


Beyond Words

by elizabethdell



Series: The Adventures of Rathe [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 83,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethdell/pseuds/elizabethdell
Summary: Written as an alternative Season 3 of Supergirl, allowing for Maggie to be a part-time character while giving Alex lots to do. Maggie has broken off her engagement to Alex, leaving her heartbroken. The team gets a new member who complicates the interactions of everyone. Lots of feelings, action, and general hijinks.Part 1 of the adventures of Rathe. Continues with Across Time...





	1. The Heart is a Lonely Hunter

Lights blinked out slowly across National City. From the dark room Alex watched, her nightly ritual since Maggie left. Maggie. Her chest pressed painfully against her heart. She’d always assumed a broken heart was metaphoric, the hyperbole of overdramatic poets and such. It shouldn’t be something she felt. Yet here she was, heart fractured and sleepless. Again.

Only a few lights remained across the city. Alex leaned into the wide window. The rough wood scratched her cheek, a welcome reminder she was still alive. A concrete, solid pain. Alex would take that any day over the hidden ephemeral pain that radiated from her core. From the space where Maggie should be.

Lifetimes and no time passed as the dark sky turned to gray and pink, orange, finally giving way to the bright blue morning. From the other room the alarm buzzed. Alex breathed a sigh of relief. Nights were the hardest. One more night gone.

J’onn was already at the DEO. Secretly Alex wondered if he lived in the facility. He never seemed to sleep and was invariably always there. Maybe Alex could ask to stay. Work some overtime on the night shift. There had to be action then. Something to keep her mind occupied and away from…those thoughts.

“Alex,” said J’onn by way of greeting. Alex nodded in response. _I’m fine space dad_. _Don’t ask._ J’onn indicated his understanding and turned towards the consoles.

“I’m glad you’re early,” he continued, “we have a situation developing.”

“Oh, yeah?” Hopefully with the chance of ass-kicking. Alex could really use the chance to blow off steam.

“Yes, but it’s not clear it’s alien yet.” Hope deflated. She prayed this wouldn’t be another collab with local police. That had been hard enough last time.

“Why is the DEO involved?”

“Because it’s not clear it’s not alien,” J’onn replied. “It’s definitely not natural.”

Alex crossed her arms in concentration. J’onn punched a few buttons, bringing up several videos on the console.

Bank exterior, a couple walking on the street suddenly stepped inside. It appeared to be a last-minute decision. The video perspective shifted to inside. Guns. Yelling. Everyone hit the floor. Classic stick-up. Alex glanced at J’onn. There must be more. The robbers took the cash and exited out the back. End of video.

“I don’t get it,” said Alex. “Why are we looking into this?”

“No cameras out the back,” said J’onn indicating to the black screen. “But not two minutes later the police arrived to find the suspects waiting in the back alley.”

“Violent?”

“Not at all.”

“Great. Case closed.”

“Not quite. The money was gone. They could not give a reason for robbing the bank, although they were fully aware they had done so.”

“Do they know who took the cash?”

“No. Truthfully, they have been near catatonic. They were removed from the jail and are currently sitting in the psych ward of National City Hospital.”

“That’s it? Some robbers that got made by another criminal and are bummed over it?”

“Is it ever that simple?”

The console came to life again. Several videos, people in the street, sudden outbursts of anger, a man sobbing uncontrollably while a crowd looked on helplessly.

“I don’t get it,” said Alex.

“Something is manipulating people’s emotions.”

“Is that consistent with any alien life forms?”

“Possibly,” responded J’onn. “Empathia are a race known for their ability to sense and transmit emotional states.” J’onn’s brow furrowed.

“But…” pressed Alex.

“But they are notoriously sensitive,” J’onn continued. “Being on Earth, surrounded by humans…it would be madness for them. They couldn’t survive.”

“How so?”

“Empathia absorb everything around them. They have highly controlled emotions and as such can transmit between each other without issue – similar to Martian telepathy but a wordless form of language. Being around anyone that is a weak emotional regulator is extremely taxing for them. Being around crowds of them such amongst humans in National City…”

“Would overload their sensory input,” finished Alex.

“Exactly.”

A gust of wind flipped Alex’s hair, followed by the soft padding sound of Kara landing.

“What’d I miss?” she asked, slightly breathless. “How are you doing?” she added to Alex softly.

“I’m fine,” Alex said brusquely. “We have bigger problems.”

Other agents were arriving, checking emails and setting up their stations.

“Possible Empathia,” said J’onn.

“But they couldn’t live here,” responded Kara incredulously. “I mean not _here_ here at least. Maybe out in the woods somewhere.”

“Well something is here,” said Alex. “People are acting all full moon.” The videos replayed silently on loop. It was strange. It could be easy to watch these and assume it was just a couple wackos, nothing to worry about. But seeing them all one after the other, having occurred in just the last day. There was definitely something going on. The pressure in Alex’s ribcage eased. Finally. A much-needed distraction.

“How do we find this…thing?” Kara asked, crinkle in her brow furrowed.

“Winn, I want you to run facial recognition on these videos. See if there was someone present, a common thread. Alex, you find out where these people were before, any connection to an artifact. Supergirl, you’re on hold until we have a lead.”

The group dispersed. Alex strode for the exit, glancing at her phone. A list of the suspects and addresses was already loaded in her email. The first was just four blocks away.

“Alex.”

“I’m fine,” Alex responded. Kara’s steel grip firmly pressed her to a halt. “Really.” The grip relaxed only slightly.

“It’s been a week,” Kara said. “It’s ok to still be sad.”

One week. God damn. Memories of the missed Barenaked Ladies concert, a dozen other missed moments. Time Alex would give anything to go back and have. If she’d only known how soon Maggie would leave National City. They were engaged for crying out loud. Or had been. It was too soon, everybody said that, and it killed Alex that they were all right. They loved each other, but somehow it hadn’t been enough. Or at least not enough for Maggie. The federal job had come along and she had taken it. Two years minimum.

“Too long for you to wait around for me,” Maggie had insisted. Alex pleaded but to no avail. Maggie was gone and practicing a “clean split.” Her words, not Alex’s. A practicality. After all, there’d be no communication for three months while Maggie went through training. After that, “maybe we can be friends,” Maggie said.

Stinging tears pricked the back of Alex’s eyes. She didn’t trust herself to speak. Deep breaths.

“Let me come with you,” Kara pleaded. “It feels like you’ve been avoiding me.” Not you, Alex wanted to say. Everyone. Life. Deep breath.

“Sure.”

*

“Well that was a bust,” Supergirl commented as the door closed. Alex had to agree. Ten stops and nothing to show except confirmation that something was strange. Everyone had the same tale; the feeling came up quickly: rage, sorrow, lust, joy. They acted on instinct, it felt right in the moment. Necessary. Then the feeling faded. Life returned to its normal level, a bit duller. They all insisted the feeling was real though. More real than anything they’d ever felt before.

“It was my rage,” one of the robbers insisted. “I was angry at all of them, at the money they use to manipulate us. I never knew I had it, but now…” she trailed off, staring with melancholy at a point on the wall. She did not speak again.

“Hopefully Winn had more luck,” said Alex.

“No luck,” announced Winn as they entered. “Well, I found something, but it’s not helpful.”

“Spell it out Agent Schott,” said J’onn.

“Ok, so there was nothing on my initial scan. So I went back and looked at earlier footage.” A montage popped up. People walking around.

“Notice anything?”

“Yeah,” said Alex. “That homeless man.”

 “Right.” Winn snapped his fingers. He zoomed in. The figure, cloaked in a dirty black robe unhelpfully pixelated. “Before every incident, this guy bumps into the people who go berserk, or brushes past them. But sadly this,” he added gesturing, “is the best image we’ve got.”

“It’s not much,” admitted J’onn. “But it’s something. Alex and Supergirl head downtown and look for this figure. Try the homeless encampments. We need to bring him in. Find out what’s going on. Beware of contact. We don’t know if it’s an inherent power or an artifact but stay safe.”

“Yes, sir,” said Alex already on the move.

The homeless under the bridge scattered as Supergirl and Alex approached. No matter. Only one person needed to help. Alex scanned the remaining vagrants that ducked under cardboard or behind rubble. Find the one that had been here awhile. Someone that saw all the coming and goings. An older man watched warily, only half hidden from view. Likely he hadn’t even bothered to move when they arrived. He would do. He said nothing as they approached but grinned toothlessly.

“Supergirl,” he lisped. “And lady in black. I know why you’re here.”

“Why is that?” asked Alex crossing her arms.

“You want to find the alien.”

“What would you know about that?” asked Kara.

He grinned. “I see thing. I know the new ones. They all pass through here at some point.”

“Alright, what do you know?” said Alex.

“The cloaked one.”

“That’s right.”

The old man shrugged. “Doesn’t talk much. Arrived three days ago. Comes and goes. Stays in the corner over there.”

“How do you know he’s an alien?” Alex asked.

“Only aliens cover up like that.”

“Do you believe him?” asked Kara as they walked away.

“No reason to lie,” responded Alex. “Let’s see if our suspect left anything.”

The space was tucked away, shielded from the rest of the camp by brush and a steep bank. A cleared spot in the dust was the only sign of recent habitation.

“Damnit,” said Alex.

“Hold on,” warned Kara. Alex glanced up just in time to see Kara zooming across the rubble towards a cloaked figure. Supergirl easily tackled her opponent, knocking the figure to the ground. The hood fell down as the suspect lifted a delicate head. A woman. Alex adjusted her grip on the firearm as she approached.

“Freeze! DEO! Don’t move and no one gets hurt!”

Inexplicably Supergirl moved away from the suspect and faced Alex, arms outstretched.

“No!” Kara cried in a panic. “Alex go! Leave her alone!!”

Alex lowered her gun in confusion. Kara raced forward. Alex remembered only the rush of Kara’s blue high tech sleeve as everything went black.

*

“Oh my god, you’re up!”

Alex’s vision dipped and blurred, but Kara’s worried face was unmistakable. Stiffly, Alex turned her head away. Bright, but clean.

“DEO?” she guessed.

“Yeah, I um…”

“Knocked me out?” offered Alex. Stiffly she rose. Tender cheek, swelling eye. This would be hell to cover up for the next week.

“Care to explain why?” asked Alex.

“I’m not sure?”

Alex raised a hand. “Try again.”

“Supergirl let the alien touch her,” J’onn interjected. Kara looked abashed.

“I had to protect her,” she said. “I don’t know why…it was primal, you had a gun and I thought you might hurt her.”

“Hurt her?”

Kara groaned. “It doesn’t make sense I know I…messed up. It was so intense though.”

“And when did you feel it?” asked J’onn intently.

“As soon as I touched her,” Kara said. “I felt her fear. She asked me to protect her.”

“Anything else?” asked Alex. “Did she communicate a name? Address? Plan for what was next?”

Kara shrugged helplessly.

“All is not lost, Agent Danvers,” said J’onn. “Thanks to Supergirl we have DNA. We can figure out what this thing is, and then how to stop her.”

“Great,” Alex sat up, wincing at the pain. “I’ll get some scrapings and begin running the tests.”

To her credit Kara was quiet and helpful as Alex careful wiped every surface that had touched their mystery alien. For such a dirty outward appearance there wasn’t much DNA, but hopefully enough to yield some result.

The whirring and beeping of machinery had a pleasing rhythm. The throbbing in her face, buzzing, and sleepless night descended on Alex like a blanket.

“I wasn’t sleeping!” Alex yelled, a little loudly.

“And I would never have accused you of such a thing,” said Winn. “You just, uh, got a little…” He gestured. Quickly Alex wiped. _Jesus Danvers, drooling? What the hell?_

The red light on the DNA reader blinked steadily. Test complete.

“Let’s find out what you are,” said Alex under her breath.

“What’s the verdict?” asked Winn.

“This can’t be right,” said Alex.

“Why not? Come on, just tell me so I can figure a way to track them.”

“Human.”

“Seriously? No way. Like a metahuman?”

“Maybe,” Alex furrowed her brow. “There is something different here. Like an alien signature.” Beneath the microscope the molecules shifted back and forth. It clicked.

“She’s half human half alien.”

“That’s possible?” asked Winn. “I mean, I always imagined Lyra and I having kids, but…that’s possible?”

“Completely possible,” said J’onn appearing at the door of the medbay. “Species dependent of course. But most are compatible.”

J’onn leaned over Alex’s computer. “Fascinating. That explains why she is able to access empathic abilities without being overwhelmed.”

“So somewhere on Earth there is an Empathia and a human living together? Are any Empathias on the alien registry?”

“No,” confirmed Winn.

“Hardly surprisingly,” commented J’onn. “To survive they must have been somewhere quite remote.”

“Well then let’s search for isolated places in the vicinity of National City. Someone that’s been out there for decades.”

“I’ll pull property records,” said Winn.

“And I’ll run this DNA against law enforcement systems. See if we get a match on her or any relatives.”

“Good thinking Agent Danvers,” said J’onn. “We need to figure out why she’s come out of the woodwork. What does she want in National City? And why now?”

“Hey guys,” said Winn leaning back in his chair. “You may want to see this.” The group crowded around his terminal.

“Take a look at these headlines from thirty years ago.” Alex scanned the archived paper on the screen. _Meteor impact_. The following days were filled with tales of whole crowds erupting into tears, anger, joy. Winn clicked forward. The news resumed its usual pace after three days.

“So an Empathia landed here thirty years ago, and got the hell out of dodge after three days. Where did it go?” said Alex.

“Already there,” responded Winn. “Knowing this...Empathia creates such a strong reaction, we just need to expand the news search for those days and follow the trail to…” he clicked a few keys, “Summerville.”

Summerville sat on the edge of the Desert Mountains two hundred miles from National City. A small town of five thousand that swelled to twice as such during holidays.

“Still too much for our Empathia,” said J’onn.

“It had to be a jumping off point,” Alex mused. “Winn, can you find properties that sold in the surrounding area?”

“Can I find…well, I will just pretend to not be insulted,” Winn said shaking his head. He punched the key to run the query and leaned back with a satisfied air. The screen blinked once, twice. _No results found._

“That’s never happened before,” he said with surprise.

A thought niggled in the back of Alex’s brain. The alien they were looking for…

“She’s half human,” Alex said aloud.

“Excuse me?”

“The Empathia, it didn’t need to buy property. It found a human, they had a child. Can we look for information on the people that have lived out there for the past thirty years?”

“That I can do,” said Winn re-energized. “Two have been there continuously. But it looks like no one is there now. About six months ago the federal government began eminent domain proceedings against the holdouts. They wanted to reclaim the land for federal protection, get all the private homesteaders off.”

“How many holdouts?” asked J’onn.

“Just one. The feds forcibly took the property a few days ago. Coincides with the death of one of the owners. Paper just lists the name as Ethar. He is survived by his wife and daughter.”

“Supergirl?”

“On it,” said Kara, already zipping towards the exit.

*

“Why am I here? I haven’t done anything wrong. You people already took my home, what more can you possibly want?”

“Ms. Adler, my name is Alex, and I just have a few questions for you about your daughter.”

Ms. Adler’s face crumpled even further. “Rathe? Have you found her? I’m afraid they might have hurt her.”

“She’s not hurt, but we are afraid she may hurt someone.”

“No, no. She would never do that.”

Alex cleared her throat. “What can you tell me about Mr. Adler?”

“There is no Mr. Adler.”

“Rathe’s father?”

“How is that relevant?”

“Please Ms. Adler,” said J’onn reassuringly. “We all just want to find your daughter. It may be related to him.”

She gave a quick bark of a laugh. “Not likely. He’s dead.”

“How long?”

“About a week ago, though he’s been struggling for the past six months, ever since those people started coming by. He never liked strangers. I always made the runs into town when necessary. Strangers made him nervous, irritable. He began to get sick when they wouldn’t leave us alone. Complained of horrible headaches.”

Her throat bobbed. She breathed in sharply.

“Rathe is like him I know. She would never hurt a soul. They both have a gift, they make people feel less alone in the world, but at a cost. It’s why we liked it out here. I’ve never felt alone in the mountains, so long as they were there.”

J’onn and Alex glanced at each other.

“Ms. Adler, is there any reason your daughter would be in National City?”

Ms. Adler shook her head. “No. She was so happy until we lost the home. Kept saying she would get it back for us. But I haven’t heard from her since Ethar’s burial.”

“Thank you for your time.”

The door shut softly behind them.

“She doesn’t know anything,” said J’onn.

“I think Rathe may be trying to get money to buy her mother’s home back,” Alex said.

“It’s possible,” said J’onn. “If that’s true we need to find her before she realizes that will never happen. I don’t want to know what an angry Empathia might do.”

“Or maybe we do…” said Alex.

“Come again?”

“We need to know how to find her. If she’s trying to get the house back, that’s why she is in National City. And who took the house?”

“The feds,” J’onn said. He nodded. “The federal building. She is going to head there.”

“We just need a way to dampen her powers so we can bring her in.”

The federal building rose above the southern edge of the city, clean and white. Agents in dark suits and starched collars walked briskly across the marble tiled floor, overlapping echoes of footsteps. The sense of order and rule calmed Alex’s nerves. In another life this might have been her. Discretely she scanned everybody entering the building. Rathe would never enter in her homeless apparel. Alex wasn’t entirely sure she would recognize the half-alien on sight. More likely her behavior would stand out. She would use her powers to elude the usual security measures. That’s what Alex need to watch. For the person that received special treatment.

Two agents walked in carrying coffee cups, laughing and talking. They headed for the employee entrance. The man swiped his ID card. His companion approached security with a smile. This had to be her. The features were difficult to make out but it was the same delicate shaped head, short-cropped brown hair. Alex approached casually.

“Supergirl, are you seeing this?”

“I’ve got it,” Kara answered.

“What’s the plan? Winn work anything up yet?”

“The plan is…be fast.”

Swell. “Alright, I’ll distract. Hopefully she won’t see you coming.”

Alex picked up the pace. The woman saw her approaching. She was made. The Empathia’s eyes were the palest blue. As Alex neared they seemed to gain in intensity, making it difficult to look away. She was slight, yet seemed to occupy a lot of space. _Presence_. She was present. Commanding. In control. The security guard and agent she’d walking with felt it. Alex felt it too. The air turned and the two men faced Alex. Now she was their target. Focus faded. Alex tried to remember why she was here. Someone…was going to do…something. Maybe she should just go home to…

Maggie.

Maggie’s face smiling. Maggie leaving. The floor rushed up to greet Alex. Pain, greater than any she’d felt subsumed her. Abandoned, alone. That aching, yearning hole. Muffled noises of a struggle. Another body joined her on the ground, moaning in pain. The piercing blue eyes connected with Alex. A mirror reflecting her own inner turmoil. Unbidden her hand reached out for help.

“Alex – no!” Kara cried.

Everything faded – trapped in the space in her mind. Vaguely Alex heard Supergirl yelling and fighting. _Protecting her_. The lobby erupted into chaos. A room full of panicked federal agents. All carrying guns. It was only a matter of time before someone was seriously hurt. Alex breathed down the emptiness. She’d fought this every night for a week. Surely in the harsh light of day it had to be easier than the interminable night.

The Empathia stood unmoving by the security gate. Agents rushed about. How were so many impacted? Alex swiveled her head. Contact. The impacted agents were spreading it like a virus. But Alex felt something different, she hadn’t taken on that emotion. Breathing painfully she pressed herself up to sitting and reached for the half-alien woman. The pale eyes drew her in. Unconsciously she wanted, needed to connect. Their fingers intertwined soundlessly. Smooth skin on skin. Electric and tingling.

 _You are not alone_.

Alex gasped. The pain was still there. Possibly even greater, more profound. But there was something else too. Certainty. Universality. Connection. The emptiness was no longer inside, but extended across the globe, across universes. It was one of many threads woven into the fabric of being. She felt how pain intersected with hope, and opportunity, and perseverance. The blue eyes watered and spilled over. Rathe released Alex’s hand and fell to the ground. The veil lifted. Around the lobby agents looked about in confusion.

“Are you ok?” asked Supergirl, rushing to Alex.

“I’m…fine. I’m fine,” said Alex in surprise. “I think I might have hurt her.” Alex crouched down. She couldn’t bear if she hurt this alien that showed her what pain was worth.

“Did she affect you?” Kara asked.

“No. I mean yes. But it backfired.”

Rathe breathed heavily on the ground, eyes misting.

“Why did you do that?” Alex asked her, crouching low.

“You were in pain,” she said. Her voice, low and scratchy made Alex’s neck tingle. “Help me end mine,” she said. “You know you can. I’m not like you.” She extended a hand, brushing Alex’s cheek. The crushing suffocating darkness emanated from the point of contact, fading as abruptly as it began.

“I can’t,” Alex said.

Alex stood outside the DEO cell. Rathe slept soundly on the narrow bed. She had put up no resistance to being moved, a painful process that involved long poles that gripped her limbs so no one was within reach. Once in the DEO it had been a simple matter to put her under so they could extract samples. The cells effectively dampened any ability that extended beyond simple touch. Behind the glass she was harmless. Small. Incomprehensible how she held so much inside. The darkness Alex had felt in the federal building drifted away, the memory of a dream.

“We did it,” said Supergirl. Alex started at the unexpected presence. “We saved the city,” said Supergirl by way of explanation.

“So we did,” responded Alex. Rathe’s chest rose and fell rhythmically. “What happens now?”

“We wait for the next threat, and we save the day again.” Kara grinned at her adoptive sister. “Let’s go. I’ve got two new flavors of ice cream for us to try.”

Alex looped her arm around Kara and squeezed. “Thank you,” she said. From behind the glass Rathe stirred slightly. The sisters turned and left, Alex afraid to look and see if the half-human would wake, angry that she remained alive in this harsh, painful world.


	2. Alien Envy

“All quiet in National City,” announced Winn as Alex arrived the next day. “Good thing we got crazytown under control amiright?”

Alex ignored the comment. “Where is she?”

“Still, you know,” Winn bent his head towards the holding cells.

“Is there a plan? She’s not violent.”

“No,” said J’onn arriving suddenly. “But she is unpredictable. Her presence creates potentially volatile situations. She has never learned to control her power, it seems her parents never informed her or taught her control.”

“Maybe we could do that?” asked Alex.

J’onn shook his head. “I don’t think so Agent Danvers. The DEO is already overwhelmed. We hardly have time to bring in a new alien, especially one so untrained and with unclear motivation.”

Alex nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Great. Now since it’s calm for now I suggest we take some time to reassess what we have on Cadmus. There’s been no word since the Daxamites were removed, but I’m sure they still have something in play.”

Alex retired to the lab to review her past notes on Cadmus. It was pointless. She knew it and J’onn by extension knew it. There had been nothing new, nothing to go on. The most they could do was continue scanning the city and surrounding area for signs of activity. Kara could ask Lena, but otherwise… Alex shifted restlessly. Yesterday she probably would have fallen asleep but a night of deep, dreamless sleep meant for the first time in days she was firing on all cylinders. She had to do something. Peeking her head from the lab the hallway was all clear.

The holding cells were empty except for the one with Rathe in the corner. Blankly she stared at the wall as Alex approached. Up close is was apparent how slight she was. High cheeks emphasized her narrow face, expressive eyes set off a short haircut that extended upwards in almost a punk rock manner. The light blue DEO scrubs issued to prisoners hung loosely on her frame. From a distance she appeared still as a statute but as Alex approached she could she the alien swaying. No. Not swaying. Vibrating. It reflected her own restless energy. She must be going crazy in the cell with no stimulation.

Alex watched, curious when the alien would notice her visitor. Seconds, a minute ticked by. An odd sense of shame washed over Alex. She felt as though she has walked in on an intensely personal moment. Alex cleared her throat and knocked against the glass. Inside the box Rathe started violently.

“Shit!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know how to get your attention,” Alex began.

“It’s fine. Whatever.” Rathe retreated to the back of the cell, sitting on the short bench. “What is it? More samples needed? Gonna put me on the hamster wheel? Run some tests?”

Alex ignored the sarcasm.

“We are trying to help you.”

“I never asked for help. At least, not like this.” The implication hung in the air. _You betrayed me_.

“Did you know that your father was Empathia?” Alex asked.

Rathe shrugged. “So what?”

“Do you know what that means?”

“What do you think?”

Of course she knew. When she came to National City Rathe had deliberately taken advantage of that ability.

“What is it like?” asked Alex.

“It’s like being able to live my life without some crazy organization holding me in an underground bunker,” Rathe responded sarcastically. “What’s it like being you?”

God this creature was difficult. J’onn was right. They didn’t have time for this.

“Well, I just wanted to say thank you,” said Alex as graciously as she could muster through her mounting frustration. “For…whatever it is you did.”

Blue eyes stared at Alex unblinking. Impossible to read. She probably had no idea of the effect she’d had on Alex. The load she’d lightened. This had been a mistake.

“I guess I’ll see you around. You know. The next time we need to run some tests.” Alex turned to leave.

“What’s her name?”

“Excuse me?”

“You lost someone. Someone special. Your first.”

Those inscrutable pale eyes filled with curiosity, pupils darting from side to side. Alex felt uncomfortably like an open book. The intense attention made her skin hot.

“The cell dampens your powers,” Alex said defensively. “You can’t get to me.”

Unexpectedly Rathe grinned, leaning forward mischievously on her seat. “Yeah. I’m also not touching you. But being in a cell doesn’t make me blind.” With unexpected quickness she moved up to the glass, warm breath leaving a visible fog.

“Come on,” Rathe urged. “I’m bored out of my skull here and I suspect you are as well or you wouldn’t have come to ogle the catch of the day. Tell me about her.”

“Why do you think I wouldn’t have come?” asked Alex, hoping to change the subject from Maggie. Anything but that.

“Because I make you feel guilty.” Rathe pressed her hands against the glass. Her palms left smudges. “Hey how about a game? If I can correctly guess three things about you, then you sit here with me and we have a conversation.”

This was a bad idea.

“Come on. It’s a good idea,” said Rathe. Alex wondered if she had spoken aloud. “We’re both bored and this would divert us, for a time. Three things.”

Alex glanced toward the door and fumbled with her phone. No messages. If something happened she’d get an alert. Even if the suspect could get three things about Alex right, sitting here sounded better than being alone in the lab.

“Fine,” said Alex, arms crossed. “Do your worst.”

Rathe grinned again, dimple in her right cheek giving her a younger appearance.

“Number one,” she began. “Supergirl is your sister.”

“How did you…”

“Number two,” Rathe interrupted, cocking her head to the side, “your father is missing in your life.”

Alex swallowed hard.

“And finally, you consider yourself a loner, but you’re actually a dog person. You need a pack.”

Alex scoffed. “Doesn’t everyone? That doesn’t count.”

“Not like you. You’ve created a pack for yourself here. But it doesn’t seem like enough without your first.”

Rathe studied Alex with interest. “You’re not sold.”

“Not on the three things you promised.”

“What would you have had me say? Comment on the number of times you contemplated running away from home, but didn’t because of Supergirl? Why are you so protective of her anyways?”

“She’s my sister!”

“She’s a superhero. She doesn’t need protection.”

“That wasn’t always true.”

“Tell me about it,” said Rathe. “I won the bet. That was four things, by the way.”

Stupid bets. Alex should have learned her lesson after the god-awful vegan ice cream incident. Yet here she was betting with a half-alien she didn’t even know.

“Fine,” Alex conceded. “When Supergirl first arrived I had to help her keep her identity a secret. She didn’t know how powerful she was or realize how much it would scare people.”

“Would it have scared people to know?”

“Definitely.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because people hate whatever is different. They would have taken her away, studied her like a lab rat…” Alex’s voice trailed off as the half-human smiled again.

“A terrible fate indeed. And this is how you came to fear being different?”

“Excuse me?”

“The way you talk about being different, the need to hide, to make other people comfortable rather than living honestly. Can you truly say you’ve never connected that to being gay?”

“This conversation is over,” said Alex. Her pulse beat too quickly. Vaguely she had the impression of stomping out, even as she moved silently.

“Hey – no!” called Rathe. The dull banging against the glass faded as the door swung shut behind Alex. She skipped the lab and found Winn in the situation room. The tech’s lips were pursed in concentration. On his screen green, orange, and pink blobs rotated around the screen. He toggled a target and one blinked out, then another. A green one circled close. Missed shot.

“Missed it,” taunted Alex.

Winn glanced back in surprise. The green one dove in for the kill. He threw his hands up in frustration.

“Damnit! Why you gotta sneak up like that?”

Alex shrugged. She already felt better. Winn had a goofy energy she liked, although she would rather die than admit it to him.

“Why are you so happy?” Winn asked. He slouched down in his chair, swiveling side to side aimlessly.

Alex opened her mouth.

“Agent Schott, Agent Danvers, good,” said J’onn. How did he always materialize out of nowhere? Winn scrambled to sit upright. “We’ve got a situation developing downtown.”

“What kind of situation?”

“Dead body.”

“Shit,” said Winn.

NCPD were already on the scene, but unhappily ceded to Alex and Winn when presented with their federal IDs. Alex studied the scene carefully. Andrew Baker, head of the newly-formed Alien Division of the ACLU. Extremities were turning blue and cold to the touch. Definitely dead. Carefully Alex reached a gloved hand to turn the body. No other indicators of death. Not so much as a scratch. No liquids in the mouth, no smell even. If it was a poison it had been ingested hours before.

Winn watched with the forensics kit.

“Mouth swabs,” said Alex. “And blood samples. Check the fingernails just in case.”

“Roger that.”

While Winn collected evidence, Alex wandered throughout the room. He had been working when colleagues heard an unusual noise and found him on the floor, already dead. Something fast acting. On the wall a framed CatCo article announced the creation of the Alien Division, dated shortly after the President’s Amnesty Act. Case files littered the floor. Disgruntled client maybe. Alex collected them. Kara burst through the door.

“Alex!” she said happily.

“Kara.”

Kara cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. “Any statement from law enforcement?”

“A world of no,” said Alex continuing to scan the room.

“Alright…what about for Supergirl?”

Alex sighed. “Nothing so far. No clear sign what happened.”

“Poison?”

“Possibly. Possibly natural. Heart attack, the like. I need to review his files, see what he might have been working on that could be related if there is evidence of foul play.”

Alex glanced over her should. “About ready there?”

“All good here,” said Winn. “Except for the…uh…blood.” His throat bobbed.

“Wuss,” said Alex. Smoothly she snatched the needle from the kit and injected it into Baker’s exposed forearm. A deep green liquid filled the tube.

“What the…” said Kara.

“Alien,” said Alex. “We need to call a team. Bring the body back to the DEO. Once we figure out his species, Winn you’ll need to check the registry.”

Alex loaded the green blood into the machine. The reassuring whirring and clicking commenced. An hour at least. Warily she eyed the case files. This all seemed like pretty standard stuff. Registry forms, petitions for benefits or to void past crimes under the Amnesty Act. So boring. The machine buzzed and vibrated, separating strands of DNA. Wordlessly Alex collected the files.

Rathe was laying on the bed, facing away from the door, but she immediately jumped and came to the glass as Alex entered. Alex held the stack of manila folders aloft.

“Want something to do?” she asked.

“Gods, yes,” answered the alien.

“Read these. Tell me if anything jumps out.”

“Jumps out how?” Alex slid the folders into the food slot. The glass closed on her side, sealing completely, before opening inside the glass box.

Curiously Rathe riffled through the top folder. Her eyes darkened with interest.

“ACLU Alien Division?” she asked.

“How did you…”

Rathe turned the page outwards. Duh. The logo on the top corner.

“Right,” said Alex.

“You know I’ll be more help if I have some idea why I’m looking at this,” Rathe suggested.

Alex took a deep breath looking down at the floor. “Fine. But you tell anyone and I will personally make sure you…you die of boredom in here!”

“Understood.”

“The attorney with these cases, Andrew Baker. He was found dead this morning.”

“Cause?”

“TBD. Nothing visible.”

Alex waited for another question from the insatiable half-human, but she appeared engrossed in the files. She snuck a look at her watch. The blood work would be done soon.

“Thanks,” she offered. Rathe mouthed something without looking up. Hesitantly Alex retreated.

“Blood work is loaded,” announced Winn. “Pulling it up now. Aren’t you supposed to be reading case files?”

“I handed it off to an agent that needed something to do.”

“Delegation,” said Winn. “And that is why you are such a good leader.”

Alex leaned over Winn’s shoulder while the results came up on the screen. _Human._ _Toxicology: normal_.

“What turns human blood green?” asked Winn.

“And kills,” added Alex. Across the room J’onn chatted with a few agents.

“Shit,” said Alex.

“What?” asked Winn.

“You know that agent…I need to go check on their progress.”

“Sure thing,” said Winn, but Alex had already ducked out of sight.

Alex rapped impatiently on the glass.

“Al! How you been?” said Rathe cheerfully. She held up her current folder. “I cannot thank you enough for this.”

“Time’s up,” said Alex. “Find anything?”

“Tons,” responded Rathe. “Your attorney was a really piece of work. Have you spoken with any of the aliens he was blackmailing?”

Alex crossed her arms to suppress her surprise. “Not yet. I was hoping you could help us narrow down the best places to start.”

Rathe shuffled some of the folders, settling on two.

“These ones,” she said, pushing them through the food slot. The glass hissed shut on the inside.

“Why these?” said Alex, curiosity getting the best of her.

“Thoranian,” said Rathe. “Most compatible biology to human.”

The answer was far from satisfactory but her phone buzzed. That would be J’onn wanting to know where she’d gone and understand the human DNA with green blood and no toxins present. With any luck showing up with these files would keep J’onn from asking questions. Rathe better be right.

As she walked down the hall Alex skimmed the cover pages of both files. Rathe was telling the truth about the species. Both were registry applicants, with some minor legal troubles in the past they were looking to have cleared. But blackmail? That would take a closer read. One Alex had to take on faith right now. On impulse Alex diverted into the lab. The blood work was still loaded into the machine.

“Thoranian…” Alex repeated to herself. The test took seconds. Thoranian proteins present in the DNA.

J’onn was waiting impatiently by Winn.

“Agent Danvers where have you been?”

Alex held out the files by way of response. “I’ve got a starting point. We need to find these two clients, they may have had something to do with this.”

“How do you figure?” asked J’onn.

“Because they are Thoranian, and while our victim is human, he has Thoranian proteins in his blood.”

“That’s why it’s green?” asked Winn.

J’onn nodded. “Nice work. Since this is officially an alien matter take Supergirl with you. Winn, I think we need to look into our victim a bit more.”

“I’ll see what I can find.”

“Everyone – we reconvene here in two hours.”

*

“That bit with the Thoranian proteins,” Kara remarked. “How did you think of that?”

“Just had to exhaust all options,” Alex said. “Something made it green.”

“How do you think the proteins ended up in his blood?”

“I’m not sure,” Alex admitted. “But I bet these Thoranians can tell us. What do you know about them?”

“They are an old species,” Kara said. “Known as the peacekeepers of the galaxy for a long time. But they fell out of power when I was a baby. Now mostly stick to their corner of the universe.”

“Strong?”

“Very. Like Kryptonians the yellow sun would only make them stronger.”

“Stronger than you?” Alex asked.

Supergirl laughed. “Not likely. But maybe…I go in first?” she added.

Supergirl knocked on the door. Her fist of steel boomed with authority. “Official business,” she called in a deep voice. “Open up.” She squinted. Alex could practically see her super-hearing at work. She shook her head and prepared to kick down the door.

“Whoa tiger,” said Alex placing a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Let’s do this the easy way.” Alex pulled her all-purpose skeleton key from her belt and went to work.

Inside the apartment, all the shades were drawn. Items on tables had been knocked askew. A rug dragged halfway across the floor crumpled in the doorway to the back bedroom. With a growing sense of dread Alex prepared for the worst. The Thoranian lay on the bed. The comforter was stiff with blood, nearly black in its congealed state. The smell of decay rose suddenly. Alex tucked her nose into the top of her shirt. Behind, Kara shuffled through the apartment.

“Find anyth— oh gods!” she exclaimed.

Carefully Alex moved forward. The Thoranian could have been human but for the blood. His dark eyes remained open in surprise, body contorted grotesquely. Inside the thigh and forearms huge lacerations accounted for the sheer amount of blood. Almost overshadowing the small needle marked his neck.

“He’s been exsanguinated,” said Alex.

“Come again?”

“Drained of blood,” clarified Alex.

“They didn’t do a very good job,” remarked Supergirl.

“No. They didn’t.” That’s why he needed two of them. Alex’s heart sank.

“Tell me you learned something good about this creep,” Alex asked Winn.

“I’m not sure what you mean by ‘good’ but I hacked into our vic’s search history and man, has he got an alien obsession.”

Winn clicked quickly.

“Dude was clearly obsessed with becoming alien, with having these powers.”

“I figured as much,” said Alex softly. “Turns out this may be a case of murder-suicide. Unintentionally.”

“You mean…” said Winn.

“He appears to have taken the alien blood and attempt to inject it into himself.”

“Poor guy,” said Winn.

Alex shot him a look. “He’s a monster.”

“For wanting to be better?”

“For killing two innocent aliens!”

“Fair point,” Winn conceded.

Alex stormed off to her lab to be alone. Why was this making her so angry? For some reason it was easier to talk to that creature that Alex barely knew. That couldn’t get to her. With a sigh she stood.

“I assume you want the rest of these,” said Rathe indicating the stack of remaining files.

“Yeah,” said Alex shortly. She grabbed a chair from the far wall and set it directly in front of the half-human’s cell. Rathe’s eyes glowed an almost translucent blue. She sat across from Alex. Mindlessly the prisoner raked her hand through her hair. The brown-auburn strands curled upwards. Her lips parted in a half-smile half-smirk, but she said nothing, and oddly Alex didn’t feel irritated at the impression that she was acting predictably.

“Maggie,” she said finally.

Rathe’s eyebrows rose and settled. Alex took a deep breath.

“Her name was Maggie. And I came out because of her. But now she’s gone. And I don’t know where that leaves me.”

“You’re here,” said Rathe.

“But I…” Alex searched the concrete ceiling for the words. “It’s not just the being alone. It’s feeling lost. I spent my entire life lost. I didn’t know it of course. But Maggie was the light. She found me. And now, she’s gone and I’m lost, but this time I know it.” The piercing in Alex’s chest grew with every word.

“It’s worse somehow…The being lost and knowing there is something else.” Alex gasped in pain. Rathe leaned forward.

“Alex. Look at me.”

Painfully, with effort, Alex brought her eyes up to the alien’s. Her black pupils expanded and contacted inside the icy iris.

“You’re not lost,” Rathe said gently. “And you’re not alone. You’ve been given a great gift. And right now, it feels as if that gift has been stolen from you. But it hasn’t. Maggie taught you something and that will remain, even if she has not.”

Alex wiped the dampness from her cheeks. Maybe she would just sit here awhile. Wordlessly Rathe leaned back. Together they sat, the DEO agent and half-human, half-alien, mirror images of contemplation separated by glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songspiration: Stone by Jaymes Young


	3. Imposter Syndrome

“What’s today’s case?” asked Rathe jumping to her feet. “I was beginning to think you didn’t like me anymore.”

“It’s been quiet,” said Alex talking quickly. J’onn had been right behind her and she couldn’t get caught. “String of robberies. But all stuff that appears valueless. Family heirlooms, broken clocks, the like.” Alex slipped the list into the exchange slot.

Rathe perused it with interest. “Nothing is valueless,” she declared.

“Knew you would say that,” remarked Alex. “Listen, I’ve gotta run, but if you had a theory in say, ten minutes that would be swell.”

“Have I yet to disappoint?” Rathe called.

She had not. Five cases now and Rathe’s insights into the perpetrators were always spot on. But Alex knew J’onn suspected something was up. Normally she wouldn’t care if he found out but something told Alex he wouldn’t take kindly to their conversations. J’onn had a real bug up his butt these past couple days and Rathe seemed to set him off. The few times Alex had asked about the long-term plan for her he had blown up.

But Alex enjoyed her conversations with Rathe which felt like rambling discourses on everything and nothing at all. Rathe was acerbic about human nature, ruthless at finding personal weakness and often spoke disdainfully about humanity. Yet with Alex she adopted a gentle, comforting demeanor. She was insatiably curious about Alex, but it never felt like prying. Too genuine for that. In contrast Alex knew nothing about her. It was an imbalance she intended to remedy, once this case was closed and J’onn stopped tracking her so closely.

“Agent Danvers.”

Alex turned casually. “Yes, sir.” J’onn’s serious face studied her.

“Where have you been? We need you in the situation room.”

“On my way now. I just needed…” Alex gestured vaguely in the direction of the restroom. She hoped the implication would be enough to prevent J’onn from reading her mind.

“Well, let’s go,” he said.

In the situation room Winn ran through what they knew right now. Alex tried to concentrate. What would Rathe want to know? The connection between objects? No, too cold, too clinical. She would want to know the value of the objects to the people. After all, they had chosen to report them as stolen despite no apparent value.

“We need to find out what they are not telling the police,” he said. “Something here is more valuable than we realize. Divide up the names and we will report back here. Ask about meaning and history.”

Alex beelined for Rathe as soon as J’onn looked away.

“Well?”

Rathe crossed her arms petulantly. “You know it’s not fair when you deliberately withhold information from me.”

“Consider it a test.”

Rathe sighed dramatically. “Well of course I’m speculating, seeing as I know just about nothing here. But I’m guessing the important thing about these objects is what they mean, to the people who had them.”

“Why? What am I looking for?”

“This stuff, it’s all the kind of crap people pass down for generations. They are imbued with memories, emotions. That’s their value.”

“But that only means something to the people who own it.”

“Maybe. But certain aliens, certain species, they would be able to extract information from it. Family histories, lineage, traditions, that kind of stuff. In some cultures these items are almost religious.”

“That would be pretty important,” said Alex thoughtfully.

“Yep. If I’m right,” Rathe added with false modesty.

“Thanks,” said Alex rolling her eyes. “Hey. This…extraction? Is that something you can do?”

Rathe’s teasing expression faded. Reluctantly she responded. “Sort of. I’m not physic, so I wouldn’t get much. Strong emotional memories would come through for me. That’s it. More a positive negative barometer, but who wants that?”

“Good to know,” said Alex. Why was Rathe so loathe to discuss her powers? Even behind the glass her intuitive emotional intelligence was astonishing. If she were capable of even more good as an authorized agent…

 _Focus Danvers_. Rathe intrigued her for sure. She was impossible to read. Alex got the distinct impression Rathe conveyed what Alex wanted to see more than the truth.

Wait. Something unspoken in Rathe’s comments. The robberies were all from aliens. That made sense, after all, why else would J’onn be looking into this? A sneaking suspicion walked up Alex’s brain.

“J’onn?” said Alex.

 The Martian turned in surprise.

“Agent Danvers. Shouldn’t you be out conducting interviews?”

“I was finishing something up first,” she replied. “Are we sure this is an issue for the DEO?”

“Are you implying something Agent Danvers?”

“No sir. I’m just saying there is no evidence we should be involved. I’m wondering if you have some pertinent information that might help.”

“Such as?”

“Such as whether we are looking for family artifacts,” Alex said. Kara looked over sharply.

“Wh-what’s an artifact?” asked Winn.

“It’s how alien families store information about their heritage. Remember their native planet and traditions. Clark keeps the House of El artifact in the fortress of solitude.” Her voice trailed off. “If these are artifacts we can find them with alien signatures. There is no need for interviews.”

J’onn stared disapprovingly at Alex. “These are delicate items. Trust me when I say I’ve worked out the best approach. Do I need to be more clear than that?” His booming voice quieted the room. Other agents stared at Alex.

“No sir.”

“Excellent.”

J’onn stalked off. Alex, Kara, and Winn remained frozen in place.

“It’s not just me,” said Winn.

“No,” answered Kara. “Something is up. I say we follow Alex’s plan. Get the signatures and…”

“Make sure we get there first,” finished Alex.

“I’ll send you coordinates, soon as I have them,” said Winn. Kara grabbed Alex by the waist, and as always, a little too quickly, they were off.

Winn directed them to the warehouse section at the edge of town. Kara set Alex down beside her.

“Hey, how did you figure that out?” Kara asked. “About J’onn?”

The sun lay hot and orange against the horizon. Still early, but going to be a hot one. Alex could never keep a secret long from Kara. Better now than later.

“I didn’t,” she said, “Rathe did.”

“Rathe?? The Empathia from the federal building?”

“That’s the one.”

“I didn’t know you’d been talking,” said Kara. Alex ignored the slightly hurt edge. “I didn’t know she was still at the DEO. Is J’onn training her?”

“Ok, ok, don’t get defensive. Yes, she is still at the DEO, but not working, just in holding while J’onn figures out what to do with her.”

“But talking to you.”

“Yes. No. Kind of. She gets bored. I offered to let her do some reading on a case and…” Alex gestured helplessly.

“And now she’s offering theories?”

“Yes?”

“Theories about people she doesn’t know.”

“Kara, it’s not like that.”

Kara scoffed. “You know, I got you disappearing when you were with Maggie. I got it when Maggie left. But it turns out now that you would rather hang out with anyone that’s just not me!”

“Kara…Kara, no…”

Internally Alex groaned. For a girl made of steel Kara could be awfully sensitive sometimes. Alex counted slowly to ten before approaching her adoptive sister.

“You know that you will always be one of the most important people to me, right?”

Kara breathed deeply and nodded. Alex gave her a squeeze.

“Good. And this thing with Rathe, it’s not a Maggie thing. It’s just talking about cases. I like talking with someone who isn’t always asking me if I’m alright. She doesn’t know me as Alex and Maggie. Right now that feels like a relief.”

“I didn’t know that bothered you,” Kara said.

“I didn’t either,” said Alex truthfully. “I’m sorry.”

Kara sniffled into their hug. “I’m sorry, I think I’m a bit sad about Mon-El today.” _Right._

“Did you talk to Lena?”

“She’s seeing someone new. It’s keeping her busy.”  

Alex smiled sympathetically. “You’ll have good and bad days. Maybe you should talk to Rathe.”

“Maybe,” Kara conceded.

Alex’s earpiece crackled to life.

“Hate to break up some good old-fashioned family bonding but have you super-visioned the objects yet?” cracked Winn.

“On it now,” said Kara with sudden focus. She swiveled her head methodically scanning the interior of the warehouse. “Northwest corner, I’m going in.” With typical Supergirl flourish Kara jumped and crashed through the roof of the warehouse inside.

Alex braced as the sound of concrete ripping made its way across her comms. Her ears were still recovering so she barely heard Supergirl.

“J’onn?” Something muffled. Sound cut out.

Immediately Alex leapt forward. She secured her rappelling device and quickly dropped into the dark warehouse. Supergirl lay on the floor, peaceful as if sleeping in her bed.

“Guys, what’s happening?” asked Winn.

“We need back-up,” said Alex. “J’onn’s off script and Supergirl is down.”

*

“Something is going on,” said Supergirl, holding the ice pack against her head. “I’ve never seen J’onn like that.”

“Alright,” said Alex. “We just need to figure out why he wants this stuff.”

“Or if it’s even J’onn.” Alex and Kara turned to look at Winn. “I’m just saying. He’s been weird the last couple days. I know it’s not just me. I’ve seen you sneaking past him,” he added gesturing to Alex.

“That’s ridiculous,” said Supergirl.

“No, maybe he’s right,” said Alex. She closed her eyes. “And I know who can help us figure out if that’s true.”

Rathe bounced around her cell, tuneless song on her lips. The restless vibration thrummed through her body and needed release no matter how goofy she might look. Alex entered looking unusually serious. Alex looked so serious Rathe wanted to crack a joke, there was nothing better than seeing that quick mood change, especially across the face of Alex Danvers who always seemed surprised at the presence of levity.

Supergirl and some guy Rathe had never seen followed. Clearly the wrong moment to appear too casual. Rathe allowed her bouncing to wind down naturally, bringing the energy level from a nine down to a five or so. Low enough to come across as sane, maybe argue her way out of this infernal cube that trapped her with the echoes of her own feelings and regrets.

The Empathia moved with a bizarre rhythm both graceful and precise, completing the full extension of movement before releasing into her next phrase. She acknowledged Alex, but continued her movements for several more seconds before coming to rest in the center of her cell, as though completing a moving mediation.

Alex opened her mouth but Supergirl beat her to it.

“We need your help,” said Supergirl, arms crossed.

Rathe flipped her palms skywards and arched her eyebrows. “Likewise,” she retorted.

“That’s not how this works,” Supergirl said forcefully.

“That is exactly how this works,” said Rathe moving up to the glass. Her pale eyes flicked past Supergirl to Alex, whom she studied, irises darkening to violet in concentration.

Alex flushed and moved past Supergirl to the release panel.

“She’s right. If we are going to get to the bottom of this, we need her at full capacity. That means out of this cell.”

Winn glanced warily between Supergirl and Alex. The Danvers sisters conferred wordlessly. Kara appeared to concede with a sigh.

“How can we guarantee that you won’t just use this to get away after?” she asked.

“You can’t,” said Rathe. “And after what you’ve put me through you better believe I’m leaving at the first chance I get.”

“You tried to hurt people!” cried Kara.

“And you’ve kept me in a cage for what I can only assume is well over a week now! Have you wondered why I’m the only one in here? Why I’m being kept so long? These cells are designed to hold aliens for a few days, at most. Do you even have a plan?”

The outburst caught Alex off guard. Rathe had been in holding longer than any alien she could remember.

“There is definitely something wrong with J’onn,” said Alex. “And somehow Rathe is involved. Kara, we have to let her help us.”

Supergirl considered the imprisoned creature. She nodded.

“So you want me to help the alien that is keeping me here?” Rathe asked as the glass doors slid open. The sense of oppression lifted instantly as non-recirculated air blew across the threshold.

“Yes,” said Alex.

“But he may not be himself,” added Kara. “We think someone is either controlling or pretending to be him.”

“And when did this start?” asked Rathe.

The three DEO agents looked at each other.

“Oh come on, you’re saying you _just now_ figured this out? You guys really do need my help. Alright, how long have I been here?”

“Ten days,” replied Alex.

“What’s the longest you usually hold someone?”

“Two. Maybe, three days.”

“Boom. There’s your window. Any time after I was put in here up to three days for replace-a-J’onn to take over.”

“We need to look at the cases we’ve done since then,” Alex added. “Try and figure out what kind of information he is collecting. Winn, have you tried to find his tracker?”

Winn nodded. “First thing. It’s deactivated.”

“Somewhere underground most likely,” said Supergirl. “Solid, concrete walls…” She paused. “Somewhere like the federal building.”

“You mean…” said Alex.

“In the confusion caused by Carrie here, I know I lost track of J’onn.”

“Me too.”

“I didn’t think anything of it at the time. He was at the DEO when we returned, but everyone was so discombobulated that…”

The switch could have easily been made in the intervening chaos. Alex agreed. It was their best theory so far and only unaccounted for lapse of time Alex could recall.

“Let’s go. I think a federal agent and intrepid reporter have some work to do.”

“Sounds great,” said Winn. “Just, maybe, one teensy, tiny problem.”

The three women looked at him.

“Who or what is the J’onn that’s here?”

“And how am I going to get close enough to touch him?” added Rathe.

The plan was formed. Winn and Rathe had J’onn duty. They could plausibly still be in the dark, pretending to not know something was up. The imposter knew Supergirl was on his tail. He would suspect Alex as well, so they would steer clear of the DEO and look for J’onn. The real J’onn.

Winn set up a looped video of Rathe in case J’onn-alike decided to check the camera in her cell. Rathe hit the shower, trading her cell scrubs for a set of DEO blacks and a badge Winn coded so she could move about discretely.

“Rachel Green?” Rathe groaned upon seeing the badge. “Could you come up with a more obvious fake name?”

“Hey! Names are not my strong suit,” Winn hissed. “Besides, if he notices we’ll know it’s the real J’onn. He was totally around in the 90s.”

Rathe shot Winn a stony expression.

“No one looks at those, I promise. It could have said ‘Yoda’ and no one would comment on it. Except you know, me. Because that would be cool. Agent Yoda.”

The tech glanced at Rathe.

“And you’re not helping,” he whispered. “You think I’m the problem? Try to blend in, act cool! And maybe slick down that hair or something. Don’t get me wrong, I love it but it’s pretty distinctive.”

Fair point on the hair. Rathe messed it down using Winn’s screen as a mirror. After some futzing she settled with her short hair laying as flat as possible and awkward part down the center.

“There,” she said. “I look like a dork.”

“And now you’ll blend in.”

Winn hunched suddenly over his keyboard, Rathe felt his heart pounding red and yellow. High stress.

Steadily Rathe kept her eyes down, talking quietly to Winn. “Which one is he?”

“You don’t know?”

“How could I? There were a dozen of you last time I was out.”

Winn made a wry face. “Tall. Dark skin. With the ears.”

She placed her hand on his shoulder. Winn’s eyes grew wide and his breathing slowed. “That’s a trip,” he breathed. Rathe felt relief throughout every cell of her body, as if coming up for air. Her fingers tingled with electricity. But this next touch needed to be softer. No exchange, just a read.

“Agent Schott.” J’onn stood over them. “And Agent…” he peered at her badge. “Green?”

Rathe suppressed an eye roll and the urge to sock Winn with a jolt of guilt.

“Yes, sir. Today is my first day and Agent Schott was showing me the ropes.” She extended a hand confidently. _Hold back, hold back_. He paused just a second before extending his own hand to meet hers. Their palms clasped, his dry, hers slightly damp. Rathe felt the tingling sensation in her fingers and concentrated on the brick wall her father had taught her to imagine. Brick by brick, the wall grew higher every time. The tingling faded but another feeling replaced it. Something foreign trying to get in. The invader fell harmlessly against her barrier. That was enough. Air rushed in to fill the gap between their hands.

“Welcome aboard,” said J’onn neutrally. He nodded to Winn and walked away.

“That…wasn’t at _all_ awkward,” said Winn. “What the hell happened? Did you get it?”

“He’s psychic,” said Rathe.

“Oh shit.”

“He couldn’t read me,” Rathe reassured. “And I don’t think he felt me reading either.”

“What did you feel?”

Rathe took a breath. How to distill the complex sensations, five-dimensional feeling into a single emotion? In this case it was surprisingly easy. “Rage,” she said. “Destruction. Desperation.”

*

Alex and Kara were finishing up at the federal building when Rathe joined. In DEO uniform she cut an attractive figure, although something weird was going on with her hair. Aimlessly she played with it as the Danvers sisters approached across the lobby. Tape and plywood still decorated a couple windows, but otherwise the scene matched that of ten days prior.

“Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” said Alex quietly. “Bringing her back here.”

Kara gave her sister a look. “It’s too late for second-guessing. We have to trust her. Plus, we have no other way to get through without causing a scene.”

Kara was right. If Rathe intended to follow through on her prior agenda she could have absconded the minute they released her from holding. She was here, dressed for the part, and had already received a glowing recommendation from Winn, not that that was difficult.

“Hey there…friend,” cracked Kara reading Rathe’s ID badge. Rathe scowled and tucked the badge into a pocket.

“I’m gonna kill that nerd,” Rathe muttered.

Rathe stalked up to security and patted the guard on the shoulder. Alex couldn’t help staring at the up-close effect Rathe had.

“Let us through,” Rathe said simply. The guard’s demeanor went from defensive to respectful, almost reverent. He immediately stepped aside.

“Do you need an escort?” he asked.

“Is special access required for the basement?” Alex asked. He nodded.

“Then get us there and you can return to your post,” she said.

The guard led them past the first well of elevators and through an unmarked door. The service elevator looked at least a hundred years old, juxtaposed with a high-tech scanner to the right. The guard pressed a thumb into the scanner. With a great groan the door creaked to life.

Inside there was just one button. Kara pressed it and the metal grates screeched shut as the box lurched downward. They moved slowly. Alex eyed Rathe out of the corner of her eye. Rathe kept her hands tucked close to her body. She stood several feet from Alex and Kara, as though intentionally maintaining separation. The silence extended awkwardly punctuated by the grinding of gears. Painfully the elevator came to a stop. The metal doors remained closed. Kara tore the metal fencing away from the elevator door. Alex stepped through after her. After a moment, Rathe followed.

The basement was pitch black. Alex’s flashlight penetrated only partially through the cavernous room. A faint jangling of metal caught Kara’s ear.

“This way,” she said.

They stumbled through the darkness. Alex heard it too. A cough. On the far side of the vast space they found him, practically gray from the ash and dust. His face bore signs of a fight, hands and feet held in place by chains. Quickly Kara heat-visioned the restraints. With relief, J’onn let his arms fall to his side, instinctively rubbing to regain circulation. Gently, Rathe touched him.

Relief. Fear. Disappointment. Uncertainty. This felt like the man Alex had described. Without warning she felt him press into her mind, too quickly for her to find the wall.

 _Thank you_.

As soon as he was there he was gone, nothing taken, just given.

*

Alex and Kara watched J’onn sleeping in the medbay. From the hallway outside, Rathe watched them. An odd little space family. Her own loss echoed inside.

“It’s good to have the big guy back,” said Winn.

“Yeah. Whatever,” said Rathe. She should leave now, while no one noticed. They wouldn’t come after her. Not if she steered clear of National City anyway. But she didn’t move.

“J’onn-alike seems to have gotten the memo,” said Winn, obliviously. “No word since you made your introduction. On the downside, we still have no idea about the objects he took.”

Rathe shifted.

“Are there any clothes I can take?” Rathe asked. “Something that screams ‘federal agent’ less and more normal-person-on-the-street.”

“Wait, you can’t leave,” said Winn. “We’re just getting started.”

“Yeah,” said Rathe. “Not my problem. I was asked to get your boss back and I did. Now are there clothes or are you about to get real generous and loan me yours?”

“Hey now…” said Winn backing away.

“What’s going on here?” asked Alex, emerging from medical.

“I was just leaving,” said Winn. “With my dignity intact.”

“Good luck,” said Alex. “And you?” she said turning to Rathe. “You were great today.”

“Thanks.”

“So, um, I was thinking, and I haven’t spoken to J’onn about it yet, but I think he’ll agree…If you don’t have any plans, maybe you’d like to stick around here for a while. We could use a profiler.”

“And what would that entail?”

“The usual. Report to the DEO 8a.m to 5p.m. Offer opinions and theories on cases. Occasional field work. Health, dental, decent 401(k), paychecks every two weeks.” Alex paused. “No commitment. You can leave whenever it gets boring.”

“So no cells? No tests?”

“Only what you agree to,” Alex promised.

Rathe glanced at the door. She should really leave. Alex bit her lip, earnestly awaiting Rathe’s response, dark brown eyes wide in anticipation.

“Alright,” said Rathe. “But only because I look really good in black.”

Alex’s eyes sparkled.

“See you tomorrow Agent Adler.”


	4. Training Day

Sun filtered through the hotel curtains, slowly evaporating the sleep from Rathe’s body. The small, clean room had a welcoming feel with the early morning light drifting through. With a thrill of excitement Rathe slipped out of bed and tossed the curtain aside. Sunlight flooded the room, blinding her temporarily before revealing the skyline of National City. Rathe took a deep breath. Freedom. She could leave today. Right now if she wanted. Disappear into this vast city, or better yet, leave the city and wander from small town to small town. Getting what she needed would never be a problem. Rathe smiled, watching how the light changed as she twisted her hand.

In the top drawer lay the several sets of DEO blacks she’d been issued. Below that, a pair of jeans and t-shirt. She opted for civilian wear. All the better to walk out if necessary. But right now she was anxious to be there, strangely, back at the DEO. There had been a moment last night alone in her room when she wished she were there. When she realized how used she had become to Alex stopping by and talking in the evenings. In the morning the room was bright and cheery, but last night it had felt almost like the sterile, bare cell where she’d spent nearly two weeks.  But she would see Alex shortly and this time without the glass.

“I’ve been told we’ve already done this part, but welcome to the DEO,” said J’onn with a smile. “I understand you’ve decided to stick around.”

“For the time being,” said Rathe.

“Great. I’ve been told you are quite the asset,” he said glancing at Alex. “I’ve assigned Agent Danvers to your orientation. You’ll do training shifts with each of us though,” he added, indicating to Supergirl, Winn, and himself. “As someone with both human and alien capabilities I think there is something valuable for you to learn from each of us. And us from you.”

“Shall we?” asked Alex.

The tour took an hour. Alex paraded Rathe through HR for paperwork then around a slew of cubicles and up to the roof before coming back to the ground level with the familiar medbay and situation room.

“Really this is the only space you need to know,” Alex confided.

“So why the whole show?”

Alex smirked. “Guess I just wanted to make a good impression.”

“Well, color me impressed.”

Alex pouted her lips.

“Tour done,” said J’onn, more as an announcement than a question.

“Yeah, I guess,” answered Alex.

“Good. Agent Adler, you’re going to start with Supergirl today.”

“Why?”

J’onn paused. “Because I need Agent Danvers working with me on tracking the stolen artifacts. Also, you are an alien, for all intents and purposes, that has until now had very little human interaction. First order of business for you is learning to blend in.”

Alex shrugged helplessly. “Hey don’t worry,” she said. “There’s this alien bar nearby. We’ll grab a drink after work. Ok?” Rathe nodded.

“Great!” said Alex, waving as she followed J’onn.

Deep breath. A whoosh of air. Supergirl stood in the hallway, arms crossed.

“Ready?” she asked.

“Are we doing this with you…like that?” asked Rathe gesturing to the shiny blue and red get-up. “Cause as the amateur here, I gotta say it doesn’t _feel_ real blendy-in.”

“Are you always like this?” asked Supergirl.

“Like what?”

“Exasperating.”

“Probably. Are you always like this?”

“How?”

“So goddamn righteous.”

Supergirl’s forehead furrowed. Rathe enjoyed how easy it was to needle her. She took a deep breath and visibly let her frustration go. Impressive neutralization.

“Let’s start over. Hi, I’m Supergirl,” she said extending hand.

Rathe didn’t move. “Blending in, being nice…or at least passably sociable, are closely related,” Supergirl said, a hint of testiness still in her tone. Best not to poke the dragon. She could probably make the DEO pretty miserable for Rathe if she wanted.

“Rathe,” she offered. Their palms touched briefly. Exhaustion. Pressure. Hope. Fear. Distraction. Swirls of orange and blue. The smell of cinnamon. Vanilla. Caramelized sugar. Orange faded to yellow as they separated.

Rathe eyed Supergirl with considerably more interest.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” she offered.

Supergirl brightened visibly at the apology. “It’s ok, you were right,” she said. “This was a bit much.” She zipped away and reappeared in civilian attire, hair now in a half-ponytail and face framed by a pair of glasses.

“That’s it?” asked Rathe. “That’s the disguise?”

“Lesson one,” said Kara, “people will see what they want to see. This is more effective than you think.”

“I thought lesson one was about being pleasant.”

“That was lesson zero,” she retorted. Rathe’s opinion of Supergirl notched up a level.

Together they walked out the entrance into the bright day. Kara sighed with happiness.

“Tell me about your powers,” Kara said. “How long have you used them?”

“Why do you feel so burdened?” Rathe asked. Kara’s eyes widened.

“I don’t.”

“Yes, you do. The pressure…it almost overwhelms.”

She sighed. “It’s…a lot, you know? Supergirl. Hero of National City. People expect things.”

She glanced sharply at Rathe. “And don’t think I didn’t realize you’re trying to change the subject,” she added. “People will expect a lot from you as well. It’s important to understand the scope of your powers, and what you need to maintain control.”

Rathe remained silent. What the hell could this Kryptonian possibly know? Being physically strong was nothing compared to the burden she put on in a crowd of humans.

“Look, I know what it’s like to be an alien,” Kara said. “To be different _all the time_. The great thing about the DEO is that I, that we, don’t have to hide. But you have to be able to control it so the city doesn’t go crazy.”

“I don’t know how to control it,” Rathe said truthfully. “It just happens whenever I touch someone. I feel…what they feel. And sometimes I can make them feel things too if I focus.”

“Can you turn it off?”

Rathe shook her head. “No. It’s always there. And…” she squirmed uncomfortably. “I sense around people too. Nothing specific, but it’s…it’s… It’s like being in a desert slowly dying of thirst and I’m surrounded by water fountains. But I can’t touch any of them, because if I do, I’ll cause a flood.”

“That’s good,” said Kara. “That gives us someplace to start.” She gestured. “Walk with me through the desert awhile?” Supergirl smiled at Rathe and for the first time Rathe could feel her charm. She meant well.

They passed a surprisingly enjoyable morning around town. It felt more like an etiquette class than how to blend in as an alien. Kara had a natural way with people that put them at their ease. In contrast, Rathe felt overwhelmed by the constant crush of humanity, alternating fighting the urge to withdraw and to release the wild energy she felt into the crowd. She longed for the peaceful solitude of the mountains.

When the lunchtime rush became too much they headed back to the DEO.

“Supergirl,” said J’onn, waving them over. “Mission for you. Agent Adler, you’re with Agent Danvers this afternoon.”

_Finally._

Alex glanced up from the table as Rathe entered.

“Alright,” she said. “I know I promised no tests, and I meant it.”

“But?” asked Rathe sarcastically.

“But I’m hoping you will allow us to do some non-invasive work to understand the scope of your abilities, and how to control them.”

“Fine.”

“Great! Put this on.” Alex handed Rathe what appeared to be a bicycle helmet covered with shiny silver dots.

Winn popped his head in. “You asked for me?” he said.

“Yes,” said Alex. “Sit here, and Rathe here.” She adjusted the two chairs next to each other and placed an identical helmet on Winn. Out of the corner of her eye the screens lit up with two three-dimensional brains. Colors cycled in waves lighting up different areas with reds and yellows, the slower moving greens and blues occupying the remainder of the space.

“I just need a minute to get a baseline,” Alex said to her two subjects. She could feel Rathe watching her back, but ignored it, guessing Rathe wouldn’t know enough about neuroscience to make much of the images. Meanwhile, Alex would be able to observe in real time and adjust her experiment accordingly.

Winn’s brain was easy to discern relative to Rathe. He showed some activation in the amygdala, likely a slight fear response to the unexpected test, but otherwise showing normal activity. Rathe was another story. Waves of activation crisscrossed the cortex, looping back to her emotional center. Her brain was a battlefield of energy, enough to create a grand mal seizure in an ordinary human.

“Rathe I need you to touch Winn for a read.”

Rathe sighed and dramatically draped an arm over his shoulder. Winn braced and relaxed. On the screen the war torn brain flared and calmed, settling into a heightened image of Winn’s brain scan.

“Can you convey something?” asked Alex. “Pass on an emotional state?”

“Any requests?” said Rathe.

“I’d like to put in a request for something good, like happiness,” said Winn.

“Boring,” remarked Rathe.

Rathe’s arm still over his shoulders, Winn began to giggle. On the screen, the brighter image folded, this time Winn mirroring her prefrontal activation patterns.

“Hold it,” Alex said.

Astonishingly, Rathe’s brain continued to change.

“Feeling any different Winn?” asked Alex with a frown.

“Nope,” he said popping the “p” with goofy exaggeration.

“Break contact.” The giddiness persisted for Winn, slowly releasing over the next couple minutes. Rathe’s brain continued to shift, still heightened, but closer to a state of alertness than the near-full activation from when they began.  

“How are you feeling?” she asked the half-human.

“Good,” said Rathe. “We almost done? Or do I get to zap Winn again?” She wiggled her fingers in front of his face.

“I’ll take more of that last stuff,” Winn volunteered. “Instantaneous drunkenness with no side effects!”

Alex ignored their banter, zooming in. Seeing her ability in action on a micro level was truly astonishing. The Empathia seemed to contain an excess of mirror neurons in the sensory regions of her brain. Upon contact, they replicated the firing pattern, a perfect match to the sensation felt by one. Her hyperactive emotional regions also allowed to transmit and overwhelm mirror neurons of others to match an emotion she created in her head. But the hyperactivity seemed to require a release. After each touch her brain calmed, but the energy slowly built up over time.

“Do you ever feel like you have to engage in emotional sharing?” asked Alex. “Like the pressure is too much.”

Rathe furrowed her brow. “Sometimes.”

“How often?”

“I dunno. If I’m not making contact maybe once, twice a day.”

“How did you manage when we had you in holding?”

Not well Rathe recalled. She shook her head. “That was bad.”

 _I’ll bet_ , thought Alex. Even with the limited data here the brain energy build-up was intense. She recalled Rathe bouncing around the cell, dancing and humming. She’d done that more often as the days wore by. At the time Alex had attributed it to boredom, but maybe it was a safety valve. A release.

“Testing over,” said Alex. “Thanks Winn.”

“Any time,” he said with a salute.

Alex turned to Rathe. “What do you know about hand-to-hand combat?”

*

When Rathe said she knew nothing about combat techniques, Alex had assumed she was being modest. But in fact, Rathe may have oversold herself, for Alex wasn’t sure she’d ever worked with someone with so little fighting instinct. Carefully Alex demonstrated some basic training moves on the equipment.

“Every day,” Alex lectured. “You need to be training. You may not be a field agent, but everyone ends up in the field at some point and you need to be able to protect yourself.”

“Right,” said Rathe. Her light eyes watched Alex closely. Alex’s body twisted as she executed the slow-motion combination. Jab-jab-cross-hook-upper cut. Again. The heavy bag swung towards her. She evaded and repeated, full speed. A small black pendent swung loose from Alex’s neck. She caught it mid-swing and tucked it back into her shirt, tracing the gentle curves of her torso as she brought her hands down and reset in fighting stance. Something stuck in Rathe’s throat made it difficult to swallow.

“You alright?” asked Alex, without missing a beat.

“Yeah,” said Rathe. Her breath returned to normal as she looked away. She pressed the sickening sensation down. It had been a long day. Maybe she was getting ill.

Seeing her heart wasn’t in it Alex let Rathe go shortly after. Quietly, Rathe tried to slip out the main door. The cool linen sheets at Hotel Motel were calling her name.

“Agent Adler,” J’onn said.

“Sir?”

“Time for our training session.” Without waiting, he turned and headed for back of the building, turning right, away from the holding cells and towards the private interrogation rooms. That nap would have to wait.

The closed room reminded Rathe uncomfortably of the holding cell. The space was small and windowless, with the exception of a single one-way mirror. J’onn lowered the blinds over the dark window and gestured to the metal table in the center of the room. Rathe sat, taking in the scuff marks on the floors, rough cement brick walls and dents in the metal chairs. She wondered if she should say something. The dark alien stared at her intently. Without warning he grabbed her wrists. She felt a flood of anger, harsh like burning rubber. Determination. And something oddly neutral mixed in.

 _Fight back_. He let go and as Rathe lunged, desperate to dissipate the feeling, the table snapped restraints over her wrists, holding her in place. She kicked the chair back. No wonder there were so many dents and scuff marks.

“Let me go,” she said struggling. He shook his head.

“I won’t release you. Find another way.”

“I have to be touching. You know that. So unless you want to come close enough for me to kick you, this isn’t going to work.”

J’onn smiled. “That’s good, don’t lose the humor. But why not try some focus.” He paced methodically back and forth on the opposite side of the room. His lack of concern coupled with her building rage were not going to be a good combination.

Rathe leaned her head against the table. She regretted kicking the chair for now she’d be stuck bent over until this stupid test ended.

“What is it you want me to do?” she asked. “What am I supposed to learn from this?”

“Control,” J’onn said. “You need to learn to control your emotional energy. Once you can harness your own emotions, I believe you will be able to project, and sense without touch.”

Rathe scoffed.

“Your father could do it.”

“My father wasn’t a half-breed. He was the real deal.”

“Just try.”

Rathe sighed. “But with you? Couldn’t I start with someone easy. Like Winn?”

“I’m opening my mind for you,” he said.

The small room and dark walls brought panic to mind. Rathe shut her eyes. The wall. No, she needed to get out. Imagery her father said. Imagery and as she grew older, movement. Those were her tools. She just needed to find the right combination to reach out. She searched every corner, pulling together a burning ball of everything she wanted gone. All J’onn’s anger, fear of the crowd, fear of messing up, embarrassment in the training room… The orb glowed hot orange with a dark core and emitted odors of unwashed bathroom floors and sticky countertops. She shaped the ball with her hands and threw it.

Nothing. It taunted her, growing in size.

She needed a target. She needed to reach J’onn. Eyes still closed she tried to picture him. Imaginary J’onn sat across from her, hands on the table. She reached, felt his skin and then reached a little further…further, each time pushing that orange orb. With a gasp she pushed. Instantly, the load lightened. Across the room J’onn groaned as if the wind had been knocked from his chest. He wheezed.

“Nice work, Agent Adler.” The cuffs popped open.

“We will continue working on that, although, in the future it won’t be enough to send the energy,” he warned. “You’ll need to figure out how to make me untie you.”

*

“Ready to grab a drink?” asked Alex.

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Rathe replied.

“Great! I’ll round up the others.”

“Hey-o Rathe! Look what I’ve got for you!” Winn swaggered up holding what appeared to be dirty set of DEO blacks.

“Laundry?” asked Rathe. “Aw, sweetie, you should really have your mom do that for you.”

“No. No! It’s your custom shirt! To help suppress your abilities and make it easier to be in public.”

Rathe looked accusingly at Alex.

“We’re all on the same team,” Alex said. “Yes, we share notes.”

“How does it work?” Rathe asked, turning her attention back to Winn and interested in spite of herself.

“See there’s this polymer material I’ve never known what to do with. But as it turns out, it’s able to interfere with the electrical impulse associated with mirroring which is how you...do stuff. So I’ve woven it in at a density that will block ingoing and outgoing signals. The polymer doesn’t stain all the way black, which is why I had to blend, but it gives this kind of cool bridle pattern.”

It did look pretty neat up close. A deep grey with alternating stripes of black. The material moved nicely, not to stiff, but maintaining a bit of shape.

“And see, the sleeves are extra long because these pieces can be pulled down to cover the hands like a glove. What do you think?” _I think I’ll never wear it_.

“Not bad, Schott.” He beamed.

“Good enough for another round of giggles?”

“Better pace yourself cowboy.”

*

The bar was dark, but in a cozy, campfire kind of way. Patrons of all kinds and colors conversed quiet and rambunctious, in groups big and small. The other DEO agents seemed comfortable and immediately gravitated to the pool tables where Alex began racking. Only half a drink in and Rathe was having a difficult time tearing her eyes from Alex. The sick feeling in her gut grew but she couldn’t seem to set down her drink, the most logical cause. Draining the glass, she mumbled something intelligible to Winn and wandered outside. Fresh air. That was what she needed. The early evening was bringing some much-needed relief from the heat.

“Hey.”

The light from the door cast Kara’s figure in silhouette.

“Mind if I join you?”

Rathe shrugged. The girl of steel held her elbows and looked into the sky.

“I miss him,” she said at last. “I miss having someone to talk to.”

“I miss not having to talk to him,” Rathe said. “Feeling. Knowing.”

“Your father?” Kara asked.

Rathe nodded. “Yours?”

“Boyfriend. Of sorts.” She paused. “I mean he _never_ listened and was kind of a terrible boyfriend when it comes right down to it. But he was simple. What you see is what you get. I miss when things were simple…” Kara glanced at Rathe as if suddenly aware she might be rambling.

“Are things not simple with Alex? J’onn?”

“They are,” she said. “But…there’s history. And Alex…well she’s been through changes with coming out and Maggie…”

“And you feel sidelined?”

Kara nodded staring into the silent night sky.

“You know,” said Rathe after several minutes. “Growing up I always longed to see a city. I begged my parents to take me. But now that I’m here, all I think about are those mountains.”

“It’s easy to miss what’s not here,” Kara agreed.

“And easy to distract oneself with simple things when feeling sidelined,” Rathe added.

Unexpectedly Kara laughed. “You’re right,” she said. “I’m gonna go spend some time with my sister.” Briefly she touched Rathe on the shoulder. “I hope you come back tomorrow. Supergirl doesn’t get your brand of honesty from everyone.”

Rathe smiled to herself. She ought to say good-bye to everyone. They were a team now. She’d touched and felt each of them; Supergirl, Winn, J’onn… _But not Alex_. Alex had carefully avoided her all day. At least when it came to direct contact. With the rush of meeting everyone, and tests, and new things to learn Rathe hadn’t noticed. But the mental file on Alex Danvers was noticeably lacking compared to her other DEO teammates. _Just a quick touch_. A brush against the arm or tap on the leg. She wouldn’t even have to know.

Fairly bursting with curiosity Rathe returned. The party seemed to have kicked up several notches and the noise was almost unbearable. All the better for moving in discretely. Alex leaned against the wall, watching Kara rack up for a game against Winn. Rathe slid in next to her. It was really very loud. Rathe leaned in.

“I think I’m gonna call it a night,” she yelled.

“What?” said Alex, cupping her ear.

“Good night!” Rathe yelled. Her hand brushed Alex’s outstretched elbow. Breathlessly she waited.

Alex raised her glass. The frothy amber liquid swayed perilously close to the edge. “Smart! See you tomorrow!” She turned her attention back to the game which appeared to be going poorly on both sides.

Rathe stood stunned.

Nothing. She felt nothing.


	5. Failsafe

Rathe tried to get close to Alex over the next week, but she remained elusive. She was friendly and always pleased to see Rathe, but cautious about distance. In contrast, Supergirl regularly patted Rathe on the back, hugged her in greeting, and made other small gestures that involved contact. She did so as though not aware of its effect, although Rathe knew that wasn’t true. The outcome was a growing sense normalcy around Supergirl, comfort with Winn, and increasing detachment from Alex.

Supergirl entered the tiny office Rathe had been assigned. Rathe had quickly become the go-to agent both for case and individual consultations. To afford agents some privacy, J’onn authorized an office for her, although Rathe remained convinced he had simply converted an old janitorial closet.

Despite her short tenure with an office, she had already stacked every available surface with books. They spanned a range, roughly grouped by topic. Psychology texts, of course, although Rathe found it more interesting to diagnosis the authors’ own petty insecurities than read the overwhelmingly narrow perspective of a bunch of repressed, heterosexual white human males. Then the children’s books, everything from _Alice in Wonderland_ to Dr. Seuss to _The Little Price_ and more.

“You want to know about human nature, read children’s literature,” Rathe had told Kara after the first stack appeared on the floor. Children’s lit now numbered nine uneven towers.

A couple travelogues lay open on the largely unused desk, displaying remote vistas. Miscellaneous piles of fiction and non-fiction followed. Finally, the newest addition to the office was an unstable collection of cookbooks. Since moving out of Hotel Motel a couple days ago, Rathe had scoured the DEO library of every available treatise on the history and art of cuisine. The first few attempts served as a good test of her apartment’s fire alarm system, in full working order for the record; but lately she was producing meals that were not only edible, but delicious.

Supergirl rapped efficiently on the door frame. “Got a minute?”

“For you, I’ve got ten,” said Rathe. “All day really. It’s been slow and I’m bored.” She spun around in her chair, coming to a stop with one leg over the other and chin on her fist in an impression of concentration.

“Good, cause we’ve got a new case but honestly,” she looked into the hallway quickly, lowering her voice, “it’s not going so well.”

“Tell me about it,” said Rathe. “Not sarcasm, by the way. I mean: tell me. About it.”

Discretely Kara stepped in and shut the door. Pointedly she cleared the cookbooks from the second chair.

“Are all of these necessary?”

“J’onn says reading is the best way for me to strengthen my psychic energy,” Rathe retorted. “And meditation. But meditation sucks.”

Kara laughed. “You sound like Alex. You should try tai chi. It’s like meditation but with movement. We do it on nice mornings up on the roof.”

“Sounds nice,” said Rathe.

“Great!” said Kara. “Tomorrow morning then.”

“Sure, but…um,” Rathe paused. “Can I ask you something? Does Alex…not like me?”

“Why would you say that?” asked Kara, brow furrowed.

“It’s awkward, or rather, an awkward thing to care about.” Rathe was not about to admit to her no-read touch but Alex’s avoidance was increasingly difficult to ignore.

“Alex won’t touch me,” Rathe said finally. “And to some extent I get it. But even if I’m, like, _right next to her_ , I feel nothing, not even a little bit of random energy. That’s weird, and I just wonder if…”

Kara bit her lip before responding. “Do you have _Alien Appendices_ in here?”

“Yeah, it’s over there,” said Rathe. “I take it that part of the conversation is over.”

“Not quite.”

Kara stood and riffled through the stack, extracting a large tome near the bottom. She flipped to the index and then up towards the front of the volume, turning the yellowed page towards Rathe.

_Although the Empathia are raised to be fluent in a number of alien tongues, amongst their own kind communication is conducted exclusively via non-manual markers and emotional connection believed to be among the most complex in the universe…_

“Right,” said Rathe, “and this matters why?” Kara pointed a little lower.

_…ability is effective across alien species. The only known block to an Empath’s ability is obsidian worn near the heart, as discovered by the Tamborians during the War of the Moons…_

“Obsidian?” said Rathe. “Is that the shiny stuff people use in new-agey jewelry?”

“I think that’s hematite,” said Kara. “Obsidian is volcanic or something. Look, please don’t say anything. Promise me.”

“I promise.”

“Alex was nervous about your ability. She’s been through a lot and the idea that you could just see it all, well that scared her.”

“So she’s been wearing an obsidian necklace to block me,” Rathe finished. She recalled the small stone swinging loose as they practiced fighting technique.

Kara nodded. Relief and insult swirled together in confusing combination.

“Why didn’t you try to block me? Or Winn?”

“I’m a pretty open book,” Kara said. “And I didn’t want to make you feel weird. Winn was more concerned he’d be teased about wearing jewelry.”

Sounded about right.

“Well that solves it,” said Rathe. “So the case? What’s going on?”

“Weapons.”

*

Rathe sent Kara off with a few suggestions to narrow the search, which she also IM’ed to Winn for faster searching. How they ever solved a case before was a mystery. Rathe pulled up a half-finished game of free cell on the computer. The next move was elusive. She had a perfect winning streak on this machine and was determined to not rush the move until she knew she would win. Maybe later.

The hallway sounded quiet. Her finger itched towards the mouse. Better be safe. She closed the door, placing the “Consultation in Session” sign in its frame. J’onn might still come in but even he would knock first. She clicked rapidly, closing the game and email, opening the ambiguously named subfolder “Case 42.”

Rathe wished she’d gone to see Winn, but it was too late for that now. She’d have to try and remember both his technology lessons and channel his problem-solving confidence from memory.

“Alright,” she whispered to herself, “first set the search to private.” The parameters she knew by heart, a man and a woman posing as federal agents, distinguishing facial marks, last known location. As the search ran she reviewed her case notes. They had started as just the DEO case notes, which were easy enough to pull once she figured out the case number assigned. Luckily, there was only one DEO file tagged with “Empathia.” Her own research now comprised the bulk of the file.

The timeline in particular fascinated her. It felt important. Thus far is was her strongest argument for connection. The first time the agents came to their door. Her father’s sickness, then death. Moving out. The way J’onn was swapped with a white Martian at the same time she was imprisoned. Whoever they were had not followed her mother out of the city. They were here, probably still watching. The watching bothered her less than the certainty that they had brought about her father’s death. An evilness had come into their home and killed him from the inside. She would make it right.

The computer beeped. Search over. No sign in the past 24 hours. She wiped the search log and exited. _Approach it like any other case_. Therein lied the challenge. The imposter federal agents were human, but they didn’t act human. They did not respond in ways Rathe anticipated, they eluded her at every turn. In part, she could attribute that to working with aliens. The white Martian for one, but almost certainly others.

Rathe rolled the two feet to the door, twisting the handle and releasing. Outside a tall figure with wavy auburn hair started. Alex quickly ran her fingers through her hair to cover her surprise.

“Can I—” Rathe began.

“Sorry,” Alex rushed.

They both paused awkwardly.

“You’re not busy?” Alex asked.

“No.” Rathe pulled the sign off the door. “Must have forgotten to take this off. Can I help you?”

“I’m hoping,” said Alex, following her in to the cramped space. “Did Kara talk to you about the weapons shipment?”

Rathe nodded. “Just a few minutes ago.”

“Well there’s a twist,” Alex said. “Winn’s narrowed down the likely storage facilities and we think L-Corp may be involved.”

“And…” said Rathe.

“And I’m concerned Kara may have trouble remaining objective.”

“What are you proposing?”

“I’d like you to join us in the field. Help keep her focused on what’s important. Make sure we recover the alien weaponry and stop the sale. Kara doesn’t always think straight around Lena.”

Rathe snorted. Alex blushed slightly. “Poor choice of words,” she added softly. The flush on her cheeks brought out the warm tones in her eyes. Rathe had to look away.

“Well, it’s a nice thought but maybe you’ve forgotten one thing – I have to be touching to have any influence. So unless you have a way to make Supergirl continuously return to me for a recharge, it’s not going to work.”

“We will make it work,” said Alex firmly. “As long as you are there when we enter, I’ll have a team that removes Lena from the picture ASAP.”

“I get the feeling I don’t have a choice,” Rathe remarked.

“You don’t,” said Alex. “But it’s always nicer if you feel the decision is yours.”

“Yeah. Sure.”

“Suit up,” Alex said nodding to the still unpacked box in the corner. “You’re not bulletproof like Supergirl.”

Alex stepped into the doorway. “And Rathe?”

“Yeah?”

“Relax. Kara and I will keep you safe.” She smiled warmly and closed the door.

Rathe turned towards the box marked “combat gear.” Her hands shook as she tried to tear the tape away. _Fuck_. Field work had been expected as part of the job. But Rathe had not anticipated feeling this scared.

*

Rathe felt like an idiot in the combat gear. While her DEO blacks, gray in her case to allow for shielding her power as necessary, fit like a dream, the oversized vest and helmet made her look like a giant mis-proportioned beetle. Winn choked back a laugh as she approached.

“I will zap you with something nasty,” Rathe warned.

“Have I told you today, how much I admire, and respect…”

“Everyone ready?” asked Alex. Despite being in the same awkward apparel Alex managed to make it look comfortable. She rested her hands on her hips as though admiring a pool on a hot summer day, all ease. Along her belt an array of weapons gave her a decidedly badass air.

“Should I have a weapon?” Rathe asked.

“No,” responded Alex. “You’re here to help interrogate any prisoners. You won’t be part of the action.” She shot Rathe a look. _That’s the story_.

The L-Corp facility sat on the edge of town.

“It used to be a testing site,” Alex explained. “Bioweapons, technology with small amounts of radioactivity, that’s why it’s technically outside National City limits. It’s been defunct since Lena took over and shut down those divisions of the company. But trucks have been observed coming and going over the past several days. Official L-Corp vehicles.”

“And that’s why you think Lena’s there?”

Alex nodded. “Unclear if she’s a hostage or ringleader. But regardless, Supergirl needs to recover these weapons. This is sophisticated alien technology that would be devastating in the wrong hands.”

“And who decides?” Rathe asked herself.

“What?” said Alex.

“Never mind.”

“We move in on three,” Alex called to the agents. “Supergirl first.” On the count Supergirl punched though into the center of the lab. Scrambling like ants, the DEO agents followed, spreading out along the sides and edges. Rathe followed, promptly tripping as her helmet fell forward, blocking her vision. Crawling to her feet, the other agents appeared already in place. _Fuck._ She was supposed to stay with Alex. Crouched figures in black surrounded the walls, and peered over upper walkways. They were all identical, not to mention nearly invisible in the low light.

Supergirl hovered in the center of the main lab. All the equipment had been cleared out long ago, but the countertops remained as though awaiting the next occupant. An L-Corp truck with the back open, engine running, sat inside the delivery entrance.

“Halt!” Supergirl boomed. “You are surrounded! Lay down on the ground and no one has to get hurt.”

The transaction paused as the parties took in the flying girl. Rathe craned her neck around the piece of wall that hid her from sight. The buyers sported closely shaved heads, nondescript clothing, and excellent posture. Military. Probably foreign. Too far to make out the language or accent but Russian seemed a fair guess based on coloring and clothing style.

The sellers were harder to place. A woman and a man. Well-dressed. Professional. American. Otherwise generic from this vantage.

  _Turn around_. The woman obliged in part, rotating her face in profile. Rathe gasped. She would recognize that sharp nose anywhere. The man turned to confer with his partner. Rathe dug her fingernails into her palms. The fake federal agents. The ones that ripped her home apart. _They were right here_.

Still in the air, Supergirl hesitated. She must have spotted Lena. Rathe craned her neck, but Supergirl’s gaze remained fixated on the woman seller. Supergirl knew her. But this woman was older, old enough to be Kara’s mother which meant it couldn’t be Lena.

“Oh shit,” Rathe breathed to herself. One of the first cases J’onn insisted she familiarize herself with had been on Cadmus. Anti-alien, ship’em back mentality, blah, blah. Standard stuff that never made a whole lot of sense given what Rathe knew about the intelligence of the people leading the effort. Lillian Luthor in particular. Now _this_ seemed more her speed.

Rathe couldn’t hear the conversation but spotted Alex, crouched about forty feet away, and moving towards the truck. Rathe started to follow and the damn helmet tipped forward again. Screw it. She removed the helmet, moving much faster without the shield obstructing her peripheral vision. In the center of the room Supergirl swooped over to the truck. She emerged carrying a pale young woman with thick black hair, exquisitely stylish even in clothes with several days of dirt. That must be Lena.

Rathe jumped out from behind her barrier, frantically waving her arms. Fortunately, the poorly thought out plan worked. Supergirl flew to Rathe, depositing Lena by her side, giving Rathe just enough time to make contact with Supergirl’s arm.

“Let’s go,” said Rathe, tugging on Lena’s sleeve. “We need to keep you safe.” The scent of violets roasting in a hot sun. Fear. Guilt. Crushing guilt.

“What did you do?” asked Rathe.

Lena gulped. “I didn’t have a choice.” Her eyes watered, tears held back by self-control.

The military men fired their guns at Supergirl. Debris rained down from the ceiling as the bullets bounced harmlessly off her. Around them, DEO agents ducked and ran. Rathe shielded Lena as best she could from the falling debris. Alex remained by the truck, unloading boxes that a team of agents carried out, unseen with the fighting at center stage. Lillian Luthor and her partner appeared to have vanished.

One of the men picked up an oversized gun, one of the floor models apparently up for sale. A shot of purple light struck Supergirl in the chest. She collapsed to the ground, cracking the concrete floor where she landed. Alex let out a cry. The military men turned, suddenly noticing the merchandise being removed. The alien gun whirred and glowed, aimed at Alex. Without thinking, Rathe bolted. She flung her hand forward as if pitching. The air before her vibrated, rendering the man holding the weapon a blur. As his finger pulled the trigger, he rotated, striking his partner in the chest. Dropping the discharged gun, he grabbed his fallen comrade’s firearm and placed the barrel to his temple.

The sound of the bullet echoed startlingly loud in the sudden silence that followed. Alex’s footsteps broke the silence, running to her sister. Rathe met up with Alex at the edge of the Supergirl-sized indentation. Lena and several other DEO agents watched from a short distance. Carefully Rathe touched Supergirl.

“What happened to her? Is she ok??” asked Alex frantically.

“I don’t know what happened,” Rathe said. “But mentally she’s fine.” Rathe tried to ignore the people crowding and closed her eyes.

“Everyone back off,” said Alex, waving the onlookers away. “We need to get the rest of the shipment off to the DEO. Everyone not doing that needs to sweep the area for anyone else from Cadmus.”

As the humans withdrew, Rathe felt herself centering. _Breathe and remember J’onn’s training. Find the emotion and let it flow._

Rathe’s fingers tingled as she stroked Supergirl’s hair. With a gasp Supergirl sat upright, breathing heavily.

“What?” she asked. “Did we?”

Alex leaned in and squeezed.

“Oh hey, maybe, not so tight,” said Kara breathlessly.

“You’re ok,” said Alex studying her sister’s face.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Thank you Supergirl,” said Lena from her more distant position. “Again.” She laughed in a self-deprecating tone. “I really need to stop getting in trouble.”

Supergirl got unsteadily to her feet.

“What do you know about that weapon?”

“Not much,” Lena said. “My mother and her thugs broke into my office a few nights ago. They forced me to turn over the schematics Rhea, the Daxamites, provided.”

“You mean the portal technology?” asked Alex.

“Yes,” confirmed Lena. “In typical Luthor fashion, she thought it could be weaponized. I’m not sure exactly how she modified the prototype L-Corp had in development, but she seems to have found a way to concentrate it into a single beam.”

“Thank you,” said Supergirl, sounding more like herself.

“I’ll have a couple agents take you home,” Alex said to Lena. Lena nodded gratefully as Alex waved some agents over.

Lena departed with her escorts.

Alex stood watching the cleanup proceedings with arms crossed, jaw tense. Agents wrapped the dead bodies in medical tarps and cleaned the blood from the floor.

“What the hell were you thinking,” she said in a low growl.

Rathe didn’t respond. Alex shot her a sharp look.

“This is a big deal Adler. Not only did you kill our only leads, which let’s not understate how bad that is; but you openly displayed a dangerous power in front of Cadmus officials. Do you get that?”

“I get it,” said Rathe with an edge in her voice.

“We need to get back,” said Alex, louder. “Supergirl I need to run tests on you, see what that portal gun might have done, and Rathe you need to debrief with J’onn.”

Predictably J’onn was angry. “We do not kill,” he said, again and again, “ _except_ as a last resort.”

“I didn’t know that would happen,” Rathe retorted.

J’onn took a deep breath.

“I take responsibility for this,” he said finally. “You’re too new to training. You don’t understand your own strength. I’m pulling you off active duty effective immediately.”

“What??”

“Take the week off,” he said. “Leave the city, clear your head. If you decide to return, we will resume your training, at a slower pace. And we will keep you out of the field.”

Anger boiled up from her gut. “This isn’t my fault,” she said hotly. “I didn’t want to go into the field. I saved a dozen agents from a blast that knocked out Supergirl. How am I at fault?”

“You showed excessive force,” he said simply. “And that is something we cannot afford, especially when dealing with humans.”

“Humans that use alien powers and technology,” Rathe argued.

“No matter,” said J’onn. “My decision is final. Enjoy your week of mandatory rest Agent Adler.”

Rathe stalked through the hall towards the exit. In the medbay Alex leaned over Kara with a worried expression. Kara waved to Rathe through the window. Pressure built behind Rathe’s forehead, pressing against her eyes painfully. Kara jumped out of the bed, running to the door. In the doorframe she fell suddenly, leaning against the counter for support.

“Kara! What’s wrong?” said Alex.

“Rathe,” she said looking at the half-Empathia, “whatever you’re planning…don’t.”

Alex glanced with alarm at Rathe. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know,” Rathe said sourly. “I have a headache. I’m leaving.”

As she walked towards the exit, fury and frustration rippled off her in waves, causing agents to grab their heads, stomachs, or in one case, punch the wall.

Outside, clouds obscured the sun. Rathe felt her bottled energy reaching the breaking point, on the verge of exploding out of her skin. Get out of the city, he’d said. She recalled the woman, Lillian Luthor, her curved nose, that self-satisfied expression. The same expression she’d worn when she brought the final eviction notice.

Rathe smiled. She would get out of the city. She knew exactly where she would go.


	6. Home Is Where the Wine Is

Grudgingly Rathe admitted that her training with J’onn helped. The journey out to Summerville went noticeably smoother than her last excursion into National City. Her non-contact control remained unpredictable, but all it took was a brush, a handshake to get whatever she needed. There would be no record, no credit card statements. No way for them to follow without her knowing.

She brushed her short hair back as the bus pulled into the depot. Her mother sat on one of the wooden benches, hands folded in her lap. She had aged decades in weeks. Her face brightened as she saw her child, temporarily returning her to a younger appearance. Rathe let any pretense of dignity go, running to her mother and promptly beginning to sob. Love, like a well-worn fleece blanket enveloped. Fresh soap. Daisy yellow. Her mother absorbed her sorrow; while the anger, the rage simply melted away. Rathe filled herself with the frail human’s resilience, only then taking back the sorrow that was rightfully hers to bear.

Gently, her mother led her to the beat-up Camry. Rathe’s tears calmed as the dusty town passed by through the broken windshield. But instead of taking the usual road out of town, her mother turned onto a small dead-end street, stopping the car in front of a dilapidated house. Weeds choked the yard and ivy grew in and around the chain link fence. Rathe’s mother cleared her throat.

“It’s not much,” she said.

“No,” Rathe agreed.

The dust settled around the cooling car. Rathe took her hand.

“We’ll fix it up.”

The inside featured cobwebs, peeling paint, and of course the dust that pervaded every corner in Summerville. But beyond the superficial signs of neglect, the interior was in decent shape.

Rathe slept like the dead and awoke fully refreshed with the dawn. Mother still asleep, she tied a bandana around her nose and mouth and headed outside to scope out the property. The sun was high in the sky before her stomach drove her inside for breakfast. Sizzling sausage and eggs greeted her arrival.

“I think I can clear out the back lot by noon,” Rathe said as her mother piled her plate. “I’ll check out the irrigation system this afternoon. We can still get vines in time to begin setting up roots this season.”

“You don’t need to do all this,” her mother said, setting down the heavy plate.

“It’s good to feel useful.” Her mother beamed and Rathe felt just the tiniest bit guilty about the lie.

*

The stack of reports to be completed taunted Alex. Paperwork. If she’d known how much paperwork was involved in leading a mission she would have never volunteered. Kara rapped on the door.

“Oh thank god,” Alex said under her breath.

“Hey,” said Kara. “Can we talk?”

“Sure,” Alex responded. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah,” said Kara thoughtfully. “I’ve been thinking… I was pretty out of it yesterday after the whole portal blast.”

“You were,” Alex agreed. “But everything tested normal. Why? Have you noticed something?”

“No, no. That’s not the point,” Kara said. “I wanted to talk about Rathe.”

“Rathe?”

“Yeah.” Kara sat. “You’ve been hard on her.”

Alex scoffed. “Are you serious?”

“I am.” Kara rolled her chair, forcing Alex to look her in the face. “She protected us. You. Me. The agents.”

“She exposed herself. She killed.”

“I was out there too. Flying for Christ’s sake!”

“That’s different, you’re bulletproof, you’re strong. Have you seen Rathe versus the heavy bag? It isn’t pretty.”

“She’s strong in other ways,” Kara said. “I think you’re afraid of her.”

Alex inhaled sharply. Her heart pounded. “That’s ridiculous.”

Kara reached forward, grabbing the thin leather band on Alex’s neck. Tugging gently, the small black stone tumbled out. Instinctively Alex cupped the obsidian to tuck it back. Kara stopped her.

“She knows,” Kara said.

Alex’s throat bobbed. “It’s not about her.”

“No, it’s not. But how would you feel if someone at the DEO always kept Kryptonite in their pocket, because they were afraid of me?” Alex knew exactly how she would feel. She would tear them limb from limb.

Kara sighed unhappily, rubbing her forehead. “I gotta go,” she said. “Rathe is on the team. She’s trying. You need to work with her.”

“Wait,” called Alex. “Yesterday, when Rathe was leaving… What happened? You knew where she was going.”

Kara frowned. “Not really. She was angry. Furious. There was someone she wanted to go see. In her state it couldn’t have been good.”

“Alright. Thanks. And Kara, I’ll think about what you said.”

Kara smiled. “Thanks sis.”

Alex groaned internally. Why couldn’t anything be simple? The stack of papers appeared even taller than a couple minutes ago. She rolled the small black stone between her thumb and middle finger. Deliberately, Alex removed the necklace and set it on the pile.

The Scrabble board on the screen was nearly full. Winn’s forehead crunched in concentration.

“Try SLACKER,” suggested Alex.

“That doesn’t fit anywhere,” Winn complained.

Alex reached over his shoulder and exited out of the game.

Winn threw his hands in the air. “I was doing really well!”

Alex smirked, crossing her arms as she leaned against his desk. “Better luck next time.”

“Ugh,” he groaned. “What do you want?”

“Interested in doing any paperwork?” she asked.

“Ha.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

The two agents glanced aimlessly around the situation room.

“Hey, uh. Did you hear about Rathe?” Alex asked in what she hoped was a casual, conversational voice.

Winn shrugged. “Uh, care to be more specific?”

“Those guys she killed.”

Winn rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Bummer. Two less baddies walking around. I can’t believe J’onn suspended her for that.”

“She killed them!”

“Yeah, I mean…it wasn’t the greatest approach, but we’ve all screwed up when we’re scared or rushed.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Um, remember Astra?”

Alex fought the desire to box Winn’s ears and argue back. He was right. Alex had overreacted when Kara was threatened. And Astra certainly wasn’t the only time.

“I feel bad,” Alex said.

“About Astra? I didn’t doubt it,” said Winn.

“No. I mean, yes. But about Rathe. I pushed her to go into the field with us.” The realization sank with her falling stomach. “It’s my fault.”

“No,” said Winn. “These things…don’t have a single fault. They just are.”

Awkwardly he patted Alex on the back. “Com’on, let’s forget it. She’ll be back from vay-cay soon.”

“Right,” said Alex. “Do we know where she is?”

“Oh yeah that’s easy,” Winn said, pulling up a satellite image. “She hasn’t received a tracker, but J’onn has two agents that followed her. Just as a precaution,” he added defensively. “But she hasn’t done anything of interest. Went to Summerville to see her mom.”

The dots sat unmoving on a branch-end road at the edge of Summerville. Winn zoomed in until a crumbling house came into view.

Alex bit her lip. She still hadn’t asked her real question.

“What does it feel like,” she said in a rush, “when Rathe…” she waved her fingers.

Winn smiled with amusement. “Gives us jazz hands?” he offered, imitating Alex.

“It’s…fine,” he said. “Most of the time I don’t even notice. Other times it’s like a heightened awareness. I realize things I didn’t know I was feeling. There’s a sense of connection. It’s comforting,” he added.

“Why? What does it feel like for you?” he asked curiously.

Alex shifted against the desk. Kara had seen right through her. She didn’t know if she could handle it from Winn too. But she saw she’d waited too long to respond. His eyes grew wide.

“You haven’t—”

Alex clamped his mouth shut.

“Keep it down,” she hissed. She smoothed out her shirt. “I have,” she said. “But it was just once. At the federal building. And it was…weird.”

She laughed to herself. She should stop. Stop talking and go back to the stack of reports on her desk that needed review. But the dam opened anyway.

“I was in a really bad place,” she confided to Winn, regretting her choice of confidant even as the words spilled forth. “I missed Maggie, like, in an aching, can’t-breath kind of way. I wasn’t sleeping. And I was so, so angry.” Her voice cracked slightly. Winn listened with an uncharacteristically serious expression.

“I don’t know what happened,” she said. “I got so confused. And even though I knew, I mean I _knew_ to not touch her, I did. It wasn’t an accident either. I reached for her and she reached for me…”

“Whoa,” said Winn. “That must have been intense.”

Alex nodded, relieved to share the weight of the memory. “She took it,” Alex said. “That’s what I felt.”

“You lost me. Took what?”

“The pain. The anger.” Alex shook her head. “I remember everything with Maggie, the experiences good and bad. How hurt I was when she left. But she healed it.”

“That’s awesome,” said Winn earnestly.

Alex took a deep breath. J’onn expressed concern when Rathe came on board about her anger. He worried she’d be unpredictable. Alex’s word and faith had secured her the DEO job. The more Alex observed Rathe acting out the more certain she became. It was Alex’s rage, her pain, that led to Rathe’s volatile behavior.  

“Yeah,” said Alex. “Super awesome.”

Her gaze wandered to the dots on the satellite image.

*

On the second day, the DEO agents finally left. Rathe watched them depart with a sense of satisfaction. There was still more to clear on the property, but it would be unwise to leave immediately anyway in case one of them circled back. She would head out first thing tomorrow morning.

“I have something I need to do,” she told her mother over dinner. In her typically restrained manner, she merely raised an eyebrow. Rathe willed herself to not give in. Keep the details sparse. It was safer that way.

“I should be back by nightfall,” she said, ignoring the unspoken questions. “In case I don’t return though, I love you.” Her voice cracked slightly.

Her mother gazed at her with a worried expression. “I love you too.” She seemed to debate whether to say more. “Please be safe,” she said finally. “I can’t lose both of you.”

*

Rathe loved the desert in the early morning. The deceptive chill, the noises of a landscape coming to life… pure magic. The desert embraced her like a child returning home. She knew its every secret and danger.

The homestead came into view as she crested the ridge. Her heart caught in her throat. The house had been demolished, the vineyard that descended the slope fallen into disrepair. Her home. The vines planted by her father, that sustained her family. Fury rose from deep within.

They would want to stay hidden, which meant the cellar was the key. The foundation of the house remained intact, shadows and other scars the only indication that it once supported a structure that in turn supported life. The cellar door however remained remarkably intact. Twist and pull. It opened smoothly. Quickly Rathe crawled into the cool, dark space.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim light. She followed the corridor using her hand as a guide along the rough walls. The ancient rock crumbled slightly beneath her fingertips. The hallway dipped unfamiliarly. This was it. A large door blocked the way.

“Fuck,” said Rathe. The word echoed in the cellar as if the walls agreed.

“Rathe?”

Rathe spun around. The voice felt far away. Her breathing accelerated. She was pretty far underground. Hallucinations were possible. Or it was possible someone from Cadmus was following her in which case she was in big trouble.

“Rathe, was that you? Shit!” called the voice as it appeared to hit something.

“Alex?” asked Rathe in confusion. She retreated from the door in search of the voice. Alex stumbled through the cellar blindly.

“Watch out!” Alex conked her head against a low point in the cellar.

“Low ceilings,” she warned the DEO agent.

“Yeah, no kidding,” said Alex rubbing her head.

Rathe cleared her throat. “Hey, not that it isn’t great to see you, but why are you here?”

“Summerville seemed like a nice getaway,” said Alex. “I had some PTO.”

“Yeah, it’s swell. But why are you _here_ here. In my family’s cellar that is technically no longer ours.”

“I could ask you the same.”

“I’m looking for something,” said Rathe simply.

“Maybe you could use back-up,” suggested Alex.

Rathe thought about that damn steel door up ahead. Annoyingly she could use help.

“Fine,” said Rathe. “I need help getting through a door that shouldn’t be here. Then you leave. Go enjoy the wonders of Summerville wine and cuisine.”

Alex scoffed. Rathe paused in mock indignation.

“What?”

“Yeah, right,” said Alex.

“Hey,” said Rathe warningly. “We may not have much here, but after we…find what I need, you are going to try some of my family’s wine.”

Alex did a quick skip to catch up to Rathe. “Your family makes wine?”

“Used to,” said Rathe. “The vines at the new place will need a few years before they produce anything viable. But during tourist season we were a major draw. My mother always said our wines were exceptional because of my father. That his touch infused the grapes with his experience from the year and—”

Rathe stopped suddenly. Alex pulled up hard to avoid bumping her. Instinctively she reached for her neck before remembering the obsidian stone sitting on the incomplete pile of reports back in National City. Her heart pounded. _This is why you came here,_ she scolded herself.

“Alright Danvers, your turn.”

Rathe stepped aside. The large, solid metal door stood in stark contrast to rest of the space.

“You’re lucky I always travel with explosives,” Alex said. She placed two magnet-like cylinders against the hinges and indicated Rathe should back up. The attachments sparked and released a muffled noise as they imploded. The hinges crumpled and Alex easily slid the door aside.

“Thanks,” said Rathe. “Your journey stops here.”

“I don’t think so,” Alex responded. “What are you looking for? I can help.”

Rathe sighed in frustration. Having let Alex come this far was a mistake. “Just…stay out of my way,” she said finally.

The interior of the new Cadmus headquarters was nearly identical to their previous site.

“Rathe, get back here,” Alex yelled. The half-human didn’t listen. Alex ran after her along the metal catwalk. The facility opened up below, a minefield of half-constructed technology, probably a bunch of prison cells of which Alex felt certain at least two were empty.

“Jesus,” muttered Alex catching up. “At least stay low.”

Rathe obliged, ducking behind the barrier as people walked into view below. Alex and Rathe huddled. So long as anyone from Cadmus didn’t look up and see the crouched figures above they would be safe.

Lillian Luthor’s voice rose above the others.

“I don’t care what your excuse is,” she said. “You promised me a working gun that would transmit an object into that cell.” Her voice rose higher. “Yet Supergirl is already flying around National City again and all you’ve managed to do is create a toy that will make you the life of the party at raves.”

The response was too low to be heard. Alex strained to make out the conversation.

“Can you hear…” she asked Rathe. _Fuck._ Rathe had vanished.

Alex scanned the floor for any sign of her. That goddamn alien. How the hell did she figure out Cadmus was here anywhere? And charging in alone without even basic explosives? She was going to get killed. Alex palmed her stun gun, trying to imagine what on earth could have driven Rathe here.

Things on earth. Rathe’s father had come to earth, just like Kara, J’onn, and Clark. Alex didn’t know how, but felt in her gut this was tied to Rathe’s father. It was tempting to see if her own father was here. But the exposure was too great. She had to make sure Rathe got out of here alive.

Below on the lab floor, a figure slipped toward one of the rooms in the back. An unusually helpful guard let the visitor use his swipe pass. Yep. That would be her. Unfortunately, without that same skill set, Alex had no way to quietly follow. Careful not to shift too much and rattle the walkway Alex tried to stay still. The conversation droned on at a low level. The door remained closed.

Alex’s legs were on the verge of cramping when the door finally opened and Rathe scampered out. She bolted across the open floor directly to Lillian Luthor, grabbing her by the collar and with a strength Alex wouldn’t have believed, lifting her off the ground. Lillian Luthor’s eyes grew wide with terror.

“Rathe, stop!” yelled Alex.

“You don’t know what she’s done,” Rathe growled.

“It doesn’t matter,” Alex said. _What matters are the six Cadmus agents with guns rapidly surrounding us_.

As if she heard the thought, Rathe dropped Lillian and spun around. Briefly she caught Alex’s eye before sweeping her hands, as if clearing a desk of clutter. The agents dropped, their guns clattering uselessly to the ground. For a second, no one moved. _Not again._ The one nearest to Alex let out a great sob, dissolving into tears that became hiccups. Snot ran down the nose of another. Alex laughed in relief. Temporarily disabled but not dead. She was willing to call that a win.

Rathe remained bent over, pale and out of breath. She didn’t resist as Alex put an arm over her shoulder and helped lead them out of the Cadmus headquarters.

Drained. Rathe couldn’t recall feeling so empty inside. Her skin tingled where Alex supported her weight but she couldn’t feel anything except for exhaustion. Somewhere in the cellar she passed out.

Warm milk with almond. Roses. Sweet purple.

“Mmmm,” said Rathe. “I must be sick. You only feel like warm milk when I’m sick.” She smiled at her mother whose eyes crinkled with relief.

A dark figure in the corner of the room moved forward. Rathe sat up.

“Alex,” she said.

“Glad you’re up,” said Alex.

Rathe looked between her mother and Alex. “How did you know where to bring me?” she asked.

“How do you think I found you?” Alex responded. “I came here first. Your mother told me where you’d gone. Made me promise to bring you home safe.”

“I see,” said Rathe closing her eyes.

“I think you made me a promise too,” said Alex. “Something about wine.”

 _Right_.

“You must stay for dinner,” said Rathe’s mother earnestly.

“Thank you Ms. Adler.”

“Please. Rachel.”

“Thank you Rachel. I’d love to.”

Alex took Rachel’s spot by the head of the bed as she left the room, murmuring dinner options to herself.

“How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a truck,” said Rathe.

“More like you’re the truck,” Alex joked.

“But no one realizes how much it hurts the truck too.”

Alex laughed gently. Rathe’s eyes fluttered open, piercingly blue. “What do you need?” Alex asked.

“Energy,” said Rathe. “Or time. Whatever.”

Taking a deep breath Alex extended her hands. “Here.”

Rathe’s eyes shifted from blue to violet, like a sunrise in reverse. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Just go easy on me.”

“I’ll do my best,” said Rathe.

Nervously her cold hands wrapped around Alex’s slightly sweaty palms. Alex’s heartbeat pulsed through their grip.

Rathe smiled.

“What’s it like?” Alex asked.

Rathe’s skin warmed on contact. She moved continuously, studying every crease and curve, tracing Alex’s fingers, circling the narrow point of her wrist. Alex shivered. Her breath felt hot and good god, did she always breath this loudly? She wanted to run, to sprint as fast and as far as she could until her lungs burst and then lay, floating in the salty sea. Alex licked her lips. They tasted of salt and blood.

Maggie smiled at Alex. “…And I want to kiss you,” Maggie said. Their lips connected, soft and dry, growing wet on contact. Breathless. The ocean closed in over Alex’s head, blocking the sun and plunging her into a cold darkness. She gasped.

The small room with dust in the corners returned. “She was here,” Alex said.

“I’m sorry,” said Rathe. “I shouldn’t have held on so long.”

Alex shook her head. The sensation faded, leaving only Maggie, in that perfect moment when everything was possible. “I have to learn to face it,” Alex said.

“On the plus side,” said Rathe, “I’m feeling a lot better.”

Dinner was a spectacular affair. Alex worried maybe the Adlers were going too far in their respective guilt for getting Rathe out of Cadmus and offering her emotional energy. But Rachel and Rathe seemed to revel in the company and as the wine flowed, delicious as promised, Alex let herself relax and enjoy the charming oddness of the Adlers.

Rachel finally stood from the table, kissing the top of Rathe’s head. “I’m off to bed,” she said. “You girls have fun.”

Rathe raised an eyebrow at Alex. “Think you can handle one more bottle?” she asked teasingly.

“You know it.”

Rathe bounded down to the cellar. Alex followed, standing awe-struck in the doorway to another world. Rathe yammered on about vintages and such as she browsed the vast selection. She finally emerged with an old bottle marked only by a silver pen.

“From the lost year,” said Rathe in a tone of mystery. “That’s what my mother called it. One of the dark times, my father said he never wanted to see it again. Never wanted to remember.” She eyed the bottle with interest.

“Why that one?” Alex asked.

“Cause my mother would never let me if she were up.”

Efficiently Rathe popped the corkscrew into the bottle. She poured two glasses and took a long smell.

“Campfire,” she said. “Wood smoke. Hints of black pepper. Ash. Dark fruit. Very dark.” She sniffed again. “Blackberry. Oak.”

“You’re making this up,” said Alex.

“Not at all,” insisted Rathe. “Try for yourself.”

Tentatively Alex gave the deep, brick red liquid a sniff. She wasn’t sure.

Rathe laughed. “It takes practice.” She sipped the wine confidently. Alex followed suit. It certainly tasted nice. A shame it was made with such regret.

By the bottom of the bottle Alex was ready to fall asleep on the floor.

“So sleepy,” she moaned.

“I got that,” said Rathe, propping her up. Alex’s body surged with energy, invigorating Rathe. She picked up the DEO agent and carried her to the bedroom. Alex quickly curled up on top of the sheets. Grabbing a blanket from the closet, Rathe covered her, moving an errant auburn curl behind her ear. Alex’s breath rose evenly up and down. Rathe’s skin tingled with desire, a leftover artifact from her contact with Alex. With a sigh, she went back downstairs to make up a bed on the couch.

Eggs sizzled in the other room.  

“Need any help?” Rathe asked. Her mother shook her head, directing her glance to the wine glasses still on the table.

“Alex seems nice,” Rachel said.

Rathe groaned. “Stop it mom. She’s not into me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do, actually.”

“You know,” Rachel said. “You are just like your father. You see so much but miss what’s right in front of you.” She set down a bottle of wine.

“This is from the year I was born,” said Rathe examining the label.

“Yep. I thought it would make a nice parting gift for our guest. He always said there was more love in his heart that year than any other.”

Rathe rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help smiling at how much Alex would enjoy that story.

Alex left after breakfast, as soon as Rathe swore she would return to the DEO after her mandatory time off. Rachel presented her with the bottle and made the tips of Alex’s ears burn red when she insisted on a hug good-bye. Rathe waved her off, watching as her tiny compact became engulfed in dust, and then finally disappeared. She turned to find her mother holding the wine bottle from the lost year.

“Rathe,” she said sadly, “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songspiration: I Won’t Disagree by Kate Voegele


	7. Ghosts

Alex drove quickly, buoyed by her day away in Summerville. A success all around. The awkwardness with Rathe had been addressed head-on and she felt a new sense of clarity. Finally moving on with life. What was past would always be past, but it didn’t have to hold Alex back any longer. She could be a new version of herself. Independent again. Too much time had been wasted already, not understanding who she was without Maggie. She was Alex freaking Danvers. DEO agent. Big sister to Supergirl. Rock star.

Alex drummed her fingers against the steering wheel in time to the radio, humming in a low voice. No one else was in the car. She let loose, singing at the top of her voice. It felt good. The highway zipped by, light and fast as an arrow.

Returning home always felt better after a short time away. Alex allowed the zen sensation of driving to persist as she mounted the stairs to her apartment. She should shower, but after that, who knew? Maybe stop by a bookstore and read in the park. Was that something people still did? It had been ages since she read something without a DEO logo in the corner.

At the edge of the stairs she paused, skin going cold. An achingly familiar head of hair stood in front of her apartment. Alex blinked. She must’ve had too much wine last night. Or maybe it was an aftereffect from her contact with Rathe.

“Maggie?”

Her ex-girlfriend turned around in surprise.

“Alex?”

Alex nodded, suddenly aware how stupid she must look in her filthy clothes, standing alone in the hallway holding a bottle of wine mid-morning. Pathetic. Maggie’s face glowed with concern, her dark curls framing her high cheeks and full lips. Alex wished she had the strength to look away. Maggie’s concerned face took her back, back to a time she wanted to forget.

“Is this a bad time?”

_Two months ago._

Alex leaned her head back into the crook of Maggie’s neck. Her comforting musk enveloped Alex, warm feeling spreading from her belly out to each of her limbs, pleasant buzzing in her head. Kara’s words echoed in her head: _Never let her go_. This was life. Here she was, finally living life, finally understanding what it meant, all the cheesy love songs and rom-coms. It was all because of this wonderful woman holding her tight above National City.

“Marry me,” Alex said. The words surprised even herself. “Seriously. Marry me.”

Maggie’s eyes glowed with surprise at Alex’s spontaneity. “Yes,” she said beaming. “Yes.”

*

“Oh my god,” exclaimed Maggie with excitement. She uncrossed her legs from the couch and wound her way around the boxes that still filled Alex’s apartment. Officially, Maggie had moved in over a week ago. Unofficially, Alex felt as though her apartment had been commandeered for long-term use as a storage facility. Other than a couple suitcases containing some favorite clothes, everything else remained in boxes, haphazardly scattered about the apartment wherever there was adequate floor space. Maggie leaned over the breakfast bar.

“What?” asked Alex.

“My parents are coming to National City in a few weeks and they want to see me!”

“That’s great hon,” said Alex giving her a half-hug across the counter. “I can’t wait to meet them!”

Maggie’s smile faded a notch. “Uh, that may not be such a good idea.”

“What do you mean?” Alex flipped the pancake. It sizzled in a satisfying manner.

“I mean, it took a long time for my parents to deal with my coming out, and truthfully they really haven’t. I find it’s best around them if I don’t bring up anything that reminds them of that.”

“Anything that reminds them that you’re gay?” asked Alex pointedly.

“Yeah,” said Maggie ruefully. “Look, I realize it’s not ideal but having a relationship with my parents is important to me. Think of it this way: you’ll never have to deal with the awful in-laws.”

Alex flipped the pancake off the griddle and onto the plate. “So, I’m just supposed to, what? Stay hidden all weekend?”

Maggie shifted. “I hadn’t thought that far ahead,” she said. “I can find reasons for them to not come here. I’ll just keep them out and about. We’ll see the sites of National City.”

“Right,” said Alex. She poured a cup of batter onto the griddle taking a deep breath. _Maggie has been through a lot. Give her space_. Alex placed her hands on Maggie’s shoulders.

“How about I crash with Kara for the weekend,” she offered. “You spend some time with your folks, and you can tell me about it afterwards.”

Maggie broke into a grin. “God, you’re the best Danvers.” She rocked onto her toes, meeting Alex’s lips for a kiss. “I love you,” she whispered.

“You better,” said Alex. “I don’t know what other girl is willing to make you pancakes every Saturday morning.”

She flipped the browning batter and ignored the clenching in her gut.

*

“Gee, what crawled up your butt?” asked Kara. “You’re usually in such a good mood after Saturday pancakes.” Alex’s younger sister wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Ew,” said Alex. “It’s food, and you are implying something very unsanitary. Nothing crawled up my butt.” She crossed her arms in a huff.

“We talking butts?” said Winn. “Cause I have got a very funny story about the time my cousin Ronnie wanted to have a baby and put an…” He stopped as J’onn entered.

“You know what? That story can wait,” Winn concluded, taking his seat at the computer.

“Supergirl, Agent Danvers, Agent Schott,” said J’onn nodding to each of them in turn. “Thank you all for coming in today. Normally I’d like to give you some time to recuperate but we have something special today.”

He turned on the large front monitor.

“Mayor Townsend is holding an event tonight honoring the aliens of National City. Her office has received a number of threats for their pro-alien policies. You all know the drill.”

“I assume NCPD is working this as well,” said Alex.

“You assume correctly Agent Danvers. It would be good if you can help coordinate our activities.”

“Any private security?” asked Supergirl.

“Correct again. Mayor Townsend has her own personal security detail. They will also be on site.”

“Any info on the threats themselves?” asked Winn. “Are they credible?”

“All the information is in the file,” said J’onn, as copies of the notes flashed up on the screen. “We do believe at least some are credible. In particular this one.”

The note flashed up on the screen. Plain. Short. Typewritten.

_It ends tonight._

“What about this makes it credible?” asked Alex.

“This is actually the latest in a series of notes the office has been receiving over the past few weeks,” J’onn said. “The type and style are identical. We’ve been assured that past threats have seen follow-through.”

“Like what?” asked Winn.

“Minor stuff to date. Broken windows. Hack attempts. An aide attacked.”

“Yeah, no biggie,” said Winn rolling his eyes. “Can we all just acknowledge it doesn’t need to be the end of the world for a situation to be bad?”

“Thank you for that bit of perspective Agent Schott. Low level terror to date. Tonight, we expect that to escalate. Casualties, both human and alien. You’ve got your assignments. Let’s keep everyone safe.”

Alex beelined for the alien bar. It was early, but if Maggie didn’t have anything else to do she was more likely to be there than unpacking at the apartment. Sure enough, Maggie and Lyra were already in progress, circling the table as if either of them could complete a game in under twenty minutes.

“Hey hot stuff,” said Alex, sitting against the pool table.

“Hey yourself.”

“Quick question, you know anything about tonight’s security detail for the mayor?”

Maggie looked at Alex curiously. “I do, yeah. But that’s confidential. I can’t very well go sharing that.”

“Come on,” said Alex. “It’s for the DEO. You think we aren’t on the same side?”

“No, but I think in this instance your work and mine don’t overlap. I could lose my job if something goes sideways and the NCPD learns I told my girlfriend. Sorry Danvers.”

Maggie walked around the table to line up her next shot. Alex watched, slightly stunned at the shut-down.

“Ok,” Alex said, crossing her arms. “Do you know anything about this series of threats? Something that’s not top secret that you can share with your girlfriend.”

“Hey now, no need for the sarcasm,” said Maggie. “I’m trying to do right by my job.”

“And I’m trying to do right by mine,” said Alex. “I don’t get this. You’ve helped us out before.”

“I have,” said Maggie leaning against the pool cue. “And it’s cost me at work. The guys, they don’t trust me these days. And in the local cop shop, trust is worth its weight in gold.”

Alex took a calming breath. “Maggie, I didn’t know that.”

“I know you didn’t.”

Maggie and Lyra exchanged glances.

“Alright,” said Alex. “I’ll let you get back to the important NCPD work of playing pool at 10:30 in the morning.” She choked down her frustration as she walked away.

“Alex,” called Maggie. She jogged over.

“I’m sorry,” Maggie said. “Look, I just got chewed out earlier and…it wasn’t fair.” She glanced around. “I’m sorry I can’t help you out more.”

Maggie turned slowly back to the table. Alex waved but Maggie was already in conversation with Lyra. She tossed back her head and laughed and they resumed the game.

Back at the DEO, Alex spent hours looking through the files Winn hacked out of the NCPD system. Nothing, nothing, and nothing. If they had something they were keeping it close to the vest. On paper. She glanced at the clock. Kara and J’onn would be returning soon, and they were no closer to understanding the nature of the threat. On cue, Kara appeared.

“Any luck?” Alex asked her sister.

Kara rolled her eyes. “None whatsoever. Townsend’s detail is clamped up tight.”

“Same for NCPD,” said Alex.

Kara frowned. “Maggie?”

Alex shook her head. “Zip.”

“Huh. That’s weird. Why would they shut us out?”

“I don’t know.”

A dark thought popped into Alex’s mind. “Hey, do you know if Townsend’s detail is coordinating with the NCPD?’

“I think so,” said Kara. “Why?”

There was only one reason. “It’s someone here,” Alex said. She looked up at Kara with a stricken face. “They think the threat is from inside the DEO.”

“That’s ridiculous,” said Kara.

“Do we know that? For sure? There are a hundred people at the DEO.”

“J’onn would know.”

“J’onn would know what?” The green Martian stood with his arms crossed.

“Sir, we think someone at the DEO might be the one targeting the mayor,” Alex said.

“No, the mayor’s office thinks that. But, they’re clearly wrong,” Kara clarified.

Alex licked her lips. “Would you be able to…check?”

“You mean read every employee’s mind?” asked J’onn, the slightest hint of a smile on his face. “Sure, I could do that. But how do you plan to get them all here in the next,” he checked his watch, “ninety minutes?”

“Ok, plan B,” said Alex. “Winn, pull up every DEO employee’s tracker on the monitor. We will head to the event and you notify us if anyone comes within a two block radius. At that point J’onn can intercept and do the head check.”

“Solid plan Agent Danvers,” said J’onn approvingly. “How do you plan to address the other option?”

“Other option?” Alex asked in confusion.

J’onn nodded to Kara. “If Supergirl is right and the DEO is being set up, all this is just a distraction. What then?”

Alex glanced at her sister. “Kara will be our eyes and ears inside the event. If something seems off you call and we’ll be there.”

“Sound good Supergirl?” asked J’onn.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Everyone stay focused. Remember we won’t be getting any help from NCPD tonight.”

Fortunately, very few off-duty DEO agents tripped Winn’s event barrier. After a couple of false alarms, Alex left J’onn to handle that tack and went inside the event to observe. Winn had assured Alex repeatedly that no agents, except for them, were in attendance, but Alex wasn’t the only agent that knew how to cleanly remove a tracker. She would feel better seeing the room for herself.

At least five hundred people crowded the large ballroom. They mingled at and around the circular tables that would be used later during the award ceremony and dinner. The mayor stood near the front of the room, a glass of champagne in hand, surrounded by the night’s dignitaries. Heads of several civil rights and alien support organizations were in attendance, here to pay homage to the woman that had made their work possible. Other than the discrete but strong law enforcement presence, nothing felt out of the ordinary.

“How do things look from your vantage Supergirl?” Alex asked, doing her best to appear comfortable in the extravagant setting.

“Nothing unusual so far,” Supergirl responded. “How’s the champagne?”

“I wouldn’t know, I’m on the clock.

“Buzzkill.”

Alex smiled. It probably wouldn’t hurt to at least be holding a glass. She would blend in a little better. Alex pivoted towards the bar.

“Maggie?”

“Where?” crackled Kara over the comm. Quickly Alex turned the comm off.

“Maggie what are you doing here?”

Maggie lowered her eyes. “I have a job too Danvers.”

“I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

Maggie’s walkie beeped. “Hey, I’ve got to take this,” she said quickly walking out of earshot.

Alex turned her comm on. “Kara, something’s not right,” she said. “Where are you?”

“Coming to you.”

The air whooshed and Kara reached for Alex’s untouched glass of champagne, taking a long sip.

“Oh, delicious!” she said. “Gosh, this looks fun. It’s so boring watching from a distance.”

“I need something,” said Alex. “Private security? Where are they?”

“North corner,” said Kara pointing. She squinted. “I didn’t know Maggie was here.”

“Yeah,” said Alex. “What’s going on over there?”

“NCPD, everybody down!” came the shout.

Gunshots rang out. Alex hit the floor as Supergirl launched into the air. Alex held her breath, trying to determine if it would be foolish to try and get involved. Gently Supergirl landed next to Alex.

“They took Mayor Townsend into custody,” Supergirl said.

“What?” said Alex.

“Looks like it’s over.”

*

Alex marched down to the police station powered by raw fury.

“Ma’am, you can’t go there…” the front desk officer tried.

“Get out of my way,” said Alex, easily breaking his hold and pushing past.

Maggie and her partner stood quickly as she entered the interrogation room.

“What the hell is this?” asked Maggie’s partner. Maggie placed a hand on his arm and with a hard look at Alex, led Alex from the room.

“What the shit Danvers? This is my workplace!”

“What’s going on?” asked Alex angrily. “If the mayor was the suspect you should have told me!”

“Mayor Townsend? She’s a human. Her crime, whether against aliens or not, is still a human crime. That’s my jurisdiction.”

“Since when did jurisdiction matter so much?”

“Since the DEO can’t seem to understand it. Look, I get once or twice stepping over the line. But it’s gotten ridiculous here. I mean, Supergirl bursting in and contaminating every crime scene was bad enough but now the DEO wants to swoop in and take credit too? Where does that leave me, Alex?

“I really don’t understand,” said Alex.

“Yeah. You’ve made that pretty clear. I’ve got work to do.” She left Alex standing in the hallway.

Maggie got home very late that night, opting to sleep on the couch instead of joining Alex. The next morning Alex laid in bed, watching the sun filter through the curtains, contemplating her response. She had been out of line to charge into the police station. It wasn’t fair to Maggie. But the hurt remained at having been shut out from vital case information. Sure, technically the police could handle the case; but with the threat to alien life it was only natural to partner with the DEO. She dragged herself reluctantly out of bed.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey,” said Maggie, remaining reclined but at least not pretending to sleep.

Alex sat on the edge of the couch. “I’m sorry about yesterday. I was wrong.”

Maggie gave Alex a long look. “I’m sorry too,” she said finally. Alex’s entire body relaxed. She leaned forward to hug her girlfriend, relieved to see Maggie’s smile already breaking through.

“Let’s forget it ever happened,” said Alex.

“Deal,” responded Maggie smiling.

*

Maggie’s parents came into town two weeks later. Thankfully Alex felt they were finally in a better spot. Following some pointed comments, the number of boxes around the apartment were slowly but surely decreasing and Alex and Maggie were adjusting to being constantly in each other’s space. The only area of awkwardness was work. Since the mayor’s arrest Maggie didn’t come around to the DEO and Alex felt uncertain asking to work cases with her. While living with Maggie was nice, Alex missed their casework, the trust required in the field. But it was a small price to pay to keep things good between them.

“Remember,” said Maggie on her way out the door. “My parents are coming her for dinner so if you could be out and settled with Kara by six…”

“I got it,” said Alex. “I’ll stay out of your way.”

“Thanks babe.”

The door shut. Alex rubbed her eyes. She wanted to do this for Maggie. Wanted to be the cool, supportive girlfriend. Maggie’s estrangement from her parents had been devastating, the root of so many trust issues. This weekend was the chance to make it right, make up for lost time, and reconnect. But damnit if Alex didn’t feel irked. Why did it feel like she was being punished for understanding? Somewhat more aggressively than necessary she packed a bag. At least Kara was stoked about their sister bonding weekend.

Kara had already picked out a dozen movies.

“I figure we can watch at least half over the two night,” she said excitedly. “And I’m fully stocked on beer, wine, and even whiskey.”

“You really thought of everything didn’t you,” said Alex.

“Oh! And here!” Kara pulled a large body pillow from the closet. “It’s not quite the same, but when Mon-El left it helped.”

“Thanks Kar,” said Alex, giving her younger sister a hug.

Despite Kara’s enthusiasm, Alex found herself distracted, checking her phone over and over for text messages from Maggie. Finally, unable to take it Alex sent one.

“How’s it going?”

The bubble sat there unanswered. After midnight Alex called it a night, yawning dramatically at the end of their second feature. She curled up to the body pillow feeling more lonely than she could ever recall.

The text remained unanswered until mid-morning.

“Good. Out all day. Can’t talk.”

The message left Alex out of sorts all day, through brunch, and bowling, and walking around town. God she couldn’t wait for Sunday night. Get everything back to way it was supposed to be.

*

Alex let herself into the apartment. Maggie had let her know she was dropping her parents off at the airport. Quickly, Alex emptied her weekend bag, showered, and changed into a slinky nightie Kara had helped her pick out earlier in the day. The soft baby blue fabric hugged every curve. Alex slid her hands down her body, watching the fabric move. Maggie would love it. She positioned herself in what she hoped was a casually sexy pose, pretending to read. Alex almost dozed off when the door creaked open.

“God, I could use a drink,” said Maggie. She noticed Alex on the couch. “Hey, you’re home.”

“Yeah,” said Alex, putting an arm behind her head. “I missed you.”

“Me too,” Maggie said as she poured a double of whiskey, kicking it all back in one go. “I’m exhausted. Are you staying up?”

Alex stood. “I thought we could spend some time together,” she said hopefully.

“Maybe tomorrow,” Maggie said. “I’m beat. I hope you had a fun weekend with Kara,” she added.

“Yeah, it was great.”

*

“What is your problem lately?” asked Maggie in frustration. “I get it, I should have let you know I was going to be late, but come on Danvers, what’s really going on?”

Alex crossed her arms defensively. “You just seem to only want me around when it’s convenient,” she said. “Oh I need help on a case, can you use DEO resources? But when I ask for help I get the silent treatment. When your parents call you out of the blue after fifteen years, you ignore me. I’m the one you’re getting married to Maggie. Me! Your parents – what they did was shitty. But it was also their decision. It hurts that you will overlook that but you can’t see beyond your…ambition or whatever sick thing you get from hanging out with people who don’t accept you for you. It sucks that you won’t _be there_ for me when I need it.”

Alex felt dizzy and out of breath. She pressed her hand against the wall for balance.

“Maybe, this was too fast,” Alex said. “I’m not happy. You’re not happy.”

“No,” said Maggie. “I’m not.”

Alex sighed. “Can you talk about why? You just keep shutting me out.”

“Sure,” said Maggie. “Now seems as good a time as any.” She took a deep breath. “I’ve been accepted into the FBI. I applied over a year ago and assumed I hadn’t gotten in, but recently I got this.” She tossed a well-worn letter on the table. The letter had clearly been read and re-read dozens of times.

Alex felt stunned. “You didn’t tell me.”

“I didn’t think it mattered. We were getting married, but now…”

“But now?”

Maggie sighed. “It doesn’t feel like now is the right time. We’ve moved in and it feels like we’re further apart, not closer. We’re not even thirty! I’m not ready to stop trying to do all the things I want to do. It’s been my dream to work for the FBI since I was five years old. I finally have the chance. I don’t want this relationship, as important as it is, to stop me from trying to achieve a lifelong dream. If I did, I know I’ll always regret it, and I would always resent you a little because of that regret.”

“You resent me,” said Alex pushing herself away from the table.

“Alex… Babe… I didn’t mean…”

“No,” said Alex. “I think you did.”

They stood in the uncomfortable silence, both unwilling to look the other in the face.

“I don’t want this to be the end,” said Maggie finally. “I love you.”

Tiny pin pricks of hot tears threatened to break Alex. She swallowed. “And I love you,” she managed. “But maybe…” She swallowed hard. “Maybe that’s not enough.”

They co-existed uncomfortably for the next four days. The boxes returned, slowly filled then removed, replaced by move boxes from storage. Alex spent as much time as possible at the DEO, or at Kara’s. On the fifth day Maggie moved out, most of her stuff shipped off to D.C. while she would stay with a cop buddy for the couple weeks until training started.

“The first three months are intensive,” Maggie said before leaving, “so you probably won’t hear from me for a while, not that you’d want to.” She paused. “But I hope after some time, that we can be friends again.”

Alex hadn’t responded. _Three months_. No amount of time in the world seemed long enough to recover, long enough to be just friends.

 

_Present day._

“You…What are you doing here?” asked Alex. “I thought training was three months, minimum.”

“Yeah, well, turns out I have a bit of a rarefied skill set. So my training includes a stint here in National City.”

“For the feds?” asked Alex, still reeling.

“In a manner of speaking,” said Maggie. “I’ve been assigned to the DEO.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songspiration: Ghost by ZZ Ward


	8. Objects of Importance

“Please,” said Alex. “For me.”

“Nuh-uh. No way.”

“Rathe…”

Rathe crossed her arms waiting for Alex’s explanation. When she got the call asking her to return to National City a day early she had hoped it meant something very different. To call this a disappointment was an understatement of the highest order.

“Maggie just showed up on my door. She doesn’t have anywhere else to stay. Kara is still very angry with her for leaving and obviously she can’t stay with me…”

“So I’m the logical choice?” asked Rathe incredulously. “Try a hotel. I think the DEO has some holding cells open.”

“That’s not funny.”

“Good, cause I’m not laughing. She can’t stay with me,” said Rathe firmly.

“Why not?” challenged Alex.

Rathe’s breath caught in her throat. Her mother was right. It was obvious. But it wasn’t a reason Rathe was ready to say aloud.

Alex watched her closely. What was the resistance? A roommate would be good for Rathe, she fed off the energy of people, had a spare room, and Maggie needed somewhere to stay with a neutral party. There was no problem. Unless…

No. That couldn’t be possible. Rathe was too cool, too sure of herself. If she liked Alex, Alex would know. Wouldn’t she?

“Because she’s human,” Rathe said.

“So?”

“She doesn’t know,” said Rathe.

“No,” Alex admitted. She had not told Maggie that her new roommate had alien abilities. How Rathe could read her continued to be a mystery. “You’re half-human. It didn’t seem relevant.”

“It is,” said Rathe simply. “I know nothing about her. If she doesn’t have good control, it would be a bad for both of us.” Well at least Rathe’s reluctance wasn’t that other reason. Alex wanted to laugh at the thought of Maggie lacking emotional control. Her ex-girlfriend was wound so tight it would be a minor miracle if Rathe noticed anything.

“I think you’ll be fine,” Alex said. “You would be doing me a huge favor.” Her eyes opened wide, deep, warm pools of chocolate. Rathe felt her resistance melting. This was such a bad idea.

“Just a few days,” Alex pleaded. She bit her lip.

“Fine,” said Rathe. She had been staring at Alex too long. Her acceptance broke the spell and she was finally able to look away briefly. The relief on Alex’s face was almost enough to make Rathe forget her regret.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” said Alex. She grabbed the Empathia by the shoulders bringing her in for a hug. Alex’s energy swirled with confusion, fear, hurt, arousal, stress. Colors clashed and the cacophony of sound was almost too much to take.

“Whoa,” said Rathe, backing out of the hug. “I wouldn’t have held out so long if I’d known how stressed you were.”

Alex sighed abashedly. “Sorry.”

“Never say sorry to me,” said Rathe, eyes burning with an incomprehensible light. She sighed and the light faded. “So when do I meet this Maggie person?”

*

Alex felt a weight lifted from her shoulders. Everything was a mess but at least Maggie would be out of her space thanks to Rathe. It would be good to get back to work, have something else to focus on. The glass doors to the DEO swished open as she approached.

“Agent Danvers,” said J’onn. “I hope you enjoyed your time away.”

“I did, sir. Thank you for allowing the last minute trip.”

“Can I expect our team psychologist to return tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

J’onn studied Alex carefully. He knew her better than she knew herself and something was off. She was hiding something. As Alex leaned over the terminal, logging in, J’onn pressed his way into her mind.

_“I’ll do it.” Rathe staring at her, eyes aglow. Alex’s panicked call for help, “please come back early.” Shock and confusion. Maggie. A calming drive, singing in the car. Glasses upon glasses of wine carrying with them the desire to forget, to just be. Sitting around a dingy table that nonetheless seemed to glow. Rathe, a woman that must be Rathe’s mother, all talking and laughing…_

J’onn frowned. The memories grew blurry after that. Interior of the house, the desert, conversations with Rathe. Nothing out of the ordinary. Her distress was almost certainly Maggie. He painfully recalled Alex’s mental anguish the days after Maggie moved out.

J’onn placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “I only just found out,” he said quietly. “I’ve already assigned her to another team.”

Alex couldn’t quite meet his eye. J’onn patted her gently. Alex Danvers was the strongest human he knew. And she had two and a half aliens in her corner that would do anything to protect her heart. She would be ok.

“I’d like for you to do some sessions with Rathe when she returns,” J’onn said.

Alex looked up sharply.

“Why?”

“You’re my best agent,” J’onn said sincerely. “I need you in top form. This is an…unfortunate distraction. I think having someone to confide in professionally, and personally, will help.”

“It’s really not necessary,” argued Alex.

“Not up for debate Agent Danvers,” said J’onn. He stood up to full height. “Rathe returns tomorrow. I expect you to report to her office promptly at ten a.m.”

Kara swooped in through the glass doors.

“Please tell me you have something,” said Alex. “I’m dying here without a case.”

“Actually, yeah,” said Kara. “Remember those alien artifacts?”

It took Alex a moment to place it. The valueless robberies. _Not valueless_ , Rathe’s voice reminded her. Of course not.

Alex tried to recall the facts. “Old running shoes; empty jewelry box; salt, but not pepper shaker; and broken clock,” she recited. “All reported missing within hours of each other by registered aliens, all distraught despite being unable to explain why.”

“Wow,” said Kara, clearly impressed.

“You found them?”

“No, but while intercepting a wannabe purse snatcher this morning I came across this.” Kara pulled out a packet of photos, laying each one out side by side.

“Our victims were being surveilled,” said Alex. The long-lens shots creepily captured the families in easy moments, blissfully unaware of the camera.

“Yep. Purse thief will apparently do all kinds of dirty work for a price. NCPD has agreed to let us speak to him briefly, as a thanks to Supergirl.”

“Well let’s go,” said Alex.

Jason Whittle certainly looked the part of criminal low-life. His ragged hair matched the stains on his clothes and patches of scruff that covered his lower face. He slouched low in the chair, scowling at Alex and Kara.

“I already gave my statement,” he snarled. “Why don’t you pigs just back off and talk to my lawyers?”

“Oh Mr. Whittle,” said Alex taking a seat across from the suspect. “If you think we care about your extensive career in petty thievery, you are sorely mistaken.”

Alex laid out the photographs. “We want to know about these.”

Jason made a show of leaning forward and studying the pictures.

“Friends of yours?” he asked. “Never seen’em.”

Alex grinned. She loved it when they played tough. She circled the table and grabbed a fistful of greasy hair, efficiently smashing his face into the table.

“Try again?” she offered.

“I don’t know who they are,” he said in a panic. “Some guy hired me to follow them a few weeks back.”

“That’s funny,” said Alex. “Because all of these people had important items go missing right around then.”

Jason looked between Kara and Alex. “Shouldn’t you be the good cop?” he asked Kara.

“Oh no,” said Kara. “I just like to watch her work.”

“Yeah,” said Alex. “You’d better hope she doesn’t get involved. She’s even stronger than me.”

“Fucking crazy bitch,” spit Jason.

“That’s no way to talk,” responded Alex, her fingers grabbing the hairs on the back of his head even more tightly. “Who hired you? What do you know about the stolen items?”

“Just that I got paid a shit ton to take some stupid stuff,” he said. “I did it and that was that.”

“Who did you give them to?”

“Never saw a face,” he said. “We did the exchange under the old bridge in Merrimac Park. The money was wired to my account that day.”

Alex released his head roughly. Kara gave a slight nod. _Good enough_. Alex slammed her fist into the table in front of Jason.

“If anything you told us now turns out to be a lie…” she warned.

“I swear!” he said.

Alex opened the door and left without looking back. Kara was already on the phone passing the info on to Winn. Alex rubbed her fist. She could use a workout, something to burn off some of this errant energy.

“I’m gonna hit the gym,” she said to her sister. “Let me know if anything comes up based on our new info.”

The locker room was reassuringly empty, but as Alex entered the gym someone was clearly hard at work, giving the heavy bag a beating of a lifetime. The punches echoed around the concrete training room with a satisfying intensity. Maybe whoever was in there would be willing to spar.

Rathe pounded against the well-worn bag, ignoring the burn in her knuckles and the aching in her back and leg muscles. She wanted to beat down these feelings, the confusion she felt about nearly everything these days. Sweat trickled down her torso. She wiped the glove against her forehead, blinking as the sweat dripped into and stung her eyes.

Alex watched Rathe circle the bag. Her technique was improving but the sheer intensity with which she approached the bag was the greatest marvel. Her body glistened as she expanded, twisted, and contracted in combination. In just a sports bra, all of her latent strength from a childhood in the fields was apparent. Long, lanky arm muscles and a chiseled stomach that led down to a sharp V where her hips dipped into her shorts. Alex cleared her throat suddenly. Rathe glanced up in surprise.

“I’m sorry,” Rathe breathed heavily. “Do you want a round?” she gestured towards the bag.

“Actually, I was hoping to spar,” Alex said.

“Sure,” said Rathe. She nodded towards the bench. “Winn made me some gloves so there’s no advantage.”

Alex nodded, unsure why she felt a thrill of excitement. She stretched while Rathe retrieved the empath-blocking gloves, a dark gray, just like her field uniform. With just the slightest hesitation Rathe slipped under the ropes and joined Alex in the sparring ring.

“Go easy on me,” joked Rathe.

“Never,” said Alex smiling.

Alex dove in, extending her long arm towards Rathe. Despite being caught off guard, Rathe recovered quickly, dodging the hit. They circled. Rathe went for a series of hits, clearly telegraphed and easily blocked by Alex. Rathe breathed heavily from the exertion. She would wear herself out before Alex needed to land a hit. Alex feigned a high hit, but shifted into a kick. Rathe fell for it. Her knees came out and back hit the floor with a rush. Alex pressed a knee onto her chest, hand against her shoulder.

“Give up?” asked Alex.

“Not before you.”

Too late, Alex felt the energy drain where she made contact with Rathe’s bare skin. Rathe rolled backwards and propelled Alex over her head and off. The two fighters scrambled to their feet.

“I thought we were fighting without an advantage,” said Alex, fighting off the wave of dizziness.

“What’s the point in having one if you aren’t going to use it,” Rathe retorted.

They both struck simultaneously. Hit, block. Hit, block. Alex started to breath harder. They moved as if dancing, covering the sparring ring in its entirety, each other’s movements perfectly predicted. Rathe punched and this time instead of blocking, Alex grabbed her arm, using Rathe’s momentum to pull her to the ground. Rathe struck with a thud but refused to release Alex’s arm. Alex fell and rolled, managing to land on top, pinning Rathe to the ground. She sat on top of the Empathia who heaved with exhaustion.

“Gonna cheat again?” asked Alex.

“Nah,” said Rathe, between breaths. “You seem like you could use a win.”

Alex bent over, hands on either side of Rathe’s face. Sweat slicked back Rathe’s short hair and bright red spots dotted her cheeks. Alex could feel the heat rising between their bodies. It was much too warm in this position but she couldn’t bring herself to move. Her breath slowed in time with Rathe’s, the half-human’s eyes glowing an almost violet shade. The urge to let her head drop, to lay her body against Rathe’s overwhelmed Alex. She felt utterly spent despite the short sparring session. Satisfied. Sated. Her eyes closed as she let the feeling of relaxation wash over her mind.

“Alex! We found some…Oh sorry.” Supergirl paused with embarrassment in the doorway of the gym.

“We were just sparring,” said Alex standing quickly. She offered a hand to Rathe who accepted gratefully. “Things got a bit rough.”

“Ah,” said Supergirl. “Well, whenever you’re done. I think Winn might have found something.”

“I’ll be right there,” said Alex. “You joining?” she asked Rathe.

“I think I have some more things to work through here,” Rathe said.

*

“What do we have?” asked Alex. Her head buzzed pleasantly from the brief workout, skin still tingling from the hot shower.

“Possible address,” said Winn. “I was able to trace where the payment for our thug came in from, which of course was some shell corporation in the Cayman Islands and…well suffice it to say that it took some _very_ impressive hacking skills but I finally connected it to a bank account with an address right her in National City.”

“Nice work,” said Alex. “Supergirl?”

“Ready when you are.”

“Right-o.”

The address led to a nice apartment building a few blocks from the city center.

“Ugh, I’d kill to live in this neighborhood,” Supergirl groaned. “I mean, not actually _kill_ , but it’s so gorgeous!”

“Rathe lives near here,” Alex said as they climbed the stairs.

“How does she afford that?” Supergirl asked incredulously.

Alex gave her a look.

“Right. J’onn just lets her get away with it?”

Alex shrugged. “I think he sees it as a practical benefit.”

“I swear, J’onn was never this easy on me. Supergirl? Oh she needs to be perfect! But Rathe? I bet he would let her get away with mur…der…” Supergirl cleared her throat.

“I think we have a case?” Alex asked.

“Yeah, definitely,” responded Supergirl quickly.

Alex rapped on the door, stepping aside in case something hostile emerged. Hearing nothing, Supergirl snapped the handle and entered. The luxurious apartment appeared undisturbed at first glance. But small signs, a slightly out of place rug, fallen hanger in the closet, suitcases upturned; were evidence of recent departure.

“I’ll call forensics,” said Alex. “Have them sweep the place top to bottom.”

Alex perused every surface and drawer carefully. Most were empty, but in the bedroom a lower drawer contained a well-worn book with strange symbols.

“Kara,” called Alex, hoping her sister hadn’t left.

“Yeah?”

Alex handed her the book. Kara frowned.

“What is it?” Alex asked.

“It’s Kryptonian,” Kara said, flipping through the pages. “Radical propaganda. Similar to what Astra talked about. Damage to the environment, so on, giving Kryptonians and others that have learned how to co-exist a planet to save before it’s too late.”

Kara skipped ahead, skimming the odd characters.

“Ooh, here!” she pointed.

“Kara, I have no clue what that says.”

“Well it doesn’t translate exactly, but it’s a riddle of sorts.”

“Good grief.”

Kara read.

 

_Chaos reigns on earth today;_

_If only you can find;_

_Some objects to have their way;_

_Set loose and make them mine._

_One gives your life its flavor,_

_Try another’s on for size,_

_To return to the moment you most savor,_

_And discover that which you most prize._

 

“I freaking hate riddles,” said Alex.

*

Rathe looked around at the team. Alex, Kara, Winn, and J’onn stared back expectantly.

“Really?” she asked. “Back a day early for this?”

“You were already here,” said Alex.

“Training. Not working.” Rathe raised a hand. “I get it. I’m invaluable. Anyways this is obviously the artifacts. It’s a roadmap how to use them.”

The team crowded around.

“See? The _flavor of life_. Salt, in this case referring to our missing salt shaker.”

“How is that obvious?” asked Alex.

“Com’on, it’s one of those things people just know,” Rathe remarked. “No? Well, I don’t know where you grew up. My people know it. Anyways. Then next line about trying on for size? Shoes. Returning to a moment, that’s your broken clock, and finding a prize the jewelry box.”

Rathe spun in her chair with a satisfied air.

“And bonus,” she said. “We now have some idea how they work.”

“So if we don’t recover them?” asked Kara.

“Well I’m speculating,” admitted Rathe. “But it seems in combination their mystical properties can be used to effectively change the timeline. Create a permanent alteration.”

Alex glanced quickly at Kara.

“Myriad,” said Kara softly. “They are trying again.”

“Then we will stop them,” said J’onn firmly. “We divvy up these items and we search the city high and low. They need all of them for this to work, right?”

“I think so,” said Rathe.

“Most alien artifacts require a particular alignment,” added Kara. “Certain planetary positions.”

“Good,” said J’onn. “Recovery is our top priority. Supergirl, work with Agent Schott on determining when these items might be used.”

“One problem,” said Winn slowly raising his hand. “Knowing when they can be used won’t help us find them. These aren’t items I can search based on any kind of signal, and we have no idea where this group may be hiding them.”

“Yes, Agent Schott,” said J’onn. “Is there a question buried within your statement of the facts?”

“How do we plan to find this stuff?”

J’onn turned towards Rathe, crossing his arms. “We resume your training,” he said. “Immediately.”


	9. On A Hot Tin Roof

Rathe staggered from the DEO building. Training had been brutal and tomorrow morning J’onn would be running Rathe through her hardest exercise yet. She rubbed her eyes.

“Rathe!” Alex bounded over, not quite excited but anxious. She fairly vibrated with nervous energy.

Rathe remembered her promise. “Shit,” she said. She was not in a good place to meet someone new. Alex’s face fell.

“I asked Maggie to meet us at the bar,” Alex said quickly. “Is that ok?”

“Yeah,” said Rathe trying to quell her growing headache.

“You ok?” asked Alex quietly as they walked.

“Just tired.”

In response Alex held out a hand. Rathe hesitated. Gently she took Alex’s hand. Barely holding her Rathe released her exhaustion, frustration, and confusion. Wisps of pale blue and red spiraled off Alex. The scent of water over rocks in a creek bed, tumultuous yet soothing. Rathe released Alex’s hand. She had to hold back. It was too easy to let it all go around Alex, to let herself be absorbed while she took in all that Alex emitted.

Alex let out a quick breath.

“Was that ok?” asked Rathe.

“Yeah,” said Alex giving her an indecipherable look. “It’s a trip.” She stared at her hand as if seeing it for the first time. “Do you feel like that with everyone?”

 _No_. Rathe opened her mouth.

“Hey stranger,” said an unfamiliar voice. Alex started violently, jumping away. Alex’s body radiated red and orange pain, sunburn, the stab of a thousand splinters. It could only be one person.

Rathe took in Maggie while the exes circled each other uncomfortably. Maggie almost pulled off the guise of nonchalance she was clearly going for. She’d done herself up recently, thick wavy black locks flowing off her coffee colored skin like someone from a shampoo commercial. Her full lips rested in a well-practiced half-smile, friendly, but not overly friendly. Body position was closed, despite attempts to seem open. Slowly Maggie pulled her eyes away from Alex and took in Rathe. With a practiced air of confidence she extended a hand.

“You must be Rathe,” Maggie said, smile wattage increasing for the stranger. “Thank you so much for taking me in. I swear I make a great roommate. I can’t cook, but I’m happy to clean.”

Rathe glanced quickly from the proffered hand to Alex. Nope. Maggie still didn’t know.

Rathe met her hand for a perfunctory shake. Maggie vibrated like an earthquake, intense yellows that blinded Rathe. Rathe dimmed her light until it rested at a comfortable glow. Maggie stepped back decidedly more relaxed. She probably attributed her calmer state to the worst part of this meeting being past. Rathe loved how eager humans were to find their own justifications for changing emotions. The threesome looked at each other in silence until Rathe cleared her throat.

“Listen, I’ve had a pretty long day so…” She inclined her head down the street.

“Yeah,” said Maggie quickly. “That’s great. My stuff is in my car. Want a ride?”

Rathe nodded and turned wave to Alex as she retreated.

“Thank you,” mouthed Alex. She rested her hands over her heart, left hand holding the right one that had touched Rathe.

The drive was short and Maggie had mercifully few personal items to bring up to the apartment. Rathe could feel Maggie’s uncertainty growing as they entered the shining foyer. Rathe touched the front guard gently on the arm. A desire to be helpful and need to be wanted that was too easy to exploit.

“How are you David?” she asked warmly.

He smiled. “What can I do for you?”

Rathe nodded towards Maggie. “I have a friend staying with me for a few days. Can you take care of her car?”

He bowed dramatically. Even more unsettled, Maggie handed over her car keys.

“What’s he going to do?” she whispered roughly as they entered the elevator.

“Park your car someplace safe and covered,” Rathe said. “Probably give it a wash and polish,” she added.

“You’re joking, right?” asked Maggie.

“They like me here.”

“I see,” said Maggie, unsure if that was supposed to be a joke. There was very little in Rathe’s manner to suggest she was the kind of girl for which people did random favors. The elevator felt very slow.

“Rathe is an interesting name,” she said to fill the silence. “What’s it from?”

“Old family name,” said Rathe, eyes not moving from the floor counter. The elevator dinged at floor nine. Maggie followed Rathe down the hall to the corner apartment. Even after the marble lobby, gold gilded elevator and plush hallway carpet, Maggie still wasn’t prepared for the interior of the apartment.

Gorgeous granite countertops with a mini-bar formed the kitchen to the immediate left. To the front the living room with floor to ceiling windows that gave a view across National City and out towards the distant high desert. Hallways extended in either direction, one past the kitchen and the other towards the master room in the corner of the building.

“You live here?” asked Maggie.

“For now,” responded Rathe. “The second bedroom is at the end of that hall,” she said pointing. “Fully furnished. If you need linens everything should be in the closet here.”

Rathe stood for a moment with a sense of shrinking space. All this now had to hold the emotional energy of two beings. It felt crowded. Why did Maggie have to occupy so much psychic space?

 _Just a few days_.

Better be, Al.

Rathe cleared her throat. “I have an early morning. Feel free to come and go as you please.” She set an extra key on granite countertop and promptly disappeared towards the master room.

Maggie felt stuck to the spot. Slowly she wandered over to the full window, gazing out at the dark vista. The DEO must pay well. Or maybe Rathe was from a wealthy family. Alex hadn’t mentioned anything like that, but then again Alex hadn’t been particularly chatty since Maggie returned to National City. But Maggie wasn’t ready to talk much to her either.

Maggie walked around, looking for photos or any other sign of who Rathe might be. In that moment before she’d called to Alex, she could have sworn that Rathe held Alex’s hand in a rathe intimate way. Maggie’s gut twinged. She had no right to be upset. She was the one that wanted space, that wasn’t ready to go all in forever and ever. If her punishment was to live with Alex’s new girlfriend, then… _that would serve you right Sawyer_.

Maggie ended her review of the living room. Nothing. Rathe was inscrutable. No family or indeed any photos. Nothing personal. The kitchen proved more interesting, demonstrating that Rathe at least had some kind of passion. Inside the cabinets, pots and pans overflowed. The fridge was the model of healthy eating, with fruits and vegetables of all colors. A spice rack indicated both a flair for seasoning and obsessive need for order with each of the identical containers precisely labeled and dated in alphabetical order. Similarly, the wine fridge built into the end of the kitchen island appeared impeccably organized by region. Most bottles contained foreign labels, with the exception of several that were unlabeled but for some silver scrawls.

Maggie continued her self-guided tour, wandering down the hall. A library contained just a single oversized chair and side table, and was otherwise occupied by floor-to-ceiling bookcases, crammed with books. The majority of books appeared to have been published at least fifty years ago, with flaking and faded covers. Each shelf was labeled with an alpha-numeric code that had no pattern as far as Maggie could tell, but clearly meant something to her host. A single book lay open on the side table, Carl Jung’s _Dreams_. A pen rested inside the fold, the pages heavily annotated. Maggie set the book back where it had been.

“Who the hell is this chick?” she said to the empty room.

Sighing, she returned to the living room for her bags and retreated into the guest room. Maggie had the unsettled feeling that Rathe had already sized her up, while she still had no idea what to make of her new roommate.

*

The early morning sun fractured into beams of light against the CatCo skyscraper. J’onn, Kara, Alex, and Rathe stood on the DEO roof in a diamond. From the top of the figure J’onn took a deep breath and raised his arms. The other followed, breathing in rhythm to the movement. Inhale on expansion, exhale on contractions. Arms up and down. Up and down. From there, the succession of movements grew more complex. The group moved together through the well-practiced routine, most with eyes closed to better focus and center.

The first variation complete, the group paused in neutral. Sweat glistened on J’onn’s forehead.

He breathed deeply, exhaling audibly. “Let’s begin variation two,” he said. “Rathe, whenever you feel ready.”

The foursome resumed the breathing and movement. Despite the deep breaths, Rathe struggled to control her heartrate. She was positioned in the back of the diamond, directly behind J’onn and with a clear line of site to both Alex and Kara, respectively front and to the left and right. The exercise was one J’onn had introduced in theory early on.

“As you strengthen your mind and your concentration,” he said, “your ability to expand your reach in a controlled manner will evolve.”

As the group moved in time, Rathe needed to make contact with each of them, if successful, disrupting them from the routine. All this while she continued the movement. According to J’onn it was simple.

“Merely sense each person,” he coached. “Take them in, their hopes and fears, and from there, find the weak point to press in order to break their focus.”

Supergirl and Alex were co-opted into participating as Rathe’s teammates that also needed to have focus on the field.

Rathe struggled to center herself as she recalled J’onn’s lessons. Throwing psychic emotion, namely negative emotion, was a skill she’d mastered. Or at least figured out in moments of stress. But as J’onn loved to point out, negative emotion took very little control. She had also failed to concentrate and focus her energy on individuals. Targeting weak spots, making the sensations feel organic, as if they arose from within and not an external source. In this exercise, each of them needed to be reached in an individualized manner. More than just knocking down some thugs.

Rathe closed her eyes and let the sun filter orange and red through her lids. The colors shifted. Her limbs moved with a magical coordination, joints twisting and contracting without her conscious direction. Rathe imaged her body as a collection of bones and muscle and nerves, all unified, connected in increasing complex ways. She pressed against the edge of the movement, her psyche leaning against the physical boundary of her body. The sequence shifted and she reversed direction, pressing again, flush against the left side. Next step, forward. Eyes still closed she stepped, and easy as can be walked in front of her body.

Rathe’s heart fluttered, but she forced herself to calm down. She stood on the roof, her psyche, her spirit one step in front of her body; a body that continued to move uninterrupted, eyes closed.

Supergirl stretched in the current pose. Hesitantly, Rathe took another step. And another. She touched Supergirl, who seemed unaware that Rathe had invaded her space. Rathe circled, taking in Supergirl’s aura, a now familiar mix of hope, pride, and responsibility.

“You can’t be afraid to take advantage of weakness,” J’onn said in training. “It’s what any fighter does. A true warrior is all the better for knowing their weakness.”

Rathe hoped he was right. She touched Supergirl, imbuing her with Rathe’s fear, transformed. _Everyone will leave when they find out._ Supergirl resisted. Rathe felt an unexpected thrill at the game. Layers of emotion were always better. Harder to distinguish and classify, and therefore more “real.” _You’ll never be good enough. Are you really doing what’s best for others? Or merely justifying what’s best for you?_ And of course, the real punch. _You’re no hero._

Kara felt her focus melting, doubts kept creeping into her mind. At first one, and now a dozen. Her chest constricted and her form grew tense and stiff. Finally, she opened her eyes, unable to quell the rising doubt and feeling of guilt. The others continued to move and the doubts slowly faded. Rathe, with her eyes closed in the back flowed slowly, apparently unaware of Kara.

A few seconds later J’onn ceased his movements abruptly. He breathed to himself for a moment before spotting Kara, already out of position. He shook his head quickly, as if tossing off a pesky fly.

“She’s doing well,” he remarked, joining Supergirl with crossed arms.

“Just Alex left,” confirmed Supergirl. Together they watched as Alex and Rathe continued; breathing and stretching, contracting and expanding through the sequence. Both appeared relaxed and centered, moving about three seconds apart.

Rathe stepped away from J’onn as he crumbled. Using past, ugly memories felt dirty, but he’d explicitly instructed her to challenge him.

She moved as if underwater towards Alex. Muted sounds bounced off her psychic shell, making no impact to the tranquility of her state. Alex’s aura glowed. It was every summer day she’d spent in the fields with her father, staring into the perfect sky. Rathe circled her, soaking up the ability to be so close. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Powerful. Yet so delicate. Rathe wanted…she wanted…

Rathe touched Alex, reaching through her blue aura to her soft skin. She slid an arm along Alex’s, stepping behind her as if supporting her through the pose. Rathe moved in tandem with Alex, their skin touching, hands twisting and intertwining.

“Look,” said Kara pointing. The three second gap had vanished. Alex and Rathe moved in perfect synchronization.

Soft skin brushed against Alex’s own, stroking and teasing. An aching arose from deep within her core. _I want_. Alex arched, her body aching with desire for touch. Hands slid up her side and into her hair, massaging her scalp before tracing a path down her chest, past her stomach, and between her legs.

Alex gasped as she nearly fell forward. Heat radiated off her face and a cold sweat covered her back. The sensation had been fleeting but the feeling, the desire she’d felt lingered. She hadn’t been on the roof but at home, laying with…someone. The face changed and blurred as Alex tried to recall it. She couldn’t remember, didn’t know if it was Rathe or Maggie that had touched her, had been on the verge of driving her wild. Or both. God. Had she moaned? Alex willed her heart to slow down as she built the courage to look her sister and boss in the eyes.

If she had made some kind of embarrassing sound, neither Kara nor J’onn seemed to notice. They approached Alex as Rathe continued the movements, gracefully ending the sequence with an audible exhalation. A slow smile emerged from her neutral expression. Vivid blue eyes opened suddenly, taking in Alex, Kara, and J’onn.

“Well done,” said J’onn. “All three of us.” He glanced at his watch. “And just in time, we need to get to work.” J’onn offered Rathe a formal handshake. She grinned and pulled him in for a hug instead. Alex watched from the corner of her eye, but she thought J’onn’s dark ears might have become a bit reddish as they hugged.

Alex took a long cold shower and tried to forget whatever image Rathe had put into her head. Finally, better after icing down her burning skin, Alex headed for the lab. Maggie waited outside with the kind of forced casualness that indicated she’d probably been waiting awhile. Alex slowed.

“Hey,” said Maggie, spotting Alex. “I need to talk to you real quick.”

“Uh huh,” said Alex, trying to not look at Maggie’s face. Had it been her in the vision? She wasn’t sure.

Maggie gave Alex a confused look. “Right, um. Is there something you didn’t tell me about Rathe?”

“Huh?” Maybe it had been Rathe. Alex felt her face warming again.

“Look, I’m not trying to make this a thing,” Maggie said. “I know you don’t want to talk to me and I respect that. I swear I’ll give you space. But can you just let me know. Is there some reason why Rathe doesn’t seem to like much?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” said Alex, trying to sidestep into the lab.

“She avoids me,” Maggie explained following Alex in. “Moves when I come into rooms. Doesn’t let me near her. It’s weird.”

Alex laughed unexpectedly. “Yeah, Rathe, she, um… She’s sort of… different. People are hard for her. She tends to keep her distance. Especially around strangers.”

“Really? That’s it?”

“Yeah. I swear, that’s all it is. She’s great once you get to know her.”

Maggie studied Alex. She’d been nervous but appeared to be relaxed now. It appeared to be the truth.

“Great. Well, thanks.” Maggie turned to go.

Maggie had been to the DEO a dozen times before, but seemed so small to Alex all the sudden, as if the concrete building might swallow her whole.

“Hey Maggie,” Alex called. Maggie turned.

“Good luck,” she said.

Maggie’s face broke into a big grin, like the sun emerging from behind the clouds.

“Thanks Danvers.”

*

At two minutes until ten J’onn rapped on the lab door. Alex looked up.

“Ten. O. Clock,” J’onn reminded her pointedly.

Alex waved her hands in irritation. J’onn left with another quick tap for good measure. One minute till ten. If she didn’t go J’onn would know, and the penalty would likely be much worse, like being benched on the next several missions.

In truth, Alex wanted to see Rathe, wanted to talk with her and chat. What she didn’t want was to be therapized. The second hand ticked past the six. Alex scooted off the stool and sprinted down the hall.

“Al! You’re right on time!” said Rathe. She indicated for Alex to close the door.

“Can we just agree that this is stupid?” asked Alex closing the door. “I mean, I don’t need counseling, and you must have better things to do.”

“Maybe,” said Rathe. “Maybe I requested this.”

Alex hadn’t thought of that. “Oh,” she said. “Did you?”

“Would that make a difference?”

“I don’t know. Yes?”

“Why?”

“Well…because then we’re just hanging out. It doesn’t have to be a thing.”

“Great.” Rathe leaned back in her chair. “I’m glad we’re on the same page,” she said with a grin. “Now what’s on your mind?”

“So… this isn’t like a normal session?”

“Alex, do I seem like a normal therapist? Come on. J’onn doesn’t expect that from me. This is just us. We get an hour to shoot the shit and call it work.”

“Alright.” Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. And there was one thing Alex did want to say that might take some time. She took a deep breath. “I want to apologize. I think I’ve blamed you, and you’ve taken the blame, for some things that are my fault.”

“That seems unlikely. But I’ll bite. Explain.”

“When we first met, at the federal building. You touched me and I think I hurt you. I gave you a lot of pain and anger, and it’s caused problems for you.”

“That’s ridiculous,” said Rathe.

“No, it’s not,” Alex insisted. “You were in control until you took my anger from me. Its why I felt I had to wear the obsidian.”

Rathe gave a deep-throated laugh. “Are you kidding? Alex, you grounded me. I was on the warpath when we interacted. If anything, you gave me some perspective. Reminded me that I wasn’t the only creature on this earth in pain. And that I too would get through it.”

Rathe gazed at Alex with her lips pursed.

“You’re a real piece of work Danvers, trying to take credit for my fuck-ups.”

Alex laughed to herself. “Really?”

“Really.”

Relief washed over Alex. The air seemed lighter.

“Can I ask you a question?” Alex said.

Rathe raised her eyebrows in interest.

“What did you do this morning when you…to me?” Alex couldn’t quite phrase it.

“What did you feel?” asked Rathe. Alex’s palms began to sweat.

“This is all private, right?” she asked. “I mean, even if we are just hanging out.”

“Absolutely,” said Rathe. “Nothing in here leaves.” Rathe’s blue eyes shone as smooth as ice.

Alex swallowed hard. “I felt…like I was being touched. Physically.”

Rathe shifted in her seat.

“And I wanted…”

“You were aroused,” said Rathe in an uncharacteristically clinical tone.

Alex nodded.

“How do you think Maggie working at the DEO is affecting you?” asked Rathe.

“What?” asked Alex with a sense of whiplash.

“You imagined her,” Rathe said. “That’s what broke your concentration.”

“No,” said Alex. “I mean maybe.” She felt flustered. She hadn’t expected Rathe to jump to that conclusion.

Rathe waited for Alex to collect her thoughts.

“I don’t think Maggie being here is affecting my work at all. My social life maybe…” she joked.

“How so?” asked Rathe. “What did you used to do outside of the DEO that you don’t anymore?”

“I…had a few friends I would sometimes do stuff with.”

“Alright. But?”

“But they’re all straight,” said Alex with sudden realization. “When I met Maggie, I stopped spending as much time with them. It was easier with Maggie and her friends.”

“You found a community,” said Rathe.

“Yeah,” Alex agreed. “Anyway, that all went with Maggie. You know how it goes. She got to keep her gay friends in the divorce and I don’t know anyone else or how to meet them.”

“Hey,” said Rathe, leaning forward and touching Alex on the knee. Calm and comfort flowed over Alex. “You’re doing great,” Rathe said encouragingly. “And I’ve got an awesome idea. What are you doing this weekend?”

“I’m not sure, but I have a feeling you’re about to tell me,” Alex responded warily.

Rathe grinned. “I’m taking you to pride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songspiration: Feeling Good by Avicii


	10. Pride and Joy

“Hey,” said Maggie brightly. “I finally caught you at home. You know, for such a nice place you are never here.”

Rathe shoved the remaining toast into her mouth. “Mmhmm.”

“So,” Maggie said, walking around the kitchen island towards Rathe. “I thought maybe we could hang out this weekend. You know, get to know each other a bit. Roomie?”

Rathe swallowed the oversized bite roughly and stepped away. She coughed as dry crumbs stuck in her throat.

“Um, yeah, I have plans,” Rathe said continuing to move away.

“Oh and I’m not invited?” Maggie joked. Rathe flushed.

“I see,” said Maggie. “Alex is going.”

“I’m trying to stay out of this,” Rathe said. “Don’t you have people to see? NCPD? You’ve been back less than a week.”

“Well, leaving the local office for the feds doesn’t really make you a hero to most cops.”

“Gamma team then? I’m sure they’d love to take you out as a welcome.”

Maggie cleared her throat uncomfortably.

Rathe fidgeted with the strap of her bag. The apartment seemed suffocatingly small.

“Well…” said Rathe, “maybe another time.” Rathe grabbed the bag and scooted towards the door.

“Yeah,” responded Maggie. “It would be nice to –”

The door slammed.

“Not feel like everyone hates me,” Maggie concluded to the empty room.

*

“Hey Supergirl.” Alex’s voice crackled to life over the comms.

“Yeah?” The question arrived with a rush of wind. Supergirl was on the move.

“Rathe followed up on that tip and we’ve got a lead.”

“Headed there.”

Supergirl changed direction, heading towards the college district where Rathe had been charged with emote-detection after a tip came through the DEO hotline.

“Rathe?” Alex asked. “What’s your twenty?”

Static and feedback buzzed over the line. Alex cringed.

“Christ, Rathe are you ok?”

More static. “…flipping god damn piece of crap,” Rathe’s voice said.

“Rathe?”

“You can hear me?” asked Rathe. “Good. I’m fine. I don’t know what my fifteen is.”

“Your twenty,” Alex corrected. “Where are you?”

“Oh. Why didn’t you just say that? I’m in the Cluster Dorm, second floor kitchen. I’ve got Brian here with some info on our salt shaker.”

A crash and more muffled cursing.

“Supergirl?” Alex asked.

“I’m here.” Great. Alex shut off the comm to get a minute of silence. She could already imagine the ensuing conversation with Tweedle-Dee, Tweedle-Dum, and college kid #2. Winn spun in his chair.

“Couldn’t take the idiot crew anymore?” he asked.

“Shut up,” said Alex. “Gah! Kara and Rathe individually are fine. But somehow you put them together…”

“And it’s like they’re both competing for your attention,” finished Winn.

“Not what I was going to say.”

Winn smirked. “Just speculating.”

“That’s not true,” said Alex.

“Oh, right,” Winn said. “Wait, remind me. What are you doing after this?”

Alex sighed. “Going to pride. With Rathe.”

“Yeah. And how long did it take for Kara to decide she was coming too?”

“That’s different. She’s being supportive.” Alex turned back to the monitor and flipped on the comm. Rathe and Kara were bickering relentlessly.

“Hey,” interrupted Alex. “Do we have a lead?”

“Yes!” they both responded simultaneously. Alex pinched the arch of her nose. “Supergirl, you retrieve. Rathe, return to base.”

“But I don’t want to be late,” Supergirl whined.

“Kara, you can fly,” said Alex in exasperation. “Just meet us there.”

“What about the artifact?”

“It’s a salt shaker,” Rathe said through the comm. “Put it a pocket. It will hardly be the weirdest thing you see today.”

Alex hung her head in defeat. She looked at Winn.

“Tell me today isn’t going to be a disaster.”

“Oh no, no no,” said Winn laughing. “I learned from Lyra to never make a promise to a lady that I can’t keep.” He grabbed his bag as he headed for the exit. “Good luck.”

*

Rathe was going to meet Alex at her place. Alex tossed the room in search of inspiration. What exactly did one wear to pride? Her entire closet was full of dark clothes. That didn’t feel quite right. Wasn’t she supposed to wear rainbows? Was that required? Already five discarded outfits lay on the bed. Rathe knocked in an asymmetrical pattern at the door, a welcome break to this futile exercise.

“Wow,” Alex said with a gasp.

Rathe’s clothes clung appealingly, tight white t-shirt and jeans, a simple and classic look that displayed her lithe figure and lean, muscled upper body. But it was the touch of makeup to her face that made the true difference. Eyeliner drew attention to her dramatic, light eyes, and made it difficult for Alex to look anywhere else. Her hair had been styled a little extra to ensure it all stood straight up, finishing off the punk appearance. Rathe bit her lip with embarrassment.

“You look nice too,” Rathe said.

Alex glanced down at her simple black tank top. “I thought maybe I should change,” she said. “I wasn’t sure what one wears…”

Rathe shrugged, smiling. “Come as you are,” she said. “Some people will go all out on rainbows and tutus and pieces cut out of clothing. But plenty others will just be in everyday apparel.”

“Right,” said Alex. She glanced around and pulled on her leather jacket. There. That felt comfortable. Rathe watched her with a half-smile.

“What?” asked Alex. “Too much?”

“It’s perfect,” said Rathe.

Kara had already saved them spots along the parade route, just in front of CatCo. She smiled widely as Alex and Rathe approached, her cheeks decorated with rainbows and a rainbow cape waving behind her. So much for thinking she’d miss everything, thought Rathe. The well-dressed woman to her side also turned, holding several small pride flags in her hand.

“Lena!” said Alex with surprise. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Well Kara invited me and I thought it sounded fun,” Lena responded, handing out the flags to the newcomers.

Rathe snorted and Alex swiftly elbowed her in the side.

“Be nice,” Alex hissed.

“Hey, take my flag,” Rathe said, reaching around to position it behind Alex’s ear. Alex shook her head away.

“What? Afraid it makes you look less cool?” teased Alex.

“No!” said Rathe indignantly.

“You two are so adorable together,” Lena said. Kara rolled her eyes.

“We’re not together,” Alex said quickly. “Just friends.”

“I didn’t mean to imply anything,” Lena said. “It’s good to have friends like that.” She glanced at Kara.

Kara scooted closer to Alex. “Hey,” Kara said in a low voice. “I didn’t have time to stop by the DEO before getting dressed and meeting Lena.” She placed her fist in Alex’s hand, leaving behind a smallish cylindrical object. Smooth but somewhat uneven surface, holes on one end, some crusting. The salt shaker. Alex sighed. Good thing she grabbed the jacket. Carefully she lifted her hand and inserted the shaker into the jacket pocket.

“All good,” she said to Kara.

Just then the zroom of several motorcycles split the air. Rathe leaned casually against the metal barrier with a huge grin. The brightly colored flag dangling from one hand only slightly detracted from her punk appearance. Ok, maybe a lot. Alex fought the urge to tease her again, knowing she would have to yell over the bikes. A string of women in singles and couples zipped by on large motorcycles. The crowd whooped and hollered with the riders. The crowd pressed in around them, forcing the foursome shoulder to shoulder. Alex wondered how it would feel to be atop a motorcycle with Rathe.

“This is fun!” Kara yelled.

“Yeah,” agreed Alex, with a quick glance at Rathe.

Groups and floats processed by, tossing out beads, shooting confetti, and blasting music that Alex could feel thumping through every bone in her body. With everyone else having fun she couldn’t help bopping a bit to the music. Kara waved her arms in the air and hip bumped Alex. Alex returned the hip bump.

“Hey sexy lady,” called a mostly naked man from the float. He hopped off and trotted over to Alex.

“Oh sweetheart, we have got to get you out here. You’re too gorgeous to be stuck on the side.” He pulled her arm encouragingly. Alex’s head swiveled to Kara and Rathe in confusion. Caught off guard, Alex allowed him to guide her over the railing. She turned, her panic even more palpable.

“Help me,” she mouthed. With a quick glance at Kara to make sure she would be alright, Rathe hopped over the metal barrier into the street.

Their new friend ushered them onto the float, which featured giant balloon stars of all colors.

“What is this for?” Alex yelled over the music.

“Who knows,” Rathe said. She stayed on the lower level of the float while the apparent host pulled Alex up to the upper level. He appeared to chat with her as they danced. Rathe glanced around at the other dancers. They were all officially with the float. Alex seemed to be the only person pulled from the parade route. The dancers welcomed Rathe, shimmying in time with her. Rathe spun dramatically, eliciting applause from the dancers.

They moved down the street slowly, powered by the cheers and raw energy from the crowd. Rathe drew in the excitement, nerves from some performers, and sense of freedom from all in attendance. She let the sensations move through her limbs, dancing without a care for how she looked.

They had gone several blocks before Rathe recalled why she was on the float. She looked up in alarm. Alex’s arms swung high in the air over her head as she danced, tossing beads to the eager crowd. Her own body was decked in extra beads, waiting to be thrown. She beamed widely, waving and blowing kisses.

A dancer bumped into Rathe.

“Sorry,” muttered Rathe coming out of her stupor. She’d never seen Alex Danvers like this. Alex spotted her suddenly.

“Rathe!” Rathe glanced up again. Alex waved furiously as if they were separated by a great distance. Rathe laughed and debated climbing up to see her, but just then the float paused in front of the grandstand. The music quieted and then ceased, leaving a sudden silence. A familiar riff began.

Do. Do-do. Do-do-doooo-do. Do.

Alex raised a mic to her lips with dramatic flair.

_Summer lovin’, had me a blast…_

Rathe could only watch in astonishment as Alex strutted around her tiny stage singing the part of Danny Zuko across from a burly man in next to nothing who naturally when for the role of Sandy. The dancers chimed in for the chorus parts and Rathe tried to do the same, slinking to the back so as not to disturb any choreography. The number ended and crowd in the grandstands erupted in applause. Slowly, the float began to move, and everyone waved to the audience.

As they pulled out from the grandstand, Alex waved herself cool with the jacket. Spotting Rathe below she smiled, peeled off the jacket and tossed it down.

 “Hold that for me.” In just the tank top Alex’s training and strength were readily apparent. Trying not to stare too obviously Rathe slung the jacket over her shoulders, soaking up the lingering scent of its owner. Alex twirled with her new friend, strangely uninhibited, relaxed, like a woman without a care or burden in the world.

“You were perfection!” Patricio insisted as he spun with Alex through the parade. “Sublime! You must help us judge this afternoon. Will you?”

Alex flushed and nodded. “Sure. Whatever.” She glanced towards Rathe, dancing below. Patricio followed her gaze.

“Ah,” he said. “Girlfriend?”

“No,” said Alex with a quick laugh.

“All the better,” Patricio responded with a wink. “You can get her to compete.”

When they arrived at the end of the parade route, Patricio helped Alex descend. Rathe waited, the leather jacket just about half a size too big on her small frame.

“So you’ve signed up your friend,” Patricio said loudly.

“Oh, no, no,” said Rathe. “Her friend is signed up for nothing.”

Alex tilted her head. “Sometimes these things just happen.”

“What are we talking?” asked Rathe. “How bad is this going to be?”

“Alex!” Kara waved, Lena still trailing her. “We cut across so we could meet you at the end,” she said excitedly. “How was it?”

So they hadn’t seen the grandstand. Alex breathed a small sigh of relief. “It was fun,” she said neutrally. It had been a weird moment in which she felt outside of herself. As if she’d broken free of a shell nothing could stop her. Exciting….but different. She wanted to keep that feeling, that memory for herself.

“Another friend,” said Patricio. “Interested?” he asked Kara. “This one is competing,” he added with a nod to Rathe.

Kara’s smile faded as she set her jaw a little firmer.

“Absolutely,” she said, steely gaze fixed on Rathe.

Oh good grief, thought Alex.

*

Patricio led them to a club, adorned with rainbow flags. A party was already in progress but they proceeded down a hidden stairwell. Sounds of the bar above slowly faded. Alex began to worry about the decision to come along. She didn’t even know this man. The dim stairwell opened into a surprisingly large basement. People of all types roamed within chatting and laughing; some looking like they had just come from the office, others in festive attire, and a handful sporting not a single stitch of clothing. Alex averted her eyes with embarrassment, unsure where to look. Patricio patted her on the back and as a group they moved forward, a large stage coming into view. He indicated for Alex to sit at the raised table in front, while Kara and Rathe were escorted backstage. Lena waited awkwardly behind the table.

“What do you think they’re doing?” asked Lena.

“No idea,” Alex responded emphatically. She waved an arm and carefully Lena clambered up the metal stairs and took a seat next to Alex. Patricio took one look at Lena’s outfit and seemed to approve, bringing up and extra chair for the additional judge. The space around the table filled up and the crowd began to sway as people pushed forward for better viewing. The lights went down, causing a temporary hush. A spotlight appeared on the stage.

“First up! Let’s hear it fooooooooor Rathe!” The announcer rolled her name in a way that made Alex laugh. This was going to be good.

Rathe appeared to have been pushed on stage. She looked unsure, still wearing Alex’s leather jacket. She squinted in the bright lights, blinking and then seeming to spot Alex at the raised table. With a half smile she turned, back to the crowd and froze.

The music started suddenly, Rathe spun around, jacket flaring up around her. She jumped from her spot and began to strut, up and down the stage, lip syncing to the song. Reaching the catwalk to the judges table she paused. Head lowered, Rathe prowled down the catwalk, eliciting whistles from the inebriated audience.

Rathe stopped with a body roll directly in front of the judge’s table, using the roll to slip the jacket off her shoulders, catching it in her hands. She swung it high overhead, letting her hips spin as she tossed her head back. Lena laughed with delight. Alex knew she was grinning like an idiot but it was too dark for anyone to notice except Rathe, and Rathe was too into the song. Or at least she hoped.

The jacket came down suddenly on the judge’s table. Rathe looked directly at Alex. She slid the jacket across the table towards her, using the move to lean down and arch her back. Standing tall, Rathe winked at Alex before retreating back down the catwalk to the stage. The crowd ate it up. As she bowed and exited Patricio leaned over.

“I think this was good for both of you,” he remarked, patting his hand briefly on the discarded jacket. Alex swatted his hand away. The jacket still felt warm. Alex rolled the soft leather between her fingers.

The next few performers were fun, but failed to live up to the energy Rathe had brought to the stage. Alex felt her attention wandering.

“Karaaaaaaa Danversssssss!” called the MC. Kara bounded out on the stage with enthusiasm.

“Oh no,” said Alex.

“Oh yes,” laughed Lena.

Pop-country piped through the speakers and filled the room. Kara skipped about the stage as she lip synced. Her enthusiasm propelled the crowd, and by the end several people were singing along. She left the stage blowing kisses.

“I need to go,” Alex whispered to Lena. “I’ll be back.” Lena nodded, already engaged in the next performance. Alex grabbed her jacket and slide discretely from her seat and climbed off the judge’s space.  It was easy to find the backstage entrance. Kara stood in the wings still.

“Kara!” Alex waved her sister over.

“Where’s Rathe?” Kara’s face fell.

“Over there somewhere,” Kara said waving her hand towards the changing rooms. Alex began to move.

“Alex?”

Alex turned

“Should I have not come today?” Kara asked.

“No,” Alex said. “It’s great that you’re here. I just…”

“What?” Kara’s sad expression contrasted so much with the bright painted rainbows on her cheeks that Alex couldn’t help but smile a little.

“It’s just hard when both you and Rathe are together,” Alex said. “You’re both so…”

She wasn’t even sure. Needy? Protective? Sometimes it seemed the people closest to her, the ones that really got her, were so aware of her fears that she never got to experience them. Normal people should face their fears. Maybe that was her problem. She was a half-formed being because just when she might encounter a formative experience; someone stronger, someone psychic, someone who felt her nerves, would step in and cover for her.

“I gotta go,” Alex said suddenly.

“What about Rathe?” asked Kara in confusion. “The competition isn’t over. Aren’t you a judge? You need to decide a winner.”

Alex brushed off the comment. “Lena’s there. They don’t need me. And I don’t want to judge between the two of you. You’re both great. Differently,” she added.

Alex pulled Kara in for a hug, kissing the top of her head. “Have fun,” she said. “I want to hear how it goes later.”

Kara beamed. “Absolutely.”

*

After being in the dark club basement it was odd to realize it was still early afternoon. The pride festivities continued in the nearby bars and at the festival down the street. Alex walked slowly, soaking in the day and the colors. For the next hour or so no one would notice she was gone. She could go home and have a drink. Or maybe just walk around by herself.

Alex took a deep breath. There was one thing that scared her more than anything else, and that’s what she had to do. She chose a bar a little over a block away from the club. Its large windows let in a lot of light and the assembled crowd seemed a good casual mix. Alex walked in.

“Hi,” she said to the first stranger she saw. “My name is Alex. What’s yours?”

*

Kara and Rathe jumped to their feet. Alex wondered how long they’d been waiting outside her apartment.

“What happened??” Kara asked.

“You’ll never believe it,” said Alex with a grin. “I met this guy who introduced me to a friend that’s in a bicycle gang. When I mentioned I wanted to buy a motorcycle, he insisted on taking me for a ride.”

“And then?” asked Rathe.

“We rode out along the highway. Rick wanted to be able to show me how fast it could go,” Alex explained. “And then we saw a sign for skydiving so we stopped off to do that.”

“Is this a joke?” asked Rathe.

“Not at all,” said Alex. “Rick treated me to the video package so I can show that to you later if you want. After our jump, Rick was hungry so we drove to a nearby diner. As we were eating, these two guys came in with ski masks trying to stick the place up.”

“Oh no,” interjected Kara.

“So, of course I stopped them.”

“You apprehended two armed robbers at a diner?” asked Kara.

“I mean…Rick helped. But yeah, it was mostly me.”

“And then?” said Rathe.

“Well, it turns out someone from CatCo was at the diner. So they took a picture and interviewed me. It’s going to be featured in your next issue,” Alex informed Kara.

“Great,” Kara said. “Anything else?”

Alex shrugged. “We drove back. Rick got pulled over for speeding but the cop recognized me from the diner and let him off with a warning. But it turns out Rick took me on the ride because he recently bought a new bike and was planning to sell his. He said we had so much fun I should just keep it.”

“Are you serious?” Kara asked.

“Yeah. It’s parked outside. It’s a pretty sweet ride,” Alex added dreamily.

“I hope that’s it,” said Rathe under her breath.

“Oh! And when I was walking up to the apartment someone told me they had extra tickets they couldn’t get rid of for a Matchbox Twenty concert and gave them to me.” She waved the tickets.

“Next week, if you two are interested.”

“That’s quite the day,” remarked Kara.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Alex said. “I suppose interesting things can happen when you talk to strangers.”

“Ha,” said Rathe. “Only if you’re Alex Danvers.”

“Yeah,” added Kara. “And only if you’re carrying around a mystical salt shaker.”

Kara and Rathe high-fived.

“Your plan worked like a charm,” said Rathe, infusing the final word with a Southern drawl as she smiled at Kara.

“What are you talking about?” asked Alex.

“Be honest,” said Kara, smiling at Alex. “Wasn’t that, like, the best day _ever_?”

*

J’onn gave them hell about the possible dangers of playing with artifacts when they dropped the shaker off at the DEO. Rathe was unbothered. Sure, artifacts could be unpredictable, but that was kind of the point. Alex needed a change, something new, and her energy clearly showed the benefit. J’onn aura betrayed that he was more irritated they had gone behind his back. But he too could sense the positive change in Alex. Alex waited outside while Kara and Rathe took their berating.

“If you knew you’d get in trouble why did you do it?” Alex asked.

“I thought it would be good for you,” Rathe responded. “I’ll always do what I think is best for you.”

“You’re a good friend,” Alex responded with a smile. “I like you.”

“I like you too,” said Rathe. She took a deep breath. “I mean, I _really_ like you.” She paused. Vibrations flooded across her skin. She forced herself to center. To calm.

“I don’t expect anything,” Rathe said. “Nothing has to change. I just wanted you to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex sings Summer Nights from Grease  
> Rathe performs Pretty Woman by Robbie Williams  
> Kara performs I Feel Lucky by Mary Chapin Carpenter


	11. Walk a Mile

The sound of dishware clanking woke Rathe. The clock showed 8:07 a.m. It had been a long night waiting for Alex to return and sitting through J’onn’s interminable lecture. Totally worth it though. Rathe smiled to herself. The thought of Alex astride her new motorcycle had powered Rathe home, and even made a brief appearance in her dreams.

“Zroom, zroom,” said Rathe to herself. Damnit. There was no falling back asleep now. Her stomach rumbled in agreement. Sighing she pushed herself up to a seated position, running her hands through her hair to make it stand on end.

Maggie had plates and pots spread across the kitchen island in disarray. She looked up with surprise when Rathe entered.

“You’re up early,” she commented.

“I’m a light sleeper,” Rathe said.

“Oops. Sorry about that. It was supposed to be a surprise.” She spun around in a frazzled manner. “Tea?”

“Sure,” replied Rathe curiously.

She pulled Rathe’s usual mug from the cabinet. Steam swirled above the cup as she poured from the waiting kettle. Rathe inhaled the strong scent of bergamot.

“Earl grey,” Rathe commented.

“Yeah,” Maggie responded, “it’s your favorite I thought.”

“How so?”

“You choose it four out of the past five mornings.”

Rathe chuckled to herself. “Well done Detective Sawyer.”

Maggie smiled uncertainly. She cleared her throat. “Hey, I know you had plans yesterday but I thought maybe today we could do something.”

Rathe sipped the tea, letting the liquid warm and relax her insides. Waking up to have someone hand her a cup of tea while apparently making her an elaborate albeit poorly organized breakfast gave her an oddly centered feeling. She contemplated Maggie, sensing with her psyche.

“Sure,” said Rathe finally. Why not? She had the day off and Alex and Kara had plans. Rathe planned on reading but if Maggie was just going to keep asking, better to get it out of the way sooner.

“Really? That’s great!” said Maggie. “I, uh, was making some breakfast and just need to finish that…”

A pan on the stove began to smoke and Maggie quickly moved to check on it.

“Out, out,” waved Rathe. Maggie stepped around the island as Rathe turned off the stove and oven, flipping the oven vent on for good measure.

“Alternative proposal,” said Rathe. “Let’s go somewhere for breakfast.”

“That sounds like a way better idea.”

The street was blissfully calm and quiet. Rathe carefully watched Maggie out of the corner of her eye, taking care to remain far enough away to avoid unintended contact. After some debate, the roommates settled on a small café. Rathe ordered more tea and a breakfast sandwich. Maggie approached the table with her food, sitting down across from Rathe.

Rathe wasn’t sure if she was supposed to wait. They had barely spoken since Maggie moved in. Rathe was busy with the DEO Alpha team while Maggie trained with Gamma team on different missions. When not working Rathe was secluded in the library or sleeping. She took a bite of her sandwich and looked around the café. Maggie ate slowly, shifting around in her seat to try and get Rathe’s attention. Finally, Maggie cleared her throat and Rathe looked up.

“What kind of stuff do you like to do?” asked Maggie.

“Um,” said Rathe. “I usually work.”

“The DEO?”

Rathe shrugged. “These days.”

“What did you do before?”

“This and that.” Rathe had a feeling that saying she worked at a family vineyard might introduce more questions than she could answer at this time.

“How’s the apartment search going?” asked Rathe.

Maggie cringed. Yeah, that probably was a tactless question, Rathe realized. Too late now.

“It’s not awesome,” responded Maggie. “The market is so tight, everything is gone within an hour. And with the crazy hours at the DEO…” she shook her head. “I don’t know how I’m ever going to find a place.”

_Swell_.

“Ah.” Rathe took another bite.

Maggie tossed about for another topic. “Do you run?”

“Only from danger,” Rathe cracked. “So, yeah. A little.”

Maggie laughed. “We should run together. I hate running alone.”

Rathe considered it. As her training progressed she increasingly saw the benefit of regular physical exertion. It left her more focused and in control when accessing empathic ability from a distance. But running with someone who didn’t even know of her ability? Someone who should be moving out any day? The ex to the woman she just confessed she liked?

“Sure,” said Rathe. Surprise crossed her face. She really needed to stop saying that.

“Well…wow! We can start tomorrow morning,” said Maggie, hands starting to move rapidly as she spoke.

“I…I actually don’t have running shoes,” said Rathe, still with a look of confusion. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

“That’s fine,” Maggie assured her. “I know a great place for that.” She glanced at her watch. “By the time we finish eating they should be open.”

Reluctantly Rathe followed Maggie into the sporting goods store. Techno pumped quietly through the speakers while black gym matting quieted footsteps, causing salespeople and customers to speak largely in hushed tones that contrasted with the aggressive slogans on the wall and apparel. Racks of shirts and pants filled the center with a wall displaying shoes of all colors and varieties. Rathe headed towards the wall.

“Hey,” Maggie said reaching for Rathe. Rathe slipped ahead of her grasp. Maggie tilted her head back.

“There’s a basement section that’s way better for shoes,” Maggie explained. “I mean, up here is fine if you don’t mind paying twice as much…” Maggie realized as she said it that Rathe probably didn’t care what she paid. “But down there it’s a bigger selection of stuff that was returned unused or are previous season models.”

Maggie told the truth; the selection downstairs, although not organized nearly as cleanly, did appear much larger. Rathe snaked through the aisles, hunting out her size and trying on ones that appeared interesting. Maggie followed and took off on her own after a bit, helping by bringing options by in Rathe’s size.

Maggie circled the last aisle. Typically this was a bit of a dump, the last stop for shoes that had been around so long the store was about to donate them. But one never knew, and occasionally there was a real gem buried back here at a heavily discounted price.

“Whoa,” said Maggie to herself, pulling out a pair of shoes unlike anything else. They were beat and old, yet with a sense of being clean and well-cared for. A relic out of another age. There was something mesmerizing about them, a sense of history and importance. Maggie turned the shoe in her hand. Maybe they had been worn by an Olympic athlete, or set a world record. There was no way these were just ordinary shoes.

“Hey Rathe,” Maggie called, still staring at the shoe. “Come check this out.”

Maggie’s voice called from the corner of the basement. Experimentally Rathe hopped on the foot with the new shoe. Too stiff. And too squishy at the same time. Rathe had no idea what she was looking for. She kicked off the sample and shoved the box back onto the shelf.

“Find something good?” she asked as she came around the corner. Maggie fixated on an old shoe, turning it around and around in her hand as if it were the latest and greatest model.

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” said Rathe, beginning to retreat.

“No! Just take a look,” Maggie insisted.

As Rathe approached a distinctly gray sensation overcame her. A fog of choking smoke, the early arrival of winter, withered plants fighting against a hailstorm.

“Get away from that,” Rathe said, moving swiftly and knocking the shoe from Maggie’s hand.

A gut punch knocked the air from Rathe’s lungs and she fell to the ground, heaving for oxygen. Her head pounded.

Maggie tripped backwards several steps. Colors swirled from what must have been a head bump. Her outstretched hand, too pale in this light, also appeared longer, with a scar she couldn’t remember having across her palm. At the end of the aisle she saw herself on the ground, coughing, the old shoes scattered to either side.

“Oh fuck,” she breathed.

 Rathe stood, face to face with herself. Eyes of ice seemed to penetrate through her skull, seeing her every thought. Is that really what she looked like? God, those eyes were unsettling. Rathe glanced down to confirm the truth.

“I wasn’t wearing this,” she said, panic rising. Dark curls fell against her cheeks. This couldn’t happen. Everything was dull, muted. Objects stayed immobile when they should vibrate with color and sound and smell.

“This is clearly a hallucination,” Maggie said. “A mirror trick or something.”

Unexpectedly she ran, face to face with herself. If she could just touch the mirror, the illusion would vanish. Maybe her head would stop with the sensory overload. The other Maggie didn’t move.

Rathe-as-Maggie fell to the ground. She hit hard, dully, identical to her last fall. God, human existence was so drearily repetitive.

Maggie-as-Rathe felt the world rip. Light exploded and already heightened senses sent waves of electricity across her brain. The feel of wet earth crumbling between fingers, ragtime, spinning in socks against a hardware floor, the smell of eggs frying. She didn’t know if she was hungry or going to vomit. She could leap over mountains, see across oceans.

“What the fuck are you?” she asked.

“Maybe if we both touch the shoe again,” suggested Rathe-as-Maggie, ignoring the previous comment.

“You’re not human.” It wasn’t a question. Sensations swirled and confused Maggie. She wasn’t sure if she liked this feeling or hated it.

 “Let’s just fix this!” insisted Rathe-as-Maggie.

They reached for the old shoe. Nothing.

*

Rathe power-walked back to the apartment with her head down. It was too much to look up and catch a glimpse of Maggie’s reflection in the store windows. With relief she shut the door to the apartment. Maggie-as-Rathe touched her hair again. She couldn’t get used to the short hair, of all things.

“Jesus Christ, stop it with the hair, you’ll mess it up,” cried Rathe-as-Maggie, licking her fingers and trying to fix the swoop in the front.

Maggie-as-Rathe shied away. “Stop doing that!”

“Doing what??”

“Touching me! It’s freaking me out!”

Rathe-as-Maggie sighed and fell into the couch, covering her face with her hands. Even that failed to help her feel better, only reminding her that her current face was not her own.

Rathe-as-Maggie stood. “We have to go in,” she said. “Someone at the DEO will know how to fix this.”

“No,” said Maggie-as-Rathe, blocking the way to the exit. “I can’t. This is my first week with the DEO. I can’t fuck it up. They will never give me another chance. We have to fix this.”

“What do you suggest?” asked Rathe-as-Maggie sarcastically.

“Well for starters, tell me what the hell is going on! Everything is so loud and bright. And I’m seeing and hearing things that aren’t here!”

Rathe-as-Maggie sighed. “I’m Empathia. Well, half-Empathia. It seems you took on that ability when you stole my body.”

“What does that mean?” Panic rose in the form of a chorus of clarinets. Maggie needed it to stop.

“It means you sense and feel the people around you. Every time you touch someone, and often if you’re standing near. I’ve been working on increasing the distance but you probably won’t have that.”

Rathe-as-Maggie looked at her doppelganger sharply. “You need to be careful,” she warned. “Feed from me if you need the energy or release. No one else. Got it?”

“Feed?” asked Maggie-as-Rathe.

“Unless you have control you may release your own energy onto other people. Usually negative energy. I think I’ll be able to handle it, but if you touch anyone else it could be disastrous. You need to keep your distance.”

Maggie-as-Rathe closed her eyes. _What a disaster_.

Frustration bubbled up, sour as scalded soup. Wisps of orange and the smell of fried eggs wafted off Rathe. Slightly overdone. Intuitively Maggie felt Rathe’s irritation.

“How is this my fault?” Maggie asked heatedly, eyes still closed.

Rathe-as-Maggie started. “What?”

“I can feel it,” Maggie-as-Rathe said, eyes open, burning like sidewalk on a scorching day. “If I’d known that you…” were alien, she wanted to say. But that wasn’t it at all. _Felt everything I did_. Maggie’s insides grew hard with anger. Her jealousy, regret, fear, loneliness, all on display for this stranger.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Maggie-as-Rathe asked.

“I don’t know. I thought Alex would and when she didn’t I figured…she didn’t want you to know.”

Alex. Why the hell hadn’t Alex said anything? Maggie moved towards the door. Her rage made her strong. She surged with power and understanding. Lines connected, items glowed, revealing their intent. It was all so simple, how people thought and reacted. A child’s game. How had she not seen this before?

Her own image stared at her with a kind of horror. Pathetic.

“You screwed up,” she said to her image on the couch. “You caused all of this.”

“Where are you going?” asked Rathe-as-Maggie.

“Out,” Maggie said shortly. “I don’t want to look at you.”

Energy flowed in color and smell and taste, stronger and stronger as she left the building and joined the people on the street, out for weekend activities. She inhaled deeply feeling…everything. It was heady, intoxicating. She walked with a sense of purpose she lacked down the road, overcome with sudden confidence in her ability to handle anything.

Rathe sat in the oversized apartment. It felt strangely quiet. For the first time she noticed how bare the space was. Not at all welcoming. Not at all like home.

“Shit, shit!”

She grabbed her phone and dialed.

“Alex’s phone,” said Kara brightly.

“Kara!” Rathe breathed with relief.

“Why are you calling?” Kara said in a low voice. “She doesn’t want to hear from you Maggie. I thought that was clear.”

“No! Kara, it’s me—” Rathe-as-Maggie tried. The line disconnected.

*

Maggie knocked on Alex’s door again. No response. She pressed her ear to the panel.

“Excuse me?”

Maggie jumped. A neighbor looked at her skeptically. Maggie couldn’t blame her. She probably looked like a creep.

“Just looking for my friend,” she explained, hoping she came across as sane. Distrust ebbed from the neighbor’s skin. Maggie stepped closer. How did this work exactly? She wanted the neighbor to be helpful. _Project helpful thoughts_.

The neighbor regarded Maggie. “I’ve seen you around before,” she said suspiciously. This was not going well.

“Yes, I’m a friend,” she said reaching out a hand. Nervously the neighbor touched her hand. A rush of warmth flooded across Maggie’s palm.

“You’re a friend of Alex’s?” she asked nicely. The turnabout was disorienting.

“Yes,” said Maggie-as-Rathe. “Do you know where she is?”

“She left with her sister about an hour ago,” the neighbor said. “I’m sorry that’s all I know.” She looked genuinely sorrowful to not have more to add.

“That’s fine,” Maggie said. “You’ve been helpful.”

The woman beamed widely.

Geez. No wonder Rathe didn’t try at all to make people like her. When it was this easy it probably felt like no one was ever being truly genuine. That or she didn’t care. Maggie could believe either theory.

*

Rathe ran out of the apartment but Maggie, or Rathe, her doppelganger, had already disappeared. She spun, checking all directions.

“Maggie?” asked an unfamiliar voice.

Rathe glanced up. A prettyish woman with long, straight dirty blonde hair approached.

“Oh my gosh Maggie, I can’t believe I ran into you, here of all places!” She came in for an unwelcome hug. Rathe braced herself, but only a comfortable squeeze followed. She left out a breath relaxing. It felt oddly comforting, just this simple contact.

Maggie’s friend released her hold. She looked up at the building with the doorman and gilded entrance. “Don’t tell me you’re living here,” she said.

“For now,” Rathe-as-Maggie said. “With a friend. A colleague.”

“I see you haven’t lost your charm,” the friend joked. “Come on, let’s catch up. When did you get back in town?”

Reluctantly Rathe allowed herself to be escorted away from the safety of the apartment building. “About a week,” she said. “What have you been up to?”

“Oh! Work like you wouldn’t believe,” the friend replied. “Vice is crazy. I mean it always was, but since the academy I think it’s really gotten worse. I’m still the only woman in the unit.” She paused. “I’m sorry about the way the guys have treated you since you left.”

“How have they treated me?” asked Rathe-as-Maggie.

“You know, the freeze out. The nasty rumors. All the usual bullshit.”

“Right.”

“Hey, but let’s talk about something better,” she said. “Do remember Williams from the academy? How he’d block off those chairs so he could walk up and down the aisles of the classroom and prop his foot up on the table while he lectured.”

She did an imitation of an exaggerated thinker pose that made Rathe laugh.

“And always right in front of us,” she said. “His crotch just there. So uncomfortable! And then a few weeks ago he asked me out.”

“He always liked you,” said Rathe-as-Maggie. It was an easy guess.

She scoffed. “Anyway, I felt weird saying no, so I went and we actually had a great time.”

“No kidding?”

“He’s really rather sweet. Awkward. But sweet. He gave me this just yesterday.” She pulled back her sleeve, revealing a thin silver bracelet. Engraved on the side: _Jess_.

Rathe-as-Maggie grinned. “You deserve it Jess,” she said.

After more than an hour walking around the city, exchanging stories, or rather, listening to Jess’s stories from their days in the academy, Rathe finally begged away.

“It’s been great,” she said. “We should catch up again soon.”

“Definitely,” said Jess. “You’ll have to let me know when you’re dating again. We can do a double.”

“Right.”

Rathe-as-Maggie turned to go back into the building. Jess grabbed her arm, spinning her back for a final hug. She squeezed, pulling the air from Rathe’s chest.

“You didn’t seem like you wanted to talk much today,” she said as they embraced. “but whenever you need a friend, I’m here for you.”

She released and gave Rathe-as-Maggie a meaningful look.

“Take care of yourself. Don’t let the high life go to your head,” she teased.

*

Maggie was back in the apartment when Rathe-as-Maggie returned.

“Have fun?” Rathe-as-Maggie asked snarkily.

“I did,” said Maggie. “And I almost understand how selfish this ability makes you.”

“I’m not selfish.”

“Yeah, right,” replied Maggie-as-Rathe with a laugh. “And you? How was it being fully human?”

“Not bad,” said Rathe-as-Maggie. “Had a great chat with a friend of yours. Jess.”

“Jess?” Maggie-as-Rathe sounded surprised.

“You should really stay in touch with your friends Maggie. You do still have some.”

Everything paused for a brief instant. Maggie-as-Rathe leapt across the room, knocking Rathe into the side table. Energy surged as they connected. She swung. Rathe-as-Maggie’s arm flew up protectively, blocking the hit. Rathe-as-Maggie blinked. She pushed, and Maggie-as-Rathe fell backwards, rolling towards the door.

Rathe-as-Maggie remained sitting up on the side table, laughing. “We’re quite the pair,” she remarked. “You have my ability, and I have your fighting instincts. So shall we continue? Or maybe we see about getting each other’s faces back in the right place.”

Maggie-as-Rathe sighed. “Fine. But we need to do this quietly. It’s my career on the line.”

“Deal,” said Rathe-as-Maggie. “I’d just as soon no one found out either.”

“Great. Tomorrow we both go in, act like everything is normal. Tell me about what you do.”

“You’re the profiler,” Rathe-as-Maggie said. “You’ll need to say insightful things about the suspects or possible location. You also have a session with Alex.”

“Session?”

“Yeah. It’s easy. Just sit in the room with her for an hour. When in doubt, take the last thing they said and turn it into a question.”

“Right,” responded Maggie-as-Rathe. “That could be our chance.”

“Our chance to…”

“To learn what Alex knows about this artifact. She’s probably got some info that can help us fix this. Discretely.”

“Nice!” said Rathe-as-Maggie. “Alright, what will I need to do to pass as you?”

“Your job is super easy. Serve as the punching bag for Gamma team’s frustration and do all the grunt work.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh I am. Maybe for once I’ll actually learn something tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songspiration: High on Humans by Oh Wonder


	12. Another Mile

Rathe woke in confusion, senses dulled and hair in her face. Had she brought someone home? The memories came rushing back. Another day as Maggie. But this would be it. It had to be it. Maggie would get the information from Alex and they would be back in their own bodies by dinner.

They rushed around the kitchen, all the more disorganized for the unfamiliar ways in which their bodies moved.

Rathe-as-Maggie growled in frustration. “I can’t reach!” She indicated to the top shelf.

Maggie-as-Rathe stretched. She placed the Nutella on the countertop.

Both of their phones buzzed simultaneously.

 _All teams in_. _ASAP._

Maggie and Rathe grabbed their bags.

“Shit, don’t we need to…” Maggie-as-Rathe made a switching motion. They switched bags, both realizing too late they had packed the wrong one.

Inside, Rathe beelined for Alpha team’s huddle. She was nearly there before remembering that the person who looked like Rathe needed to be present. She paused.

Alex averted her eyes, pretending to have something very compelling to read. Winn turned her chair around awkwardly. Kara glared openly and J’onn shot Rathe-as-Maggie a stony expression.

“Sawyer, you’re late. Get to your team,” he said sternly.

“Uh, yes, sir,” answered Rathe-as-Maggie. “I… got turned around.”

J’onn pointed down the hall and turned his back on her.

Maggie-as-Rathe strolled up nervously.

“Rathe!” called J’onn. He waved her over fondly. Alex grinned and bit her lip.  A touch of color rose behind her ears.

Rathe-as-Maggie quickly made her way to the Gamma team room. She had seen Gamma team in passing but wasn’t completely sure she would recognize them. Five men and one other woman sat in the room. An agent Rathe knew she’d met read from the dossier.

“Sawyer,” he said. “You’re late.”

“I came as fast as I could,” Rathe-as-Maggie said. “It was a rough morning.”

A couple other team members snorted.

“Hear that everyone? Sawyer thinks she gets special treatment, just because she knows the Alpha team crowd,” said the Gamma team leader.

“I didn’t say that,” Rathe-as-Maggie began. The Gamma leader cut her off.

“Since Gamma team is too unimportant to get here on time,” he said. “Maybe we should have you review inventory.”

“What?”

“Get counting, trainee. I think you know your way to storage by now. We’ve got work to do.”

Rathe-as-Maggie stood, unsure this was happening.

“Go on,” said another teammate. “Beat it.”

She left the room. Her heart beat high and fast in her throat. Her hand shook. Chest felt tight. What the fuck was this? Another team of agents filed down the hall. Rathe pressed herself against the wall to avoid getting caught in the way.

She only vaguely recalled the way to the extra storage unit from her first day tour. It was located in a rarely used sub-basement. Rathe-as-Maggie fumbled for the lights. Voices echoed in the space behind. The sound of a door slamming shut off the echoes abruptly. Rathe ran to the door, pushing with all her might. She was locked in.

*

“What’s the plan J’onn?” asked Alex after Maggie retreated. She snuck a quick glance at Rathe. Rathe seemed out of sorts, frowning and distracted. Her voice echoed in Alex’s head. _I really like you_. Alex’s skin tingled with anticipation. It had been an unexpected comment at the end of a long, weird day. Alex hadn’t known how to respond but now… She was thankful she’d had a day of breathing room to think about it.

“Right now, nothing for Alpha team,” said J’onn. “I’ve got Beta and Gamma checking out a possible situation. We’re on hold in case they can’t handle it.”

“Great,” said Alex. She turned to Rathe, who still appeared twitchy. Rathe stared as Gamma team filed past.

“Hey, can we move our session up?” asked Alex.

“Huh?”

“Your office?” Alex suggested.

“Right. Sure.”

Mechanically, Rathe walked, almost going past her office.

Inside, Rathe spun around the crowded space, finally sitting down on the edge of her chair. Her eyes glowed an unusual color, gray, nearly a light brown.

“Can I ask you a question?” Rathe said.

“Sure,” said Alex in surprise.

“Why didn’t you tell Maggie about my ability?”

Alex shrugged. She didn’t really want to think about Maggie right now. Rathe was so much easier. So uncomplicated once you got past the who half-alien thing.

“It didn’t seem important.”

Rathe cocked her head. “Not at all? It’s a bit invasive. Don’t you think?”

Alex shifted. The unspoken bit lingered. She had felt so worried she protected herself when they first met.

“I guess I felt like you were my friend. That this was something I could know that Maggie didn’t.”

Rathe looked at the wall. She moved her jaw jerkily, as if thinking intently. She must be nervous, Alex deduced. She recalled how smoothly Rathe had danced in the lip sync competition, how she’d made direct eye contact with Alex before those body rolls, showing herself off, leaning towards Alex with that mischievous grin…

Alex felt herself breathing heavily. Rathe didn’t seem to notice, which Alex took as a good sign. It had to be the same thing they were thinking, right? Rathe glanced quickly at Alex before turning away, again. Alex leaned forward. It was now or never.

She cleared her throat. The half-human turned, surprised by their closeness. There was no denying the obvious desire in her eyes.

“I want you to know how I feel,” Alex said softly, pressing her hand into the Empathia’s.

Rathe swallowed roughly, eyes frantically scanning Alex’s face. Alex needed Rathe to feel, to understand how she felt, how she knew it was real because she felt it even when they were apart. It had been long enough…

Alex kissed Rathe, rough lips growing wet and moist.

Maggie-as-Rathe couldn’t breathe. Alex touched her and she felt everything. Symphonies played, fields of flowers in bloom, the way the center of a sunset felt surrounded by light and the horizon in perfect view. But more than any of that, Maggie-as-Rathe felt desire. She felt Alex’s hopes and dreams, the love lost, and the new spark found. It happened faster than she could have predicted. Frustration, bitterness, regret welled and flooded across her skin. It was flooding onto Alex and Maggie couldn’t stop the tide.

“Fuck!” she yelled, sliding across the desk and knocking over several piles of books in the process. “Don’t touch me!”

Alex retreated, staring at her hands as if burned. “What the hell happened to really liking me?”

“I said that?” asked Rathe. “When??”

“Two days ago!” Alex forced herself to lower her voice. “Is this all some kind of joke to you? Find the lady getting out of her first gay relationship, say you like her, and then pull the rug out? Huh? Do you get off on that?” Alex’s brown eyes darkened with fury. Rathe usually made her feel so warm, connected. Like she would always have a place. Not this sense of isolation and loneliness that sank through Alex’s skin and into her bones like a chill.

“No! It’s not like that,” Rathe said.

“Then what is it like, huh? Tell me Rathe.” Alex crossed her arms.

Rathe pinched her nose. “Well, for starters, I’m not Rathe.”

“Excuse me?”

“Come on Danvers,” Rathe pleaded. “You know me better than this. Look past the exterior.”

Alex studied the person before her. Rathe’s eyes still held their brownish tint. Her movement, the way she shifted and moved her eyes. The regret and loss. It was personal. About her.

“Oh my god,” said Alex backing into the door. “Maggie?”

Maggie-as-Rathe nodded. “Yeah. And I’m not buying why you didn’t tell me about Rathe.”

Alex straightened up to full height. “You have no right to accuse me of keeping secrets,” she said.

“What are you talking about?”

“You! Leaving! Never once when we were together did you mention your dream was to be in the FBI, much less that you had applied. Then suddenly you’re leaving. Over that.”

“I told you, I never expected anything to happen.”

“But you should have told me Maggie!" Alex said. "We were supposed to be partners! If you were unhappy we could have worked through it together. You didn’t have to end things!”

The words hung in the air. Finally. The truth.

“I know,” said Maggie-as-Rathe quietly. “It was a mistake.”

“No,” Alex said, holding up a finger. “No, you don’t get to say that. Dropping a glass on the floor – that’s a mistake. Switching a couple digits in a phone number. Forgetting to put some clothes in the wash. Those are mistakes. But you…Imploding a relationship, _an engagement_ , because you don’t have the nerve to be honest with me and you don’t trust that I really love you?? That’s not a mistake. That’s a choice.”

Maggie-as-Rathe swallowed. Her heart rose up to her throat, threatening to choke her. “Does it help if I say it was a bad choice?”

Alex looked at her with damp eyes. “A little. But it doesn’t change that it’s over. I was just starting to be ok again,” she said, voice cracking.

Alex’s pain rose in waves. There was so much. Too much. Maggie-as-Rathe felt it seeping in. Sound drowned out all else. Colors darkened, clouding her vision until they mixed into black and then there was nothing.

“Maggie!” Alex’s face rested just above her own. Maggie-as-Rathe lay in the medbay. She couldn’t recall how she got there. Her head pounded.

“You collapsed,” Alex said, the relief palpable on her face. “I had a couple agents carry you in here but you’ve been out for the past ten minutes. What happened?”

“I don’t know…I felt…” she was too embarrassed to share. “There was too much emotion,” she said.

Alex nodded, worried expression. “I ran a quick diagnostic. You have Rathe’s ability, but I don’t think your brain is wired to handle the sensory load that comes with it.”

“Meaning…what?”

“Meaning if we don’t get you switched you will continue to have these seizures until…”

 _Until it kills you_. Maggie knew how that sentence ended.

“We have to fix this,” Alex said urgently. “I’m not ready to be in a world without you. Even if we’re not together in it.”

“Me neither,” said Maggie-as-Rathe, eyes filling with tears.

“How did this happen?” Alex asked

“I’m not sure. We were out shopping, and there was something… Rathe knocked it out of my hand. And suddenly I was…like this.”

“Where? What was it?” Alex asked in a clipped tone.

“National City Sports. It was a running shoe. In the discount basement, but it was old, like used.”

Alex’s eyes widened. “Like an alien artifact?”

“I suppose. If they appeared human.”

“Shit,” said Alex. “Beta and Gamma are off on a tip for that artifact. But it seems the tip was bad.”

“What do we do?” asked Maggie-as-Rathe.

“We need to find Rathe. And we need to contain the artifact and switch you two back before anyone else notices.”

“I didn’t see Rathe leave with Gamma team,” Maggie-as-Rathe said. “There are a couple places she might have been sent.”

“Let’s go.”

The muffled sounds through the thick storage unit wall were all the confirmation Alex needed.

“Great, let’s get the key.” The key holster stood empty.

“They would have taken it with them,” Maggie-as-Rathe explained.

 _Fuck_. “Fine,” said Alex. “They have the key. We have Supergirl.”

“Hey Kara,” Alex said. “I need you to do me a favor, no questions asked alright?”

Kara tilted her head with curiosity. “Alright,” she agreed. They walked down to a sub-basement Kara had never seen. Rathe waited near a thick door at the end of the hall.

“What’s up?” asked Kara.

 “We need you to open the door,” Alex said.

“That’s it?”

“Yep.”

“What’s in there?”

Alex and Rathe glanced at each other. “Um, Maggie,” said Alex. “No more questions please.”

“Okey dokey.” Kara grabbed the hinge. The wrought iron folded like dough in her hand and she easily lifted the door out of the deadbolt.

The interior was pitch black. Maggie shied away from the sudden light, disheveled and dirty. Her hands were red from pounding against the hard wood.

“I’m gonna kill those motherfuckers,” she said hoarsely, looking directly at Rathe.

“Ok, what’s going on?” asked Kara.

“No questions!” said Alex and Maggie-as-Rathe at the same time.

“Sorry,” said Kara with her hands up.

“Seriously Ra—Maggie! You couldn’t even turn on the damn lights!” said Maggie-as-Rathe.

“I’m not used to being treated like the scrawny nerd in gym class!” Rathe-as-Maggie retorted.

“Oh and you think I am!” said Maggie-as-Rathe. “Toughen up! This is nothing compared to the hazing at NCPD!”

“How would you know…” Kara began.

“NO QUESTIONS!” everyone yelled.

“Everybody stop. Especially the two of you,” said Alex looking between Rathe and Maggie with frustration.

“Rathe. Maggie. You,” she clarified pointing at Rathe-as-Maggie. “Can I talk to you quickly?”

Rathe-as-Maggie nodded.

“Everyone else we will meet you in the situation room in five minutes.”

Kara walked up the stairs with Maggie-as-Rathe, glancing back quickly.

“Is this really happening?” asked Alex.

“I’m afraid so,” said Rathe-as-Maggie. “Trust me, it’s way weirder for me than for you.”

Alex laughed wryly.

“Hey,” said Rathe-as-Maggie. “I want you to do something for me. As your therapist. You have a rare opportunity to tell Maggie something you’ve always wanted, without her ever knowing.” She spread her arms wide in invitation.

Alex froze as she contemplated the offer by the spitting image of her ex-girlfriend. “Seriously?”

Rathe-as-Maggie broke the goofy pose. Serious expression, the resemblance was painful. “Completely. I think it will be good for you.”

“Alright,” said Alex looking at her foot. “Maggie,” she began. “I don’t know why you left me.”

“Stop. Look at me,” said Rathe-as-Maggie. “You get one chance at this. What is holding you back? I may not be able to read you but I know you haven’t let go or something, and it’s hurting you. That’s what you need to tap into.”

 “Fine.” Alex took a deep breath. Maggie’s image watched her, impassive, unmoved. She didn’t even know.

“I want you to know how…how deeply you hurt me. It’s not even that you left. It’s how you left. Without warning, without trying. As if everything we had together was just a dream and meant nothing. Well, it meant something to me.”

Maggie blinked.

“In spite of that, I want to forgive you,” Alex continued. “I think I have to if I ever want to feel normal again. It doesn’t make us ok. We may never be ok. But I forgive you. I'm ready for whatever comes next with us and with life.”

Alex felt a weight rise from her shoulders. She gasped.

Maggie-as-Rathe stepped forward, smiling. “If it’s not too awkward,” she said. “I’d like to give you a hug. That was great.”

Kara, Winn, and Maggie-as-Rathe waited in the situation room.

“Hey!” called Winn happily as Maggie approached with the rest of Alpha team. “You’re back!”

“This is just temporary,” said Kara cutting him off. “For some reason I’m not allowed to ask about.”

“Alright. Well. Sure. Welcome temporarily then.”

Rathe-as-Maggie gave him a grateful look.

“Maggie is joining Alpha team today,” Alex continued. “We’ve got a retrieval to handle.”

“Wait,” said Maggie-as-Rathe. “Whoever is behind this doesn’t know that the artifact has been discovered.” She looked around at the assembled team. “This is an opportunity. They probably placed it there, expecting that no one would see it or activate it. There is going to be a pick-up.”

“And we can catch them in the act,” finished Alex. She felt their old rhythm returning. “Great thinking. The fake tip was almost certainly meant as a diversion.”

 “We need you to set up a visual perimeter around National City Sports,” Alex said. “The rest of us are going in undercover.”

Maggie-as-Rathe felt sick. The room shifted and moved.

“Hey,” said Rathe-as-Maggie grabbing her arm. “Stay with me.” Pressure descended on Rathe. Midnight black, isolation. She tried to center as best she could. Tried to find another memory, another sense to hold while Maggie unloaded some of the overwhelming sensation.

“Can you make it?” asked Alex.

“No choice is there?” responded Maggie-as-Rathe. “You and I are in this world together Danvers.”

“That’s right,” said Alex firmly. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Kara carried Maggie-as-Rathe to the store. They spread out across the basement with lines of sight to the corner. Alex couldn’t help moving out of position every so often to check on Maggie and Rathe. Once inside the two of them had paired off. Rathe was trying to help Maggie manage the sensory energy, but from Rathe-as-Maggie’s appearance, it was apparent she too was reaching a breaking point, unable to help much in her human form. They needed the holder of the artifact to show up quickly so they could reverse its effect.

A petite girl came down the steps and Alex hustled back to her spot, pulling out a box as if browsing. The girl bee-lined for the back row, barely pausing to take in the other customers.

“Kara?” asked Alex.

“I see her too,” Kara confirmed.

“Move now,” Alex ordered. They all moved in, cutting the girl off from her intended target.

She put up no resistance. Kara restrained her easily. Alex grabbed the shoebox, using the gloves developed for artifact handling just in case.

“How does this work?” she asked the suspect.

“I don’t know what you mean,” the girl answered snottily.

Alex picked up a shoe and held it threateningly. The girl cringed. “See, that’s the thing. I’m pretty sure you know exactly how it works. Somehow it makes people switch place, and you’re going to help us switch them back.”

Kara blinked quickly. She looked from Maggie to Rathe and Rathe to Maggie.

“I’ll ask one more time before I get mean,” Alex warned.

“Fine!” the girl said. “Two people just need to touch it at the same time.”

“Yeah, we tried that,” said Rathe-as-Maggie wearily.

Alex shook the girl roughly.

“There’s an intention aspect as well. It only works if there is also an element of selflessness.”

“So we have to want to help each other,” said Maggie-as-Rathe slowly.

“Something like that.”

Maggie closed her eyes against the wave of overstimulation. Help Rathe? Rathe wasn’t the one needing help. In mere weeks she had not only found her place at the DEO, but gotten Alex to open up in ways even Maggie hadn’t seen.

Alex. Maggie looked at Alex. She would be crushed, destroyed if something happened to Rathe. _Do it for her_ Maggie thought. For a world where she could at least live in proximity to Alex Danvers. Where if ever needed she would be there for the woman she loved.

“We’re ready,” Maggie-as-Rathe said to Alex.

Alex handed her the shoe. “Think happy thoughts,” she said, only half-joking. Maggie smiled weakly, Rathe’s eye blue eyes shifting into a shade of yellow almost like a cat. Their fingers touched across the laces of the artifact.

Rathe took a deep breath. The air smelled sweet and sour. Color flowed off her fingertips.

Maggie stood upright. The world remained solid. “Oh thank god,” she said.

“Did it work?” asked Kara.

Maggie nodded. Alex sighed with relief, slinging one arm around Maggie and Rathe apiece for a group hug. Her eyes lingered on Rathe as they separated.

“We need to get this artifact back to DEO. And you’re coming as well,” Alex added to their suspect.

Alex and Kara carted the girl off.

Maggie couldn’t believe it worked. Rathe also appeared amazed, watching her fingers move with delight. _For Alex_. There was just one more thing. If this was for Alex, Rathe needed to know.

“Hey,” said Maggie. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Shoot,” said Rathe.

“While I was you, Alex, um. Well, she kissed me. Kissed you.”

“Wow,” said Rathe.

“Yeah.” Maggie cleared her throat. “I fucked up with her. Obviously, you know that, seeing as you’ve known how I feel all these past days. But, I’m gonna stay out of the way. I think you care for her, and I know, I _felt_ , that she cares for you.”

Rathe looked at the ground. “Maggie…I’m sorry. About everything.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“No,” said Rathe. “It is. I should have told you who I was. It sucks to be the odd one out and I’m going to make sure it’s better for you.”

“How?”

“Well,” said Rathe. “I think you should join Alpha team. Permanently. You’ve got some good insights and it will help the team to have someone not afraid to challenge their assumptions.”

“Yeah, that will never happen,” laughed Maggie. “Between Alex and everyone else no way will they forgive me.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” said Rathe. “And don’t underestimate me. I can be quite persuasive.”

Maggie contemplated the half-alien. “Thanks,” she said.

“Don’t mention it. Oh, and Maggie? You can stop looking for another place to stay. If we can be each other for a day, I think we can manage to live together as roommates.”

“You’re not bad, Adler,” Maggie said. “I think we can make this work.”


	13. The Only Think We Have to Fear

“Guys, come on!”

Kara waved the tickets high in the air.

“Don’t tell me that I scored VIP passes to the hottest new club in National City and I’m going to have to go alone because you are all so lame!”

Kara pouted.

“Absolutely not,” said Alex.

Kara searched for support. “Maggie!” she called. “Rathe! I bet you could use a night out!”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Maggie asked.

“I just mean, that after the wackadoodle shenanigans last week maybe it was time we did something normal fun! Something not work. Well, for the rest of you. Technically I’ll be there on assignment.” Kara paused.

 “Come on guys!” she said in exasperation. “I had to barter away a feature article to get this gig. It’s going to be so boring if I go alone.”

“Invite Lena,” suggested Rathe with a smirk.

Kara paused, mouth open. “Actually, I have,” she said.

Rathe raised an eyebrow. _Turned down?_ Kara blushed.

Rathe laughed. “You’re afraid it will look like a date.”

Kara’s face glowed bright pink. Alex snorted.

“Ok, we’ll go,” said Alex.

“We?” asked Rathe.

“We,” confirmed Alex, smiling at her sister. “This is now a mandatory team event.” Rathe hung her head in defeat.

Kara squealed.

“I hope that’s not an order for me Agent Danvers,” said J’onn.

“J’onn is not included,” Alex clarified. “Unless, um, you know he wants to be.”

“I’ll pass,” he said. “You’ll have more fun without the boss around anyway.”

 “You good Winn?” Alex asked.

“Sure why not,” said the techie. “Free drinks right?”

Kara scoffed. “It _is_ VIP.”

“Then I’m there,” he said happily.

“Maggie?” asked Kara, eying the last Alpha team member. She had been quiet lately. A night out would be good. Maybe she would meet someone.

“It’s mandatory isn’t it?” asked Maggie rhetorically. Alex gave her a small tilt, an indication that she could still bail if she wanted. “Count me in.”

“Yes!” said Kara with a fist pump. “Nine p.m. We are gonna have So. Much. Fun!”

*

Lights flashed and the line was already building up outside of Club Metus. Kara fairly bounced with excitement. Alex looked stunning in a slinky dress with a long slit. Rathe was last to arrive, but to Maggie’s surprise had dressed for the occasion, arriving decked out in slacks-vest-fedora outfit. The narrow brim tilted rakishly off her spiked hair. Alex stared openly as Rathe strutted towards the group, taking her proffered arm with a blush. Maggie averted her eyes.

“M’lady,” said Winn offering his arm. Maggie took it gratefully. The three couples headed inside, Kara waving her tickets and zipping them past the line.

Heavy velvet curtains covered the entry way, almost fully blocking the sound of the street outside. Inside bass thrummed up and down the walls. Everything was dark, textured. Women wearing very little circled the dance floor with trays of drinks. The edges to either side featured the bar, lit from underneath and infusing the bottles with an unearthly glow.

“Ma’am,” said a good-looking, well-dressed gentleman, bowing to Kara.

“Oh!” she said with a giggle. He escorted Kara and Lena, the rest of the party following, up to a small balcony room. The hallway up to the private rooms was lined with mirrors, creating an infinite parade. The space suspended over the dance floor, with a clear view of the stage. Couches and chairs without arms were grouped in a semi-circle, with a few discretely tucked into the corners. A call button rested near the room exit.

“Wow,” said Winn. “This is _fancy_.”

“I know, right?” responded Kara.

The group fell into a natural semi-circle: Maggie on one end near Alex and Rathe with Lena, Kara, and Winn clustered along the other side. They all looked in wonder across the club at the flashing lights and mass of bodies below.

The heavy bass gave Maggie a headache and the lights reminded her too much of being an Empathia. She needed a drink. As if reading her mind their waiter appeared.

“Whiskey,” said Maggie. Rathe said something to Alex in a low voice, placing her fedora on Alex’s head. Alex giggled.

“Make it a double,” Maggie added. Maybe the alcohol would lift this bad mood. It certainly couldn’t hurt. It was really too loud to hear any of the conversations. Maggie watched the crowd dance and kicked back her drink, waving her hand to indicate another round. In the center of the club someone shook and vibrated in a bizarre dance as if touched by electricity. The crowd cheered and made a space for him to show his moves. Maggie narrowed her eyes, trying to make out the dancer through the dim light.

Suddenly he dropped to the ground in a crouch, arched back his head and opened his mouth wide, as if screaming. The music played on, uninterrupted. Having broken his pattern the crowd soon surrounded him and from the balcony vantage he was lost from sight. But Maggie swore that as he continued his silent scream, a cloud of fog emerged from his location. She stood, accidentally spilling her second glass.

“Is everything alright?” Alex asked.

Maggie shook her head, staring at the cloud, nearly invisible above the lights of the bar. “There’s something…” she began.

The fog struck all of them at once, a choking, burning sensation.

*

Maggie dropped to the ground, rubbing frantically at her eyes. She couldn’t see. She couldn’t see anything. She fumbled against the leather furniture. She should have hit Alex, but likely she had also been displaced. Maggie guided her way to standing, vision slowly blurring back into focus.

The music thumped and crowded cheered. Kara, Lena, and Winn sat in a tight group having a lively conversation. Alex and Rathe had moved to a corner loveseat. They lay intertwined, heads close. Alex pulled Rathe’s chin in for a kiss, utterly unconcerned. Maggie couldn’t watch much less begin to understand how they changed location so quickly.

“Did any of you notice something?” she asked the party on the main couch.

Kara laughed at a joke by Winn.

Maggie approached closer. “Did any of you…”

Kara spun around, dashing to the call button and then back to her seat, knocking Maggie backwards. Maggie toppled into Rathe and Alex.

“I can’t wait to peel that dress off you,” Rathe whispered, oblivious to Maggie.

“What are you going to do?” asked Alex seductively.

“Well first…”

Maggie scrambled away before the memory of whatever was about to happened burned into her brain.

“Awesome,” she said to no one. “I’m in the twilight zone and apparently invisible.”

She left the room, nearly bumping into the waiter bringing more drinks. He paused.

“Why are you here?” he asked accusingly.

“You can see me?”

“Yes, of course. Security, we have an issue.”

Five pairs of eyes in the private room turned to Maggie.

“Why are you here?” asked Alex meanly. “I told you I never wanted to see you again. You’re worthless.”

Maggie stepped back as if slapped.

“I’m going,” she said.

Law enforcement materialized in the hall outside the private room. They must have been on call or already waiting. Maggie couldn’t recall seeing them before.

“Detective Adler? How would you like us to handle this?” asked one of them.

“Take her into custody,” Rathe responded. “I’ll deal with her later.”

The officers cuffed Maggie and led her away from the party. As she descended the mirrored steps Alex’s words echoed in her head. Worthless. Worthless. Unnatural. Maggie turned. Her mother faced her in the mirror, in every mirror, repeating those horrible words from so long ago.

“Get out!” the mirror screamed. “Get out, get out, get out!”

The order bounced from one mirror to the other, an endless loop of judgement and reflection of every failure Maggie had ever endured.

“I bet you had big dreams once, eh?” asked one of the cops.

“Look at you now. They hate you. You’re nothing.”

As they dragged her down the stairs Maggie managed one look back. The party was in full swing, all five teammates laughing together. Alex raised a glass and the group toasted. Maggie turned a corner and the scene cut out of sight. The door shut leaving her alone, with nothing.

*

Rathe gasped. Briefly she felt as if all the oxygen had been wiped from the room. But everything seemed fine again. Alex looked at her curiously.

“You doing alright?” Alex asked.

“Fine,” said Rathe, shaking off whatever that was. “Are you enjoying yourself?” She found herself extremely distracted by Alex’s dress and the way it clung to her lean frame and showed off her body. The combination of so many strangers and Alex leaning in close enough the Rathe could smell her natural odor was making her extremely nervous all around.

“I’m having a great time,” Alex said. “Just distracted by the gorgeous woman in front of me right now.” She growled lightly, leaning in and brushing her cheek against Rathe’s.

“I can’t wait to peel this dress off for you,” Alex whispered against Rathe’s ear.

Rathe’s heart pounded. She’d never heard Alex talk like this. “What are you going to do?” she asked, mouth dry.

“Well first…” Alex kissed Rathe in the crook of her neck. Alex’s kissed deepened, pressing her body against Rathe. Rathe moaned into the kiss.

“Tell me what you’re hiding,” Alex whispered, hands sliding under Rathe’s top clothes. “I bet…”

“You think you’re clever,” finished the dark-haired doctor. Rathe blinked. The club was gone, replaced the cold, clinical Cadmus lab, although Rathe remained in her androgynous formalwear. The scientist took her in, without concern, a look of moderate interest on his face. He continued placing vials into the holder.

“Congratulations,” he continued. “You made it to Room 217. I’m guessing you didn’t put much thought into getting out though.” He studied her. “Alien?”

“What makes you think that?” Rathe asked.

“Well for one,” he said, indicating out the small window on the door. “I see you’re here with my daughter.”

Through the window, Alex was clearly visible, crouched on the catwalk above Lillian Luthor. It was just as she remembered, except Alex wore the slinky dress instead of her DEO blacks. Rathe circled the scientist cautiously.

“You’re not just any alien though are you,” Dr. Danvers said. “No, no. I have seen that look before. I know those eyes.” His hand hovered above a vial, fingers twitching as if indecisive. Efficiently he pulled it out of the rack, turning the neat label towards Rathe.

_Empathia: emotional manipulation; extremely unstable; prone to aggression_

He tapped the bottle. “This is you isn’t it? You look harmless, but you’re a nasty bugger.” He chuckled gruffly. “Don’t want to piss you off.”

“You don’t know anything,” said Rathe with disgust. “Empathia are nothing like that. They are peaceful, intellectual, sensitive. Check your history.”

“That’s the thing about history,” said Dr. Danvers. “It’s a matter of perspective. Where one sees sensitivity others see an intolerance for others that don’t conform to their needs. Intellect lends itself to manipulation. It’s engrained in you.”

“That’s bull,” challenged Rathe.

“I’m afraid not. Ironically, we’ve looked to you for inspiration. To your kind,” Dr. Danvers said, waving his hand at the room. “See, just like the Empathia, humans need a safe corner of the world, free from other aliens. And it turns out the best way to achieve that might be to employ your methods.”

“What does that mean?”

“Fear.”

“Fear?”

He smiled indulgently. “People, like any alien race, are inclined to be afraid of what’s different. We suppress that fear through social conditioning, through trying to be ‘better.’ But you’re dangerous, and we will make sure people understand that. We will show them what happens when aliens and humans begin to mix.”

“Why would you tell me this?” asked Rathe. “If I’m so dangerous, what makes you think I won’t kill you right now?”

“You won’t hurt me,” said Dr. Danvers confidently. “For multiple reasons. Reason the first: call it the curse of the Empathia. You think you’re doing the right thing. Maybe you even believe you’re doing good, but you’re not. You are selfish to the core and you will twist and manipulate to get whatever it is you want. You want her, don’t you?” he asked, indicating out the window towards Alex, now sitting seductively on the white VIP couch.

“It would be a shame if she knew your true nature. The ways your kind has wiped out other species in its never-ending quest for ‘peace.’ What you will eventually do to them. What you’ve already done to her.”

“I haven’t done anything.”

He shook his head. “You can’t help it.”

He walked a few steps to a long white curtain, pulling it aside. Gurneys stood side by side, filled with corpses of mixed human and alien parts. The grotesque creations lay frozen, expressions of agony on their faces. Otherwise human bodies with alien appendages or unnatural body and organ inserted.

“What have you done?” asked Rathe in horror.

“Progress is always preceded by failure. This are ours. But we’re getting closer. And soon, you’ll see what you’re capable of.”

Alex stared at her in horror.

“You knew,” she said accusingly. “You knew and you hid the truth.” She moved away from Rathe, Kara stood in the other side of the room. Alex pointed at Rathe. The music in the club stopped as everyone looked to the private room overhead.

“Her kind have killed millions,” Alex said. “She tricked all of us, tricked me. And one day, she will kill us too.”

Alex’s lips didn’t move, but Rathe heard her next words clearly. _I’ll never love you. You’ll have to make me_.

“No,” said Rathe. “I won’t be like that.” She looked around desperately. “But I can save you. I will…” Rathe ran to the balcony edge and with a heave tossed herself across the rail.

*

Alex came to suddenly, as if awakened in the middle of the night by a strange dream. But this was no dream. She sat on the white leather couch between Maggie and Rathe, just as she had a moment ago. Where had she gone? Maggie stood up without warning, moving towards the exit.

“I’m going,” she said turning defensively, hands in the air.

“Where?” called Alex. But Maggie disappeared into the hallway. Had she or Rathe said something? Rathe watched in confusion as well. Catching Alex’s glance, she smiled.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Rathe asked.

“I think so,” Alex responded. Rathe gazed at her. At the other end of the couch Kara, Winn, and Lena appeared to be having a great time.

“Do you want to dance?” Alex asked Rathe, standing.

Rathe continued staring into the distance, her eyes glassy. Alex’s heart clenched. Something was wrong.

Lena stood angrily. “All this time, and you never told me!” she said, voice full of betrayal. Kara cowered.

Winn sat curled up the corner, wrists touching each other. “Please,” he cried. “I didn’t do it!”

From her purse, Lena pulled something the size of a small flashlight. She opened it, displaying a glowing green Kryptonite knife.

“Kara!” yelled Alex.

“I’m so sorry Lena,” Kara said. “I wanted to tell you, I did!”

“It doesn’t matter,” Lena said cruelly. “It would have ended the same either way.” She raised the Kryptonite knife. Alex dove. The blade sliced into Alex’s forearm, just barely avoiding Kara underneath. Alex grunted in pain, pushing off Kara to twist into Lena. Bracing herself, Alex pulled the green knife from her skin and slid it away.

“You want to get to her, you’re gonna have to go through me,” Alex huffed. The waiter saw the glowing knife on the ground and picked it up. Too late, Alex realized his intent as he grabbed Kara from behind, and plunged the dagger in between her spin and shoulder blade.

Kara’s face went ashen upon impact. She reached for her sister. “Alex…” Kara said. She fell, hard, crumbling upon impact as if a statue into nothing but a pile of ash.

The waiter stood, unrepentant where he’d struck her. The face morphed as it turned to Alex. He mother faced her, that familiar expression of disappointment.

“You were supposed to protect her, Alex. That was it. But you put her in harm’s way and now look…”

Alex clutched her heart. She couldn’t breathe.

Rathe spun her around, wildly. “The only way to protect them is to kill me,” she said insistently.

“No,” said Alex, recoiling at the suggestion. “That’s not true. I can protect you.”

The half-alien shook her head sadly. “You can’t. If you couldn’t protect Supergirl, you’ll never be able to save me from myself. But I can save you. I will…” She moved to the ledge with surprising speed, stepping on Winn to clear the high balcony. Alex watched her fall, arm reaching, but nowhere close enough to prevent the inevitable.

Alex’s heart beat high and fast. Everyone was dying. _Maggie_. Maybe she could still find Maggie and stop this.

Alex rushed to the hallway and down the stairs. On the ground level people ran and crouched and fought. The previously neat and orderly bar had transformed into a war zone of broken bottles and damaged lights. Inexplicably the music raged on, only adding to the chaos. Alex struggled to contain herself. _This isn’t normal_. She thought of Kara, now a pile of dust, gone forever. The worst thing in the world had happened and she was still here. She could handle this.

Alex followed the deepening sense of panic into the crowd, through the dance floor. To the side she spotted Rathe, unharmed from the fall but releasing waves of empathic energy into the already out-of-control crowd.

“Stop it,” Alex cried, rushing in and grabbing Rathe in a bear hug. “You can control your ability. This isn’t you!”

Rathe breathed heavily. Alex felt the energy growing, about to be displaced into the people nearby.

“I believe in you,” Alex whispered into her ear. “I believe you’re better than whatever you think you saw. You are stronger.” Rathe leaned into her, resting her cheek against Alex’s. Her breathing evened as she fought her mind for control. The air cooled, and for a moment Alex felt as though they were completely alone in the world. She felt Rathe’s throat bob and an image of her lips popped to mind. This was no time for that. Alex banished the thought.

“Good,” she said as Rathe relaxed. “We need to find Maggie. And I need you to absorb the excess fear in this room as best you can. No one needs to get hurt.”

With Rathe’s help, Alex searched the room, keeping the feeling of panic at bay within their small bubble. They found Maggie in the bathroom, staring into the mirror.

“Nothing. Nothing,” she repeated.

“Maggie,” said Alex gently. “We need you. There is something wrong and I can’t solve it alone.” She touched her ex-girlfriend softly on the shoulder. “Maggie, you’re everything. You’re the reason I’m _me._ ”

Maggie stopped her chanting.

“Good,” encouraged Alex. “We need your help.”

“I saw something,” Maggie said. “Right before…” She noticed Rathe.

“You…” Maggie said. “You took this from me. You took the life I should have had.”

“You don’t know anything about my life,” said Rathe with a low growl.

“None of this!” said Alex in increasing frustration. “Rathe, you need to get over this guilt. You’re not the alien I stopped at the federal building. You’ve proven time and time since that you’re here to help. And Maggie…”

Alex sighed. “You have so much left in life. I’m still here, I always will be. You were a great cop, and soon you’ll be an even better agent. You’ll find someone who you love and never let go. And you will never regret a moment of it.”

“How do you know that?” asked Maggie.

“Because you’re too amazing for any other future,” Alex said emphatically. “Now. People are going to get seriously hurt if we can’t stop this soon. Are we ready?”

Maggie nodded, looking away from Rathe. “There was someone on the dance floor,” she said. “He breathed out some kind of cloud. That was when everything started to go weird.”

“Do you think you can identify him?”

“Maybe.”

“Rathe, can you find the source of the fear?”

“It will be tough since everyone is reacting,” said Rathe. “But I’ll try.”

The group headed back into the main space of the club. It was unrecognizable from their arrival.

“This way,” said Rathe, eyes half-closed. She led them, trance-like through the crowd. Alex remained alert to the crowd, tossing off several would-be-clubbers that tried to impede their progress.

“There,” said Maggie pointing. The tall, wiry man hugged a column supporting one of the VIP balconies. His head was closely shaved and he rocked slightly as if fighting off his own rising panic.

“How do we approach?” Maggie asked.

“Carefully,” said Alex with a nod to Rathe.

Rathe stepped forward. _Center, center_. The man acknowledged her approach but did not move except to slouch down a few inches further. Rathe reached for him almost tenderly. His eyes closed and he shuddered. His breathing evened as he relaxed fully, releasing his grip on the column. Maggie and Alex rushed forward to catch him.

*

“I’m glad you called Agent Danvers,” said J’onn.

“I’m glad we had someone who could develop an antidote so quickly,” said Alex.

J’onn nodded. “Everyone who was in the club has received a dose. There should be no lasting effects.”

“And the story?”

“Officially that the club experienced a gas leak. I’m afraid Club Metus will be closing its doors for a while.”

“Any info regarding our John Doe?” asked Alex, inclining her head towards the sedated figure in the medbay.

“Still running tests. But early results suggest human with alien modification. Phobicarian specifically. Capable of releasing an airborne hallucinogenic. Commonly results in seeing ones fears play out.”

“Another alien modification. Like the ACLU attorney,” said Alex with interest. “Any indication if this was self-inflected or whether someone is behind it?”

Rathe went into a sudden coughing fit.

“Are you alright Agent Adler?” asked J’onn.

“Fine,” she said clearing her throat. “Is he going to make it?”

“It seems unlikely at this point,” said J’onn. “His body appears to be giving out under the strain of the alien biology. I’ll be surprised if he lasts the night.”

“I think it’s just another wacko trying to enhance himself,” said Rathe. “There’s no evidence of anything greater at work.”

Alex considered Rathe’s comment as she watched the sick human in the respirator.

“Well,” said Kara striding up. “That is going to make for a very interesting article for CatCo. Club Metus opens: then promptly closes.”

“Oh thank god you’re all right,” said Alex giving her sister a hug.

“Of course I’m all right,” said Kara. “I mean, Lena was pretty embarrassed that she tried to stab me with her mace, but I told her it will make for a great story for her kids someday.”

“I’m sure it will,” said J’onn with a smile.

Rathe turned on her heel and began to head down the hall.

“Hey,” said Alex, catching Rathe by the arm. “Can we talk?”

Rathe nodded and the two stepped into a side room.

“What’s up?” Rathe asked.

“What did you see?” Alex asked. “You said some crazy stuff back at the club.”

Rathe laughed with embarrassment. “Yeah. It was nothing. Just bad memories.” She swallowed, looking away quickly. “What about you? You managed to keep your cool.”

“I saw Kara die,” said Alex.

“Wow, that’s intense.”

“Yeah,” Alex agreed. “And at that point I realized, the worst thing that could ever happen already had. That I had nothing more to lose so I might as well try to help everyone else.”

“And you succeeded,” Rathe said.

“I did. Because, weirdly, as painful as it was thinking that Kara had died, for the first time in a long while I actually _felt_ something. Something real. And I realized when Maggie left, I kind of shut down a big part of myself, and I haven’t let myself feel much of anything. But now… I don’t want to be afraid anymore. I want to feel. Even if it means risking getting hurt again.”

“That’s great,” said Rathe.

“I’m not finished.”

“My mistake.”

Alex took a deep breath. She leaned forward and kissed Rathe. Her lips tasted of wine. Desire, hot and fast coursed through Alex’s body, different than her own. Rathe’s desire. Slowly Alex withdrew.

“I really like you Rathe Alder,” Alex said. “Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“Like…a date?” asked Rathe.

“Exactly like a date,” said Alex, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songspiration: Control by Halsey


	14. 'Til Death Do Us Part

Alex smiled to herself non-stop the day of their date. She told no one, for fear they would turn it into a whole thing. But in some ways the secret of it made it even sweeter. As if by unspoken agreement, Alex and Rathe barely talked all day, but Alex made sure to stretch or twist her body just so on occasions when it seemed as if Rathe might be watching. She felt giddy as a teenager, and so ready for their night out.

So it was with some disappointment that Alex answered the door to find Rathe holding two bags of groceries. 

“I kind of assumed you would take me out someplace fancy,” Alex commented. “You know, the kind of place that has reservations through Christmas but you magically persuade someone to give up their prime reservation for tonight.”

Rathe waved a hand dismissively. “We can do that any day. What’s more romantic than a home-cooked meal?” She leaned in to kiss Alex chastely on the cheek, an unexpected intimacy that filled her core with a sudden yearning.

Rathe flexed her fingers as she took stock of Alex’s kitchen. She wore a tight-fitting shirt that flattered her torpedo form.

“How long is this going to take?” asked Alex, warming to the idea. This was clearly retaliation for Alex’s teasing all day. Now it would be Rathe’s turn to perform.

“Not long,” Rathe promised, spinning around. “I tell you what. Open a bottle of wine, and I’ll be finished in time for the second glass.”

“You’re on,” said Alex.

“But, but…” Rathe interrupted. “You have to savor it.”

Alex rolled her eyes. She wasn’t sure there was much wine in her apartment worth savoring. Her eyes fell to a dusty bottle that stood apart from the bright, clean labeled supermarket wines. She smiled. This seemed like the perfect occasion to drink Rathe’s family wine.

It poured out, a deep rust red Alex had never seen in a liquid.

“Ah,” said Rathe knowingly as she chopped vegetables. “A bold choice for the first date.”

Alex blushed. “What? Now you’re going to tell me you believe that stuff about your father imbuing the wine with magic and feeling.”

 “Maybe. Maybe not.” Rathe raised her glass. “But it sure gives me a good feeling about tonight,” she teased.

The wine tasted of spicy blackberries and oak. It left a creamy feel in Alex’s mouth. Rathe spun confidently around the kitchen, tossing veggies into a sizzling pan and checking the oven temperature. Her body twisted and turned as if dancing, a sensation only heightened as she began to pull down plates and set out silverware. Alex breathed in the fragrant wine. The moment felt perfect. A warm, bright room. Pleasant buzz in her head and a gorgeous woman fixing her dinner. She ached for Rathe’s touch in an almost primal way. Alex slipped off the stool and wrapped her arms around Rathe’s slim waist from behind.

“Maybe we can skip dinner,” Alex whispered against Rathe’s earlobe. That touch alone was enough to cause Alex to press her body into Rathe’s back. She didn’t care that Rathe would know how badly she wanted her.

Rathe rolled her body against Alex’s and breathed deeply. “I think we should wait,” Rathe said. She spun around to face Alex nose to nose. She kissed her deeply. Rathe’s eyes glowed deep blue. “Trust me. You’ll want the energy.”

Rathe presented the two plates and joined Alex on a stool. She kissed her again, lingering while their noses brushed against each other. With difficulty, Rathe pulled herself away. As they ate Alex found it increasingly difficult to not touch Rathe, finding small excuses to wipe her mouth and touch her hair, her thigh. Plates nearly clean, Rathe snuck in for a kiss, her hand sliding across Alex’s flat stomach towards her hip. That was all the signal Alex needed.

Together they stood, fumbling to remove barriers to contact. Alex peeled Rathe’s shirt from her body, letting her hands wander across her naked back and stomach. Rathe’s body surged with energy. They fell to the ground, leaving a trail of discarded clothing across Alex’s floor that ended at the foot of her bed.

Alex couldn’t stop touching Rathe’s skin. Her fingers wanted to cover every inch. Rathe breathed heavily, twitching at every contact with Alex. The space between their bodies vibrated with electricity. Alex pressed her lips against Rathe’s small breast, reveling as Rathe arched into her. Passion flowed between them in equal measure. Alex was no longer sure which was hers and which came from Rathe. Their energy swirled together like stars in the sky, spinning with fiery intensity, alone against the vastness of space.

“I want you,” Rathe said, grabbing Alex’s head and raising it to her own. They kissed, Rathe biting Alex’s lip gently as she pulled away. Rathe drew from Alex and pushed her against the mattresses, holding Alex’s hands over her head. Rathe traced a line down Alex’s arms, past her chest and to her thigh. She hesitated.

“Are you sure?” asked Rathe.

“More than anything,” said Alex breathlessly.

Rathe’s hand slipped up Alex’s inner thigh. They locked eyes. Rathe pressed her way inside of Alex, immersing herself fully within the most beautiful aura she’d ever seen.

Alex gasped. With Maggie there had been pleasure, plenty of that, but this was something entirely different. She saw Rathe. _Really_ saw her. Rathe glowed white hot, sizzling with electricity, with power. Where Rathe’s hand met Alex, colors blended and flowed between them. The entire room glowed, Alex realized with a sense of wonder. Everything she touched left a mark, a shadow that lingered. Rathe kissed her neck and Alex saw her picking grapes as a child, looking with pale eyes up to a tall man. She felt Rathe’s anxiety at crowds, the unpredictability of humans, the trust she felt with Alex. She felt a fear, blocked behind a wall, but fear nonetheless that overtook Rathe in her darker hours. It overwhelmed, consumed Alex with desire. Her own skin glowed a greenish-blue, like earth from a distance. Rathe moved over her body, a storm of desire and clouds that made Alex arch and contract, pressing their bodies closer and closer until their auras were no longer distinguishable as two. Rathe tasted like a breeze over the water. She felt like music, a violin solo in an amphitheater. She smelled like the color red. A deep rust, like the wine they’d drunk with dinner.

Alex felt herself nearing the edge. She rose higher, and higher, so high so thought she might not be able to breathe. Alex grabbed the back of Rathe’s head, bringing her in for a rough kiss. Rathe breathed into Alex and Alex tipped, falling through the atmosphere. It was skydiving but without a parachute, and with no fear of landing. Just pure, unadulterated adrenaline. A rush. The heady sensation that she would live forever. That in this one moment she was truly living.

The light around them faded as Alex slowly came out of the fog. Rathe’s eyes shone a bright violet; cheeks flushed with spots of color. For a brief instant, they were the only two living creatures in the universe.

*

“Ugh,” said Winn, spinning in his chair. “Sucks to draw the Saturday night slot, amiright?”

Maggie shrugged. “I don’t much care,” she said. “It’s not like I had plans.”

“Right,” said Winn. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“Hey, how’s that working out?” Winn asked. “You know, being back here. Alex into your roommate...”

“I’m fine,” said Maggie a bit more sharply. She sighed. “Look, I don’t really want to talk about it, ok? They’re both great. It’s weird, but we’re all adults.”

“Well, I’m impressed,” Winn said. “I know I wouldn’t handle it that well.”

“I’m not sure I am,” Maggie admitted. “It’s a work in progress.”

Winn tossed her a sympathetic look. “I know it’s not the same,” he said hesitantly. “But I know a thing or two about being into someone who feels differently.”

“Who?”

“Kara.”

Maggie laughed. “No way. I never would have guessed.”

“Yeah, exactly!” said Winn. “You and Alex will be cool. I know it. I’ve got a good feeling about you crazy kids.”

“Thanks Winn.”

Winn’s monitor beeped and he sat upright quickly.

“What’s that?” asked Maggie.

“Not sure,” he responded with a frown. “Just a glitch perhaps. We got an unusual reading but it seems to have disappeared.”

“Can we narrow it down?”

“A bit. It was quick so the best I can do is a four-block area.”

Winn zoomed in. “Well that’s not great,” he remarked.

“What?”

He pointed to the edge of the area of interest. “That’s the DEO. Whatever it is, it’s not far from us.”

“I’ll let J’onn know,” Maggie said. “We should continue to monitor this area for any further unusual activity.”

“Roger roger,” said Winn.

*

Alex thought it might never be enough. Every time the connected new things came alive. Alex saw the lines between the universes Kara told her existed. She understood the reverberations of one person’s actions across space. She felt the beginning of time.

At some point they fell off the bed, but that wasn’t enough to stop them. They rolled and crawled across her apartment, through the kitchen, pausing to eat food off each other’s bodies, tasting each other on the rug, then Alex lifting Rathe across the couch. As Alex pressed against Rathe’s backside, hand teasing against her front, she vaguely noticed the light outside. Had it been all night? It seemed as if mere minutes had passed. Rathe spun, and they collapsed over the sofa arm, into a pile on the couch, limbs intertwining impossibly. All thought of the outside world disappeared. It was all this room, their skin, this feeling. Time and space stood still. Every sense heightened. Alex tasted every moan and breath Rathe made. She saw the color of every heartbeat, heard the music of their skin as they twisted and pressed.

Rathe’s body arched into her again and Alex felt the rush of possessing this incredible, implausible creature. Their energy only grew the more they touched. A passion with no upper limit, as if they might stop breathing if anything were to separate them. She drew energy from Rathe and Rathe drew from her in turn. On and on. A vortex of desire. More than that. Hunger. They were the center of the universe, pulling everything inextricably together.

*

 “Christ!” yelled Winn. “It happened again!”

Maggie rushed over. “What?”

“Same thing,” said Winn. “Sort of. I’m getting these weird energy surges through my early warning program. They keep pinging my system, but when I check all the usual suspects, there is nothing. No irregularities in the electrical grid, gas lines, NCPD calls. Not so much as an ornery traffic light.”

“No calls or reports of unusual activity?” Maggie asked.

“Nothing,” confirmed Winn. “If anything, it’s quieter in this area than typical.”

The surges continued through the night, driving Winn to distraction. But the night remained remarkably calm, almost no reports coming through on the NCPD scanner. Fewer and fewer signs of life as the night waned into morning.

“Like a reverse full moon,” Winn quipped.

“I believe we call that a new moon,” replied Maggie.

“Yeah whatever,” he responded grumpily.

As the sun rose a new alert finally appeared in Winn’s system.

“Ah!” he said with enthusiasm. “Maybe this will help,” he said. “Call just came in requesting an ambulance at 12th and Evans.”

“That’s only a couple blocks from here,” said Maggie.

“Yep,” Winn confirmed. “Couple people collapsed. Could be related to this surge issue. It’s the first sign we’ve gotten.”

“I’ll go check it out.”

Maggie arrived shortly after the ambulances. A couple sat on the back of the vehicles receiving intravenous fluids and direct oxygen. They both appeared unharmed, fully conscious as they received medical attention. Maggie watched. She checked that her ID had properly converted to show FBI specs and stepped forward.

“Agent Sawyer,” she announced, flashing the badge. “FBI, Special Forces. Wondering if I can ask a few questions?”

The NCPD cops gave each other a look Maggie knew all too well.

“Yeah sure sweetheart,” said one. “This hardly seems like a case for the feds though.”

“Just being thorough,” Maggie replied with a tight smile. “Can you tell me what happened here?”

“Nothing of interest,” said the chubbier cop. Maggie thought his name might be Benson. Benton? Best not to guess.

“Were out late and apparently fainted here.”

“Hardly surprising,” added his partner. “These kids out all night on drugs. Not eating anything. What do you expect?”

They both looked thoroughly unsympathetic.

“Great,” said Maggie. “Mind if I talk to the couple briefly?”

“Knock yourself out honey,” said chubs. “This isn’t a criminal case from where I stand.”

The partner chortled and they left Maggie.

“Hey,” said Maggie, approaching the couple with a smile. “Can you tell me what happened?”

The couple were indeed young, but without the look of a couple all-night drug-addled partiers. They rested with half-glazed expressions.

The female slowly turned her head towards Maggie. “It just wasn’t. Worth it,” she managed.

“Worth what? I don’t understand.” The female rested against her male companion with a vacant stare. Maggie was finding it difficult to do her job with so little help. She looked about for an EMT. The EMTs appeared to be taking a break. They all rested on the curb or in the seats of the vehicle. Benson or Benton walked away slowly before taking a heavy seat in the middle of the road. He laid down right there. Something was off.

“Winn,” said Maggie moving quickly. “I’m headed back. I need you to search for something.”

“You’re right,” Winn confirmed as Maggie entered. “Steep drop in calls and activity of all kinds in this area.” He showed the heat signature of the region.

“I don’t know what I’m seeing,” Maggie said in exasperation.

“Right, right. See this is what is should look like.” Winn demonstrated by zooming in on a section across town. Heat shadows moved about quickly here and there.

“See? People are up and about. But this is what happens if I run the scan over our area of interest.” He clicked back. Red shadows indicating life populated the area, but almost none moved. When they did it appeared to be to go from sitting to fully on the ground. Even on the streets there was no motion. The couple and EMTs appeared to remain in place outside the apartment building where Maggie had seen them.

“Try expanding the area,” suggested Maggie.

Winn zoomed out. The stillness occupied a roughly circular area. They watched the screen for a few seconds.

“Is it just me, or is whatever this is growing?” asked Maggie.

“No…” said Winn slowly. “It’s growing.

“We need to find the center of this. And figure out how to deactivate whatever is causing this.”

“Yeah,” said Winn with a half-laugh. “Without getting frozen.”

Maggie frowned. The people hadn’t been frozen. Just…uncaring. Like they just laid down and gave up.

Winn overlaid several formulas on the map. Lines appeared and intersected. He spun away from the screen.

“There,” he said. “That seems to be our point of origin.” It indicated a building just down the block from where the couple had stopped. Maggie’s heart caught in her throat. She knew that building.

“That’s where Alex lives,” she said.

Winn sat up. “No shit?” he said. “We have to get Kara in.”

Maggie nodded. Her heart pounded. If anything happened to Alex she would never forgive herself. “Hang on Danvers,” she whispered. “I’m gonna figure this out.”

Kara flew in, landing heavily beside Maggie.

“What’s going on?” she demanded in her authoritative Supergirl voice.

“Still working on that,” said Maggie. “Seems to be some kind of slow-moving wave that is causing people to give up. They stop talking, stop moving, just lay down.”

“We’re seeing it gets worse,” Winn said. “The closer someone is to the source, the longer they’ve been essentially catatonic. Not eating, not drinking, not moving.”

“And Alex’s apartment seems to be the epicenter,” Maggie added.

“Alex?” Kara said in alarm. She took off before Maggie could stop her.

Supergirl flew high above the skyscrapers. There wasn’t a real plan, just the overwhelming need to save her sister. She hoped the effects of whatever it was weren’t going up. She hovered above her sister’s building. With a deep breath, she descended, just above the building. Alex’s unit was near the top. Concentrating, Supergirl activated her supersight and circled, looking for Alex’s apartment. It was just as Maggie said. In each unit, the occupants laid utterly still, but all alive. Supergirl rounded the corner, fighting the growing sense of ennui. _Alex_ she reminded herself. Through the wall she saw two figures moving, pressed against the wall, touching each other down…

“Oh god!” yelled Kara, suddenly realizing what she’d seen. Her focus broke and like being hit by an unexpected ocean wave, her energy and interest dropped. Unseeing, Supergirl dropped from the sky, hurling towards the ground.

*

“More,” gasped Alex. “I need to feel more of you.” She felt drunk in the best way possible. Powerful. The sensation only grew as they took each other again and again. The world was awash with the light and color that Rathe knew as living.

Rathe sat on top of Alex, rocking her hips in rhythm to Alex’s own. Alex wasn’t sure where she ended and Rathe began anymore. She felt Rathe moving above her and simultaneously felt herself, moving beneath Rathe, as if she were both of them or as if they were one being.

They kissed roughly, rolling across the floor to the base of the bed. Rathe pulled the comforter off the bed, encasing them in a warm cocoon into which the world could never intrude.

“I’ll give you as much as you need,” said Rathe hoarsely. “I’ll give you everything. No matter the cost.”

*

J’onn laid Kara out carefully in the medbay.

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m so glad you got to her in time,” she said. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for letting me know Supergirl was headed in,” said J’onn. “Under the sun lamp she should come to shortly. Then we need to figure out what’s causing this and whether we can block it somehow.”

Supergirl gasped, opening her eyes widely. The team crowded around.

“Give her space,” J’onn admonished.

Kara squeezed her eyes shut tightly, opened them again, and closed them with a grimace.

“J’onn, can you do that mind-wipey thing on me?” Kara asked. “I need my brain scrubbed.”

Maggie and Winn exchanged confused looks.

“Did you see anything Supergirl?” asked J’onn with concern.

“Too much,” Kara replied. “Much, much, too much.” She rubbed her eyes. J’onn, Maggie, and Winn waited. Kara glanced around.

“Are you going to make me say it?” she asked.

“Uh, yeah,” said Winn. “We have no idea what you’re going on about.”

Kara groaned.

“I could read your mind,” J’onn offered.

“No, no,” said Kara quickly. “I don’t think anyone else needs this image.” She took a deep breath.

“Alex-and-Rathe-are-having-sex-and-I-mean-like-super-vigorious-sex-and-I-wish-I’d-never-seen-this-I-have-so-much-regret-and-promise-like-really-truly-promise-I will-never-do-anything-without-thinking-again-now-can-we-all-just-forget-I-saw-this-and-please-never-tell-Alex.”

“Wow,” said Maggie. Her heart sank. She pushed the feeling away. The important thing was all the people at risk. And Alex would suffer too if they didn’t stop.

“Um,” said Winn. “I just remembered I have…stuff…to…” He waved his hands and left the medbay quickly.

J’onn cleared his throat. “Well,” he said. “Now we know what’s going on.”

“Care to clue in the rest of us?” asked Maggie.

“Rathe’s empathic ability,” J’onn explained. “She’s gained power, but still lacks discipline to control it. At least in this situation. She powering herself with the energy of others.”

“Leaving no energy for anyone else,” finished Supergirl.

“Exactly.”

“I’m still confused,” said Maggie. “I know she can draw from a distance, but blocks? That’s insane!”

“She seems to be in a near-trance-like state,” J’onn said. “She’s likely using people as conduits to expand her reach. If we can disrupt her attention, that should be enough to break the hold she has. And hopefully to release the excess energy back.”

“Great,” said Supergirl. “I know how we get can close.”

They marched down the hall to the medbay. Kara rustled around in one of Alex’s drawers.

Maggie looked skeptically at the necklaces. “Tacky jewelry?”

“Yep. Or more precisely, obsidian worn over the heart. So, make sure yours is adjusted to the correct level.”

“Right.” Maggie checked that the small black stone hung next to the thumping in her chest. Didn’t want to become a zombie waiting to die. The fact that she would be powering her ex-girlfriend’s sexcapades would just be salt in the wound. Although maybe she wouldn’t care about that if she were in Rathe’s thrall. Maybe she finally wouldn’t care about any of this. Maggie shook off the negative thoughts. _Focus. Do the job._

Supergirl glanced at Maggie. “Ready?”

“As ever.”

The walk to Alex’s apartment was eerily quiet. The people out laid on the ground, barely even blinking. No one moved as Supergirl and Maggie walked past, even when they had to step close to someone’s face such as when entering the apartment building. Maggie felt an odd pressure against her skin as they entered the familiar residence, as if walking through a river current.

“I thought we wouldn’t feel anything,” Maggie whispered. Talking felt too loud with all the silent people.

“I think that’s the energy flow,” Supergirl whispered back. “But it’s not draining you, is it?”

Maggie shook her head. She felt fine.

The elevator door opened and closed against the woman that had chosen to rest across its threshold. Supergirl raised her eyebrows at Maggie. That meant stairs.

The pressure grew as they ascended. Maggie breathed heavily as she fought the tide that sought to keep her out. Even Supergirl seemed to feel the push, taking each step deliberately. At the landing, Alex’s apartment was within sight. But the current was too much. Maggie leaned inside the stairwell for support against the invisible wall. Current or no current she wouldn’t be able to bring herself to Alex’s door. She wasn’t ready to see the consequence of her mistake in full.

“You have to do it,” Maggie told Supergirl. Supergirl squared her jaw. She clutched the obsidian to her chest and walked, one careful step after another. At Alex’s door, she paused briefly before releasing a sudden yell into the heavy silence. Her shoulder punched through the door, splintering the barrier off its hinges.

Alex’s head shot out from under the comforter that lay piled on the floor. A fraction of a second later, Rathe’s head emerged with a look of intense confusion.

“Jesus Kara,” said Alex. “Don’t you knock?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songspiration: Infinity by Jaymes Young


	15. Replaceable You

“How’s it looking?” asked Maggie. Mentally she checked today off. That was seven in a row. One whole week in which she made a point to ask Alex Danvers something innocuous in an effort to show that she was cool with her new relationship. To her credit, Alex seemed to be trying as well. She made a concerted effort to stay away from Rathe at the DEO with varying degrees of success depending on her mood.

“All quiet,” Alex confirmed. “Some low level criminal activity, but we’ve got Supergirl out working with NCPD on that.”

“Great,” said Maggie. In addition to slowly but surely settling in to a new kind of relationship with Alex; she was finally feeling as if she’d turned a corner at the DEO, getting good, active time in the field and gaining J’onn’s trust. Working alongside Alex was tough at times, but Maggie was determined to prove they could be colleagues. She needed to stay on Alpha team if she ever wanted a future role as a team lead.

Maggie opened the alien guide Rathe had loaned her to the bookmarked page. Her phone buzzed.

_Got time for a local?_

Maggie smiled. Jess. Since Rathe’s run-in with Jess Maggie had texted her a few times and they’d gotten coffee twice. Jess had been Maggie’s only friend in her police academy training class, and the only other woman. They had remained close despite heading in very different directions within the NCPD.

_Anytime_ , Maggie texted. The screen lit up with the address of a coffee house near CatCo.

“I’ll be out,” she called to Alex. “Taking a look on the streets.”

“You know you don’t need to do that,” Alex called. “Winn’s got alerts ready to go…”

Alex’s voice faded. Maggie waked quickly down the busy street, dodging businessmen on calls and teenagers that listened to music with their eyes half-closed.

Jess was seated to the side, sipping a coffee.

“Sorry,” Jess said, standing as Maggie approached. “Can I get you something?”

“Nah,” said Maggie. “More caffeine will make me jittery.”

“I feel ya.” Jess fiddled with the sleeve of the cup.

“It’s good to see you,” Maggie said. “What’s going on?”

“Do you feel like walking?” asked Jess suddenly. “Let’s walk.”

“Sure,” Maggie replied with confusion. She glanced around, but all the other patrons appeared engaged in their own conversations.

Jess moved briskly, forcing Maggie to take the occasional jog-step to keep up.

“Hey now,” said Maggie after one short jog to close the gap. “Some of us have short legs.”

Jess slowed her breakneck pace. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m kind of freaked out.”

“Tell me about it,” said Maggie.

Jess turned into a park. The sounds of traffic faded as the greenery surrounded them.

“You’re doing alien stuff now, right?” Jess asked.

“Yeah. For the feds.”

Jess nodded. “Good. Because there’s something weird happening at the NCPD and I think we may have some aliens there.”

“Well that’s not so bad,” said Maggie. “I’ve worked with aliens and they are really just like people. A little good, a little bad, mostly alright, with some exceptions.”

Jess shook her head. “I’m not saying this right. I mean, people are becoming alien. Officers I’ve worked with for years are suddenly…different. At first it was just one. But now my partner…”

“And you want me to confirm it?”

Jess nodded.

Maggie studied her longtime friend. “Why exactly?”

Jess moved uncomfortably. “Look, I know you’ve been in the alien world longer than I have. But all the stuff happening lately…”

“You’re concerned they could get violent,” finished Maggie.

“In a word, yeah.”

“Let me check with my team.”

*

Alex’s arms remained crossed for the entire pitch. Rathe held her usual smirk, leaning languidly against the table. She noted Maggie’s aura of soft yellow, glowing with more intensity as she discussed NCPD and her friend. The jealous orange almost entirely at bay, Maggie’s confidence in her ability to do the job finally in line with her exceptional ability.

“What evidence do you have that anything is wrong?” asked Alex. “There has been no change in NCPD activity, and I think we would know since we regularly work with them.”

“I trust Jess,” Maggie said. “She’s a good cop with great instincts. If she says something is wrong, it sure isn’t right.”

“Alright,” Alex replied after a few seconds. “How would this work?”

“Jess can get someone in undercover. They are supposed to be bringing in a new person. I’d suggest strictly recon until we know more.”

“Great,” said Alex. “I’ll go.”

“Wait, what?”

“I said I’ll do it.”

“I really think it should be me,” Maggie said. “This is my friend. I know how the NCPD works. I can blend in.”

“Won’t they recognize you?” asked Rathe.

“Not likely,” Maggie said. “She works vice. We never saw each other around the precinct.”

Rathe shrugged indifferently. “Then I agree with Maggie,” she said.

“What?” asked Alex and Maggie simultaneously.

Rathe looked surprised and straightened her posture. “I think Maggie is better suited for this,” she confirmed. “It’s a perfect first solo field test.”

Alex shot daggers at her girlfriend. Rathe returned the stare petulantly. Maggie desperately wished she could see the battle of wills with Empathia technicolor. Alex closed her eyes as she relented.

“Fine,” said Alex. “You’re going in. But myself and Rathe will be available on comms and Winn will be your tech support.”

“Fine,” said Maggie. She couldn’t suppress a grin. Rathe shot her a discrete thumbs up.

*

Jess walked her in the next day, introducing her to the other vice cops as Davis.

“Just in case they remember a Maggie Sawyer,” Jess explained.

Not that it seemed likely. The vice team seemed far too wrapped up in their latest and greatest case. A large trafficking bust that was close to takedown.

“There’s supposed to be an exchange tomorrow night,” Jess said. “We’ve got a lead on the location but are also scouting out some known associates today and tomorrow. Seeing they are checking in anywhere, that kind of thing.”

Maggie’s gut tingled. For all the gadgets and gizmos at the DEO there was nothing quite as satisfying as good, old-fashioned police work.

“Great,” she said enthusiastically. Jess ribbed her.

“That’s one,” she whispered.

Maggie covertly glanced around. A youngish officer with a fop of dark brown hair stood, back to the two women.

“That’s Hall,” said Jess. “Super decent guy until about a week ago. He broke it off with his fiancé and has been a jerk since.”

“Are you sure the two aren’t related?” asked Maggie.

Jess let out a snort. “I guess they could be,” she admitted, then turning serious. “I can’t put my finger on it, but he seems off. Touchy in ways I’ve never seen. Inappropriate, especially to women.” She nudged Maggie. “And that’s the other one. Kellerman.”

“Your partner?” Maggie asked.

Jess nodded. “Also leading up the trafficking case.”

“What’s changed for him?” asked Maggie in a low voice.

“Same kind of thing,” said Jess carefully. “Real Neanderthalish behavior. These trafficking victims. Recently he’s started talking about the goal being to intercept so we can prosecute for prostitution.”

“Seriously?” asked Maggie.

“There’s a meanness to him in the past two days that I’ve never seen before.”

Kellerman turned and barked at them. “Newbie!” He waved brusquely.

Maggie trotted over. “Sir?”

“Have you been briefed?”

“I have.”

“Good. You’re coming with me.”

Maggie gave a small wave to Jess as she followed Kellerman out the door.

Maggie’s comm crackled. “Any vibes yet?” The tone was unmistakably Rathe.

“Unless you know of another body-switch artifact I believe you’re the one who vibes.”

“Well, I wouldn’t discount that copper instinct,” Rathe snarked.

Maggie hated how Rathe always seemed to know what she was thinking. She ignored the comment, smiling while Kellerman scowled and wondering how painful this was going to be.

Kellerman drove them down to the docks, parking near the large loading containers. The sun beat between the metal boxes, turning the space in between into a literal oven.

“Here?” asked Maggie. “No way. They would roast.”

“Not at midnight,” replied Kellerman humorlessly. “That’s when they will drop off. Pick-up before dawn. In and out.”

“Just passing through?”

“Not if I have something to say about it.” He walked carefully between the boiling hot rows of shipping containers, as if searching for something. Maggie followed.

“Can I help?” she finally asked.

“I’ll know it when I see it,” he said shortly.

_Great_. Maggie certainly wasn’t getting a great vibe off him. But then again, it was tough to know if this was any different than his usual outside of Jess’s word. Plenty of cops were curmudgeons. This job wore on the soul. A fact Maggie remembered all too well. He turned a corner and…shifted. Maggie blinked. Kellerman was still there, hunting for signs of life or other clues. She shook her head. She’d seen something. Her brain raced. Carefully she held up her phone and snapped a picture.

“What are you doing?” he barked.

“Following,” said Maggie. “I thought it might be helpful to document how it appears. See if anything changes later.”

“Good thinking Officer…”

“Davis,” she offered.

He nodded approvingly. Kellerman gazed gruffly into the distance in the blurred photo. So he couldn’t be an alien with invisibility. What about strength?

Maggie tried to push a large piece of debris aside. “I thought I heard something,” she called.

Kellerman came over. “I don’t hear anything.” He pushed experimentally against the extra sheet of metal. “It’s too heavy anyway. We would need a whole team.” No super strength either. Or if he had it he was playing cool on that front. Kellerman looked at Maggie curiously. He shifted again.

“You just out of the academy?” he asked.

“Yes, sir.”

“Don’t act like a newbie,” he said plainly, the accusation there.

“My father was a cop,” said Maggie. “I’ve been waiting for this my entire life. He used to take me out with him.”

Kellerman considered this and seemed to buy it.

“Careful with the lies Sawyer,” said Rathe in her ear. “You aren’t a very good liar. Even over audio.”

“Oh and I suppose you are?” whispered Maggie harshly.

“You’d never know.”

Maggie supposed that was true. On that note, she could probably rule out Kellerman being any kind of psychic alien. Assuming he was alien at all. Maggie was becoming less and less sure. He was off. But alien?

They covered the entire yard with no sign of anything amiss. Maggie tried but was unsuccessful at luring him into different tests. The possibilities remained many.

Maggie reported back to the DEO after her shift ended with NCPD.

“Nothing,” she admitted with disappointment.

Alex scoffed. “This is a waste of time. We need you here.”

“Until a week ago, I wasn’t even a part of this team,” Maggie countered. “I think you can do without me for one more day. I have to see this through. I don’t have anything solid, but I agree with Jess, there is something fishy going on.”

“Fine,” said Alex. “But after this bust happens, this undercover gig is over. Got it?”

“Aye aye captain.” Maggie walked down the hall for some breathing room. Footsteps followed. Calm and comfort followed over Maggie.

“You ok?” asked Rathe. Maggie swirled with frustration and uncertainty.

“Yeah, I am,” said Maggie with a sigh. “It’s just…hard sometimes. You know?”

“Alex?”

“Yeah, but not the way you might think.” Maggie looked quickly at Rathe. “I’m fine with her moving on. I see how happy she is with you and that’s all I could ask for. It’s professionally where I struggle sometimes with…all this.”

“All what?”

“The DEO. Alex second in command. She ran away from home and had to be bailed out of jail by J’onn for crying out loud! But somehow she’s still the golden child. The one who gets promoted to command, who calls the shots. The leader.”

“And that bothers you?”

“No,” said Maggie with a sigh. “She deserves it. She smart and brave and…” Maggie’s throat bobbed up and down. “But it was so easy for her, you know? All of it.”

The wistful tone carried a sense of more than just Alex’s professional success. Maggie choked back the memories of her teen years. Sure, she wasn’t closeted, but had it been worth it? Kicked out, ostracized, a pariah from her family for more than a decade before they grudgingly allowed her back. A battle. Constantly. Even now having to hide a part of herself when she saw them.

Maggie felt herself opening, wanting to express the tangle of emotions she felt. She was just so tired. Tired of fighting for everything she wanted in life. Tired of always starting five steps behind.

Maggie fought the burning behind her eyes. She dug her fingernails into her palms. Alex made everything look so easy. Fighting, leading, hell, even relationships despite her lack of experience. Her success left Maggie realizing how far she stood from her dreams. Alex inspired Maggie to try again, and it was simply unfair that chasing one dream meant losing another.

“You’ll get there,” Rathe said.

“Maybe,” said Maggie. “But at what cost?” Maybe it would have never worked with Alex. She seemed over the moon with Rathe, spending every spare moment outside of DEO with her. Lax, unambitious Rathe. Maybe that was what Alex needed. Another creature blessed with the ability to find happiness with so little effort. Idly Maggie wondered how much of this was apparent to Rathe.

“You’re better because you’ve struggled,” Rathe said, as if responding. “That what Alex loves about you.” The tears pricked, more painfully against Maggie’s eyelids.

“She doesn’t love me,” Maggie said.

“You know that’s wrong,” said Rathe in a low voice. Her pale eyes shifted colors like a chameleon, from green to yellow to a darkish shade Maggie had never seen.

“I think this mission will be good for you,” Rathe continued.

Maggie laughed. “Not if nothing comes of it. And with Alex pulling my support I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

Rathe clapped her on the back. “You can’t run this mission like Alex Danvers. Be your own leader. What would Maggie Sawyer do?”

Maggie sighed. Maggie Sawyer would do it the hard way, which meant there was work to be done now. She left the DEO quickly. Officer Hall was just exiting the precinct at the end of his shift. Maggie went for it.

“Hi, um, hi,” she said quickly. “I’m, um, new today and well, it turns out I forgot my keys. It’s going to be a few hours before my roommate gets home and I was hoping I could find someone who might want to grab a drink with me?”

He shifted, just as Kellerman had earlier. Hall gave Maggie a look up and down that made her want a shower.

“Yeah,” he said. “Sure.”

They walked to the neighboring cop bar. Maggie ducked into a booth hoping no one in her old unit had seen her. Hall slid in next to her. A waitress dropped a pitcher and two glasses on the table.

“Tell me about yourself,” Maggie said. “I heard you were engaged.”

He rolled his eyes. “Dodged a bullet there.” Maggie pretended to be interested as he recounted over the next forty-five minutes the many, many ways he felt wronged by women.

“Whiny bitch,” Maggie said under her breath.

“What?” he yelled. The evening crowd was in full swing and the music had been recently turned up.

“I said that’s rich,” yelled Maggie.

“Yeah,” he agreed, raising his glass. Maggie kept refilling it as he set it down and that finally appeared to be having the desired impact. She leaned forward.

“Has anything weird happened lately? Something different at the station?”

“No,” he sloppily took another sip. Like a well-oiled machine Maggie topped him off again.

“What about a week ago?” she asked. “Just before all that?”

“Nothing,” he slurred. “Although. That nag did make me go see the precinct doctor who gave me some crazy meds. I hate doctors.” He drank again. “WOMEN SUCK!” he yelled, apparently oblivious to the fact that his female companion might find this offensive.

“What did you see the doctor for?”

“Some asthma thing, I don’t know. You ask a lot of questions,” he said, suddenly appearing quite a bit more sober.

“That’s women for you,” said Maggie, slipping out of the booth. “Thanks for the reminder why I don’t date men,” she added.

*

“I need to see the police medical records,” Maggie said. “Please Winn, consider this a favor.”

“Fine, fine,” he said. Maggie smiled. He loved being helpful too much to turn her down.

“Alright, what are my parameters?” he asked. In the background Maggie could hear the keyboard clacking.

“First, search for an Officer Hall. Went in about two weeks ago for something asthma-related.”

“Gotcha,” said Winn. Looks like they made a change on the inhaler but also…”

“Yes?”

“Well, according to this he volunteered for some study as a test subject. He received an injection that day and over the next three days.”

“Can you find out who else is in the study?”

“Can I…” Winn scoffed. “Why does everyone still doubt me after all this time?” More clacking. “Six officers have completed the treatment,” said Winn. “All male. All came in for different aliments but saw the same doc.”

“I’m gonna need that name and an address,” said Maggie pulling out a pen.

“You got it.”

*

“Maggie Sawyer, FBI!” A smallish older woman opened the door. Maggie flashed her badge. “I need to see Dr. Evans.”

“That’s me,” the woman responded. She brought to mind a small bird, flitting here and there nervously.

“Physician for NCPD?” Maggie confirmed.

The bird-like woman bobbed her head.

“I have some questions about the experimental treatment you’re offering.”

“I don’t know anything about that,” she said nervously. “I was asked to get volunteers. Men, preferably. The precinct said it would make them stronger, better fighters. Smarter.”

“What’s in the injections?” Maggie asked.

“I don’t know,” Dr. Evans confessed. “I was told it was a proprietary formula. I tried some of my own tests and…” She lowered her voice. “It was completely different from anything I’ve ever seen.”

“How so?”

“The formula was a complex alternation to human DNA. I didn’t even know science could do that. I still have no idea how it works.” She cocked her head, curiosity getting the best of her. “Is it working?”

“Yeah,” said Maggie. “It’s turning them into macho brutes. Do you know the company this came from?”

She shook her head furtively. There was definitely more there.

“Nothing?” asked Maggie again.

“I overheard something,” she said hesitantly. “The department received a large donation, but securing volunteers was apparently on of the strings attached.”

“A name?”

She shook her head. “I’m really not sure. Like the candy company maybe.”

“You mean Cadbury?” asked Maggie, mind spinning. “Was it Cadmus?”

“That’s it!” the bird doctor exclaimed.

“Thank you,” said Maggie. “Oh, and, stop the testing immediately.” Maggie sprinted back to the cop bar. Things seemed to be deteriorating with Hall and she had a bad feeling he was about to change over permanently. She called Winn.

“I’m gonna need Alex to do some analysis of these meds,” Maggie said. “We will need at least six antidotes.”

Hall stepped out of the bar just as Maggie arrived.

“You!” he called. He shifted. Again. And again. He clutched his stomach. Maggie backed up in case he was going to be sick.

For a brief instant Hall appeared as Maggie first saw him that morning. Young, eager, full of life. Then he transformed, his skin peeling back away from his body as a pale disfigured version stepped forward with scrawny limbs, a great belly, oversized forehead, and a chin that protruded out in part due to a hunched back. The creature roared, a high pitched shriek that made everyone in its vicinity cover their ears.

“Supergirl!” Maggie yelled. She punched the DEO number into her phone as the beast emitted another shriek.

“Oh god,” said Winn on the line. “I’m gonna assume that means emergency.”

Maggie backed up. “Definitely. One very nasty looking alien here.” Another officer exited the bar, heaving in the same way as Officer Hall. “Make that two,” she corrected.

A strong breeze zipped past Maggie.

The first monster went flying back, crashing into the steps of the bar. Maggie crouched, watching Supergirl do her thing.

“Winn!” she yelled over the sounds of the alien scuffle. “I’m going to need the full list of names for those that received the treatment and dates.”

Supergirl landed beside Maggie with authority. Both creatures lay on the ground, groaning in pain.

“Nice work agent,” said Supergirl.

*

Behind the DEO’s protective wall, the screams of the creatures were barely audible.

“It’s structured to filter out high frequencies,” J’onn explained as they watched them roam the cell in frustration.

“What are they?” asked Maggie.

J’onn tilted his head in contemplation. “It’s difficult to say. They seem to have some White Martian characteristics, but I haven’t detected any physic powers. Something of a hybrid. We should know more once Agent Danvers completes the blood analysis.”

“It’s some kind of chimeric alien,” Alex confirmed. “Like someone took a bunch of alien DNA and put it in a blender. But an extremely sophisticated blender. This stuff is years ahead of anything I’ve seen.”

“So someone turned them from human to alien?” asked Rathe.

“Just like Jess said,” Maggie couldn’t help adding.

“In effect,” Alex responded. “They are still human, but this formula appears to have suppressed key human genes, overriding it with the alien counterparts. But it’s a giant mess as you can see from our science experiments in holding. Something went wrong.”

“This was Cadmus,” Maggie said. “I thought they wanted to get rid of aliens. Why would they be creating them?”

Rathe snorted derisively. “This wasn’t Cadmus,” she said.

Maggie turned in surprise. “It was. I talked to the doctor. The orders came up the chain but at some point she heard the name. It makes sense. They would have this kind of technology. No one else does.”

“Not possible,” said Rathe confidently. She hopped off the counter and strode over to Alex, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend. “You said it yourself: Cadmus doesn’t want aliens around. They aren’t about to be exploring ways to create new ones.”

Alex’s brow furrowed as if about to disagree. She shook her head.

“Rathe is right,” Alex said. “This doesn’t smell like Cadmus. The doctor probably fingered Cadmus in an attempt to point the finger away from the NCPD.” Alex let out a small sigh of disbelief. “I can’t believe them.”

“What?!?” asked Maggie in disbelief.

“It all adds up,” said Alex. Rathe nodded in agreement.

Supergirl glanced around the room. “You have to admit it’s pretty compelling,” she said gently. “NCPD has been trying to box the DEO out for a while, there is fear of aliens on the rise.”

“In an attempt to combat that, NCPD figures they create their own super-blend of law enforcement aliens to fight the threat directly,” finished Rathe. Everyone else in the room nodded.

“Wow,” said Kara. “This is a huge story. They are going to need me at CatCo.”

“But it’s wrong!” said Maggie.

Kara gave Maggie a pained expression. “That’s not what the facts say,” she responded. “I’m sorry. I have an obligation as a journalist to let people know.” She left. Rathe filed out after her.

Maggie followed Rathe to her office. “What was that?” she asked her roommate.

“What was what?” responded Rathe.

“That ‘theory’ of yours is pure bullshit and you know it. This is Cadmus trying to frame NCPD or some other insane plot and you’re letting them get away with it.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” said Rathe calmly.

Maggie sighed in frustration. “You brought me on this team to challenge the easy assumptions. I have and yet you just shot me down without even considering that I might be right!”

“You floated a theory,” Rathe said. “It’s wrong though. The doc was the end of the line. That’s it. Case closed. You did good. You exposed some real wrong-doing. I don’t know why you can’t accept that.”

Maggie took a breath. She needed to calm her energy. She felt suddenly extremely distrustful of Rathe. “Sorry,” she said. “I guess I’m used to looking for a deeper conspiracy.”

Rathe studied her. “It’s fine,” she said evenly.

“Hey hon, ready to go?” called Alex. “Oh sorry,” she said, seeing Maggie. “I thought you’d left.”

“I’m going now,” Maggie said.

Maggie felt Rathe watching her back as she quickly headed for the exit. She snuck a final glance as the glass doors closed. Alex slipped an arm around Rathe’s waist, pulling her in for a kiss. Rathe kept her eyes open for a second, still watching Maggie. Maggie’s heart clutched briefly. She turned, letting the night air claim her, feeling more helpless and alone than ever before in her life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songspiration: The Wrong Girl by Missy Higgins


	16. New Normal

“Gamma team, are you in position?” asked Alex. “And Delta team, I needed you at the waterfront ten minutes ago. What’s the hold up??” Alex hung her head from her vantage point on the bridge of the situation room. What a mess. Since the story broke about the alien-enhancement in the police force, the DEO’s workload had skyrocketed. Endless reports of aliens and bizarre behavior, all of which had to be checked out and cleared by a DEO enforcement team. This was the fourth straight day of overtime with no end in sight.

Alex felt rather than saw Rathe’s approach. A comforting bubble that seemed to block the outside world and all its distractions. Alex relaxed as Rathe neared, leaning into her embrace, eyes closed. Rathe caught her, nosing against Alex’s neck in a way that reminded Alex of a puppy.

“It will all die down soon,” Rathe whispered.

“How can you be so sure?”

Rathe kissed her gently on the cheek. “Because fear is exhausting,” she said. “And people will find something else.”

Alex sighed. “We need to stop this. Half of our calls are a flat-out waste of time. Another quarter are just normal idiots that the NCPD should be handling and…” Alex closed her eyes again. That last quarter was the problem. There had been a resurgence of aggressive alien activity in the past few days. But every time the DEO responded it was too late. The alien inevitably died in transit or shortly after being secured at the DEO. They had yet to get an interview in that could help them discover any kind of connection or reason for the surge. In every autopsy, Alex saw the same thing. Mutated DNA. A scramble of human and alien that made no sense.

After a long night in which Alex made several promises, Rathe reluctantly agreed to a blood test for the sake of comparison. But Rathe’s half-human, half-alien blood in no way resembled these creatures. Where Rathe’s DNA intercut neatly between human and alien genes, each of the ones Alex studied appeared to have been hacked and chopped sloppily together. Not that it made any difference to the public. An alien was an alien. Kara had hit nothing but roadblocks trying to get the truth out at CatCo. The news was filled with the daily run-down of alien reports and attacks, which did nothing to reduce the general sense of panic across National City.

“You need a break,” Rathe said in a husky voice.

“There are teams in the field,” Alex said.

“Let Maggie run point.”

Alex allowed Rathe’s calming energy to wash over her and soak through the skin. A break would be nice.

“Fine,” Alex said. Rathe moved a respectable distance away.

“Agent Sawyer,” Alex called. She gestured for her to enter the bridge.

“Can you handle command for thirty…” In the background, Rathe raked her hands through her hair. Desire coursed through Alex’s body. “Sixty minutes?” Alex amended.

“Sure thing,” said Maggie, face lighting up.

“Thank you,” said Alex gratefully.

Maggie heart pounded at the opportunity. The computer on the bridge lit up with sites of reports all over the city. She could see where each of the DEO teams stood and their status. Winn triaged incoming calls with an assistant. She took a deep breath.

Alex followed Rathe around to the medbay, pulling her just past into Rathe’s office. They shut the door, hot breath and wet lips pressed against her skin. Rathe felt her body filled with need. She fought the urge to transfer the energy but felt it seeping out through her fingertips, covering the surface of Alex’s bare skin. Alex wrapped herself around Rathe, clothes half-on, half-off. They clung together rocking slowly, Rathe’s hand working into Alex’s core, both lost in the shared moment. Alex shuddered as she crested, a palpable sense of relief flooding through every cell. She inhaled Rathe’s earthy aroma, so different from everything else in this world. Rathe moved away abruptly.

“Is everything ok?” Alex asked, slowly fixing her shirt and reaching for her discarded pants. “I thought you wanted some alone time.”

“Yeah,” said Rathe. She appeared embarrassed. Ashamed even.

“I don’t get it,” Alex said. “Was that too fast? I was wound up.”

Rathe shook her head. “No. I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry. I don’t want to make you do this.”

“Do what? I pulled you in here. Remember?”

“Why do you like me Alex?”

Alex stared. Rathe looked back, unblinking, her irises a nearly white shade that made her appear even more alien than usual.

“Why are you doing this?” asked Alex. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” said Rathe. “Please. It’s important to me. Are you with me because you want to be?”

“Of course, I want to be with you,” said Alex with a touch of exasperation. “You’re smart. Like, _scary_ smart. You’re unpredictable which I thought I would hate but it’s actually kind of nice. You surprise me constantly.” She took in Rathe’s short styled hair and lithe figure. “And you’re sexy,” Alex added. “In a way I’ve never seen before. And confident. Well, usually.”

Alex pulled Rathe close and kissed her. “I like you for you. And you know I can tell when you’re transmitting to me, right?”

Rathe pulled away from the kiss. “You can?”

Alex nodded. “It’s sweet. It took me awhile to be ok with the fact that you just knew everything I felt. And then it was easy because, well, I didn’t have to explain things to you. But it did place me at a disadvantage because I never knew what you were feeling.”

Alex leaned in to kiss Rathe’s neck. “But when we’re together…” she breathed. Alex’s breath tickled Rathe’s skin, making bumps rise on her arms.

“I feel everything you feel,” Alex continued. “I know you, in a way I’ve never known anyone else.”

“What do you feel?” asked Rathe.

“I feel the way you smell. I hear the colors that surround your heart.” Alex took her girlfriend in, nose to nose. “I know you’re afraid of something. And I know that someday you’ll tell me.”

“What if I don’t?” said Rathe quietly.

“Well then I hope you have a good reason.”

Alex kissed her again. Rathe returned the kiss, nibbling against Alex’s lip.

“Thank you,” said Rathe.

“Thank you,” Alex returned. “You were right. A break was just what I needed.”

*

“Hey,” said Alex, bounding up to the bridge.

Maggie glanced over with surprise. “Hey,” she responded. “You still have ten minutes.”

“I’m feeling refreshed now,” said Alex. She glowed with light. Maggie had a good idea what caused the turnaround. She cleared her throat.

“Great, well, uh. Delta team is on the way back. Waterfront was a bust. Beta has a nasty bugger in hand, no one hurt, except the perp. And Gamma is checking out a situation in the theater district. Seems benign but we’re doing a second sweep of the area.”

“Sounds like you managed just fine,” commented Alex.

“Yeah,” Maggie said. “It wasn’t too bad. Winn was a huge help.”

Winn smiled at the compliment. “Maggie here is just being modest,” he said. “She knocked it out of the park!” He mimicked a big swing.

“Thanks again,” said Alex, grinning. “Hey, I was thinking. Maybe we could hang out one of these days.”

“Sure?” said Maggie with surprise.

“I consider you a friend Maggie. A close friend. Very close. And you’re Rathe’s roommate…”

“Say no more,” Maggie said. “Normally I wouldn’t do the whole friends with ex’s thing. But…in this case I agree Danvers. I consider you a friend. I’d love to grab a bite or something one of these days.”

“Awesome,” said Alex beaming.

“Sorry to interrupt this charming moment,” said Winn. “But we’ve got a hot call. Alien sighting almost directly outside.”

Maggie and Alex turned simultaneously towards the doors.

“All teams are on assignment,” Maggie said.

“Yep,” responded Alex seriously. She unholstered her gun. “Ready for some field work?”

“You know it,” said Maggie, pulling out her firearm.

The two agents strode out the doors, scanning to opposite sides.

“Clear!” yelled Maggie.

“Likewise,” said Alex. She shaded her eyes against the light, searching the sky. A dark spot flicked past. “It’s a flier,” Alex called. She trained her gun against the top of the skyscraper where the shadow had disappeared.

“Winn can you get me eyes on the sky? And call in Supergirl.”

“On it,” he said. “Supergirl should be there…now.”

Sure enough, a blur of blue and red streaked across the sky, landing heavily between Alex and Maggie.

“Where?” she said simply. Alex pointed to the last seen location as Supergirl took off with a gust.  

“We’ve got company on the ground,” said Maggie in a low voice. Alex followed her gaze. Two creatures hulked down the DEO alleyway.

“I’ll follow,” Alex said.

“And I’ll cut them off,” Maggie finished. Alex nodded. God, it was nice being in the field with someone who thought like her. Both women ran, Alex hot on their tail. For such lumbering figures, the aliens moved with surprising speed, propelling their rust red hunchbacks along four limbs.

“Hey!” called Alex hoping to slow them down. If they continued at this speed Maggie would never be able to cut them off at the other end. The creatures barely paused to look back. Alex took a shot, nicking the slower one on the foot. At least they might catch one. These seemed less concerned with causing mayhem and more with getting away. Alex’s chest tightened with the effort of sustaining her speed. The end of the alley grew brighter.

Maggie careened around the corner, weapon raised. The first of the two red monsters knocked her in the shoulder, sending her feet flying over her head.

“Maggie!” yelled Alex. Maggie struggled to get her bearings, glad she’d had the presence of mind to keep the gun in her hand. The second monster charged much slower. Maggie raised her weapon again, aiming low. They needed one alive. It screamed upon the shot. From behind Alex jumped, tackling the injured creature to the ground. They rolled over to Maggie, still struggling. Alex fought to keep the creature’s sharp claws away. Supergirl landed, punching the creature. It flew several feet away, unmoving.

Alex breathed shallowly on the road, bright red scratch marks across her face and arms. Kara held Alex close.

“Just scratches,” Alex assured her. “See? In a day you’ll never know.”

Maggie crouched down. They were shallow scratches but she still had to calm the racing in her heart. Alex would be fine.

“Let’s get this guy in,” Maggie said, indicating to the downed red monster. “Maybe we will finally start to get some answers.”

*

“Is he still out?” asked Kara, slipping her head into the medbay. The red alien lay unmoving on one of the beds.

“Yep,” said Alex. “Next time maybe don’t hit so hard. We’re having enough trouble bringing them in already.”

“Sorry.”

“No worries.”

Alex frowned as she examined the test results again. Another hybrid, but this one different. She picked up the report and headed out to the situation room for the debrief.

“So now we have aliens with human DNA?” Maggie said. The science behind what Alex explained got complicated but she was pretty sure that was the gist of it.

“Yeah,” said Alex. “The alien DNA forms the base, but it’s as if someone tried to turn them human.”

“The reverse of the other hybrids we’ve seen,” said Kara.

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Alright team,” said Winn clapping his hands. “Let’s think – theories! No bad ideas! Baby brother needs a day off from this crap.”

Silence.

“Well,” said Maggie. “I maintain it could still be Cadmus.” The group said nothing.

“Thank about it,” Maggie urged. “Have you heard anything from them?”

“Not recently,” said Alex. “But we would expect them to go to ground.”

“Exactly,” said Maggie. “And they are with covert warfare. They are keeping us distracted. They discredit the NCPD so everything comes through us. We’re too busy handling these low-level threats to even look for them.”

“I just don’t think so,” said Rathe. “You’re forgetting we also have Kryptonians out there trying to change the past. How does that fit in?”

“I don’t know,” said Maggie.

“We can’t rule Cadmus out,” said Alex finally. “But it could just as likely be the result of people seeking to protect themselves from the perceived threat of aliens, now that we officially acknowledge their presence.”

“Yeah, more gun owners are shot by their own firearms than successfully protect their home,” Kara noted.

“Power in the wrong hands and all that,” agreed Winn.

Maggie sighed. Until she had proof this wasn’t an argument she would win. Especially with Rathe on the opposing side.

*

Alex watched Maggie go after Rathe with mixed emotions. Why couldn’t they get along? Maggie was a great partner, there was no denying it. Together in the field they read each other’s mind. Alex knew Maggie would always have her back where there was danger. She appreciated that comfort. And Rathe…well. Rathe wasn’t so hot in the field. She was prone to being unpredictable, reacting impulsively instead of in a measured manner. But in the lab, at the DEO, Rathe was brilliant. She made connections no one else saw, effortlessly narrowed their field of search and had improved their response time by more than fifty percent on the basis of the deductive logic she programmed to detect alien activity.

_Instinct versus intellect_ , Alex thought. Forever at odds.

“Do you think Maggie makes a good agent?” Alex asked Kara.

“Well, yeah,” said Kara with surprise. “Obviously. She’s got great experience, has even worked previous cases with us.”

Alex nodded, glad for the confirmation she wasn’t just being biased.

“What about Rathe?” Alex followed up.

Kara hesitated. “She’s good at what she does.”

“That’s not at all cryptic,” Alex teased.

“She’s great as an agent. A profiler. I don’t feel like I know her very well otherwise.”

“You’ve known her several months. You liked Maggie at this point and she wasn’t even at the DEO with you every day.”

“Maggie is different.”

“How?”

“She’s honest,” said Kara plainly.

“You don’t think Rathe is honest?” asked Alex in astonishment.

“I think she’s spent her life learning to hide her true nature,” Kara said firmly. “Learning how to get what she wants.” Kara looked directly at Alex. “And she is very good at it.”

“Kara, I really like Rathe. I’m not under some kind of empath spell.”

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

“Then what are you saying?”

Kara sighed. “Maggie was the first real relationship you’ve had. The first person you loved. When she left you were so sad. So vulnerable. Rathe knows things like that. I just think maybe she rushed you into something and now you’re making it more than it is because you want that again.”

“You’re unbelievable,” said Alex. “Do you want me to be happy?”

“So much,” said Kara. “That’s why Rathe worries me.” Kara’s face struggled. “Being alien…it’s about learning to hide. And that doesn’t always make for the best relationship material. I don’t want to see you hurt again.”

Alex considered her adoptive sister’s worried face. She opened her arms, bringing Supergirl in for a bear hug. “Don’t worry about me sis,” she said. “I can take care of myself.”

*

Maggie knocked outside Rathe’s office.

“Thought I’d see if you were coming home tonight?” asked Maggie as pleasantly as she could muster.

“Why?” said Rathe with a smile. “Hoping I’d cook you dinner?”

“It would not be unwelcome,” Maggie teased.

Rathe laughed.

“Hey, about this case,” said Maggie turning serious. “Do you really think it’s just people trying to protect themselves? I mean, what’s the point if the threat is literally coming from within?”

“I think it has precedence in human nature,” responded Rathe obliquely.

Maggie sighed. “I’m not looking for an academic argument. We both know there have been too many cases for this to be a bunch of random one-offs. Someone is behind it. Someone with sophisticated technology and a grudge against aliens.”

Rathe shrugged, turning away.

“You know, I don’t get it,” Maggie said. “As an alien, I would think you’d care, at least a little. But you only care about yourself don’t you?”

Rathe spun around, grabbing Maggie’s wrists. The cold, choking sensation spread slowly up her arms. With a gasp Rathe released her. Maggie’s arms warmed immediately, but the place where Rathe had touched stayed ice cold and evoked a sense of drowning when Maggie tried to rub away the painful aftereffect.

“What are you hiding?” Maggie couldn’t contain the horror she felt for Rathe.

Rathe stood her ground unblinking. “Nothing,” she said neutrally. “There is nothing to hide.” Suspicion wafted off Maggie in thick ways. It circled Rathe, pointing with its long cloudy tendrils. It smelled of decay.

Maggie shook her head slightly. “Whatever it is, as someone who kept a secret before; I’ll tell you it’s not worth it. Even if you don’t tell me, I hope you tell Alex the truth. For her sake.”

Maggie turned to go before looking back one last time. “And don’t worry, I won’t say anything. Soon I won’t have to. It will be impossible for her to ignore.”

“I’ll be at Alex’s tonight,” Rathe responded. “I’m afraid you’ll have to fend for yourself for dinner.”

“Running in the a.m.?”

“I’ll see you here at six.”

Maggie nodded. As long as Rathe continued to maintain their delicate balance she would as well. It was a brave new world after all. Maggie couldn’t afford to make an enemy of Rathe.


	17. Play It Again

“Ugh,” said Supergirl landing heavily.

“Who was it this time?” asked Alex.

“Couple of nobodies,” said Kara with disgust. “Deciding that they need to beat up on some aliens. I hate this. All these random alien sightings and aliens going off their rockers lately has got people thinking we’re dangerous. I thought we were past that!”

“Unfortunately Supergirl, that’s the kind of thing people never get past,” J’onn said. “Aliens either, for that matter. Prejudice is a tough thing to break. Trust is slow to be gained, and easily lost.”

“This is really starting to feel like a concerted effort to undermine Alien Amnesty,” said Kara. “None of these events were started by actual aliens. It’s all humans deciding that the best way to fight aliens is to be alien, which shocker, does not end well.”

Maggie glanced covertly at Rathe. She remained conspicuously silent.

“We can’t discount that there is an organized effort,” agreed J’onn. “But we have no evidence for any kind of conspiracy to damage alien PR.”

Kara huffed. “Maybe. But the next human turned alien we see you better believe I’m gonna get something out of him.”

“In the meantime,” said Alex. “I think I have a good distraction for us. Something not involving human-alien wannabes.”

“Hit me,” said Supergirl, crossing her arms. “And I hope it involves me getting to wail on some dumbasses.”

“Remember those artifacts?” Alex asked the group. “Still two floating around out there. Well, we just got a tip on a possible third.”

Alex slid the paper into the center of the circular table.

“A clock?” asked Maggie.

“The moment you most savor,” said Rathe, eyes closed.

“Excuse me?”

Rathe opened her eyes. “The riddle. The clock will take you to the moment you most savor. Whatever that means.”

“We aren’t going to find out,” said J’onn sternly. “No messing around on this on. This is a grab and bag operation only. You get the artifact and bring it back. Don’t handle it except to bag. Got it?”

He shot warning looks at Rathe and Kara.

“Yes sir,” said Kara looking down.

“Bossman,” acknowledged Rathe.

“Good,” J’onn said. “Be safe out there.”

*

The pawn shop thugs caved quickly under Supergirl’s grip. Alex led the DEO Alpha team inside after Supergirl secured the site.

“Leave these idiots for NCPD to handle,” Alex ordered. “The rest of us will split up and search.” She pointed to the different rooms for Maggie and Rathe.

“And guys!” Alex yelled. “Remember what J’onn said. These are dangerous things so you see it – you bag it. No screwing around.”

Rathe rolled her eyes as she turned towards the little side room she’d been assigned. This place was a mess. Even with a photo of the object it could be days before they uncovered every knickknack located in this shop. She tried to imagine what kind of aura it might have. _The moment you most savor_. Sounded positive. Not too dangerous. Who wouldn’t want to return to a good memory?

She let intuition guide her past the crap piled in the entryway to a space about three-quarters of the way back in the room. The perfect place to hide something of true value. Towards the back, but not in the very back where such a thing might be expected. She scanned the shelves. It would be within sight, but not obviously so. Second row back probably.

Rathe began removing all the objects on the front of the shelf. Second from the end she saw it, a perfect match for the photograph she’d been given. Rathe picked up the artifact carefully. The clock face sported a large crack, but otherwise the piece was beautiful, albeit not working. The minute hand rested at one minute after midnight, an asymmetry that irritated Rathe. It was all wrong, an aura out of whack. Experimentally she wound the clock, rotating the hand slightly back to reflect midnight on the nose. There. That felt right. She held the clock in one hand as she fumbled to retrieve the special artifact containment bag with the other.

The minute hand ticked forward.

*

The pawn shop melted away. Rathe stood in the center of a giant clock, Roman numerals in all directions. The clock in her hand, as with everything else, had vanished. She spun in place, slowly taking it all in. Around the edge of the clock face memories flickered, old and new, and some she’d never seen. One caught her attention. Alex turned, head lowered with a huge grin, her hair framing her beautiful face. She wore a long white gown and a delicate tiara of flowers in her hair. The image repeated, Alex turning with her shy smile, warm brown eyes. Rathe reached for the memory, walking off the clock and into the scene.

The field was lit with bright green grass and a perfect cool sun. Lawn chairs lined a gravel walkway filled with blurry figures, men in dark grays and navy, women in every color of the rainbow. Alex turned and smiled at Rathe, that shy, perfect grin. Rathe’s heart soared. This was the moment she most savored indeed: Alex’s perfect moment of happiness.

Alex turned away from Rathe, gazing at the person whose hands she held. Maggie breathed nervously, a stunning site herself in an all-white tuxedo, dark curls cascading down her shoulders. Maggie looked at Alex as if in a dream. Kara, officiating the ceremony, looked at both women and clapped her hands. Alex grinned at her nervous bride and kissed Maggie. The crowd stood, cheering silently. Alex touched her hand to her heart, overcome with emotion. She looked at Rathe again, an expression full of unspeakable love and pain and joy.

_Thank you_ , she mouthed. Why could Rathe not hear anything? Hot tears wanted to form, but nothing fell. The truth was unavoidable. Rathe wasn’t in this memory, although somehow it was part of her future.

Rathe retreated from the scene. The lovers kissed again as family and friends surrounded them with congratulations. _What the hell happened? How did she get there? And how was this part of her life?_

Rathe heard herself speaking as a new scene coalesced around her. In contrast to the wedding, everything here was focused and sharp with hard edges and a detailed soundscape. The entire Alpha team was present, Alex, Supergirl, Maggie, and Rathe. They traveled through a tunnel Rathe had never seen, Alex leading the way, light moving erratically across the walls from the group’s headlamps. Silently Alex pointed to a door and Supergirl powered her way through the metal, revealing the interior of Cadmus. _Shit_. They ended up here.

“I’m going to secure my father from the lab while Rathe frees the other prisoners,” Alex said. “Supergirl will handle the primary attack. Maggie, you need to get to the reactor room and deactivate the bomb. Are we clear?” Everyone nodded except for Rathe.

“Yeah, yeah,” stuttered Rathe. She was a part of this scene. Alex activated her comm and passed through the opening. Supergirl flew out behind her into the center of the giant facility.

“Hey Cadmus,” she called loudly. “You called and I came. Take a shot!” Cadmus officials turned towards the flying alien, away from the remainder of Alpha team.

“Let’s go,” said Alex in a hushed voice. She took off towards a long hallway. Rathe followed, feet pounding against the concrete and too afraid to look back and see if they had been spotted. Rathe ducked into Room 217 seconds behind Alex.

The vials and gurneys were just as she remembered. Rathe ran to the back of the lab, tossing aside the white privacy curtain. The hybrid alien-human bodies lay as if sleeping. They emitted no sense, dead in the truest meaning of the word. Rathe ran in and among them, searching. Alex pulled up a sheet and gasped.

Jeremiah Danvers lay stretched out on the table. He was out cold, but alive. Carefully Alex touched him.

“Maybe they haven’t gotten to him yet,” Rathe said hopefully. In his drugged state his aura couldn’t be properly read.

“We need him walking,” Alex said. “We’ll never make it if we have to carry him.”

The sounds of fighting grew louder. Adrenaline. Rathe conjured the sensation of intense excitement, touching Dr. Danvers on the arm. For a second, nothing, then he gasped, sitting upright as if electrified.

“Dad!” said Alex.

Dr. Danvers looked about the lab as if lost. As he noticed his daughter he smiled. An eerie, distant smile that made Rathe uncomfortable.

“Alex,” Maggie said over the comm. “I think we have a problem.” From the floor to ceiling the room contained nothing but wire circuitry, thousands of interconnected wires.

“What do you need?”

“We’ve got a room full of wires. I need an expert in how to turn this thing off without sending the entire place up,” Maggie said.

Alex cursed under her breath.

“I can help,” said Dr. Danvers.

Alex considered him thoughtfully.

“I can get you an expert,” she said to Maggie. “We’re coming your way.”

“I don’t see anything else alive in here,” Rathe said.

Alex nodded. “Me neither. Come with us.”

Several guards lined the hallway, all expertly taken down by Maggie. The reactor room door opened easily, revealing floor to ceiling panels of wire circuitry that extended back for at least a dozen columns.

Gingerly Dr. Danvers examined power structure, touching wires and following connections as his mind built a map of what needed to be done. Efficiently he disconnected and reconnected a few wires and stepped away. He nodded. _Finished_.

“Let’s move,” Alex said to the group.

The threesome bolted down the hall back to the main space. Kara was nowhere to be found, but Maggie continued the firefight, looking with panicked relief as Alex emerged from the hallway. Alex waved to indicate time to retreat. Dr. Danvers glanced back towards Rathe. A second later he glanced again, looking over her shoulder.

“Leave something?” she asked. He shook his head with a quick glance skyward.

Suddenly a roar filled the open space, growing in intensity. The floor vibrated. Rathe closed her eyes as a flash of heat and light emerged from the reactor room hallway, rapidly encompassing the entire facility, and every living creature within in its fiery path. The last thing Rathe saw was Alex’s face, stunned with betrayal as she stared at her father that had doomed them all to death.

_No,_ Rathe thought as consciousness faded amidst the heat and smoke. _This isn’t it. I need to try again._

*

The tunnel returned. Rathe blinked. Same group, all alive and well.

“I’m going to secure my father from the lab,” Alex said.

“We’ll need Dr. Danvers to deactivate the bomb,” Rathe said, interrupting. “I think I should be there to make sure he doesn’t lead us astray if Cadmus got to him. I’ll go with Maggie.”

Maggie looked at the ground.

Rathe felt Alex’s ire rising but she didn’t care. Alex’s life was more important than a moment of irritation.

“Fine,” said Alex. “Comms on everyone.”

 Supergirl announced herself and as Cadmus officials turned to face her, Maggie took off running towards the reactor room hallway with Rathe following. No shots. Maggie gave Rathe a half-smile.

“Looks like those morning runs paid off,” she said.

“They better have been good for something,” Rathe retorted.

Voices called down the hallway down the hallway.

“Fuck,” said Maggie, pressing Rathe against the wall. “This was supposed to be clear.” She pulled her gun, preparing to shoot. Steeling her nerves, Rathe stepped into the center of the hallway and forced herself to focus. Their assailants froze with indecision. Maggie jumped forward, clocking each of them in the head with the butt of her gun. They fell to the floor unfeeling.

Maggie paused in surprise as they entered the reactor room, overwhelmed at the unexpected complexity.

“Good God,” she said. “How are we ever—”

“Dr. Danvers,” said Rathe. They waited, Rathe impatiently, while Alex maneuvered him to their location.

“He wasn’t waking up,” Alex said, slightly breathless as she helped her father through the lab.

Upon arriving, Dr. Danvers rearranged a few wires before stepping back, hands out to indicate a job finished. Rathe watched in disbelief.

“Finished,” he said.

“Not quite,” Rathe said. The group looked questioningly. “You’ve wired for the failsafe to blow the place,” said Rathe. “We will all die here. Fix it.”

“Dad?” asked Alex. “Is this true?”

Jeremiah looked away from his daughter. Alex’s face fell. “It’s true, isn’t it?” she said. Alex approached, studying her father closely. His dark irises blinked. Alex pulled her gun and placed the barrel to his head.

“You’re not my father,” she said in a low tone. “Do this the right way or so help me I will pull this trigger.”

Reluctantly, Dr. Danvers stepped up to the panel, correcting his previous work. He moved to a different panel in the back, pausing. Alex cocked the gun. With a grimace, he removed several connections, raising his hands in defeat. Alex indicated with the gun for him to sit.

“You’re staying here,” she said. “So if you are trying to screw us, at least I’ll have the satisfaction of knowing you died first.”

Maggie helped Alex tie him into place with paracord.

“Let’s move,” said Alex, without a second glance at her father. “It’s done. Let’s all get out of here and –”

The group emerged from the hallway, Alex in the front. The bullet came out of nowhere and everywhere. One and then another. Alex contorted as the first struck her lower neck, continuing to spin as the second hit lower, diving into her gut. She fell.

Red seeped out from her black gear. Redder than Rathe had ever seen. The redness overwhelmed everything. The world tasted red, smelled red. 

Rathe pressed her hands against the neck wound which pulsed with every heartbeat. The warm liquid coated her hands, slowing only as Alex’s heart slowed. Voices yelled, all from a distance but Rathe couldn’t tell whose. Her energy was focused on Alex and her beautiful blue aura. As she held her hands against Alex’s neck, Alex reached for Rathe’s face. The blue music swirled and dipped, growing lighter and lighter.

“Hold on,” Rathe whispered. “Hold on.” Alex mouthed something and smiled. A final wisp of blue left her mouth and evaporated, turning into nothing. Blood continued to pool around Rathe, even as it no longer pulsed from the wounds.

_No._

_Again._

*

The blackness gave way to the Cadmus entrance. Alex’s arms crossed in concentration. Beautifully, wonderfully alive. Rathe touched her in wonder as the vibrant blue twisted and swirled off her in waves, the most incredible sight in the universe.

“I think I should get Dr. Danvers,” Rathe said. “We will need him for the bomb. It’s a simple transport. Alex, you can back up Supergirl and have a better position to assist if necessary.”

Alex narrowed her eyes. “Alright,” she said.

“Are you going to kill me?” asked Dr. Danvers, after Rathe jolted him back to consciousness.

Rathe shot him a quick glance. “No,” she said shortly. “But you are going to help us end this.”

He laughed bitterly. “How do you intend to make that happen?”

“I’m trusting your daughters,” said Rathe. “And everything they still believe about you.”

He looked at Rathe with bloodshot eyes. “That’s rich coming from you. What do you think Kara would do if she knew? Or Alex? I wonder why you haven’t told them?”

Rathe ignored the jab. She needed to concentrate. Not play mind games with this psycho who bore no resemblance to the father Alex talked about.

“I know why you haven’t told them,” he continued. “Because you’re the same as us. You’ve been here. Destruction runs in your blood. But you still want them to think that you’re good.”

“Shut up,” said Rathe. “I am nothing like you. I still have my humanity. I didn’t try to give it up in order to become something else. I know who and what I am, and I’ve accepted that.”

Dr. Danvers limped behind Rathe to the reactor room. He headed for the second row. Rathe placed a hand on his arm.

“You and I both know that’s not the right panel,” Rathe said in a low voice. She let her psyche fill with low level panic. Dr. Danvers’ hand trembled. “Why don’t you do what we asked before I show you the part of me that’s not human?”

Reluctantly he moved.

“Does he know what he’s doing?” asked Maggie nervously.

“Unfortunately, yes,” said Rathe.

Whether it was the accelerated timetable or bringing Dr. Danvers back to the center of the facility, Rathe couldn’t say, but their sniper friend remained out of sight. The primary fight raged on with Supergirl while Alex offered support from behind a barricade. Lillian Luthor slunk out of another lab room. Too late, Rathe noticed the large portal gun she held low against her body. Lillian lifted the gun. It glowed blue and purple before shooting a stream of light that struck Supergirl squarely in the chest. Supergirl gasped, struggling briefly against an unseen foe before disappearing into nothing.

“Kara!” yelled Alex, jumping from her protected location. “What did you do to her?” she asked Lillian, brandishing the gun.

“Not much,” responded Lillian. “Just transported her someplace better.”

“Where?” growled Alex. The portal gun glowed again, slowly recharging.

“Home. Back to Krypton. Though I can’t imagine she’ll last too long with all the kryptonite floating about and the whole exploded planet thing,” Lillian added. “Such a shame. Earth will never have another Supergirl.”

Alex’s eyes went wild.

“Perhaps you’d like to join your sister?” suggested Lillian raising the recharge portal gun.

Rathe couldn’t see what came next. Losing Kara would destroy Alex even if she avoided the next blast. This scenario was not an option.

_Again_ , thought Rathe through gritted teeth.

*

Nothing worked. They needed Dr. Danvers to deactivate the bomb, but he had to be cajoled by Rathe into doing it correctly. Without Dr. Danvers accompanying them back, the sniper would take out the first person from the hallway. And without someone to claim the portal gun, Supergirl and by extension Alex, were forever lost. Over and over Rathe ran through the options, never successfully getting all four of them out alive.

“Ok,” said Rathe exhaustedly. The tunnel felt increasingly like a tomb from which they would never escape.

“Supergirl you will distract and fend off the big guns. Maggie, there is a portal gun in Lillian Luthor’s office here,” Rathe indicated to the location on the map. “You need to get there before she does. Once you have it aim, fire, whatever so long as it’s at Cadmus. Alex, I need you to handle the sniper located across the atrium from the hallway to the reactor room.”

“What are you going to do?” asked Alex.

Rathe sighed. “I am going to get Dr. Danvers and make him deactivate the bomb,” she said.

“That sounds like a lot,” said Alex with a worried expression.

“No more than any of you have to do,” responded Rathe grimly. “Please. Let’s try it this way. Maybe I’m wrong about the portal gun, or the sniper, but maybe this is the only way.”

Rathe let her desperation seep from her skin. Slowly the others nodded.

Inside, the DEO agents all headed to their respective targets while Supergirl drew attention from the edges. Quickly, Rathe woke Dr. Danvers and pulled him to sitting.

“Not that I don’t love our chats,” Rathe said, cutting him off as he opened his mouth. “But I’m working on a pretty tight timeline here and don’t really feel like getting into the whole ‘who is more human and what does that mean’ philosophical debate.”

Shots down the hallway caught Rathe off guard.

“Fuck,” she said to herself. Without anyone to clear security from this hallway she would have to do it herself or none of the other precautions would matter. The Cadmus officers approached, raising their weapons. Rathe centered herself, closing her eyes and sending a wave of paralyzing emotion down the hall. A single shot rang out, echoing from the walls. Rathe’s heart skipped a beat. She patted herself down. No blood. A choking noise behind her made her turn.

Dr. Danvers leaned against the wall, the red spreading out from his chest rapidly. His eyes were glassy.

“Looks like you lose again,” he said. His back hit the wall, sliding down until his body rested slumped over, unmoving.

Seconds ticked by as Rathe felt frozen by her own paralyzing fear. Breathing quickly, she continued down the hallway mechanically, knocking the frozen guards to the ground with a solid hit. Rathe entered the reactor room. _What now?_

She’d been here a dozen times already. She could figure this out. Rathe stepped up to the second row of metallic panels. He started here. She reached, mimicking the action she’d seen repeated so many times. Then he turned and walked back. In her memory, she counted the footsteps. Seven. Rathe faced the new panel.

Now the tricky part. How closely had she watched him? Sometimes close, other times not so much. She raised her hands. About to…here. A green wire. This moved down and to the right. The orange came next, moving up and left. The white wire over one. The three black wires were all disconnected. The blue one reconnected.

Rathe stepped back to study the final arrangement. She would know soon enough.

The guards remained on the ground. Rathe leapt over them and tried to not look at Dr. Danvers, crumpled against the corner, clothing soaked with blood. If Alex had failed to take out the sniper it would all restart soon.

Rathe burst through to main space at a full sprint, ducking and crashing into a pile of rubble for cover. No one shot. She was alive. Supergirl hovered, zipping to the ground and up again as she fought the Cadmus army. A bolt of blue zapped and three Cadmus guards vanished. That meant Maggie had the portal gun. Rathe caught Supergirl’s eye and waved. Supergirl zipped towards their hidden entrance, covering the Alex, Maggie, and Rathe as they stumbled into the tunnel. They ran blindly through the near darkness towards a single spot of light that slower grew larger and larger. The familiar desert greeted them, blowing a hot morning wind across the dunes.

“Ha!” said Rathe to the open universe and sky. “Ha! I did it!”

Supergirl shoot her an irritated look. “Way to hog all the credit. I think a ‘ _we_ did it’ is more in order.”

“Where’s Jeremiah?” asked Alex.

“He…uh…he didn’t make it,” Rathe said.

Alex looked back longingly. Rathe touched her shoulder.

“We were too late,” she said softly. “He wasn’t human anymore.”

“Thank you for trying,” Alex said. Rathe pulled Alex in for a long embrace.

“I did it,” Rathe repeated softly. Her cheek felt damp. “I did it.”

*

“Did what?” asked Alex. Rathe looked up in surprise.

“Any luck?” Alex asked. “Please say yes, because otherwise this could take all week. This shop is a disaster, and if there is any system to it, I can’t figure it out.”

“Um,” said Rathe. “I…” She held the clock out.

“Oh! You’re a godsend,” Alex said with excitement, planting a quick kiss on Rathe’s cheek. “We need to bag that artifact before it sends us on any more wild goose chases.”

“Right away,” said Rathe. She glanced at the clock. The still hands rested at one minute past midnight, just as it had before.

*

Rathe approached Maggie cautiously. Maggie glanced up from the plush couch in surprise.

“Been awhile since you spent a night at home,” Maggie remarked.

“Yeah,” said Rathe, taking a seat. “I wanted to talk to you.”

Maggie’s brow furrowed. “Ok. Is there a problem?”

Rathe sighed. “Yeah. You’ve been distrustful of me this past week and I’ve made things tricky for you.”

“Look I’m sorry,” said Maggie. “I wasn’t trying to take you down.”

“I know,” Rathe said. “I need to apologize because you’ve been right. I haven’t been totally honest.”

Maggie’s eyes widened in surprise. She shifted her body, facing Rathe directly.

“Why?” Maggie asked. “Why tell me now?”

Rathe sighed. “Because one of these days, we are going to go into Cadmus and it won’t be easy. I may say or do some things that appear…strange. But I want you to know that I’m only doing what’s best for Alex. For all of us.”

Rathe paused. “I want you to trust me Maggie. Alex trusts you. Hell, Alex loves you and always will. That’s why I need you to help me protect her.”

Uncertainly Rathe touched Maggie. Maggie involuntarily twitched away. Suspicion changed to trust as she realized what Rathe was doing, not reading her but sharing her own emotional state. Maggie felt Rathe’s fear for the future, her trust in Maggie, and her surprisingly unselfish love for Alex. She would always do what was best for Alex. Maggie felt their shared love for Alex as a kind of bond, strangely free of the usual jealousy. Rathe released her hold.

“Tell me what I need to do,” said Maggie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songspiration: History Repeating by Propellerheads feat. Shirley Bassey


	18. Sins of the Father

“She just left?” asked Alex again. Each time the note of disappointment hit Maggie a little harder.

“Yeah. Some kind of emergency with her mother. She promised to be back in a couple days,” Maggie said.

Alex sighed. The timing wasn’t great. Alex already felt out of sorts from spending the night alone. She’d been looking forward to being near Rathe today. Now she was looking at another night alone. Maggie hovered close to Alex. Alex wondered if her touch would feel different now. They hadn’t occupied the same space since…well, since it all went wrong.

Alex snuck a glance at Maggie. Would they ever be normal again? Sometimes it seemed as if they were ok, especially in the field all the awkwardness between them vanished. But everywhere else Alex still felt unsure. She’d woken up with another woman beside her. Moved on. Found, maybe not love, but passion with someone else. Alex couldn’t deny that sometimes thoughts of Maggie slipped into her head at unexpected times. That sometimes when she touched Rathe’s head as she slept she was startled to find her short hair instead of the thick mass of curls. Maggie turned suddenly. Alex started, embarrassed to have been caught staring at Maggie.

Winn’s computer pinged. He sat up abruptly. “I’m awake!” he yelled.

“You’re definitely not arousing any suspicion with that line,” said Maggie, blissfully distracted.

He squinted at the screen.

“What is it?” asked Alex.

“Working on it,” said Winn slowly. “Appears to be some kind of message. But it’s encrypted and in code, because apparently someone thought Level 5 encryption wasn’t enough.”

“When will you have something?” asked Alex.

“Just a few minutes. Genius can’t be rushed.”

Winn tapped the computer with authority, sitting back as the algorithm ran and the characters on screen slowly turned to recognizable words.

_Still being held by Cadmus. Plan to turn all aliens human or kill them. I can help you take it down. JD_

Winn let out a low whistle.

“JD?” asked Maggie.

“Jeremiah Danvers,” Alex said. “My father.”

Maggie glanced quickly at Winn who raised his eyebrows in agreement. Maggie remembered the last time Alex saw her father. He betrayed her and vanished with Cadmus. She had a feeling his idea of help might not be what Alex had in mind.

“Alright, I’ll say it,” Winn volunteered. “Do we know we can trust him? I mean…he doesn’t have a great track record.”

Alex looked up sharply. “Of course we can.”

“I think what Winn is trying to say,” said Maggie coming to his defense, “is how do we know this was actually sent by your father? It could be a trap.”

Winn pointed at Maggie. “That…that is exactly my point.”

“Can we get a message back?” asked Alex.

“I can try,” said Winn. “What do you want to say?”

“Tell him to call,” said Alex, crossing her arms. “I need to hear his voice to trust that this is him.”

*

Rathe pulled into the dusty lot. Maggie’s car shuddered to a halt, engine releasing the lingering heat from the drive. The hot thick silence of the Desert Mountains descended like a blanket. _Home_.

Rachel waited at the front door.

“Back so soon,” she said, taking in the smell of her only child.

“I brought you something,” said Rathe, handing her mother a wrapped box.

Smiling, she unwrapped it, turning the simple but elegant jewelry box over in her hands.

“It’s beautiful,” she said. “Where did you get it?”

“Pawn shop,” said Rathe. “Spoils of a mission. It made me think of you.”

Inside, mother and daughter sat at the table, a bottle of wine between them. Each glass contained the purplish-red liquid, although neither had tasted it yet. Rathe swirled the wine in the glass, watching the tears fall slowly on the inside of the glass.

“This doesn’t seem like heartache,” commented her mother.

“No, that part of my life is fine,” confirmed Rathe.

“Alex?”

Rathe nodded, studying the glass.

“I’m glad. She seemed like a good one. You treat her right though.”

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Rathe confessed. She paused. “I’m hoping you can give me some answers.”

Rachel sipped her wine, waiting patiently to learn her daughter’s true intention.

“What did dad tell you about him? About Empathia?”

Rathe’s eyes glowed nearly white, just like her father’s used to in his moments of contemplation. Rachel stood up and left the room.

“That bad, huh?” said Rathe to herself, watching the wine swirl.

Her mother entered the room again, holding a yellowed envelope. She set it on the table, sliding it to Rathe.

“He told me enough,” she said simply. “But it’s not for me to tell.” She nodded to the letter. “He wrote this when you were just a baby. Said one day you would have questions about where you came from and that this would answer those questions.”

Rathe picked up the letter curiously, turning it over in her hands.

“Have you read this?” she asked.

“No,” said Rachel.

Rathe sipped the wine. Plum, cherry, hint of black pepper. She set the letter aside.

“I’ll read it later,” she said, smiling at her mother, trying to convince her that everything was alright.

Later that night, long after her mother had fallen asleep, Rathe finally retrieved the faded letter. Her fingers traced the seal on the envelope, imagining his hands closing the letter so many years ago. His essence remained in patches, spots that smelled of the deep earth and tasted of greens where his sweat had soaked the paper. Rathe held a breath, for just a moment, capturing his memory. She hesitated after opening the envelope. This would be the last message from him. After this, he was gone for good. Rathe unfolded the paper.

*

_Dearest Rathe,_

_If you are reading this letter it means that I am no longer with you; and that you have left our sanctuary, making it essential for you to understand your past. My past. What you are, who you are, and who you can become._

_I have never hidden your alien origin. I am Empathia, as are you. We are an old race from across the galaxy, although our kind have at various points in history lived on nearly every planet._

_To most, we are known as a sensitive race. This is only true in part. As you well know, our ability to sense the hopes and fears of others allows us a kind of empathy of which most can only dream. But it can make us insensitive as well. The constant bombardment of emotion is difficult to take. Given too much, the only way to cope is to minimize, to shut down, and discount the feelings of others. Recognizing this inherent weakness in our species, this tendency towards callousness, we have always endeavored to maintain adequate distance between ourselves and others. Over generations we have learned to measure and prepare for population growth by identifying new lands to head off the kind of crowding that leads to disaster. It was in search of new lands that I came to earth._

_I arrived here as a scout, although earth was not my intended destination. Our population had grown too large for our current planet. Myself and nine others each left to explore ten planets. A malfunction with my ship forced me to crash land on this planet. Unfortunately, I landed near a population center, and thought I might die amongst the cacophony. However, I eventually escaped and found refuge in the Desert Mountains where few come. Rachel, your mother, took me in. She lived alone and was different from the other humans, with a calm presence. She gifted me with insight into the human condition, selflessly giving up a life amongst others such that I could stay. She gifted me with you. She is the reason I stayed on earth instead of completing my mission or returning home. She has been my redemption._

_Living amongst the humans has given me the distance to understand the right and wrong of our Empathia ways. For while earth was not my target, it easily could have been. Habitable planets, as a rule, already abound with life. When Empathia claim a planet for their own, there is the messy matter of eliminating the prevailing species first. As a scout, I am well versed in these techniques. As a descendent of our race, you already know the easy power you wield to change the emotional state of any living creature. This talent makes it particularly simple to rid a planet of its inhabitants. A few well-placed scouts can do the work, simply by breeding and spreading the panic, the division, and hate that lies just beneath the surface of every species. Time and time again we have used these techniques to carve out a place in the world just for us, to our specifications._

_Just before coming to earth, I was sent to “clean” a planet. Myself and a few others were able to influence the otherwise intelligent inhabitants of Krypton with a sense of invincibility, excess, and waste. Within years, environmental deregulation and uncaring attitudes made a mess of their beautiful planet. However, we had not anticipated the unstable planetary core, which when coupled with the surface level activity resulted in a chain nuclear reaction and the complete annihilation of all living things on its surface. I think it was the first time I realized what we were doing in blunt terms. Our intended outcome was in many respects not much different than the fate that befell Krypton. After all, had we succeeded in our mission, all Kryptonians would have still died; the only difference being that in death they would have left a planet intact for Empathia to occupy. Only a handful of Empathia know this story; one of our few “failures” and I share it with you now to illustrate a point._

_At our worst, we are capable of bringing out the worst in ourselves and others. We have caused the destruction of civilizations, even planets. Never forget this. But also remember that at our best, we bring out the best in others. We can find the courage in the coward, the will in the depressed, the forgiveness in the wronged, and the redemption in the killer. Like humans, Empathia exist along a continuum on which our better and our worse natures line. Empathia are dangerous because of our ability to amplify that nature across populations, shifting the natural distribution of a species, and placing them on a path of self-extinction._

_As you grow in this world, you will need to come to grips with your ability and decide your place on the moral continuum. I have, at various points in my life, occupied positions on either end. The choices you make define you, but with each subsequent choice you have the option to redefine yourself and your moral standing. Finding that you use your skill to hide and deceive does not doom you to a life of negative manipulation. Similarly, using your ability to elevate others from time to time does not make you incapable of wrongdoing. Every choice matters, and in every situation, there lies opportunity for redemption._

_Our gift is our curse, particularly on this planet. Humans are uniquely susceptible to our power. To live amongst them is to always keep yourself in control and to always maintain an awareness of the power you hold over others. You must walk the fine line between feeling the needs of others, and not becoming insensitive. At times, you will struggle with the knowledge you have. Many humans (as with all aliens) will distrust you in spite of your ability to see the truth clearly. Only the ones you love in the truest way will know your experience. To them, you can offer a gift – the ability to see beyond, just as we do. It’s a gift you should give only sparingly, for it comes with a cost to your own ability. But to those with whom you share it, you shall always be connected, no matter the distance._

_I cannot pretend to know what unique challenges you will face as a child of both the Empathia and human worlds. Seek to balance your humanity with the Empathia and in that way perhaps you can steer clear of the darker impulses that run in our people. Let yourself love, and when you do, love without reservation and without walls, for that is the truest love of all. Know that as I have shared my gift with you and with your mother, I am never gone from you, but live in every touch, taste, sound, smell, and sight. Ask yourself always in every moment: if this is to be my destiny – would I be proud? With you as my destiny, I leave this world satisfied._

_Always, your loving father,_

_Ethar_

*

Loneliness descended over Alex. She held a t-shirt Rathe had left at her apartment a few days ago. She inhaled, taking in the scent, trying to imagine Rathe were here. As if she triggered a remote alarm, her cell phone buzzed. She smiled.

“Hey hot stuff,” Alex said.

“Hey hot stuff yourself,” teased Rathe. “How was your day?”

Alex curled into the couch, spooning a pillow. “Dull without you around.”

Rathe chuckled in a low tone through the phone. “I’m sure that’s not true. You take down any interesting aliens?”

“A couple.”

“Yes, that’s a boring day in the life of Alex Danvers.”

“Well, you know,” said Alex. “Nothing unexpected happened.”

“If that’s your definition of boring, maybe you need more boring in your life,” Rathe remarked. She sounded tired.

“Why did you leave so quickly, without saying anything?” asked Alex. “Is your mother alright?”

“She’s fine,” responded Rathe. There was a long pause. “I actually came back because I just learned about a letter from my father.”

Alex leaned into the pillow, squeezing it as if it were Rathe. “Wow. Why did you tell Maggie it was your mother?”

Rathe closed her eyes. It would be so easy to lie. But her father’s words echoed in her memory. This was a choice. An easy one. She needed to try and be better for Alex. “I thought my mother would have some answers I needed,” Rathe said. “She handed me the letter instead.”

“That’s crazy. Did the letter help?”

“Yeah,” said Rathe. “It did.”

“I’m glad,” said Alex. “You know, in a weird way, it’s kind of thanks to him we met. Not that it’s a good memory for you…” Alex cringed.

Unexpectedly Rathe laughed. “Yeah it is. He would like that he brought us together. He would like you.”

“You know my father, or someone pretending to be him reached out to the DEO today.”

“Seriously? I thought you said it was a boring day.”

“It was,” Alex said. “I mean, we still don’t know if it was him and even so…” She sighed.

“You don’t know if you can trust him,” Rathe finished.

“Right,” said Alex, voice choking up. She took a steadying breath.

“All my life, I wanted to be just like him. He was brave and adventurous and noble… Then he went missing and everything feel apart. I…I lost myself and it wasn’t until J’onn offered me the chance to work for the DEO, to take my father’s place, that I found myself again. And then he shows up at Cadmus and I think ‘This is my chance to save him!’ Except I was completely stupid and wrong, because he had no intention of being saved. Because he was Cadmus. He’s one of the bad guys.”

Alex hugged the pillow tighter as hot tears sprung from her eyes.

“Al,” said Rathe gently. “That’s not on you. He is the one that betrayed the DEO. He betrayed you. You did nothing wrong.”

“But he is the reason I started this in the first place,” said Alex through tears. “Working against him how can I know if I’m doing the right thing? Maybe I’m the one who has lost sight of the mission.”

“You’re not,” said Rathe firmly. “You follow your heart. You keep the best interests of Kara, and Maggie, and me in mind whenever you do something. That’s how I know you’ll always make the right choice.”

Rathe’s gut twisted. The same could not be said for her.

“Al, I have to tell you something,” Rathe said. “And you may hate me forever, but I don’t want any walls between us. I want you to know the truth, I want to be better for you.”

She took a breath. “Empathia are the ones responsible for the destruction of Krypton. Kara’s family, the loss of all her people, that’s because of us.”

“What? That’s ridiculous. How could you even know that?”

“My father was there. He was one of the leaders of the operation.”

On the other end, Alex inhaled sharply.

“He wrote about it in the letter,” Rathe continued.” And I found some of his notes in the attic. My father did horrible things. He warned me that my nature would be selfish and callous. That I would manipulate and lie, just as he had.”

Rathe took a breath. “But then I think about the father I knew. He was gentle and giving. He took time to notice little things. By his own admission, he changed after he landed on earth. He sought to find the best in people, to show them in their most flattering light. People can change Alex, both for the better and the worse.”

“How do you live with it?” Alex asked, “knowing the terrible things your family has done. How do you make sure you’re better?”

“To be determined,” said Rathe. “One day at a time I imagine. And reminding myself that my father’s choices are not mine, just as your father’s choices are not yours. We can only be judged on the merit of our decisions.”

 “Are you going to tell Kara?”

Rathe hesitated. “I don’t think so. It doesn’t change the past and I want both of us to be able to move past it. Forge a better future.”

Alex sighed sadly. “I get it.” Alex sniffled. “I wish you were here.”

“Me too babe.”

The distance hung in the air between them, an unspoken barrier.

“Oh, come on,” said Rathe. “I can’t let us end a conversation like this. Tell me…” she said teasingly, “what are you wearing right now?”

Alex laughed, glancing down at her faded pajama pants and old t-shirt.

“Well…” she began.

*

Alex glanced at the clock with soggy eyes. It was nearly midnight. How did it get so late? She checked her phone. Right. That short call with Rathe had clocked in at over two hours. The bed called, but looked so lonely. Maybe the couch tonight. She snuggled into the now-deformed pillow, breathing in Rathe’s scent from the dirty shirt, and fell asleep.

Her phone buzzed still in her hand, waking her with a start. Alex looked at the glowing screen. It was after three a.m. Blocked number.

“Danvers,” she answered. “Who is this?”

“Alex?” asked the voice on the line. “I got your message. It’s me.”

“Oh my god.” Her hand flew involuntarily up to her mouth “Dad! It’s you!”

“Yeah, pumpkin, it’s me. But I only have a couple minutes on this line.”

“Of course. Where are you? What do you know? How can we help?”

Jeremiah Danvers chuckled indulgently. “One at a time. Let’s start with the what. Cadmus has been running a campaign to instill public fear for aliens.”

Alex let out a quick breath. Maggie had been right. She wondered why Rathe had disagreed so vehemently. It wasn’t like her to be wrong. “We noticed,” Alex said. “Cadmus has been behind it?”

“Every single one,” confirmed Dr. Danvers. “Part of a series of experiments…”

“To turn humans into aliens,” Alex finished. “We got that. What’s their big play?”

“The opposite actually. They’ve been working on a reverse formula. Something to remove alien powers, make them more human, or kill them in the process.”

“They want to change what makes them different,” Alex said, mind spinning. Who would Kara be without her abilities? Who would Rathe be? Their powers made them special. As much as any person’s unique qualities.

“When?”

“Soon. Given the current public mood against aliens, they anticipate minimal backlash. They just brought in an alien for some final tests. Someone you know. The Empathia you came with before. She probably has about twelve hours until the sedative wears off and they get started on the final test. After that, it’s go time.”

“What?” asked Alex in confusion. “I haven’t been to Cadmus recently. The old Cadmus facility is completely abandoned. We’ve been searching for the new location.” She also couldn’t recall having ever taken Rathe on a scouting mission. Alex frowned.

“I don’t know what to tell you sweetie. You were here a couple months ago. I saw you through the room where they were holding me. You were with an Empathia. The same Empathia they just brought in. Short hair. Lots of sass.”

That would definitely be Rathe.

“I don’t remember—” Alex began.

“I have to go,” Dr. Danvers said abruptly.

The line clicked, filling Alex’s ear with a static silence. Her heart pounded.

“What the fuck,” she whispered to the dark room. Cadmus had Rathe. And apparently somewhere in Alex’s own head was the key to finding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonspiration: 20 Years by The Civil Wars


	19. Head Trip

Kara stumbled in, holding the largest size coffee Alex had ever seen. Maggie looked at the beverage with longing. Alex ignored their unspoken exchange, furiously typing coordinates into the computer. She had been wide awake since her father called. Even convening now, just after five a.m. felt like an indeterminable delay. The screen lit up, a circle radiating out from the starting point, encompassing an area thousands of square miles.

Alex sighed. “This is our search area,” she said. “Rathe was at home when I spoke to her. Three hours later she was at Cadmus. This line,” she traced the circumference, “represents the maximum distance anyone could have traveled in that amount of time.”

“That’s not much to go on,” remarked Maggie. “It includes National City, a couple other mid-size metro areas, as well as hundreds of miles of remote high desert. Do we have anything else?”

“Yes,” said Alex. “My father said I’d been there with Rathe. To their new location.”

Maggie brightened. “So you know where they are. That’s great! Let’s go in.”

“Except I can’t remember it,” Alex said helplessly. “I don’t know…Maybe Cadmus captured me and wiped my memory. I don’t even remember doing a mission with just Rathe.”

“J’onn?” asked Kara. “Can you pull it from her subconscious?”

J’onn looked at Alex for several seconds. Alex’s palms dampened. She knew he could do this any time, but knowing he was actively reading her mind made her nervous. What kinds of personal details did he know about her?

J’onn shook his head slowly. “Whatever was done has buried the memory,” he said in his deep voice. “It’s not something I can access.”

Maggie let out a frustrated breath. “How are we supposed to find her then?”

“There is another way,” J’onn said. “A way to go deeper than I can. But it’s not a sure thing and carries some risk.”

“What is it?” asked Alex. “Whatever it is I’ll do it.”

“We can put you into a dream state,” he said. “That will allow you to access a level of memory that is closed to you while conscious. But it will be very difficult to stay focused. In this state, everything will be confusing and confounding. You will have to remember why you are there. Some people can get stuck, so we will need a way to pull you out if things do not appear to be going well.”

“Let’s set it up,” Alex said.

“Alex, are you sure?” asked Kara. “I’ve been in a couple of these dream states. J’onn’s right – everything is confusing and off kilter. You may not come back feeling exactly the same about things.”

“It’s our only option,” Alex said. “I’m not letting Cadmus turn Rathe into something she’s not. Or you,” she added.

Kara nodded. Maggie looked worried but said nothing.

“We should set up in the medbay,” J’onn said. “That way we can monitor your brainwave activity. If you appear to be looping we can pull you out.”

“How do we pull her out?” asked Maggie.

J’onn paused. “We will have to administer a shock,” he said. “Strong enough to stop her heart. Temporarily.”

“We can’t do that,” said Maggie. “It could kill you!”

“You don’t have to do this,” Kara said. “We can get Winn to run a search of the area. Maybe we’ll get lucky.”

“That will take too long, even if does find something,” said Alex grimly. “I’m going under.”

Alex laid down on the table, trying to not look at the electrical paddles on the side table or the monitor that betrayed her elevated heartrate.

“We will be right here the entire time,” said J’onn. Carefully he filled a syringe with a clear liquid. “This will put you to sleep and help you enter a dream cycle quickly,” he explained. “You need to repeat your mission as many times as you can before you fall asleep. Once you’re under there will be no way for us to remind you. We can only pull you out.”

Alex nodded, unwilling to respond verbally lest her voice break. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She felt the cold touch and then pinch of the needle entering her left arm. _Find Rathe at Cadmus. Find Rathe at Cadmus_.

The drug worked quickly. Alex’s limbs became heavy, sinking into the thin mattress. The light overhead exploded into mesmerizing kaleidoscope patterns behind her eyelids. _Find Rathe at Cadmus. Find Rathe…_

*

Rathe coughed herself awake. Her head pounded. She recalled being on the phone with Alex. After that she’d wanted some air, gone to the front yard and laid down in the dry grass, staring at the stars. Out here there were so many more stars than in the city. The clear sky was bright as day, lit by the glow from a thousand distant suns. A shadow had blocked her vision, an intense chemical odor, then nothing. That explained the headache. She’d been drugged.

Her cell was gray concrete on three sides with a clear glass fourth wall, lit from below by a bright white light. An overhead light flickered on as she pushed herself to an upright seated position. Motion sensor. A minute later heels clacked against the concrete. The woman in the lab coat stood with the authority of someone used to getting their way. Her sandy blonde hair was pinned up neatly behind her head. She held a clipboard Rathe suspected was more for effect than any practical purpose. Sure enough, almost immediately she set the prop aside.

“It’s not every day we see one of your kind,” Lillian Luthor remarked.

“Speak for yourself,” said Rathe.

The woman chuckled. “We owe Empathia a great debt. I feel I should thank you for showing us how to rid a world of unwanted creatures.”

“Your thanks would be a lot more meaningful if there wasn’t a glass wall between us.”

“Unfortunately, I’d rather not get too close. Lots of nasty rumors about your kind.”

“Not sure this wall is going to help you with that,” said Rathe studying the edges.

“You don’t worry me, alien,” Lillian Luthor said with a smile. “That cell has held much worse than you.”

“Hmm,” Rathe responded noncommittally. “Well, you haven’t killed me, so I’m guessing I’m still alive for another reason.”

Rathe studied the woman’s greedy expression. Head of Cadmus. Obsessed with alien abilities and threats. Naturally they wanted to take alien abilities for their own use, while eliminating the aliens that could conceivable compete with them for power. “You think you can take my ability,” Rathe said matter-of-factly.

Lillian Luthor couldn’t hide her surprise. “Actually, yes.”

*

The DEO was completely empty. Alex walked down the long hallway, turning into the medbay. The lights above flickered. Kara, Maggie, and J’onn crowded around the operating table.

“Will she be alright?” Maggie asked. “Her pulse is racing.”

“We have to give her time,” J’onn responded. “She is settling in.”

“What’s wrong guys?” Alex asked. She looked over Maggie’s shoulder to the object of their attention. Rathe lay immobile, wires attached to her head and chest. The monitors didn’t appear to be working, only showing the same kaleidoscopic patterns over and over. The red lights moved from the center out in a repeating pattern. Or was it out and in? Beneath the pattern rested a map with a circle where the patterns alternately faded and originated.

“What does this mean?” Alex asked.

“It means we’re running out of time,” said Maggie, now decked out in white lab coat.

“Where should we start doctor?” asked Kara, in her nurses’ scrubs.

“The brain. It’s the source of her ability. Scalpel please.”

“No!” said Alex, rushing forward. She ran as if through syrup, moving a quarter the speed of everything else.

“Ma’am,” said Maggie. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

On the table, Rathe opened her eyes. “It’s fine Al. This isn’t where it starts.”

Maggie escorted her out as the steady beeping of the heart monitor flatlined. She entered her apartment. Maggie sat on the couch, wearing jeans and a flannel shirt.

“Hi honey,” Maggie said, rising and giving Alex a kiss on the cheek. “How was your day?”

“I lost something,” Alex said. “I can’t remember.”

“I was trying to find her,” Maggie responded. “I went fishing. I caught three.” Maggie brushed back a strand of Alex’s hair. “We can have two for dinner. Which one do you want?”

“I miss you,” Alex said.

“I miss you too. But I can’t talk about that right now.”

Alex looked around the apartment. Everything was out of place. Empty wine bottles littered the trash. And something was still missing.

“Was it ever here?” asked Alex in confusion.

Maggie smiled sadly. “I’ve been here the entire time.”

“You have to go,” said Alex. “This isn’t the beginning.”

Alex went to the window. The view dropped hundreds of feet into the aquamarine water below. The wreckage of a ship lay just visible beneath the surface.

“Are you sure?” Maggie asked.

Maggie slipped around Alex, tracing her hips with her hands. Alex felt her hot breath against her ear. Involuntarily she relaxed as Maggie kissed the bottom of her earlobe. Maggie’s long dark curls fell against Alex’s bare chest as she slowly moved down Alex’s body. Alex’s heart pounded. Lips pressed against her abdomen and the world exploded in color. Rathe smiled up at Alex.

“Is this ok?” she asked. Alex pulled Rathe to standing, bringing her in for a kiss. Maggie kissed her, shifting back into Rathe then to Maggie again.

“Who are you?” Alex asked Rathe. They lay facing each other in bed, legs intertwined from the knees down. Alex traced the sharp lines of Rathe’s jaw and stroked the soft hair on the side of her head.

“Wine represents a moment in history, but it’s also a living thing,” Rathe said. “It’s a product of the variety used, the land and soil type, weather experienced in a given year, and the effects of aging. When you drink a well-made wine it’s like stepping back through time to experience that time again. And like memory, wine will change the experience with time, mellowing the hard edges…”

Alex watched Rathe’s mouth move, letting the sound slip over her without really sinking in. She loved the lecturer tone Rathe adopted when she discussed a subject she knew well. Rathe moved her eyes around the room as she spoke, looking directly at Alex when she wished to emphasize a point. Her free arm gesticulated like a conductor before the symphony.

Alex remembered this moment. This was one of their first days together. It was the day Alex realized she might love Rathe, although she had yet to said the word. The realization had surprised her because it felt so different with Rathe than with Maggie. Rathe’s voice lulled on but something caught Alex’s ear.

“Dreams are reflections of experience,” Rathe said, “that you can actually teach yourself to control. One simply needs to find a portal to change one’s dream. A door, a window, any kind of threshold really. You just set your destination beforehand. Of course, this presupposes a certain amount of trust for your subconscious as well as control…”

The window was still open. Alex peered over the edge again.

“Don’t worry,” said Rathe. “I’ll catch you.” She held up a rope in her hands.

Alex stepped on the ledge, palms sweaty. _Concentrate_. She needed to remember where she was supposed to go. Someone unseen pushed and she fell. The length of the rope tumbled in behind her, unmoored to the safety of her apartment.

The water embraced her like a blanket, soft and warm. Alex swam through the crystal clear pool, past other swimmers, deeper and deeper, breathing easily.

“You’ll find what you need at Dock 6,” said J’onn pointing. He turned his attention back to the computer lab, arms crossed as people typed away.

Dock 6 lay at the end of the first row. The underwater dock resembled a storage unit, with each number directly over a garage door. With a hoist, Alex opened the one labelled six. Hot air and dust emerged. She stepped from the deep pool into the yard of a small house with a faded, multicolored exterior. 

Rachel greeted Alex on the walkway, pointing down the road. Alex drove down the winding, empty road, into the low-lying regions of the mountains where the mist hung low in the morning.

The cement foundation outlined where the home used to be. Crows picked around the edges. In the distance vines withered with neglect, desiccated and bare. The scene felt overexposed with too much light against the reds and browns of the landscape. The back of Alex’s throat tickled for water. A large wooden door lay open against the foundation. Alex followed the stairs down. They spiraled again and again, finally ending in a dark tunnel.

“You shouldn’t be here,” said Rathe.

“Why not?” Alex asked.

“You promised you’d never come back.”

“I don’t remember.”

“You forget a lot,” said Maggie.

“I haven’t forgotten you,” Alex said.

“She’s not even wearing shoes,” Maggie said to Rathe. Indeed, Alex noticed she scuffled along in dirty, bare feet. She was utterly unprepared for this. The sporadic light tossed shadows of half-remembered people against the gritty walls, familiar faces, weirdly distorted, with key features missing.

“Alex!”

“Kara?”

Kara ran to embrace her sister. “You’re almost there,” Kara said. “Don’t listen to them. You can do it.”

The metal door stood directly in her path, where before the tunnel had continued.

“Are you sure you want to know what’s behind that door?” Jeremiah Danvers raised his eyebrows to emphasize the question. “Maybe it’s best to not know,” he suggested. “You’d be happier.”

Alex shut her eyes tightly. She touched the door and it melted away effortlessly. Inside, the Cadmus facility stretched out below her, a large open space with cordoned off areas and neatly numbered rooms around the edges.

Rathe looked up at Alex from the center of the space. The real Rathe. Her Rathe.

“I thought you’d forgotten,” she said.

“I found you,” Alex said. “Come home. Please, come home.”

Rathe’s worried expression turned to a grin. She bounded over, jumping her way up to the catwalk where Alex stood. Rathe leaned across the railing and kissed her.

“I’m on my way,” Rathe whispered.

*

“I’m afraid you’ve got it wrong,” Rathe said. “You can’t take my ability.”

Lillian Luthor eyed the Empathia suspiciously. “Why?”

“Couple reasons,” said Rathe. “First of all, you have yet to actually successfully turn any human into an alien, or into an alien-powered human hybrid. If you had they would have come across our radar, but you just keep making them and releasing them to cause havoc and die. Which, I have to say, pretty solid strategy. No one can finger you if they’re dead.”

“What’s your point, if you have one?” said Lillian Luthor, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“This ‘strategy’ of yours to claim alien powers? It’s a ruse. You just wanted to distract us while you work on your actual play.”

“Maybe so,” countered Lillian. “What’s to stop us from trying again on you?”

“It would be pointless,” said Rathe disinterestedly. She strolled along the edge of the cell, idly touching the glass. “See Empathia abilities are somewhat unique in nature. Unless you’re born with them they can’t be taken, only given.”

“Maybe I’ll just kill you for the fun of it then.”

“You could. But I think you’re too smart for that,” responded Rathe. “I’m too useful. I can help you. I can connect with people hundreds of miles away. You don’t even know the half of my powers. We’ve been underselling ourselves for millennia. It’s far beyond emotional awareness. I can occupy the mind of another if I so choose. Psychically connect.”

She studied Lillian, probing for weakness. “Who is it you miss so much? Not a lover. That carries a whiff of jealousy and there’s none of that.”

She laughed to herself as she roamed the cell. “Unconditional love. A child. I wonder why you’re separated? Estranged maybe. I wouldn’t blame them. But I think it must be something else.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Rathe noted with satisfaction Lillian Luthor’s increasingly tense body language. She was getting close. Forced distance from a loved child. What would cause that kind of resentful response?

Rathe smiled. “Ah. Prison. That must hurt. Has it been long?”

“You think you can rattle me?” growled Lillian.

“I thought we could make a deal. But if you’re not interested in connecting with your dearly beloved child…” Rathe shrugged. “Then kill me sooner rather than later.”

“I don’t believe that you can connect with people that far away,” said Lillian, stepping up to the glass.

“I tell you what,” Rathe said. “I’ll give you a freebie. Ask your imprisoned child a question. Anything. Something only they would know if you so choose. If you aren’t satisfied that you have heard from your beloved, then move forward with your experiment. I’ll put up no resistance. If I am good for my claim however… Well, then I will give you five minutes to communicate through me, but after that you let me go. No guards, no tail. I’m free and clear and never get in your way again.”

“Why wouldn’t I just communicate and then kill you?”

“Because I can make scrambled eggs of your child’s brain once I’ve connected to them,” said Rathe casually. “And that would be a shame.”

The woman clenched her jaw as she considered Rathe’s offer. Rathe raked her hand through her hair aimlessly.

“Deal,” Lillian said finally.

Rathe opened her arms. “Wonderful. Tell me the name and location of the one you wish to speak to and we shall get started.”

Lillian hesitated slightly. “Lex. Lex Luthor. Stryker’s Island Penitentiary.”

“And what do you want to know?”

Lillian’s hazel eyes softened. “Is he ok?”

Dramatically Rathe took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her body vibrated slightly. She opened her eyes looking directly at Lillian with matching hazel irises. “It’s terrible,” she said in a low voice. “I’m restrained and kept in a tiny room with no light. They’ve taken everything away from me. Away from us.”

Lex’s mother moved her hand to her neck.

“Lex? Is that you?”

“It’s me mother. How am I here? What have you done?”

“It’s an Empathia. A rarely encountered alien species with powers that apparently exceed even what we thought.”

“Fascinating,” said Lex, eyes scanning the space with interest. “I can control this weak-willed creature.”

“Really?” asked Lillian breathlessly.

Lex smiled meanly as he took in his new form. “In this body, I can avenge those that have wronged us while the alien rots away in a prison.”

Lillian’s eyes narrowed. “I need to be sure it’s really you,” she said. “Tell me son, who did this to you?”

Rathe leaned against the glass wall, face darkening. “Superman.”

Lillian entered the code into the box beside the cell. The door slid open. Rathe remained at the edge, taking in a deep breath.

“Freedom,” she growled.

“My son…” said Lillian approaching with open arms.

Rathe embraced her tightly as the woman shuddered against the small frame half-alien. Stepping forward across the threshold, Rathe spun and pushed Lillian into the cell. Quickly she punched the red button and the glass door closed with its new occupant inside.

Rathe waved with a bright smile, nothing like the glowering look she’d sported seconds earlier.

“Bye Lil,” she said. “I suspect we will be seeing more of each other soon, but right now I’ve got places to be.”

“Where’s Lex?” screamed Lillian.

Rathe shrugged. “Still in prison I would imagine. I can barely project out of that cell and I certainly can’t connect with some lowlife all the way out at Stryker’s.”

*

Alex awoke with a start. “I know how to find Cadmus,” she said.

“Oh thank god you’re back,” said Maggie.

“How long was I out?” asked Alex.

“About an hour,” said Kara. “But you found it?”

Alex nodded. “There’s an entrance on Rathe’s family’s old property. It’s underground, through some sort of tunnel.”

“That’s probably why all that land was bought out,” said J’onn slowly.

“Exactly,” said Alex. “Pen. Paper.” Kara handed her both. Alex scribbled a few lines. “Here are directions from Rathe’s mother’s home. If we fly it will take us less than an hour to get there…”

A knock came from the door.

“Am I interrupting?”

Rathe appeared tired, but otherwise, none the worse for the wear.

“Rathe!” said Alex, jumping off the med bed. Dizziness overcame her and Maggie grabbed her arm for support. Alex looked gratefully at Maggie as she regained balance.

“How did you get here?” Alex said. “We were on our way to save you.”

Rathe cocked her head to the side. “Turns out I don’t need saving this time. But it’s nice to know you would have come after me.”

“Of course,” said Alex with relief. She squeezed the half-human with a grin. Even when being helpful Rathe drove her to distraction and Alex couldn’t image it any other way.

“It’s good to have you back,” Alex said.

“How did you escape?” asked Maggie curiously. “We thought you were knocked out.”

“I was,” Rathe said. “But alien biology works fast. After that, it was just an issue of offering Lillian Luthor something she couldn’t refuse.”

“What, exactly?” asked Kara.

“Her son. Lex.”

Kara snorted. “How could you do that? He’s imprisoned hundreds of miles from here.”

“Yes, but she was willing to believe that as an Empathia I could communicate with him. And that he would be clever enough to overpower my mind. She let me out of her own volition.”

“Lillian Luthor is smart,” said Alex. “Why would she believe that?”

“In my experience, people are very willing to believe what they want to believe.”

“Well done, Agent Adler,” said J’onn approvingly. “It’s good to have you back. Agent Danvers will likely want to run a medical exam on you just in case they planted any tech on you while knocked out.” He patted Rathe on the back as he left.

“It’s good to be back,” said Rathe after the others left. “There was a beat there where I thought that might be it.”

Alex laughed in a low tone as she moved around Rathe, administering the exam. Something bothered her.

“That bit about people believing what they want…” she said. “That’s not just true for Lillian Luthor, is it?”

“What do you mean?” asked Rathe.

“I think you’ve been lying to me. To us,” Alex said. “And I…I think I knew. But I was willing to overlook it because I really like you. Because I didn’t want to believe that you would deceive me.”

Rathe opened her mouth to speak but Alex held up a finger.

“Why did you lie about Cadmus being behind the human-alien hybrids?”

Rathe blinked. “I don’t know,” she said.

Not a denial. Alex crossed her arms. “I need more than that,” she said. “I put my neck out bringing you on the team. You’ve done some good work. Great even. But this…This makes me wonder if I can trust you. If any of us can trust you.” Alex paused. “Especially because I know why I couldn’t remember going to Cadmus.”

Rathe’s blood turned to ice.

“You didn’t want me to remember,” Alex said in a perfectly neutral tone. “The forgotten year wine.” She shook her head ruefully. “You told me what you were doing and I was too caught up in you to notice. I didn’t want to know and you knew that. You took advantage of it.”

Alex gave Rathe a searching look. “Why are you so afraid of us learning about Cadmus?” she asked. “What are you not telling me?”

“I wasn’t trying to protect them,” Rathe said. Her tongue felt too big for her mouth. She tripped over the words nervously. “I was trying to protect myself. I was afraid that if I led you to Cadmus, you would learn the truth about me.”

“The truth about you?” asked Alex incredulously. “How could that be worse than anything Cadmus has been up to?”

“Because you wouldn’t trust me!” Rathe said. “Because you would believe that I was just manipulating you.”

Alex shook her head sadly. “That’s the thing Rathe. By not telling me, by not telling us, that’s the only conclusion I can draw.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying we’re through,” said Alex. “You lied to us, put us in danger. You lied to me. I don’t think I can be with you anymore.”

Rathe stepped back as if hit. “That’s it?” she whispered.

“Yeah,” said Alex quietly. “That’s it.”

Silently Rathe turned. She could barely breath. Colors muted into shades of gray. She couldn’t cry here. _Get out, get out_.

Alex watched Rathe leave, apparently unaffected by their break. A lump of emotion in Alex’s chest rose up to her throat. Uncaring of the windows in the medbay, Alex laid her head against the bed on which she’d just risked her life to find Rathe, and cried.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songspiration: Sweet Dream by Greg Laswell


	20. Trapped in the Past

“Agent Adler,” said J’onn. “I believe you have some new information for us?”

Rathe stepped forward nervously. She didn’t know what Alex had said to anyone else about their changed status. Maggie knew already because she’d spent the night comforting Rathe, probably the best person to sympathize with having screwed things up with one Alex Danvers.

“Guess we deserve each other as roommates,” Maggie had said, hugging the devastated half-alien.

Rathe gasped for air, shaking her head. “No,” she said between labored breaths. “You’re the one who deserves her. Her future is with you.”

“I think I’ve already demonstrated that’s not true,” Maggie retorted, stroking Rathe’s head.

Rathe looked up with a tear-stained face. “Treat her well,” she implored. Rathe grabbed Maggie’s hand. “Promise me.”

“Always,” said Maggie gently. A part of her wondered if she should feel happy, or at least ambivalent about their break. Yet here she was, comforting her replacement with genuine compassion. For all her rough exterior, at home, Rathe revealed the turmoil she wrestled with daily to control her emotions and blunt her natural sensitivity. Maggie felt oddly protective of the half-alien, as though she were the little sister she never had.

Rathe glanced to Maggie for support. Her roommate gave an encouraging nod. “While I was at Cadmus, I was able to extract some files on my way out,” Rathe said. She held a thumb drive up. “This contains the details, but at a high level it seems they’ve aerosolized the alien to human formula. The goal being of course to kill or render all aliens powerless.”

“I’ll take this,” said Winn snatching the thumb drive with glee.

“Does the formula work?” Kara asked, looking at the group. “Is this something we’ve seen in their experimentation on people and aliens in National City?”

“It’s unclear,” said Alex. “We did encounter some modified aliens, but they died too soon for us to determine if powers were impacted.”

“So we can expect it to just kill all aliens,” said Kara. “Well that’s swell.”

“I assume there’s a bomb or some sort of dispersion method planned,” Alex said to Rathe.

Rathe flushed under Alex’s gaze. “Yes,” she confirmed. “They have a modified version of the device Lena used to eliminate the Daxamites, except this one is about five thousand times more powerful so it can reach worldwide, given enough time and natural weather patterns. The drive should have the details.”

“Agent Schott?” asked J’onn.

“On it,” said Winn.

“Good. Anything else we should know?”

“The artifacts,” Rathe said. “Part of the early Cadmus plan to acquire alien abilities. They had hoped to extract them from the objects, believing that might be simpler than engaging with alien biology.”

“Well, fortunately we can know we’ve thwarted part of their plan already,” said J’onn. “Now, we need to develop a plan of attack based upon what Agent Danvers and Agent Adler can tell us about the layout of the new Cadmus facility. Once we get more information from Agent Schott’s review of the drive we will go in before this formula gets released.”

Alex frowned and glanced at Maggie. She inclined her head.

“Hey, can we talk?” Alex whispered.

Alex slid a few feet to the side, out of earshot from the rest of the group.

“What’s going on?” asked Maggie, following.

“Listen…” Alex cleared her throat. “I owe you an apology. You were right from the start about Cadmus and I discounted you. I’m sorry.”

Maggie’s eyebrows shoot up. “Wow. Did not expect that,” she remarked.

“When I’m wrong I say it,” replied Alex. “I should have listened. At least looked into it instead of just going with what…” Alex’s gaze wandered involuntarily to Rathe.

“Apology accepted,” said Maggie. She followed Alex’s gaze, noting how she bit her lip as she watched Rathe. Maggie looked up briefly before closing her eyes and shaking her head. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but I think you should give Rathe another chance.”

“Excuse me?” said Alex.

“Please don’t make me repeat it.”

Alex scoffed. “She put the whole team in danger.”

“Alex, you know that isn’t fair,” Maggie said. “We’re always in danger. It’s the job.”

“It’s completely fair. She lied! People got hurt out there because we didn’t have the right information. I can’t be with someone like that.”

“She was scared, ok? I know it was wrong. She knows it was wrong. But you have to cut her some slack.”

“Why?”

“Because we wouldn’t have done anything different even if we had known it was Cadmus. There were still threats to deal with here that we couldn’t predict. And more to the point, you cut me some slack when we were together,” Maggie responded. “I lied to you as well. About my ex, about my parents…You trusted me enough that I go the chance to learn from that mistake. You owe Rathe that same consideration.”

“Or it’s a sign that it was all a lie,” said Alex. “Maybe I was meant to be alone.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Relationships take work. They aren’t always sunshine and rainbows.” Maggie paused. “Look, all I know is that since you’ve been with Rathe I’ve seen a new side of you. One that seems happy and at peace. I think that’s worth allowing for one screw up. That’s all.”

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose.

“However it shakes out though, I want you to know that I’m here for you,” said Maggie.

Alex nodded. “Thanks, Sawyer.”

Maggie gave a half-smile as she walked towards Rathe, who was drawing something on the computer and waving her arms in an animated fashion that almost surely mean lecturer tone was in use. Alex sighed. Time to rejoin the group. Before she could get to the team, smoke filled the room. The lights cut out, secondary power flickering on a second later, illuminating the room with the DEO’s red emergency lights. Instinctively Alex dropped to the ground. The fog grew denser as her eyes began to water. Through tears and low light she saw dark boots. Alex blinked through the red haze. The smoke slowly dissipated, leaving no apparent symptoms other than watering eyes and a scratchy throat.

“Is everyone ok?” called Alex. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the low light. Figures moved uncertainly in the dark but no one appeared injured.

“All accounted for,” replied J’onn. “Agent Schott, is there any chance you captured a sample on which we can run an analysis?”

“Negatory,” replied Winn. “I was a bit too concerned with the possibility that we were all going to die.”

“Um, hey,” said Kara. “Maybe this is the gas talking but, was that thing there before?”

All eyes turned. On the bridge sat a glowing red orb. Against the emergency lights it almost blended in but for being located where there should not be a light.

“Yeah, that’s new,” said Maggie.

“Agent Danvers, please get your kit from the lab,” said J’onn.

Alex trotted to the door. “Yeah…” she began, “that’s gonna be a problem.”

“What’s wrong?” asked Rathe.

“The door has been sealed.” Alex traced the edges of the door. “From the outside.”

“All of them,” confirmed Maggie already pressing her weight against the other door.

“I’ll take care of this,” said Kara. She took a breath and rammed her shoulder into the glass door. It didn’t budge.

“Unfortunately, the DEO was designed with specially made, reinforced proprietary alloys,” J’onn said. “It’s meant to protect against any outside threat.”

“Only in this instance, it’s keeping us in,” said Alex grimly.

A ringing interrupted the glum contemplation, coming from a cell phone in the corner of the room, just behind Alex. Unknown caller. She looked at the group, placing the phone on speaker.

“Who is this?” asked Alex authoritatively.

“Hello Agent Danvers,” said the voice on the line. “I trust your entire team is there, Supergirl and the Empathia included.”

“What do you want Lillian?”

“I want your team to stay out of my way,” Lillian Luthor said. “And since your scheming alien friend stole our plans, I’ve decided to take matters into my own hands and make sure you remain off the grid while we finish up a few sensitive items of business.”

“What did you do?” growled Alex.

“Just giving you all time to think. Oh, of course, since the aliens amongst you will miss the big event, we wanted to make sure you got your own kind of fireworks. That orb you see is uranium. It took some work, but in fact we managed to recreate the same structure as Krypton’s core.”

Kara inhaled sharply, eyes open in panic and bad memories.

“You have two hours until that core implodes in the same way as Krypton, producing kryptonite as well as a whole host of other nasty radioactive substances. You will all die, aliens and humans alike. Anyways,” Lillian continued in a cheery tone, “places to be, aliens to eliminate. Enjoy your final moments.”

The line clicked.

“Awesome,” said Winn. “We’re going to die.”

“We aren’t going to die Agent Schott,” said J’onn gruffly. “We know what happened to Krypton so we can fix it.” J’onn nodded at Kara.

“Me?” said Kara. “I…I was just a kid when I left. We must have books on it though,” she said looking around.

“Oh we do,” said Maggie. “In the library, right through those doors.”

“So many helpful things so far away,” said Winn wistfully. “We are screwed.”

Rathe cleared her throat. “Maybe not.”

“Agent Adler?” asked J’onn.

“I’ve recently learned that…um.” Rathe took a deep breathe. “That the Empathia were responsible, in part, for Krypton’s destruction. My father among them. I’ve read his notes on the operation, including an after-action report that details how and why the explosion occurred.”

Supergirl moved faster than Alex had ever seen, slamming Rathe into the opposite wall. “What?” she hissed.

Rathe gasped for breath.

“Supergirl!” J’onn ordered.

Supergirl dropped Rathe, who fell into a crumpled heap on the floor, coughing drily and holding her side. Alex and Maggie raced to Rathe’s side, helping her up.

Kara glared. “I can’t believe you would help her after what she’s done,” Kara said. “ _Millions_ of people lived on Krypton. My mother. My father. She took the life I should have had away from me.” Even in the low red light the tears were visible in Kara’s eyes.

“I get that you’re pissed, but you need to cool it,” said Alex sternly. “ _She_ is our only hope of getting out of here alive, yourself included. And _she_ is not personally responsible for what happened on Krypton.”

Kara breathed heavily. “I’m sorry,” she said to her sister.

“It’s not me who needs the apology,” said Alex.

Kara clenched her jaw. “I’m sorry,” she repeated.

“Hey, if I had super-strength I’d probably hit me too,” Rathe wheezed.

Kara’s anger melted away. “Let me help,” she said, taking over for Maggie.

The Danvers sisters helped Rathe back to the work table. The red orb glowed ominously in the center of the room. Rathe eyed it with a sense of dread. Her chest hurt with every inhale, but they only had two hours to get out of this mess. J’onn seemed to be thinking the same thing.

“Alright everyone, we don’t have any time to waste on interpersonal issues,” he said.

Rathe gritted her teeth and tried to focus. “Krypton imploded because of too much pressure against the core. Essentially, once uranium reaches a maximum pressure level, it’s a bomb. The amount of time it can withstand increasing pressure is a function of size.”

“So we make it bigger and have longer?” asked Winn. “Great. I’ve got some spare uranium in my pocket. Oh, no, wait _I don’t_.”

“Not helpful, Agent Schott,” said J’onn.

“I’m not the only one,” he muttered.

The pain stabbed as Rathe tried to take a deep breath. Scratch that. Shallow breaths only.

“No,” Rathe managed. “We are supplying the pressure.”

“Carbon dioxide,” said Alex understanding.

Rathe nodded.

“Ok, I’m lost,” said Maggie.

“As we breathe we convert air to carbon dioxide,” Alex explained. “CO2 is denser than what surrounds us. With the doors sealed the room will slowly fill with carbon dioxide…”

“And the increased pressure will trigger the uranium,” finished Maggie.

“Great, we understand the mechanics,” said Kara. “How do we stop it other than breathing less?”

“If we can seal it off, maintaining stable pressure around the core, then it won’t blow. But, it will leave less air for the rest of us.” Rathe looked at the group. “Until we can open a door, that’s the best option.”

J’onn nodded. “We’ll do it. Agents Sawyer and Danvers, scour this room for anything that can be used to seal off that space. Supergirl, we will need you welding the pieces together to create an airtight barrier. Agent Schott, I want you working on getting us back online so we can get someone to let us out of here. Quickly everyone.”

Rathe leaned forward painfully. J’onn placed his head near hers.

“That was a brave thing you did there,” he said softly. “Telling Supergirl the truth about your family.”

Rathe suppressed the urge to laugh, knowing it would hurt. “Right, I have no regrets,” she groaned.

“You won’t,” said J’onn.

Maggie and Alex stacked furniture near the orb, while Supergirl helped them break it into pieces for a barrier. As Supergirl began heat-visioning pieces together a sense of dread came over Rathe. The location of the orb required them to block off a large portion of the room.

“We aren’t going to make it,” she said. She must have spoken louder than she thought for J’onn looked over quickly.

“How long do you estimate?” he asked in a low voice.

Rathe took in the size of the room, minus the barrier in progress. No incoming air. Already at least fifteen minutes into their initial two-hour time block.

“With all six of us in the reduced space, maybe forty-five minutes. An hour tops,” she said.

“Agent Schott, how is that cell phone going?” J’onn called.

“Not great,” Winn said. “It’s been rigged to only allow incoming calls. We can’t get out.”

“And the power?”

“With the doors sealed I can’t get to the generator room to restart the system.”

“But we don’t need the power,” said Rathe. J’onn and Winn turned to her in confusion. “I mean, we just need to get out a message to other DEO agents so they can unseal the doors from the outside. If we can harness the latent energy already in the machines…”

“We might have enough juice to get a quick emergency signal out,” said Winn. “Rathe, you’re my girl,” he said happily. “This is a viable plan.”

“But it won’t last,” Rathe warned. “The energy will dissipate quickly. We need to find a way to maintain it manually for as long as it takes to power up and hit send.”

“Like a hand crank?” asked Alex. “Kara’s almost done,” she offered by way of explanation.

“That could work,” said Rathe.

“Great,” said Alex. “I’ll find something to rig together.”

Across the room, the red light from Supergirl’s eyes burned to a finish, returning the room to an even dimmer state, the blocking of the red orb having significantly reduced the available light in the room. Supergirl brushed her hands with a satisfied air.

“Now what?” she asked.

“Now we get a signal out,” said Alex. “Any tech that can boost the signal and penetrate the DEO facility needs to be out and on the table.” Alex pulled her shirt off the shoulder. Rathe looked away as Maggie’s gasp confirmed her action. Alex heaved in pain but pulled the DEO tracker from underneath her skin. Even in the low light Winn appeared pale, simply placing the errant cell phone on the table with the personal phones and spare computer parts. Rathe added a bowl to the mix.

“I don’t think you’re going to find much cereal here,” quipped Maggie.

“To focus the signal,” said Rathe. “We will want to aim it towards other available DEO agents.”

Winn nodded. “Gimme a hand?” he asked Rathe. Together they sorted through the offerings, dissecting the more complex technology and sorting into piles of like components. Winn slowly began assembling.

Rathe’s breathing grew more labored. Already, she felt the effects of decreased oxygen. The usually crisp colors of the world swayed as if she were drunk, bumping unevenly into neighboring objects and making her dizzy. The remainder of the group grew increasingly agitated. Maggie and Supergirl paced about the room, peering through the glass doors at the dark hallways. Alex hovered over Winn and Rathe while J’onn along remained still, deep in contemplation as his gazed slowly shifted from one member of the team to another.

Alex leaned in close to Rathe. Her familiar presence sent a wave of longing and regret through Rathe’s body. “We don’t have two hours, do we?”

Rathe shook her head. “J’onn knows. Don’t tell the others.” Rathe glanced at her nervous teammates. “If they panic it will just use up the oxygen faster.”

Alex shifted to Rathe’s other side. “What’s plan B?” she asked.

“Plan B?”

“You’re Rathe Adler. There is always a plan B. What happens if we’re not out before the oxygen is gone? Or were you just not going to tell us?”

Rathe sighed. “If the oxygen gets too low then we break the barrier around the uranium core,” she said quietly. “The additional oxygen we’ve sealed in there gets us another thirty to forty minutes.”

“At which point we die from the explosion,” said Alex. “That’s plan B?”

“No,” said Rathe. “That’s plan Z. Plan B is to get a signal out before anyone dies. After that, we start eliminating people to make the oxygen last longer.”

“Are you serious?” asked Alex in horror.

“I am. I meant myself.”

“You can’t! We need you to get out of here!”

Rathe shook her head. “You don’t. My skills and abilities mean nothing in here. Winn is your engineer. Kara the muscle. You’re the brains. Maggie’s the instinct and J’onn runs strategy. I’m injured and using up oxygen. I don’t serve a purpose.”

“Without you we wouldn’t know how to handle this.”

“You’d figure it out. Plus I just told you what I’d do.”

“What about in the future?”

“What about it?”

Alex’s throat bobbed. “Future…missions. We can’t do it without you.”

Rathe opened her mouth to reply. A few feet away Winn toppled out of his chair.

Maggie rushed to his side. He wheezed breathlessly. “What’s wrong with him?” she asked.

“Oxygen deprivation,” said Alex. “Is it time?” she asked Rathe.

“Time for what?” asked Supergirl, hands on her hips.

“Time to take down what you built,” Rathe said. “Just enough to release some of the air. Count to ten, then reseal.”

Supergirl nodded, gripping the edge of the makeshift barrier with her hands until the edge sheared away. Oxygen rushed through the gap. Supergirl kept her hands on the corner, bending them back into place and re-sealing with her heat-vision. On his side, Winn relaxed.

“That’s right,” Maggie coaxed. Slowly Winn returned to his seat.

“Are you ready to be rescued?” he asked the group through bleary eyes. He pointed to the powered down computers. “We need to pull their remaining charge, which has been redirected to this machine, and use it to get the message out. We have one shot.”

“I’ll take the crank,” said Alex. She placed her hands on the makeshift gear connecting the other computer’s to Winn’s. Directly above his machine stretched the signal amplifier and focusing dish. “Just tell me when.”

Winn held up a finger. He lowered it suddenly. “Now!”

With intensity, Alex began spinning the gear. It whirred with speed.

“That’s great,” Winn yelled over the noise. “Faster if it’s possible!”

Supergirl jumped in to help and the whirring intensified. The screen lit up, Winn typed furiously. Screens opened and closed as he sought to get to the right program. His fingers flew.

Alex and Kara spun faster and faster. The amplifier teetered perilously. The bowl fell, bringing down the structure.

Rathe jumped to her feet, bending over from the pain before forcing herself to retrieve the fallen dish and amplifier antennae. Maggie helped her climb on the desk where she reached – stretching her pained torso. The holder for the dish had come off in the fall.

“Don’t stop on me now!” Winn yelled, still typing. There wasn’t time. Gritting her teeth Rathe reached, manually connecting the bowl to the end of the amplifier and directing the center towards the DEO mainframe. Winn glanced at her quickly to ensure all was in position and then punched enter with authority.

“Done!” he cried.

Rathe collapsed off the table. Maggie caught her, lowering carefully to the ground. The Danvers sisters slowed the gear until it came grinding to a halt. Alex wiped the sweat from her brow. The air felt heavy, thick.

“Now what?” asked Maggie.

“We wait,” said Alex, looking at Rathe’s sweaty, pale face.

The group sat, air of defeat palpable. Alex wondered if she would feel it when the uranium blew. She let her eyes close. The sound of labored breathing filled the room. To her side, Rathe slumped. Alex couldn’t hear her breathing.

“Wake up,” Alex said, touching her face. “Wake up!”

“Guys!” Kara stood excitedly.

Flashlights ran down the darkened hallway. Figures in DEO uniform efficiently set up machinery against the edges of the doors. Seconds later, the door shifted, opening a couple inches and flooding Alex’s senses with clarity. They were going to make it.

*

Rathe lay fast asleep on the medbay bed.

“I think I’ll stay till she wakes up,” Alex said. “She shouldn’t be alone.”

Kara shifted. “When she does, can you tell her I’m sorry I broke her rib?”

“Ribs,” corrected Alex. “And yes, I will.” She hugged her sister tightly. “I have a feeling she’ll forgive you. Especially since that blood transfusion will help her heal a lot faster.”

“It was the least I could do.”

Maggie handed Alex a bottle of wine. “I’m sure it’s garbage,” she said abashedly. “But you know this will be the first thing Rathe will want when she’s up.”

“She’ll appreciate it,” said Alex with a smile.

Maggie smiled in return. “She’ll appreciate you staying.” Maggie hesitated. “I’m sorry if I overstepped earlier. We both just want you to be happy.”

“I know,” said Alex softly.

Alex curled up in a chair near the bed. The steady beeping of the monitor and long day lulled her to sleep within minutes. A rustling woke her.

“Hey you,” said Alex sitting up. “You were real clutch back there. How you feeling?”

“Like Supergirl ran me into a wall,” said Rathe with a groan. “Everyone make it?”

“Yeah. We were all fine with a little oxygen. You need to rest though. We gave you a transfusion of Supergirl’s blood which should be helping you heal faster.”

“That explains the light.”

“Yeah,” said Alex. She cleared her throat. “While you’re more or less immobile I wanted to say something. I really like you Rathe. I think we can be good for each other. I’d like the chance to find out if that’s true. Make no mistake: what you did was stupid and wrong.”

“I will accept full responsibility for fucking up,” Rathe said quickly, trying to sit up before thinking better of it.

“Good. I’m willing to give you that everyone makes mistakes. But today…you came clean about something that would have been really easy to never mention. You put yourself out there for the team, and kept defending it even after…”

“After Supergirl crushed me?” offered Rathe.

“She doesn’t know her own strength,” Alex said indulgently.

“Funny how that excuse never works for me.”

“Anyways, if you’re willing, and if you swear you will never lie to me again, I’d like to give us another shot.”

“I’d like that very much,” said Rathe.

“Really?” asked Alex, heart suddenly light. Maggie was right, this had been weighing on her more than she realized. “Don’t fuck this up,” she warned.

Rathe reached for Alex. “They’ll have to kill me first,” she said with a smile.

They met in a kiss. Rathe stroked Alex’s cheekbone, sharing her relief, contrition, and joy.

“You know,” said Rathe as they parted. “I’m feeling surprisingly well. I suspect I could be observed in another setting so long as a knowledgeable DEO agent was present to evaluate my condition.”

“Is that so?” asked Alex, eyes sparkling. “I might be able to find a volunteer.” She kissed Rathe again, letting Rathe’s essence overwhelm her senses.

“I’m crazy about you,” Alex said, leaning her forehead against Rathe’s.

“You’d have to be crazy,” Rathe responded, irises glowing white with large pupils. “It’s…” Rathe shook her head with a smile, overcome with emotion. She couldn’t put it out there knowing what the future held, knowing that this was all she got. It would have to be enough to know in her own heart.

_It’s why I love you._


	21. Destiny

Rathe stroked Alex’s hair in the pink morning light, gently kissing the fuzzy spot on her hairline just above the ear. Last night had been unlike any other night with Alex. Usually they were aggressive together, wrestling their way across the bed, touching each other until they dropped from exhaustion. But with Rathe’s healing ribs, they had gone slower, everything had felt softer. Alex covered every inch of Rathe’s skin with teasing caresses. They kissed more deeply and with every touch Rathe felt something new from Alex. When Alex pressed inside her Rathe came again and again, overcome with desire, need, and love for this incredible woman. She brushed the dampness from her cheeks before Alex could feel it. They fell asleep in their post-coital embrace, the same embrace in which Rathe awoke.

Dust floated aimlessly in the light through the window, reminding Rathe of stars in space. All was silence, nothing but Alex’s sleeping blue aura and scent of lavender. Rathe held her breath and slowed her heart. For just a minute, a single second that stretched into eternity, everything was perfect. A stillness, a peace so complete that it became a part of her soul. _This is it_ , thought Rathe.

Alex snored ever so slightly, waking herself.

“Good morning beautiful,” said Rathe, nosing her gently.

“Mmmm,” replied Alex with closed eyes. “Morning puppy.”

In response, Rathe leaned forward and licked Alex’s face.

“Gah!” said Alex opening her eyes with a laugh. She rolled on top of Rathe, pinning her down as she stretched her arms and back to full extension. Alex kissed Rathe’s belly button and slid her torso up, brushing her breasts against Rathe’s body until they lay face to face.

“Anyone ever tell you how sexy you look first thing in the morning?” Alex asked.

“Only you,” said Rathe. “You’re not so bad either.”

Alex flopped off Rathe with a sigh. “I wish we could stay here and everything else would just disappear. Cadmus, the DEO.”

Rathe stroked Alex’s head. “Maybe for just a minute it can,” she said. They held each other in the silence, hearts beating in time.

*

J’onn cleared his throat as Alpha team coalesced around the situation room center table.

“Feeling better Agent Adler?” he asked.

“Full strength,” confirmed Rathe. “Thanks to Supergirl.”

Kara blushed slightly while J’onn nodded his appreciation to her.

“That’s good news,” J’onn continued,” because we will need the entire team when we go into Cadmus.”

“What’s the timing?” asked Alex. “They didn’t get to run their final experiment on Rathe. What does that mean for us?”

“It means we need to accelerate our timeline since with Rathe’s escape, Cadmus is aware we have their location and plans. Agent Schott has been working on extracting the information Agent Adler pulled and it’s highly concerning.”

J’onn turned his attention to the large monitor in the front of the room.

“We have here the schematics for the facility. Based upon what we know, Agents Adler and Danvers previous entered here,” J’onn pointed. “However, there appears to be a back entrance here,” he gestured, “which will shield our entry to a greater degree. Other areas of interest include room 217, identified by Agent Adler as a primary site of experimentation and possible holding area for Jeremiah Danvers; as well as the reactor room, which is powering the bomb.”

J’onn cleared his throat. “Based on the information we have; their device will launch what is effectively a virus high into the atmosphere. Aliens worldwide will be impacted. Experimentation notes indicate that the formula has a ninety percent lethality rate. The remaining ten percent survive but often with serious disfigurement. It is imperative that we stop this before Cadmus has time to launch or move locations.”

The group absorbed the sobering news wordlessly.

“Normally I’d want to run this operation by day. But given our constraints we’ll prep now and move out as soon as possible tonight,” J’onn said. “I want everyone reviewing the plans. Agent Danvers, you’ll be lead on the ground.”

Alex nodded and accepted the thick folder from J’onn.

*

Rathe tried to still her nerves on the jet ride out to Summerville. From there a driver would take them to the second entrance location. That entrance would lead to the tunnel the clock had shown her.

“What’s gotten into you?” asked Alex. “You’ve been in the field before.”

“Just anxious,” said Rathe. 

“We’ll be fine,” said Alex with a smile. “Thanks to you we’ve got their plans in advance and we’re striking quickly. There will be no surprises.”

Rathe nodded as if she agreed. She turned towards the window so Alex wouldn’t notice her continued fear. She’d seen this before so why was she so nervous? _Because everyone has to be perfectly positioned for this to work_.

Alex chatted easily with Maggie about firearms until they began their descent, at that point moving up to help direct the pilot.

Rathe glanced at Maggie, who watched the dark landscape slide by impassively. Rathe reached for her, wanting to fill the sense of loss in her aura.

“Maggie?”

“What’s up?” asked Maggie with surprise.

“Nothing,” said Rathe. “You just seemed lonely.”

Maggie let out a half-sigh. “I guess so,” she said. Her eyes wandered to the front of the plane where Alex sat in the co-pilot seat.

“These things take time,” said Rathe sympathetically.

“But I’ve had longer relationships. Years even. Yet I never felt as close as I did with Alex…” Maggie shook her head. “You are absolutely the wrong person for me to be talking about this to.”

Rathe laughed. “Not at all. I have the advantage of already knowing.”

“That’s true,” remarked Maggie wryly. “I just…I can’t seem to get over Alex. She’s not like the other girlfriends I’ve had. I’ve waited for these…feelings to go away.”

“But they never will,” said Rathe quietly.

“They have to,” Maggie responded with emphasis. “She’s not mine anymore. She never will be.”

Rathe took Maggie’s hand. “Alex loves you.”

“It isn’t the same.”

“It is,” said Rathe. “I think…sometimes when we love, really love, for the first time, it’s intoxicating, and perfect. Except of course it’s not perfect. No one is perfect. So then we discover something about the other person, a flaw, and it derails the fantasy. It feels like the entire thing was a lie, even though of course that’s not true. The love is still there. And still good.” Rathe paused.

“Are you saying this is what happened with me and Alex?” Maggie asked.

“I’m speculating.”

“Good god Rathe, do you ever stop?”

“Stop what?”

“Psychoanalyzing,” said Maggie.

“Sorry,” said Rathe.

“It’s ok,” Maggie responded with an eye roll.

Rathe watched Maggie in silence. “Why did you convince Alex to give us another shot?” asked Rathe.

Maggie shrugged out the window. “I could see how much she was hurting.”

Maggie’s own hurt radiated in waves of sunburn, a thousand splinters. Her loneliness extended across space like an achingly beautiful cello solo, deep and somber, full of unspoken but fully acknowledged emotion.

“You’ll find love,” Rathe said. “I can see it.” In that moment, she could. Maggie’s sun yellow aura and Alex’s blue…the way they balanced each other. Rathe felt a stab of longing.

“Really?” asked Maggie, eyes soft. She looked towards Alex again. The cello strings vibrated low and strong.

“I know it,” said Rathe, too quietly for anyone else to hear.

A truck awaited them on the ground at the airstrip. They sat silently through the bumpy ride out to their coordinates. Supergirl met them on site.

“Well team,” said Alex, jumping from the truck, “this is it.”

The bunker door lifted easily, dropping into a wide but dark tunnel. One by one, they turned on their headlamps. Rathe felt her heartrate increasing as the surface fell further away. About half a mile in they encountered the entrance. Alex hesitated. The thumb drive had contained an access code, but that was probably changed. If they entered the wrong number they would need to enter guns ablaze with no time to review the plan.

Alex lifted her hand from the entry panel.

“Just so we’re all clear,” she said. “Supergirl, we will need you to enter first, try to create the impression you’re here alone, keep everyone focused in the main area, so the rest of us can handle the bomb and retrieve Jeremiah. I’ll get my father, while Maggie and Rathe, you two get to the reactor room and defuse. Any questions?” Alex asked.

“Yes,” said Rathe, stuttering slightly. “I’ve been running some scenarios. The file also contained information on a portal gun, that allows Cadmus to transport someone upon impact. I suspect that would be their approach to take out Supergirl.”

Alex listened closely. “I didn’t see that,” she said.

“It was in a supplementary folder,” Rathe lied. “Anyways, someone should probably secure the portal gun, since it’s the only weapon Camdus has capable to taking down Supergirl.”

“I’m in favor of that,” said Kara.

“Alright,” Alex agreed. “Where is it located?”

“Lillian Luthor’s office,” said Rathe. “But she’ll come out when Supergirl makes her entrance. No way will she miss that. The office should be clear.”

“Maggie?” Alex asked. “Think you can get to the portal gun?” Maggie nodded.

“Anything else?” asked Alex, looking pointedly at Rathe.

“Cadmus will expect us to target the bomb, even if their attention is on Supergirl,” Rathe said. “They do, after all, know we have the file. They will have someone ready to take the person who heads into that hallway out.”

Alex frowned, thinking through the logistics of their movement. “And you want me to check that out,” she said. “That seems like a waste if we don’t know someone will be positioned on that side.”

“They will,” Rathe said with emphasis. “I can feel it.” Those words in combination with Rathe’s certainty seemed to seal the deal.

“Ok,” said Alex reluctantly. “Rathe it looks like you pulled Jeremiah duty. I want Maggie ready to meet you on the way out so you can get to the reactor room after. Everyone good with this?”

Rathe swallowed. _There_. The pieces were in position. Everything was going to be fine. Her heart raced with anticipation. Things were already different, but if she could keep them as close as possible to what she saw, they would all make it home.

The access code failed, as Alex had expected. The group pulled their weapons as Supergirl smashed through the door. The DEO agents split off, heading their respective directions around the perimeter while Supergirl flew high to the center of the room, calling to Lillian Luthor and the other Cadmus agents, directing attention away from the perimeter.

Rathe ducked her head, not looking for incoming bullets, and ran as fast as she could to Room 217. It was exactly as she recalled. Clean work benches filled with test tubes and machinery, the long white curtain separating the corpses of the experimented aliens. Wasting no time, Rathe pulled the curtain aside, beelining for where Jeremiah Danvers should be.

_Fuck._

He wasn’t here.

Rathe spun in a circle. Of all the variables and changes she’d planned for, this was not one. Alex would never leave Cadmus without attempting to bring her father. Moving on to the reactor room was not an option.

“Dr. Danvers,” Rathe called, feeling stupid almost instantly. “Dr. Danvers are you here? I’m with the DEO.” That sounded so impersonal. “I’m with your daughter, Alex Danvers,” she clarified.

A scuffling noise caught her attention. The supply closet door creaked open. Dr. Danvers, face haggard and appearance worn, stepped out.

“Alex?” he said. “She’s here?”

Rathe reached out a hand. “Come with me.”

He touched her, unafraid. He felt blue, just like Alex, but overwritten with dark violets and navy. He wasn’t fully human, but at least as human as Rathe. He’d made mistakes. Horrible mistakes for which there would be a lifetime of regret. He surged with confusion, difficult choices that had turned into a way of life, uncertainty as to how to get back to the beginning, and fear that it was too late, that those he loved would never forgive his sins. But underneath…It pained Rathe how much he resembled his daughter. How much he wanted to get back to the person he used to be. So much that he might have already put them in danger.

“It’s not too late for you,” she said to the burly yet trembling man. “But if you did in fact set a bomb, you’ll have to help me shut it off first, or we all die, Alex included.”

“I didn’t think you’d get here so quickly,” he said.

“We’re early,” said Rathe, with sudden realization. They weren’t supposed to be here until mid-day tomorrow. Dr. Danvers had hoped to destroy Cadmus before his operation. Before he lost what remained of his humanity.

With a quick glance out the observation window, Rathe opened the door and pulled Dr. Danvers behind her. They ran to the hallway and without even checking for the guard, Rathe projected stillness ahead along their path. She knocked out the unmoving guards as they passed.

The bomb appeared to be a simple device tucked into a corner. Jeremiah quickly undid his work and the timer stopped its countdown, holding steady at. Rathe breathed a sigh of relief and went to the back of the room, going through the motions she’d practiced every day since learning about this mission. Dr. Danvers watched.

“Very impressive,” he said.

“I learned it from you,” Rathe quipped, enjoying how his thick eyebrows bunched together in confusion as he puzzled out the possible meaning of her statement. Her skin vibrated with the glow of success. Arriving earlier than expected had been a stroke of good luck. They were all going to make it, plus Jeremiah.

“We’re all good,” said Rathe into her comm. “Jeremiah and I are headed back.”

“Outstanding,” said Alex. “There was a sniper just as you predicted. Shouldn’t be a problem. Maggie and the portal gun plus Supergirl are holding down the fort but as soon as you’re clear let’s bust this place.”

As Rathe and Jeremiah entered the main space of Cadmus, it was clear the fight was tilting heavily towards the DEO. Lillian Luthor watched the fight impassively from the side. A few feet away Alex waved Rathe and Jeremiah over to her location. Lillian caught the exchange and fixed her eyes on Jeremiah as he began moving towards his daughter. Lillian pulled a small handgun.

“You won’t!” she yelled.

Jeremiah and Alex stood within reach, Jeremiah’s aura matching Alex’s more closely as the distance between them narrowed. Alex’s face shone with joy, so long denied. The options swirled through Rathe’s mind as the truth hit. In no instance, could all five of them ever make it out, only four. Either Alex or Jeremiah was about to pay the toll. The choice presented itself as a riddle. _Who do you choose?_

There was no choice, merely inevitability, something Rathe realized she had known since first seeing the future without Alex.

“If this is my destiny, I shall leave this world proud,” Rathe whispered. One final choice. The final definition and judgement on her soul. Whether it balanced her flaws and failures would be for another being to decide.

Rathe dove forward. This was for Alex; for her life and the lifetime she missed with her father, for the love she had and would find again.

The bullet hit Rathe’s back like a bee sting, a pinch that quickly exploded into excruciating pain. As the second one hit, Alex’s face came into sharp focus. Her lips moved and brown eyes widened, hands outstretched in waves of silver blue that reached for Rathe. Lavender flooded her senses. Blissfully all was absolute silence. The aura of the people and objects within view floated just off the surface, unchanging, every sense except for sound heightened. Rathe tasted every wine she ever drank, then the rust of iron. The silence ripped apart with a scream. It might have been hers. Everything turned red, then black, and then there was no color at all.

*

Alex walked slowly up the dark gravel path of the small, dusty house. She barely knew how she got there. The group had staggered through the dark tunnels, Maggie leading Alex the entire way. When they finally emerged and the sky greeted them with its thousands of stars, Alex knew what she had to do next.

Even though it was after midnight, Rachel opened the front door as if she’d been expecting her. Rachel’s expression was enough to tell Alex that somehow, she already knew, that she’d known since that horrible moment. She waved Alex in solemnly.

Alex sat on the edge of the faded couch, holding the cup of tea Rachel had offered. She never drank tea but it seemed the wrong time to refuse. Rachel sipped, her uneven breathing the only sign of distress.

“How did it happen?” asked Rachel finally.

Alex wrapped her hands more tightly around the hot teacup. She wished it would burn her hands so badly that she couldn’t feel anything. Or so badly that she felt everything. Then her skin might match the agony inside.

“She…” Alex choked back tears. She couldn’t bring herself to say the words. Rathe had stepped deliberately into the path of danger to her. Alex could still see her tiny frame, rocked with the impact and crumpling unnaturally to the ground. Alex had been so much in shock she had not reacted, although Maggie wasted no time firing the portal gun at Lillian, sending her off to god-knows-where in space. Alex had closed the Empathia’s white eyes, her face resting in a half-smile, as if she’d just told a joke and was awaiting the reaction. Supergirl picked up Rathe’s body, carrying it in her arms like a small child. The four of them easily exited, no one from Cadmus sure of protocol in the wake of Lillian’s disappearance.

Rachel moved quickly, rising from her chair to sit beside Alex on the sofa, placing her tea on the coffee table, and burying her in a hug. The action triggered something in Alex. The floodgates burst and everything she’d held down over the past hour came raging out. Against the shoulder of a woman she barely knew, Alex sobbed, crying until she felt utterly extinguished. Rachel smoothed Alex’s hair in a motion that reminded her of how Rathe would stroke her head when they lay together. How Rathe used to stroke her head…Rathe would never touch Alex again. The lump rose in her throat but there were no more tears to be found.

Rachel set Alex up in Rathe’s childhood bed for the night. Surrounded by Rathe’s aura Alex fell asleep quickly, but awoke to a wet pillow, early morning dreams haunted by the events of the previous night. A soft knocking on the door forced her to collect herself.

Rachel peeked inside. “I thought you might be up,” she said quietly. Unobtrusively Rachel approached, taking a seat at the end of the bed. Alex pushed herself up to a seated position, hugging Rathe’s t-shirt that she’d slept in.

Rachel’s hand fiddled with the clasp on an antique jewelry box. Like much in the Adler home, it wasn’t particularly fancy, but appeared old and well-loved, with elaborate carvings on the exterior.

“Last time Rathe was home, she gave me this,” Rachel explained. “I don’t have much jewelry so it’s just been sitting on my dresser. But when I felt…” she shook her head. Her throat bobbed several times.

“I opened it yesterday for the first time,” Rachel continued. “And there was a note.” She handed the decorative box to Alex. “The note is for you,” she said. “I think Rathe wanted me to give this to you. When…when the time seemed right.”

Alex accepted the box dumbly. Her head pounded as the pieces came together.

Rathe knew. Somehow, she knew she wasn’t going to make it. Everything from that day made sense now. Her tenderness with Alex, nerves before the mission, and insistence on changing the plan.

“Thank you,” Alex said. Her fingertips traced the textured images on the exterior. The wood felt smooth and secure. Rachel closed the door behind her as she left. Alex opened the box.

_Al,_

_In the grand tradition of Empathia’s I am leaving you this note, which I expect my mother will not discover until I am gone. Hopefully that’s awhile from now, but in this world, one never knows. I want you to know that you have been the best part about my life. I know I haven’t always lived up to the standard you deserve. Consider this repayment for the second chance you have given me: I release you from any guilt you may be inclined to feel. Don’t mourn for me, but instead celebrate the fact that you made this creature’s strange, small world worth living. For some aliens, to know and acknowledge that which you most prize prior to death is considered the greatest sign of a life well-lived. I am happy to claim that status in knowing you. I am proud to accept my destiny and allow you to, in turn, find your prize. Go forth and find the love that awaits. On that day, I swear to you that you shall see me again._

_Yours for all time,_

_Rathe_

The tear fell, too quickly to avoid dropping onto the paper and smearing the ink. Alex wiped frantically but the damage was done. She read the note again, trying to commit the blurred-out portions to memory before it faded completely. How could she have been so stupid? The blot tormented her, blocking the words. _For some aliens…illegible…that which you most prize._ Alex frowned as she continued re-reading. _I am proud to accept my destiny and allow you to, in turn, find your prize._ She read the two sentences again. _Prize_. The word struck Alex as a touch archaic, not really Rathe’s style, yet oddly familiar.

Alex jumped out of the bed, fumbling for her phone. Somewhere in here she’d saved it with her open case files. She found the document and clicked, scanning the half-remembered words.

_One gives your life its flavor,_

_Try another’s on for size,_

_To return to the moment you most savor,_

_And discover that which you most prize._

Alex inhaled deeply. Rathe never did anything by accident. The reference had to be intentional. Alex turned the jewelry box over in her hands, studying every side. This must be the final artifact. The one to complete the riddle, and part of the failed Cadmus plan to extract alien abilities from objects instead of the aliens themselves. According to her notes, the combination of all four, in conjunction with an unspecified ritual no doubt, had the power to allow one to change a moment in time.

Alex’s heart beat faster. Hands shaking, she dialed Kara.

Kara answered on the first ring. “Alex, are you ok? Maggie said you didn’t come back to National City last night.”

“I stayed with Rathe’s mom,” Alex said.

Kara sighed sympathetically.

“Listen, Kara. Rathe left me something.” Alex took a breath trying to steady herself from the dizzying sense of hope coursing through her. “I think we can bring her back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songspiration:   
> Bigger Than Love by Oh Wonder  
> Moondust (stripped) by Jaymes Young


	22. Gifts

Kara, Maggie, and Alex stared at the four objects on Alex’s breakfast bar. A chipped salt shaker, old running shoe, broken clock, and wooden jewelry box.

Kara squirmed. “I feel weird taking them without telling J’onn,” she said.

“We can’t risk it,” Alex replied. “What if he said no? Then we’d have to steal them and his guard would be up.”

“I think the bigger problem is that we have no clue how to use these,” said Maggie. “Figuring this part out was kind of Rathe’s specialty.”

“We can think our way through this,” Alex said. “When we first learned about these there was a pamphlet. Do we have that?”

“Yeah, it’s in the DEO lockup,” Kara answered.

Alex made a pleading face.

“Ok fine, but this is the last thing I’m stealing from there.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” said Alex.

With a huff Supergirl stepped out Alex’s window. She reappeared sixty seconds later bearing the propaganda in a sealed bag. Unceremoniously she tossed it onto the counter.

Alex and Maggie looked at her expectantly.

“What?” asked Kara.

“I’m pretty sure neither of us can read Kryptonian,” said Maggie.

“Right,” said Kara opening the bag. “What am I looking for?”

“Something about how the artifacts should be combined,” said Alex. “Maybe somewhere after the riddle?”

Kara flipped to the back of the booklet, skimming the alien characters quickly. Her brow crinkled slightly as she read. Alex leaned over the breakfast bar, silently tapped her foot, not wanting to distract Kara but needing some way to expel her nervous energy. Maggie twirled a curl around her finger, wrapping it tight then letting it fall before repeating the sequence. The silence stretched out, broken only by the periodic rustle of turning pages.

Kara cleared her throat. “I may have something.”

Alex and Maggie straightened their posture. Kara read.

_The four artifacts, in combination, represent the culmination of life and life experience. In combining in the proper manner one may return a sacred item…_

“Ah shit, that’s not it,” she said interrupting herself. She skimmed her finger down the page. “Here! This part.”

_Only the one having experienced the flavor of life and life of another may set the moment and return to claim a prize of their choosing. With the moment set, only then will that one be offered the opportunity to return what has been lost._

“That’s not at all cryptic,” remarked Maggie.

“We can do this,” Alex said empathically. “Ok, so the flavor of life and life of another. That has to be the salt shaker and shoe, right?”

“I picked up the shaker,” said Kara. “You had it most of the time, but Rathe did as well. I’m pretty sure we were all impacted to varying degrees.”

“Three of us. That’s good,” said Alex.

“But the shoe was just me and Rathe,” said Maggie. “Which means Rathe is the only one that touched both. She’s the only one that can…that could have activated the end of the riddle.”

“No,” said Alex. “There has to be another way. I need to finish it.” Desperation crept into her voice, making the last word high and wobbly. It lingered in the air.

“Nothing says it’s too late,” said Maggie. She took a breath as she acknowledged what this meant. Bringing back Rathe would close the door on any chance she had with Alex. It meant this would be the end of that dream.

“If we swap with the shoe, then you will have experienced both of the first two artifacts,” Maggie said. “We know how it works. We can make it fast.”

Alex looked at the worn running shoe and then to her former girlfriend. Did she trust Maggie in her skin? Maggie and Rathe had shared an unusual closeness after their switch. Alex had never asked about Rathe’s experience. What else would Maggie know about her? What would Alex know about Maggie?

Alex swallowed. It was the only way and Maggie was right, they could make it quick.

_For Rathe._

They grabbed ahold.

Alex found herself studying Maggie’s face. Lines betrayed her worry, her fear, her loneliness since returning to National City. Alex certainly hadn’t made it easy, first by ignoring her and then getting swept away in a new relationship. Maggie struggled every day to hide her feelings, to push down the sense that she might have messed up the best thing in her life. Maggie’s love for Alex radiated through the cracks in her skin. Alex felt regret for all that Maggie left unsaid, for the fear that kept her from sharing so much when she’d had the chance, and for the dying hope of reconciliation. Maggie’s hope slowly dimmed to barely a flicker as Alex realized this was a decision consciously made in exchange for Alex’s wish to see Rathe again…

Alex felt a surge of compassion and love.

Grief overwhelmed Maggie, clouding out every other cognizant thought. She felt Rathe’s skin on hers, the aching that came from not feeling her presence near. Confusion twisted in her gut, Alex’s desire to reach for Rathe, Maggie, maybe both. The two people that saw her for who she was, immediately, and without judgement.

They released the shoe with a gasp, staring at each other before Maggie quickly looked down and Alex glanced away with an overly casual air.

Kara looked between Alex and Maggie. “Are you…” she pointed her fingers back and forth.

Alex shook her head, still avoiding anyone’s gaze. Instinctively she knew she was the same. But _something_ happened. She felt Maggie, had experienced her deepest thoughts and fears, switching perspective for just a moment. Maggie’s expression told her she’d had a similar experience.  The intense feeling of Maggie, of her essence and core, stayed with Alex. Her sacrifice, the second chance she offered for Rathe was now a part of Alex.

Their eyes connected with shared understanding. Alex lingered. Maggie was still the most breathtakingly beautiful woman she’d ever seen. Old feelings of awe rose again. Underneath, for all they’d been through, this was the same Maggie she’d fallen in love with.

Kara cleared her throat and Alex pulled her eyes away.

“It worked,” Alex said simply.  

Kara pulled the broken clock forward.

“Step three,” she remarked. “Set your moment.”

Alex examined the clock and jewelry box in turn. This would be child’s play to Rathe. She tried to imagine her teasing voice.

_Think Al, what would be the time you’d return to?_

What time had Rathe died? By her reckoning around eleven p.m. Alex frowned. That couldn’t be right. It was too obvious, too rote.

“Help me Rathe,” Alex whispered. Alex desperately wished she had some empathic sense of what the clock wanted.

_Artifacts aren’t literal. Think about what it represents._

Alex closed her eyes. Clocks represented time, a full cycle beginning at midnight. Time could be measured in days, years, lifetimes. By that logic, life began at midnight, and midnight also represented the moment of death. Alex turned the clock back two minutes. The hands rested at 11:59, the moment just before death. Without hesitating, she opened the jewelry box.

Everything froze as red light and smoke flooded from the inside of the decorative box. Alex took several steps back, Kara and Maggie unmoving in the background. The red mist coalesced into a form, neither male nor female. They regarded Alex with a neutral expression.

“I am Rao, god of light and life.” The voice spoke directly into Alex’s head. “What is it you desire to change?”

Alex gasped at the giant red form of Krypton’s god. “I…I want to bring someone back,” Alex said. “Rathe Adler.”

“Life,” said Rao in a scarlet voice, “requires sacrifice. What will you give to bring this life back?”

“What do you want?” asked Alex. “Money? An object? We have the four artifacts! You can have them!”

Rao shook their head. “Life is no ordinary prize. It requires a true sacrifice.”

Alex’s heart stabbed painfully. She’d already lost something; it didn’t seem fair to give as well. What had anyone else had to give up?

_Rathe gave her life. Maggie released hope of returning to you._

Alex hung her head. Both had given willingly. Only Alex held out, stubbornly refusing to yield or to let go of what she thought was her right.

“If that is all,” Rao said, swirling in a mass of glowing red light and smoke.

“Wait!” called Alex, cheeks damp.

The whirlwind slowed as Rao took solid form again.

“What if…I give up the chance to be with her?” asked Alex, heart clenching as she heard the words aloud. “What if she leaves this universe?”

Rao’s figure extended, growing until they stood at a height of more than ten feet.

“You would give up the chance to see this creature again in this lifetime?” asked Rao. “One that you love?”

“If it means she lives, yes,” said Alex, in a near silent whisper.

Red smoke wafted as Rao considered.

“To know that your love lives, so long as you are separated by universes…is indeed a sacrifice. Your offer is accepted. The one you call Rathe shall be returned to you. She has one hour to make her peace in this universe before either accepting a final death, or leaving forever. Should she ever return, I will have no choice but to claim her life immediately. Time shall begin its run upon your reunion.”

“Thank you,” said Alex, but Rao’s red form was already fading. In their place stood an hourglass, top filled with bright red sand. Improbably, the hourglass rested perfectly still, grains of red sand suspended from the upper compartment.

Kara and Maggie turned simultaneously towards Alex. Kara pointed at the hourglass, now resting beside the open jewelry box.

“Did something happen?” asked Kara. “Cause…we did not have that a second ago.”

“I feel like I missed something as well,” said Maggie, cocking her head to the side. “I swear you were standing over here.”

“It worked,” said Alex breathlessly. “I need to get to Rathe.”

Supergirl dropped Alex less than a minute later outside the DEO. Alex bolted through the front room into the medbay. Rathe’s body lay covered with a sheet in the back. Alex lifted the sheet, heart racing. Rathe didn’t move. Alex touched her cheek. The pale skin felt cool, but not cold as it had this morning. As she touched her again, the skin continued to warm. The hourglass rattled as sand began filtering through the narrow opening, forming a growing pile against the base.

Alex pulled the sheet all the way off. The bloodstains from the gunshot wounds remained, but the skin underneath was healing actively. Rathe’s eyes opened suddenly and she sat up with a huge intake of air.

Alex caught the trembling half-human. Rathe’s heart pounded into Alex’s shoulder, proof that she had returned wonderfully, miraculously alive.

“How am I…” Rathe started.

“It doesn’t matter,” Alex said. “We don’t have long.” She kissed Rathe, not caring about the tears that streamed down her face and onto Rathe’s cheeks. She stroked Rathe’s skin with her thumbs, trying to memorize every line, every freckle, the texture of her skin. Objects sang, colors had taste, and words released smells of all varieties. It was like flying at the speed of light through every nation in the world. On Rathe’s tongue Alex felt the chilling flavor of death but also life in all its intoxicating forms. She wanted to consume Rathe, to possess her, burn her into her flesh for all time.

“Agent Danvers are you in here?” called J’onn. Alex pushed away from the medical bed abruptly, causing it to screech as it slid several inches across the floor.

“Agent…” J’onn paused as he saw them. “Agent Adler,” he said in a different tone. “Agent Danvers.”

Alex stood nervously and opened her mouth.

“I had to,” she said, voice cracking.

J’onn regarded them, reading from Alex the truth of the situation. Rathe reached for Alex in support, feeling joy and grief, but something else as well. A finality and desperation bled across Alex’s skin.

“There’s something I don’t know,” Rathe said.

Alex stared fixedly ahead. “I had to make a deal,” she said.

“What did you do?” asked Rathe jumping to her feet. Her heart pounded in panic. “What did you give up?”

Alex sighed as J’onn looked to the side, away from the intimate moment.

“You,” Alex said. “I had to give up to chance to be with you so that you could live.”

“What does that mean?” asked Rathe.

“You have to leave.”

“National City?”

“Earth. Well, this earth.”

“ _This_ earth?” Rathe spun around to J’onn. “There are others??” J’onn nodded. “How?”

“Supergirl has a device. We have one hour,” Alex explained. “Until the hourglass is finished. Otherwise…”

“I stay dead,” said Rathe in sudden understanding. The finality of it hit her. One hour. That was all the time she had left on this world with Alex Danvers. With J’onn, Maggie, Supergirl, and Winn.

“I guess…” Rathe said, “I need to start saying my good-byes.” She pushed down the lump in her throat with a hard swallow.

“Agent Adler,” said J’onn stepping forward. “It’s been an honor to train you. Earth-1 will be gaining a valuable asset.” Formally J’onn held out a hand.

“Are you serious?” asked Rathe. “I come back from the dead and this guy wants to shake my hand.” She plowed past Alex into J’onn, her small frame squeezing his much larger one tightly.

Rathe pushed herself onto her toes and whispered something in J’onn’s ear. He smiled. As Rathe released her grip, Alex swore she saw him wipe his eye.

“We need to make sure you’re ready to go when it’s time,” said J’onn gruffly, glancing at the rapidly draining hourglass.

“The roof is the best place to open a breach,” said Alex.

J’onn nodded. “Very well. Let’s get the rest of the team up there for good-byes. That way everything will be ready when the time comes.”

Rathe took in the familiar DEO rooftop, with its memory of so many morning training sessions. One by one her teammates joined her, Winn bolting onto the roof first.

“Rathe!” he cried. He squeezed her in a huge hug. Rathe surrounded both of them with a sense of peace, whirring machinery, clinking glasses, and low music.

“What am I gonna do without you to get through those long days?” he mumbled into her shoulder.

“Same thing you did before,” responded Rathe. “Give Alex a hard time about it.”

Yeah,” he said. “Except she still scares me a little.”

“I wouldn’t worry.” Rathe lowered her voice. “She’s got a soft spot for you.” She winked.

Winn’s eyes widened in joy. “I knew it,” he whispered.

Supergirl stepped up to take his place.

“I know we haven’t always…seen eye to eye on things,” said Kara. “But I think you’ve been good for Alex. You’ve gotten her to trust her gut. To be herself all the time. And to realize how strong she can be.” She paused. “We’ll miss you. I’ll miss you. It was nice having another alien type around.”

“Likewise,” said Rathe. “Admittedly, you can be a little, well… Let’s just say we didn’t always agree. But you’re a hero. You make the tough decisions day in and day out. And you never let it get to you. That’s impressive.”

Kara gave an embarrassed laugh.

“But you know…If you ever do need help with the burden, you’ve got a great team that would love to be there for you. Try and remember that.”

“Thanks, Rathe,” said Supergirl. She handed the half-human a small token bearing the House of El symbol.  “In case you ever need help,” she explained. “It’s a beacon. Just press the center. Even across the multiverse, I’ll know and we can get to you.”

Rathe held the small silver, red, and blue token in wonder. “Thanks,” she said.

Maggie stepped forward next.

“Take care of her Maggie. I’m counting on you.”

The roommates embraced.

“Oh, and, the apartment is paid through the end of the year,” said Rathe. “Someone ought to use it.”

“What about after that?” joked Maggie.

“I don’t think you’ll be needing your own place at that point,” said Rathe.

Maggie smiled through wet eyes. “I felt it,” she said quietly. “For the artifacts to work Alex and I had to switch. Do you think there’s still hope for us? Even with how she feels about you?”

“I know there is,” said Rathe. “Alex Danvers has enough love for both of us. But you’re the one that will get to be there. Make it count.”

They hugged again, Rathe lifting her shorter roommate off the ground.

Only Alex remained.

“Before you go, I need to know why you did it,” Alex asked. “Did you die knowing that I would use the artifacts to bring you back?”

“No,” said Rathe. “It was never supposed to be for me. I wanted you to have the opportunity for a second chance at something. You deserve a full life, surrounded by the people you care about.”

“But not you,” said Alex, voice full of hurt.

“I couldn’t risk that you or your father died in there,” said Rathe quietly. “It had to be someone…”

“No,” said Alex, swallowing hard.

“I knew I wasn’t leaving you without love,” Rathe responded, stroking Alex’s tears away. “I’ve seen your future Alex Danvers. And as much as it pains me…it wasn’t me. It was never going to be me.”

“What do you mean?” asked Alex, eyes shining.

Rathe looked over her shoulder at Maggie. Alex gave a half-laugh.

“You can’t know…” she started.

“I can,” said Rathe. “And I do. I know how you feel about her. I can sense it now. You will have your entire life to learn that it was always going to be Maggie. I’m just glad I got to be a small part of your journey.”

Rathe cupped Alex’s hand in hers. She kissed Alex on the cheek, letting her nose nuzzle gently. Rathe raised Alex’s hand, kissing the two fingers she held. They lingered in this pose, Rathe’s head bent as if she were praying.

 _I want…_ She wanted to never let Alex go, to stay in this moment forever, to never be apart. Rathe’s skin vibrated with light, flowing in all colors across her skin, bright blue seeping from her eyes, all converging on the hands that held Alex. With a shudder, the glowing light moved through their clasped hands onto Alex’s fingers where it faded to skin color. The auras around Rathe dimmed incrementally.

With Rathe bent over her hand, Alex felt a surge. It was like being lifted by a wave, powerful yet gentle, everything the same while showing everything in a new light. She gasped. The two fingers Rathe held so tightly tingled. Alex stroked Rathe’s cheek and felt…everything. Rathe exuded fog, the misty morning on the mountainside, the smell of damp dirt and crushed mint, distant crows cawing.

“It’s not a second chance at life,” said Rathe quietly, raising her pale silver eyes. “But this is my gift to you. If you choose, you can see the world beyond what is visible with just a touch.”

“You gave me your ability?” asked Alex in wonder.

Rathe nodded. “Limited. Direct touch with those two fingertips. I didn’t want to overwhelm you.” Her voice caught. “You’re beautiful Alex Danvers, and I want to show you how beautiful the world can be. If you ever need anything, just hold your hand to your heart, and think of me. I will always be connected to you if you wish it.”

Instinctively Alex pulled her hand to her heart. She felt Rathe’s presence all around, saw her in her mind as well as where she stood physically. She felt Rathe’s love for her completely. She felt Rathe’s heart breaking with the pain of good-bye and the fear of starting anew.

“Time is almost up,” said J’onn seriously.

Rathe stepped into Alex’s embrace. She pressed her lips against Alex’s ear, whispering her final message. 

With a muffled sob, Alex stepped away. Maggie took her hand, making it tingle unexpectedly. Sunlight yellow, fried eggs, Sunday mornings in bed. So different from Rathe and yet so comforting.

“So how are we doing this?” asked Rathe, trying to shake off the solemn atmosphere that had suddenly descended over the group.

“I have some friends on Earth-1,” Supergirl said. “One of them made me this interdimensional something-or-other. The name’s not important, but it opens a breach. You just step through.”

“And that’s it?” asked Rathe.

“That’s it,” said Supergirl. “And don’t worry, I’ll be coming with you.”

Rathe nodded, hoping her confident air covered her nerves. The assembled team sniffed and dabbed their eyes, shifting their stance as the final minutes ticked down. Rathe looked into the bright sky, past the sun to find the stars hidden amongst the blue sky. Another universe. Another life.

Alex held Maggie’s hand tightly. Their auras reached for each other searchingly, a give and take and openness present that had previously been lacking. Rathe smiled. They would be alright.

“I’m ready,” said Rathe.

Kara pulled out the small metal device. With the punch of the blue button, space ripped open, energy surging in and out around the center of the breach. Terror gripped Rathe. Supergirl took her hand. Confidence. Strength. Support. _It will be alright_.

Rathe turned to Alex. “Tell my mother…” Rathe couldn’t get the words out, but Alex nodded in understanding.

“On three,” said Kara. “One…Two…”

On the rooftop, the rip in space vanished, leaving no trace of Rathe or Kara. Alex felt as if her heart were breaking yet again, split down the center, fractures threatening to divide it into ever smaller pieces.

“Are you alright?” Maggie asked.

Alex looked to the sky, for some reason compelled to find the stars barely visible against the blue sky, as if one of them might hold Rathe. She held her hand to her heart and felt a second heart beating fast. It slowed as it felt Alex’s presence. They breathed in time across the multiverse.

Alex looked at Maggie, the first woman she’d ever loved. Someone she still loved, in spite of their mistakes together. Rathe had promised her that their love wasn’t over.

_Life is all about second chances._

In the sky, a series of breezy clouds zipped by, their wispy white an echo of Rathe’s aura. The clouds passed in a flicker and the sun shone through again, unobstructed.

“I will be,” Alex said, squeezing Maggie’s sunlight yellow hand.

*

Everything changed in an instant, as if Rathe jumped into a pool that spit her out alongside a river. Large metal beams rose to either side of the platform on which she stood. An assorted crew greeted them; a tall thin man in a red jumpsuit, a shorter man with long hair and gloves, and finally two women, nicely dressed with no apparent attempt at costuming.

Supergirl beamed. “Barry!” she said. Jumpsuit man grinned and gave her a hug.

Supergirl cleared her throat. “Guys, this is Rathe. She’s an Empathia.”

“Half-Empathia,” Rathe corrected.

“Right. From my world. She will be staying here on Earth-1.”

“What exactly does being a half-Empathia entail?” asked Barry, crossing his arms.

“I sense things,” Rathe said. “Auras, emotions. I can alter them as well.” Even as she said it her skin ached with the lost sensation of Alex Danvers. A small blue heart began to beat beside hers, comforting and steady. Rathe’s breathing evened.

He cocked his head. “Can you tell when things are…off?” he asked searchingly. “Like if something doesn’t belong?”

Supergirl raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I guess,” said Rathe.

“We have some friends that could use someone with that kind of intuition,” he said. “How do you feel about time travel?”

“Time travel?”

“Time travel,” confirmed Barry. “They call themselves the Legends, travel with a time ship. I don’t completely understand the situation, but it seems there’s stuff in history that’s all out of place.”

“In time?” asked Rathe.

“Yeah. You may be able to help if you can sense when things aren’t as they should be.” Barry gave Rathe a hopeful look.

“Maybe…” Rathe offered, still confused and disoriented. She was on another earth and now being asked to travel through time. _But then again, this morning you were dead._

Supergirl beamed. “Great!” she enthused. “They’ll be lucky to have you! Barry, always a pleasure. And Rathe, you’ve got the emblem, right?”

Rathe fumbled in her pocket for the forgotten token. She held up a small silver piece with the House of El.

“Perfect!” said Supergirl. “If you need my help, just signal.” Supergirl gave a cheery wave to the group, and with a quick step and jump, was gone.

Rathe glanced at the collection of strangers, all human, of Earth-1. It would be better to have some purpose in this new world than none at all.

“So,” asked Rathe, placing her hands on her hips, “when do I meet these Legends?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songspiration: When You Come Back Down by Nickel Creek
> 
> AHHH!!!!! Huge thanks to everyone that took a chance on this crazy story/season concept and stuck it out to the bitter (sweet?) end! This has been such a blast. I’m going to take a few weeks off to recharge, but I continue Rathe’s adventures as she joins the Legends because she has been such a fun character to write. Here’s hoping the actual Supergirl season 3 puts mine to shame. See Across Time to continue with Rathe.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
